Marriage of Convenience
by TamashaToko
Summary: SessKag. Kagome marries the biological father of her adopted daughter Rin in order to give her a home with two parents. A marriage that began out of convenience evolves into a loving relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Marriage of Convenience**

**Author: TamashaToko (the queen you have all known to love of sess/kag fics)**

**Summary: Kagome marries the biological father of her adopted daughter Rin in order to give her a home with two parents. A marriage that began out of convenience evolves into a loving relationship.**

**Based on: Some movie I watched on the Lifetime Channel.**

IPBH

Chapter 1

"We are having a wedding at this hospital why?" a bridesmaid asked the bride as they were preparing their make up.

"Because Kagome it's a family tradition of mine," Sango explained as she adjusted her wedding dress once more, "everyone in my family has gotten married at the exact spot they first met."

"I thought you and Miroku met at the bar on Second Street," Kagome noted, "not here."

"Don't you remember how it happened?" the bride stood in the hallway waiting to hear the marriage march music, "I met him when I worked here as a lunch lady trying to earn money for law school. He was admitted here to donate his kidney and when I came to serve him dinner he hit on me, it was later when we met at the bar and started dating."

"Yeah I remember now," she giggled, "you two were dating for a very long time, I was surprised you two didn't get married earlier."

"Well I wanted to wait until I finally got my degree and became a lawyer before this. As much as I love Miroku I have to listen to my mom and work on my career before love."

"That's probably why I haven't found Mr. Right. Catering isn't much of a career is it?"

"Well you have your whole life to move up, but for now at least it gets me a discount on my reception."

The wedding march finally started so it was time for Sango to move out into room 302 where a temporary alter had been set up at but before they moved out Sango had a few more words of wisdom for her friend, "oh and Kagome, we shouldn't always listen to my mom. You shouldn't wait around for the perfect moment to find the one you love, instead you need to take advantage of the situation and get love on your own."

Kagome watched as the wedding between Sango and Miroku went perfectly according to plan. There were even tears in her eyes after watching her best friend finally get together with the man she loved. Sango's advice still rang in her hears though and it made her wonder when she would ever meet the right man.

Of course she shouldn't have been worrying about finding the perfect man at her age. She was only sixteen where as Sango was twenty-two. Kagome should have been considered an adult though and destined to find a man eventually. She was just a mere teenager but she lived alone and supported herself for she refused to live with a foster family after her mother died. Kagome worked for an old woman named Kaede and helped serve food at many different parties, the pay wasn't that big, but it was enough to pay for her apartment so no one made a big deal of a sixteen year old living on her own since she did such a great job of supporting herself.

As much as Kagome would like to congratulate her friend at the last minute she needed to get to the cafeteria before the reception started. Of course Sango would suggest her old work place for the food to be served.

During her rush down the hallway Kagome couldn't help but stop in the maternity ward. She was right in front of the room where a huge window showed all the newborn babies.

"They are all so cute," she whispered to herself looking at all the babies, "one day I will finally have one of my own."

"I don't want it!" a voice was heard screaming in a room across the hall.

"That's not what you were saying before you gave birth," another voice had to yell just to be heard over her cussing.

"Yeah but I didn't know I would be giving birth to some kind of premature freak to have as a daughter," the woman screamed again.

"So Rin is a little smaller then most babies," came the other voice, "there are many other children born that way."

"Well not my child father!"

Kagome couldn't help but turn around and look into the room where it was coming from. The door was open so she could see everything clearly. In the room was a woman laying in the hospital bed with long black hair who looked really beautiful, a man who Kagome assumed was the woman's father, and a nurse who looked a bit nervous.

"I need to know the name of the girl's father so I can prepare a file on Rin," the nurse interrupted the father and daughter.

"I am not telling you!" the woman yelled, "her father is dead to me and I don't even want the child anyways."

"What my daughter Kaguya is trying to say is that we will pay any amount of money for their to be no file on the girl," the father tried to tell the nurse, "just tell everyone that the information was lost somehow, oh and we are putting her up for adoption. My daughter isn't up to raising a premature mistake."

The conversation that was taking place was sickening Kagome. It seemed that some snobby girl with a rich dad was giving up her daughter just because she was born earlier. They were even giving money to the nurse so there wouldn't be proof that Kaguya had given birth to the child.

Kagome looked at all infants once more. She read the nametags that hung from their cribs; eventually she found the name Rin. The baby really was premature. If Kagome were to hold her she would fit in the palm of her hand.

"Are we going to take the offer doctor?" Kagome heard the same nurse ask a doctor once she emerged from the room.

"It's a lot of money," he replied, "we are going to have too. With that money we can make a lot of improvements to the hospital. Its Rin I am worried about. No one is going to adopt a premature baby and to make matters worse she doesn't have a file now, people like to know about the parents of the baby so they can know what to expect."

Kagome looked at Rin once more. The girl looked so unhealthy, and after hearing the doctor she knew things weren't going to get better. No one would probably ever adopt her and she couldn't stay at the hospital forever. It was then something clicked in Kagome's mind. She thought about all the times she had wanted a child. She wanted so badly to love a younger human being and make sure they succeeded through life, but of course all those plans came after finding a man to love.

Sango's words then rang in her ears. Why wait for things when she could just go ahead and grab them. Who said she had to go in that exact plan to find love?

"I am sorry but I have been paying attention to this whole conversation," Kagome said loud enough for the doctor to hear.

"Miss?" the doctor questioned upon hearing the woman.

"I believe she is one of the woman who is involved with the wedding down the hall," the nurse announced.

"Yes I was," Kagome admitted walking up to them, "and right now I should be catering in the cafeteria, but I stopped after listening in on this situation. If you really don't believe anyone will adopt Rin then I will take her. My brother was born premature and I use to help take care of him before he got killed with my mom in an accident so I am perfectly able to take care of a baby and I don't need a file, I believe I have already seen the parent."

The nurse and doctor exchanged nervous looks before the doctor spoke again, "well your plan is really starting to sound like a miracle to my ears for you do have a trust worthy face, but we aren't too sure of what's going on right now. We are hoping that Rin's mother is just having a tantrum and will change her mind very soon."

"Doctor this isn't right," Kagome tried to tell him, "would you really want a woman who just referred to her daughter as a premature mistake to raise the girl?"

He sighed, "You are right, Miss?"

"Kagome Higurashi," she answered, "please. I feel as though I can make a difference."

"Very well, nurse throw away Rin's current file and make a new one stating that Miss. Higurashi here is the biological mother and state that the father is unknown. You Kagome should go deal with the wedding while Rin stays here a bit and is monitored. Don't worry we will make sure Kaguya pays every penny of the bill during her stay here."

Kagome nodded, "please take good care of Rin, I can't wait to take her home."

IPBH

"Child its about time you have arrived," Kaede barked as Kagome entered the kitchen in her uniform, "I will let you off the hook though this time since you are such a great worker and it is your friend's wedding."

Kagome had a smile on her face as she helped lay out trays of food, "I was actually about to arrive early, but then something happened."

The old woman chuckled as guest started to arrive for the party, "and what would that be child?"

"Well Kaede do you think I will make a good mother?"

IPBH

"Wow I have never been drinking with a super model before," an intoxicated man said with a smile on his face as Kaguya took a seat next to him in the local bar, "weren't you just in the paper honey? Didn't you just have a child? I guess that means your off limits."

Kaguya rubbed the complete stranger's thigh, "you know how things are for us celebrities. The media is always making things up, I would never have a child."

The man smirked as he felt her hands pleasure him, "neither would I, so I guess we are the perfect match, I believe we should be heading over to my place."

"Yes I want to do much more to you with much more then my hands," Kaguya was practically sitting in the man's lap right now.

Another voice then came into the conversation, "you shouldn't be such a complete slut Kaguya, you will give all the other super models a bad name."

Kaguya quickly separated herself from the man who disappeared soon after. The man who was confronting her could scare anyone off with his long sliver hair and dangerous golden eyes.

"Sesshoumaru what brings you to a place like this?" Kaguya asked him.

"I heard there were a lot of horny men here so I figured you would be here as well," Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"You usually become one of them once you get enough drinks in," she noted, "so what in the hell do you want?"

"I rushed to the hospital quickly once I heard you were giving birth Kaguya. I waited there and waited there just to find out that you went to a different hospital and lied about. So I am interested in finding out where my daughter is."

"You don't have a daughter anymore Sesshoumaru. There was a reason I decided to give birth in a cheap hospital, because I knew offering them money to put the child up for adoption and throwing away her file wouldn't be hard. You now have no way of finding her. You seem too busy to raise a child anyways."

"Why would you do this to me Kaguya? Why would you separate me from my child."

"Maybe because you broke up with me. I was just going to do the whole raising a child thing just so I could get a big support check out, but she was premature and the famous Super Model Kaguya is not going to give birth to a premature baby."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smack her as hard as he could, "well maybe if you weren't so fucking stupid you would know cigarettes do that. Now where is my child."

"I don't know and neither will you," she said with a laugh, "I was told that some woman adopted her and the files were changed so she is mother, you will never be able to find her."

"Don't underestimate me Kaguya. I will find her and in the meantime I am sure the police can take care of you. I will call them up in the morning and have you put away. I would hate to have you pulled out of a bar while your drunk, you don't need anymore bad publicity."

Kaguya just laughed more as Sesshoumaru made his way out. Sesshoumaru knew putting her away for a long time wouldn't be a problem at all. After all she had separated him from his child, but if he knew Kaguya, which he knew enough after their little one nightstand, she was not going to say anything about his daughter. He would have to find himself.

(End of Chapter 1)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rin get down here and eat your breakfast!" Kagome called to her adopted daughter as she laid a bowl of oatmeal on the small kitchen table, "you don't want to be late for your first day of school do you?"

"Mom I don't want to go," Rin whined as she stumbled out of her room, which wasn't far away from the kitchen since they lived in a small apartment.

Kagome couldn't help but smile every time she saw her adopted daughter. Rin might have been born premature, but there were no problems and she grew into a normal beautiful girl. That shown in the look the five-year-old had going for her first day of school. Her raven hair was pulled into a side ponytail making it so there was no hair blocking her amber eyes, and Kagome had bought her the cutest outfit from a department store yesterday; a blue skirt with a sweater that had kittens stitched into it.

"It won't be that bad," Kagome walked over and kissed Rin on the forehead, "do you remember what I told you about the bus? Just stand outside by the stop sign and get on the bus when it comes."

Rin sat down at the table and started to eat, "but mom I thought you were going to wait with me."

Kagome sighed as she walked into the bathroom to change out of her catering outfit as she called out to Rin, "sorry Rin, I know I promised, but I need to go to my second job earlier that way I can get back in time to get enough sleep to cater for a big party tonight."

Rin then dropped her spoon in her oatmeal, "you're always sleeping and working mom. When are we ever going to do anything else?"

The twenty-one-year old foster parent didn't know how to respond to Rin's comment. Kagome dressed in some nylons as she thought about how Rin was right. Every morning she worked as a secretary for president of a major company. That job ended up lasting til about 5 p.m. and the first thing she always did upon returning home was fall asleep so she would be well rested by 11 p.m. meaning she could cater a few night time parties. It was a hard schedule and she didn't get to spend as much time with her daughter as she wanted, but it got the bills paid.

"Rin please finish your breakfast," she tried to urge the child, "its not always going to be like this. Kaede is going to retire soon once she gets enough money and I was promised to inherit the whole business and when that happens I will quit working during the day and I when you get home from school I can spend all that time together."

Rin smiled as she started digging in her oatmeal again, "okay mom. I can get on the bus alone until then."

Kagome smiled back, "but just for today Sango is going to be near. This is a big city Rin so you know the rules."

"I know I know mom, don't talk to strangers, don't take candy from strangers, and if anything bad happens go find a cop."

"That's my girl. Now gather up your school supplies and get downstairs exactly in ten minutes, that will give you five minutes of waiting before the bus comes. I have to go."

"Okay mom I know what to do."

Kagome kissed Rin goodbye one more time before running out the door and catching the first taxi she saw.

* * *

"Your late again Higurashi," sneered a voice that Kagome feared above all others.

"I am sorry Naraku," Kagome apologized upon entering his office, "its Rin's first day of school and I was scared about her getting on the bus alone, especially in my neighborhood."

Her boss narrowed his scarlet eyes at his secretary, "then move already so you can spare me your excuses for once."

"I am working on it," she told him as she sat in front of her computer knowing that would be the last talk she would get into her boss before all the barks and commands erupted from him.

"Did I get anything sent to me from management?" Naraku asked as she waited for the computer to boot up.

"Yes," she answered obediently, "it came right before I left yesterday so I put it on your computer."

And that was the morning routine at her job. Naraku always had a reason to yell at her when she came in and then when she tried to defend herself he gave her a suggestion that was impossible to comply with before eventually requesting papers from the day before. The rest of her work shift was spent obeying his every word and typing forums on the computer.

"So how old is that daughter of yours?" her boss asked out of the blue.

Hearing a personal question like that between her and her boss caused her to stop typing on the keyboard, "Rin just turned five three months ago."

"And she just started school today?" he asked another question.

Which made Kagome surprised again, "yes her first day of kindergarten."

* * *

"We haven't tried this school yet Master Murashu," a butler informed his boss as the limo they rode in pulled in front of an elementary school.

"Then you know what to do Jaken," Sesshoumaru said as he looked out the window at the school, "if she is still in this town somewhere then we should find her in one of these schools."

"This is the last one though, what if I don't find her here?" Jaken dared to ask.

Sesshoumaru's face never seemed to change no matter what his servant was telling him, "then we will start checking every elementary school in Japan this year if we have too Jaken."

"Yes, but your chances aren't looking likely. So far we have found over one hundred children with the name Rin and over one thousand five-year-olds who don't know who their father is."

"And with one more school those numbers will go up and eventually we will find a girl named Rin who has no father on record who seems to have my and Kaguya's genes."

"Yes," the butler decided to not fight with his boss any longer as he stepped out of the limo leaving Sesshoumaru with his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru was just hoping that this school would be the one. He couldn't spare any more time away from his work to be doing this. He was the owner of many hotels all over the world and he needed to start paying attention to them so his empire could grow, but lately what was the point in making more money? There was no one to support except his empty mansions.

As much as he would like to find a female to stay in that house and start a family for him he knew it was impossible. Women cared nothing for him as long as he held his status. All of them were after either his money or publicity. He learned that the hard way years ago when he got drunk at an exclusive party and invited Kaguya Yamada into his bed. Once he found out that the super model had gotten pregnant he assumed she would be the perfect one to start a family with, until she started investing all of his money into her career and inviting guys over for drinks. Sesshoumaru had no choice but to brake up with her and demand custody of his daughter once she was born.

And of course that never happened. His daughter Rin had been adopted away to a woman who seemed to want to help out the child really bad. That was all the information Sesshoumaru's lawyers were able to get out of the doctor and nurse who took Kaguya's money. The only reason they didn't reveal the name of Rin's new mother was because Kaguya had them on some kind of hit list and if revealed the name of the girl who took Rin they would be killed. Sesshoumaru had to keep trying to find his daughter though, his medieval pride wouldn't allow anyone in his bloodline to live on the streets; especially when he didn't look forward to looking for a new woman just so he could get another heir when he already had Rin.

* * *

Rin already had a frown on her face by the time lunch came. Her mom had lied to her. She was told that her first day of school would be the best day in her life, but so far it was turning out to be the worse. Rin's teacher Miss. Kagura seemed to be pretty mean while the other kids made fun of her for wearing department store clothes.

"Children," the teacher barked to the room of wild five-year-olds, "listen up."

Rin along with all the others put down her crayons and rushed to the rug in the middle of the room and faced the teacher. Kagura was standing next to some kind of old man. Rin compared the man to a toad because he was short and if his skin got anymore sickly it would probably be green.

"My name is Jaken," the toad man introduced himself to the uninterested students, "I don't plan on taking much time away from your education. I just need to talk to you all separately. It won't take more then ten minutes."

"You heard him children," the teacher continued, "you will all see this man in alphabetical order."

Rin stood not that far from the front since her last name started with an H. Only about five minutes took place before she finally had to sit down in front of the toad man. He was writing information down on a piece of paper.

"What is your name?" Jaken asked her.

The five-year-old had to think a bit so she could remember to pronounce her last name, "Rin Higurashi."

He looked at her from behind his paper jotting her name down, "So tell me Rin, who is your mother and father?"

"My mom's name is Kagome and I don't have a dad."

"Oh you don't?"

Jaken now studied the girl. Her name was Rin and she had no father. That was the first time he had come across a girl with two of the attributes Sesshoumaru's daughter would have, but as he studied her he came across more. Her eyes were a bright color of gold, the only one he had known to have those eyes was his boss.

"Mom says she doesn't have time to ever get married to get me a dad."

"Everyone has had to have a dad at sometime though, wasn't there someone around your mom before you were born?"

"All my mom told me is that I am adopted and there is no information on my dad and my first mom."

The man's smile was wide. This was the last school in Tokyo meaning this girl had to be the one. Her name was Rin just like Kaguya's parents named her, she looked like Sesshoumaru, and she had an unknown father.

"Thank you Miss. Higurashi," the toad man got up to tell the teacher he had seen all he need too.

* * *

The rest of Kagome's work shift continued in silence. It must have been a slow day for Naraku for no one was running in and out of his office nor were there hundreds of phone calls for him resulting in her having to rush down the hallway and pick up packages. She was officially freaked out when the day ended and she had not left her small desk once.

"Um Naraku," she then said braking the silence.

"What is it Higurashi?" Naraku asked after dealing with some paperwork, "don't tell me you opened up another virus email; its takes way too long to get computers replaced around here."

"No," Kagome answered noticing that he finally found something to accuse her of, "there has actually been no emails or anything I can do for you, so I was wondering if I could take off. There is only thirty minutes left anyways."

He took a few seconds to study his secretary, "come here Kagome."

Kagome didn't like how he said that. It made her sound like she was in trouble for something. The last time he had used that tone was when he searched her for a missing watch that his janitor stole the night before, but then again he had used her first name for a change which was way different.

Naraku waited until she walked across the office and was now standing in front of his desk, "its payday Kagome."

"Oh it is," she said nervously, "I forgot it was Friday."

"I suppose it becomes hard to remember the days when you do the same routine day after day after day like you do," her boss said as he opened up his desk drawer and handed her a check, "oh and I hope your not insulted by the fact that I didn't put it in an envelope."

His inability to place it in the usual white envelope made it easy for Kagome to see her week's pay right now, and her to her surprise she got five hundred dollars more then usual.

"Naraku you made a mistake. You paid me too much."

"Higurashi do you wish to be fired?"

"No sir, I really need this job."

"Then hold your tongue. I never make a mistake. Now take your money and get out of here before I start to think about hiring one of the teenaged secretaries downstairs."

Kagome nodded as she made her way towards the door, "yes, and thanks."

"Oh and Kagome," his voice caused her to stop right when her hand touched the door handle, "please save that money up, I don't like it when you are late because your five-year-old daughter might be in danger from getting on the bus because you live in the poorest neighborhood."

"I have been saving up sir and I think thanks to you I can finally make a down payment on a house," she informed him as she opened the door again.

"Good then I expect you to be on time for now on."

Once Kagome was safely out her work area she smiled. She didn't know what was wrong with Naraku lately but whatever it was it was benefiting her. The first thing she planned to do once she got spare time was to go house hunting. Finally she could make the perfect home for her daughter and she didn't need a man by her side to do it.

* * *

"Master I found her," the butler announced upon reentry to the limo, "she must live in this school distract."

For once Sesshoumaru showed emotion on his face. His usual cold look changed when a smirk played on his lips. Was it true? Had his servant really found his daughter and his heir?

"What evidence do you have that it is her Jaken?" Sesshoumaru demanded to know.

"Well her name is Rin obviously," the servant started, "I still believe that is the name we should go with during the search because Kaguya didn't have enough brain cells to suggest her own name. The woman she lives with isn't her real mother and according to her adopted mother, Kagome Higurashi, there is no information about Rin's father at all. And to top it all off she has your eyes. Not one brat I have interviewed today has those eyes."

Sesshoumaru's smirk didn't disappear, "oh really? And who is the woman who adopted her?"

"The woman's name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome Higurashi? Excellent. Looks like I will be paying this woman a visit."

(End chapter 2)

**AN: Hey its Tamasha again. Once more I am glad to have a fic released that you people have liked from the very first chapter. This fic is shorter then the others I usaully make for each chapter is only 6 pages long, but I have a plan for this fic. You see right now I am at my dad's house for the weekend, you know the whole divorce thing, meaning I am not at the house I live at so all my fanfics are saved on to a different computer. So I have decided to make work on this fanfic while at my dad's house, meaning you will probably only see updates of it every other weekend, Tuesdays, and the next time my mom is in jail.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you doing here Sango?" Kagome asked when she came out of a taxi and saw her friend sitting on the steps of the building with Rin.

Sango stood up to greet her long time friend, "hey Kagome. There was a mistrial so I got off early and I wanted to make sure Rin got home okay. I see this neighborhood hasn't changed much."

Kagome smiled, "well it is going to change soon for it is no longer going to have me and Rin in its population. The boss gave me some extra money and I finally got enough to get out of this hell hole."

Sango looked a bit skeptical as she sat back down on the dirty steps not caring at all that her fancy suite for important cases was probably getting dirt on it, "you mean the boss that you told me over worked you, accused you of doing many things, and is an over all jerk gave you a bonus?"

Kagome shrugged as she sat next to Rin, "I guess he isn't that bad. He gave it to me after I mentioned that I was scared about Rin getting on the bus with just you watching her in this neighborhood. Its as though he wants me to get a house."

"Then I say take advantage of it while you have the chance before he changes his mind. I have a good friend in real estate so I bet I could get you a good deal."

Kagome sighed, "It must be great to be you Sango. You are a lawyer with a really good reputation, loving husband with a great job, and many friends in high places."

Sango shook her head; "I don't have friends in high places. I can't say that especially when my best friend lives in the worst neighborhood."

Kagome smiled before she looked at Rin who kept putting a finger in her mouth, "how was your day honey?"

Rin took her finger out and smiled up at her adoptive mother, "mommy you lied to me. School wasn't fun."

"What happened sweetie?" Kagome was interested in knowing since she had never met anyone who had a bad first day at school.

"The teacher wouldn't let me play when I wanted too," she whined.

The two adults laughed before Kagome responded, "well get use to it Rin, you are in school now. You have to concentrate on learning rather then playing."

"At least we still got to play a lot though unless it was lunch time or math time, and when that guy came in and interviewed us."

Sango then looked curious, "someone interviewed you Rin?"

"Yep."

Sango then addressed Kagome, "my son started school yesterday and he told me some guy was interviewing as well."

"What kind of questions did this guy ask you Rin?" Kagome questioned.

Rin had to think for a second, "well he asked me my name and he asked about you and then if I had a father or not."

Kagome looked at Sango again, "so there is some kind of guy running around schools asking personal questions like these to five year olds?"

Sango shrugged once Rin spoke again, "mommy when am I ever going to get a dad?"

Kagome felt like choking, "Rin, honey, why do you want a dad? We are doing pretty well right now and it's going to get much better once we move to a nice house."

"Sango-chan lives in a nice house unlike us."

"Thank you Rin," Sango replied.

"Yeah gee thanks honey," Kagome replied with narrowed eyes.

"But yet Sango is a lot like you. She is always busy at work, she has a child, and she makes breakfast. She is married though, so that's why we don't live in a nice house, because I don't have a dad."

"I think your ideas needed edited honey. We are moving into a nice house soon and I am doing it all without a husband. We will be just fine Rin so quit worrying about it."

"Oh okay, but you know what else Sango has that we don't? She has a cat. So if I can't have a dad then can I have a cat?"

Kagome laughed and smiled again, "we will see Rin. How about if you go up to our room and pick up the mess you made with your toys."

"Yes mom," Rin rain up the stairs of the apartment building so she could go home.

"Well Kagome looks like you're going to have your hands full with that one."

"I know Sango. I love her with all my heart, you can easily see that, but I just hate it when she thinks I need to get a man."

"You know Rin isn't the only one that thinks that."

"Not you too Sango, like I said I made it this far without being married so there isn't anything wrong with keeping it that way, besides while holding two jobs I don't have time to meet anybody."

"That's what I always thought. Especially when I got into law school; I was an independent woman and I didn't need a man to succeed, and I was right I didn't. I became a lawyer all without any financial help from a husband, so I am not saying you need a man to succeed."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Kagome you are still young along with being bright, funny, and having a good personality. Marriage is about finding someone to love and share their life with, not using to advance their career."

Kagome smiled, "I don't need that either Sango. I got Rin and she deserves all the love I can give."

"Well Kagome I should be going," Sango stood up again, "my son is about to get home from his school and Miroku is at work."

"Nice seeing you again Sango," Kagome tried telling her friend, but Sango seemed to be distracted by watching two figures who were walking up the apartment steps.

There was a man wearing what looked like a very expensive suit. The suit went with his sharp looks. He had long purplish hair and hid his eyes behind the type of sunglasses that usually cost about eight hundred dollars at the mall. Behind him was an average cop.

"I can't believe it," Sango whispered to Kagome's ear, "that's Juromaru Whitney. He is one of the most powerful lawyers in all of Tokyo. He is also a rat. I can't stand him."

"Mrs. Kazanna what a pleasure it is to see you again," Juromaru announced in a not-so-excited voice.

Sango stepped away from Kagome and shook the hand one the one she claimed to hate, "nice to see you again as well Mr. Whitney. I hope you have continued to create a good reputation for yourself. I heard all the tycoons of Japan are using you for their cases."

"Correction they are all trying to get a hold of me," Juromaru announced, "only the best can get a hold of me. I am actually working for one of the best right now, that is why I am here."

"Here in this neighborhood? There isn't anyone out here except prostitutes and thieves. Don't tell me you are working for someone out here."

Kagome gave off her glare as she started thinking to herself, 'jeez thanks a lot Sango. Does this make me a prostitute?'

"No I am not working for someone out here," Juromaru continued, "Obviously you are."

"No I am here to visit a friend."

"Oh so you know people from around these parts? Do you know a Kagome Higurashi?"

"I am her," Kagome spoke up.

"Oh great to hear," the lawyer answered in a very sarcastic voice, "I don't wish to take much of your time away Miss. Higurashi for I know you wish to get your rest for your catering job tonight."

Kagome blinked, "what is it that you need from me? Am I in trouble for something?"

"Not to my knowledge Kagome. I just need a paper from you and then you will probably never see me again. Do you have a daughter named Rin?"

That scared Kagome quickly enough. Every time someone of the law asked about Rin scared her for obvious reasons that only she, Sango, and Kaede knew about.

"Yes I do," she answered, "Rin Higurashi."

"Well I would like to see Rin's birth certificate."

"Why?"

The quiet police officer then spoke up, "Higurashi just please comply with Mr. Whitney's request or I will have to deal with your defiance."

Kagome could already start to feel sweat forming on her brow. Something was going on and she was sure it had to do with Rin's fake birth certificate the doctor made five years ago. After all this was a high priced lawyer she was talking too, and it seemed that if she refused to she would probably be arrested.

"Hold on," Sango interrupting standing in front of her friend, "I am Kagome Higurashi's attorney and I demand to see a court order that says you can look at personal papers like that."

"Who do you think I am Mrs. Kazanna?" Juromaru questioned as he dug in his pocket for the paper, "I am not one of those unprepared lawyers. After all I am working for Sesshoumaru Murashu one of the richest men in Tokyo."

Sango took the court order and verified it before sighing, "Kagome I will stay out here with Mr. Whitney and the officer while you go upstairs and get Rin's certificate out of the photo album."

"I would prefer it if Kagome was up there with one of us," Juromaru spoke, "we would hate for her to somehow disappear on her way back."

"Normally I would," Kagome told then men, "but Rin is up there and I don't need her telling everyone that the cops visited me."

"You got no choice Mrs. Higurashi," the officer told her.

"Fine then the lawyer can come, but that's it."

Juromaru followed after the nervous Kagome. When they came into the small apartment, which Juromaru looked at in disgust, Rin was nowhere in sight meaning she really was cleaning her room. Kagome opened up the closet and got on her tiptoes so she could drag down the photo album.

"I don't see what this is about," Kagome opened it up and got the certificate, "but here is what you want."

Juromaru snatched up the paper and studied it. The paper had everything Sesshoumaru told him that should be on it. It listed Kagome as the mother even though Rin had claimed to Jaken that she was adopted, under father it said unknown, and the birth date that was listed was the exact day Kaguya gave birth. He had enough proof right now to take a bunch of this stuff to court, but Sesshoumaru had forbid him to do anything without his consent, and Sesshoumaru wasn't the type that Juromaru would willing defy.

"The government is to have a copy of every single birth certificate issued in this country Higurashi," Juromaru started, "this is the only copy of Rin's that there is. So I take it the doctor who delivered your baby never bothered to make another copy."

"I wasn't aware that this was the only copy Mr. Whitney," Kagome lied.

Juromaru just glared at her before returning the paper, "thanks for your time. I just wanted to make sure there was a copy in existence. I will take my leave now."

* * *

"Its your daughter Sesshoumaru," Juromaru told his client over dinner at a five star restraunt, "we have got all the proof, and enough proof to throw that Kagome Higurashi behind bars for hiding her this whole time."

Sesshoumaru still had that smirk since his heir had finally been found, but then he shook his head, "Juromaru I am a busy man. I have to travel to the United States to close a forty million dollar deal. My company is relying on me and I can't take care of it and have all these court dates at the same time."

"Well then how are you going to deal with it? The woman seemed to care about the girl a little so I doubt she will just give Rin up. The only way would be to use all these charges against her and throw her away so all custody would automatically go to her. Those are your options, either have her taken away with these charges which can be done in only a few trails, or fight for custody against her which will take longer."

Sesshoumaru had everything all planned out already, "I don't plan to go with either of them. From what you told me I know what it will take to get what I want out of this Kagome Higurashi woman. If she really lives in a rundown apartment in the worst neighborhood then maybe a few million will make her forget all about my daughter."

"I guess that would be the quickest," that was as far as Juromaru would get to a congratulations for Sesshoumaru's plan.

Sesshoumaru stood up, "actually I should take care of it right now before it gets too late. According to the file that I have created on Mrs. Higurashi she should just now be waking up to get ready for her second job."

Juromaru looked up at his client, "you are going over there?"

"I wish to see my daughter, and reason with the one who has been raising her. I will call you with the details tomorrow."

* * *

"It doesn't make sense to me," Kagome complained to Sango as soon as Rin got distracted in the living room by a TV show.

Kagome sat at her kitchen table across from Sango. Right after Kagome had gotten her rest she decided to call up Kaede and call an emergency sick day. Something didn't seem right and she needed to discuss it with Sango.

"Makes perfect sense to me," Sango responded as she dug into her backpack and revealed a newspaper, "the only thing that Juromaru said that matters to us is his client's name. While you were sleeping I went to the library and retrieved all we needed to know."

"Do you know who Sesshoumaru Murashu is?"

Sango answered that question by handing over a magazine. On the cover of the magazine was a man with sliver hair, a cold face, and golden eyes that were strangely similar to Rin's.

"As you can see," Kagome's friend/lawyer started, "Sesshoumaru Murashu is the only of a hotel link meaning he is worth way more then millions."

"Okay," she noted, "this still isn't making since. Why would a lawyer working for one of the richest men in all Japan demand to see Rin's birth certificate?"

"Flip to page 15 for the answer."

Kagome did so and upon seeing the title she dropped the magazine, "Sesshoumaru Murashu seeks his daughter who was given away by Kaguya Yamada?"

"We should have seen this coming," Sango sighed, "just because Kaguya said Rin's father was dead to her didn't mean he was dead to Rin."

"You mean this whole time I have been raising the daughter of a super model and a millionaire this whole time? And now Sesshoumaru is probably going to try and claim his daughter."

"More then that, judging by the face Juromaru wore today you will probably be sent to jail, but then again you weren't exactly hiding Rin from Sesshoumaru for obviously you never knew Kaguya was the famous super model and you never knew anything about Rin's father."

Meanwhile Rin was disrupted from her cartoon upon hearing a knock on the door. Her mom and Sango seemed to be deep into conversation so she decided to take it upon herself to get up and answer the door. She did and saw an unfamiliar man standing in the doorway. He was too busy looking at her to say anything.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl. Jaken and Juromaru were both right. This girl was indeed his daughter. He could tell just by looking at her. She looked like a miniature version of Kaguya with her raven hair and pale skin. Then he noticed what Jaken was going on about just by looking into the girl's eyes. Those were his family's eyes.

Rin's voice then distracted him from his thoughts, "mom someone is at the door!"

Kagome stood up from the table and went towards the door holding her cup of coffee, "Rin who is here at-…" Kagome ended up dropping the hot liquid on the floor once she noticed the man who was at the door. It was the same man she had seen in the magazine, the man who was Rin's real father.

"Sesshoumaru Murashu," Kagome said to herself as she caught eyes with the name standing outside.

(End of Chapter 3)

**AN: Yeah, I know that chapter was a bit boring, but I wanted to establish all the risk that Kagome was taking and have something in the end to make you all look forward to the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome stood up from the table and went towards the door holding her cup of coffee, "Rin who is here at-…" Kagome ended up dropping the hot liquid on the floor once she noticed the man who was at the door. It was the same man she had seen in the magazine, the man who was Rin's real father.

"Sesshoumaru Murashu," Kagome said to herself as she caught eyes with the name standing outside.

Rin turned around right away when the coffee cup colliding with the floor surprised her, "mom are you okay?"

"Y-yes Rin," Kagome answered, "I am just fine."

Once Rin believed her adoptive mother she quickly spun around and faced the stranger at the door, "Hi I am Rin."

Sesshoumaru looked down at his daughter who had been separated from him for five whole years now, "Hello Rin, may I come in?"

Rin's response was just an innocent shake of the head, "you have to ask my mom. I am not allowed to let strangers in the house."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head sternly at his daughter, "that is very smart of you Rin; you shouldn't have even answered the door." He then looked towards the woman who had been raising Rin in hopes of an accurate response.

Kagome looked back and forth from her daughter and Rin's real father before calling out to the lawyer in the kitchen, "Sango you need to watch Rin for a minute."

Sango came out not knowing why she needed to watch Rin, but then she saw who was at the door and understood, "okay Kagome. Rin didn't you want to show me what your mom did to your room?"

"Oh yeah," Rin said getting distracted from Sesshoumaru again by running towards her bedroom, "come on Sango-chan I have to show you the blanket mom got me for my birthday."

Sango followed leaving Kagome and Sesshoumaru alone in the room. Sesshoumaru was still waiting to be invited in, but Kagome wasn't about to allow that. She didn't want to risk Rin hearing anything. So instead of letting him join her in the crummy apartment she just walked past him and sat on the apartment stairs. Sesshoumaru was soon by her side.

"By your reaction I souppose you know who I am?" Sesshoumaru asked breaking the silence.

Kagome looked up at him, "yes I do, but I sware to you I didn't know until your lawyer came today."

"I see," he moved his fingers through his sliver locks, "I am guessing Kaguya didn't tell you Rin had a father did he? Or were you just on her hit list along with the doctor and nurse? I am also guessing from the condition of your home Kaguya didn't pay you very well."

Confusion showed in Kagome's features, "um Mr. Murashu what are you talking about?"

"Kaguya didn't pay you very well," he repeated, "I would bet she didn't pay you at all for taking my child since after all you live here and you are working two jobs?"

"You make it sound like me and Kaguya were in this together," Kagome pointed out.

"That is what I am saying, have I misunderstood?"

"You have misunderstood big time. I never even knew Kaguya was a super model or you even existed till today when I found out all your information in a magazine."

"So you weren't raising Rin in order to hide her from me?"

"No of course not. I took Rin because she was up for adoption and I wanted to help her."

"Don't act all innocent. The doctor told me that you were aware Rin was pretty much being abandoned upon you. After all you agreed to having the birth certificate altered so that you were listed as the biological mother."

"Okay then I will admit I knew Rin was being abandoned and I would be taking a risk, but I thought anyone who would get involved with that Kaguya woman wouldn't care enough to try and get his daughter back."

"Well you were wrong, I wish to take my daughter home with me now. If you allow me to do that then we won't have to get our lawyers involved and I will give you some money for you trouble. A lot of money?"

Kagome looked at him again, "A lot of money? You're not trying to buy Rin off of me are you?"

"Trying to buy her off of you?" he questioned, "no I am just being nice. You should be aware by now that there are many ways I could get her back where you end up getting nothing, ways where you end up getting put in jail."

Kagome used all the fury burning in her eyes to glare at Sesshoumaru who obviously thought he was too high and mighty to join her sitting on the steps, "I will not accept your money and Rin is staying right here."

"When I said I would give you money I didn't mean a few hundred," Sesshoumaru tried convincing her which was making her more frustrated everything second, "How does a couple million sound to you? That's enough to insure you never have to work again."

Kagome couldn't control herself as she stood up, faced him, and yelled at the top of her lungs, "No! I told you I would not have you buy Rin from me. I love that little girl and I am going to hold on to her as long as I can."

That reply shocked and surprised Sesshoumaru, even though it would never appear on his face that was only capable of changing from a cold and strict look when he decided to break out that smirk of his. Was this Kagome woman mentally ill? He was offering her money that 75 of the world would never get in a lifetime, and she was turning him down? She was turning him down when all he was asking for was something that rightfully belonged to him.

He shook his head as he continued the conversation, "so I take it we will continue this matter in court?"

"Seeing as how that's the only way you can take Rin away from me then I guess you will have to do," she replied, "now I need to put Rin to bed and talk more with my friend about this matter. I am sure a tycoon such as you has something important to take care of."

"As of lately just discussing with my lawyer about how many charges there are against you that will send you straight to jail."

"I understand what you are trying to tell me Mr. Murashu, now please get away from my apartment complex."

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe a woman that he had just offered millions of dollars to for one simply thing was commanding him to leave her property. If it wasn't for the press and everyone else knowing everything he was up too he would have refused to comply with her request and go inside and take Rin himself.

But all he was able to do was nod his head and step away, "very well then, but mark my words the first thing I shall be doing when I return home is issuing a court order so I can be with my daughter as swiftly as possible."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, "oh by the way you better keep updating that file you have on me before you issue the court order because I was about to move out of this neighborhood. You do have a file don't you? How else would you know about my jobs?"

"I have my ways Miss. Higurashi," he said as he took a business card out of his pocket, scribbled something on the back with a pen, and then laid it on one of the steps, "I have written down my cell phone number. Call me if you change your mind and want to avoid getting thrown in jail."

Kagome bent down and picked it up, "don't worry I won't be calling for that."

"Whatever suits you then," was the last thing he said to her before getting behind the wheel in his white Lambergini and driving out of the dangerous neighborhood.

* * *

"Rin its time for bed," Kagome announced when she came back into her home, "get some rest you have school tomorrow. I am not working tonight so I will be able to tell if you sneak out into the living room."

"Okay mom," Rin crawled into her bed as Kagome pulled the blankets over her, "mom who was at the door?"

Kagome wasn't ready to tell Rin about the mysterious man yet, "nobody Rin. Just someone mommy had to deal with."

"Oh okay," Rin nodded, "I am sorry for answering the door."

Kagome sighed, "I know you are Rin, just please don't do it again without my permission."

"Okay mom I promise."

Kagome smiled down at her adopted daughter before kissing her on the forehead, "good night my little princess."

Rin smiled with a giggle leaving Kagome curious, "what was that for?"

"If I am a princess then that makes you a queen," Rin stated.

"It does doesn't it?"

"If I am a princess then can I stay home instead of going to school? Oh and that means you can stay home with me also because you're a queen. We don't have to do hard stuff anymore because servants will do everything for us."

Kagome put her hand on Rin's forehead, "that's not what I meant. I call you my princess because I will love you and protect you just like a kingdom would do for it's princess."

"Oh I understand now mom. You can't be a queen anyways?"

"Oh I can't? Why is that?"

"Because you don't have a king. We can't have a kingdom without a king."

"We can't?"

"Nope."

Kagome sighed again, "Rin does this have anything to do with you wanting a father?"

"Yes," Rin answered eagerly, "when do I get one mommy?"

Kagome didn't know how to answer that so she just stood up and exited the room, "just get some sleep Rin. We can talk about this in the morning."

"Okay mommy."

Sango met Kagome back in the kitchen, "well Rin is still here so I am guessing this isn't the last we have seen of Sesshoumaru Murashu?"

Kagome shook her head sadly, "no, he is going to send me to court so he can put me in jail and take Rin."

Sango put her hand on Kagome's back, "what? He can't be serious. You didn't know Rin had a father."

"I think he is only doing it because putting me in jail would be faster then fighting for custody," Kagome said as tears started poking out of her eyes, "Sango I don't want to loose her!"

"I am sorry Kagome, you know I don't like to sugar coat things, but Sesshoumaru will win."

"I could run away with her. Maybe I could use my savings to get me and Rin another apartment like this in another country and then start again."

"A millionaire like Sesshoumaru has enough resources to find you meaning you will be in deeper trouble for running. And you just can't pick up somewhere else, you are so close to owning Kaede's entire business."

"I would never stay to own a business. If I was going to stay here and give up Rin for that I would have just taken Sesshoumaru's offer."

Kagome then laid her fist on the kitchen table," I could never leave her with that jerk! He actually offered me two million dollars to take her off my hands!"

"I will act as your lawyer free of charge Kagome but I don't think I stand a chance against Juromaru," Sango said honestly.

Kagome just continued with her sobbing, "and to make matters worse I wish there was a way to keep Sesshoumaru around."

"What?"

"Sure I already hate him and I would never want to loose Rin, but Sesshoumaru does have a right and I don't blame him for all of this. If I was him I would do whatever it took to get my daughter back as well. And I know Rin really wants a father, she has been hinting at it for years."

"If this is how you feel Kagome then there is only one solution."

"I would do anything."

"You need to convince Sesshoumaru to drop charges and just fight for custody. Maybe if your lucky you can get visitations kind of like a biological parent would after a divorce. And I know the judge who deals with cases like these. Her name is Kikyo and trust me, Kikyo won't care about how much money Sesshoumaru has. She only cares about what's best for Rin. Hell if it is Kikyo dealing with this she would probably let Rin live with you just because you are a great mother."

"I think I know how to deal with this," Kagome wiped away her tears as she reached for the cordless phone.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know how to tell Rin about Sesshoumaru and I am almost afraid to ask Sesshoumaru to drop the charges after the way I acted out there," Kagome explained as she dialed Sesshoumaru's cell phone number, "so I figure I should just kill two birds with one stone."

"Hello," Sesshoumaru's voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Its me Kagome," she said.

"I take it you want the money?"

Sango noticed that Kagome looked angered again while she spook on the phone, "no I don't want anything from you, its just that you have a right to be with your daughter and I know I am going to have a hard time explaining this to her so I wanted to know if you wanted to spend one day with Rin sometime before we fight in court."

"You are granting me a visitation with my daughter?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, but a supervised one. I will be with you two as well. I just feel that if you two are face to face I can explain this all to Rin a bit easier. I was thinking tomorrow afternoon."

There was a long pause on the other end but finally an answer came, "very well. I shall come by once she gets out of school and pick both of you up. Be ready."

"Okay Mr. Murashu," Kagome told him as she was hanging up the phone, "see ya tomorrow."

"So what are you doing?" Sango asked curiously.

Kagome answered by laying her head back on the table, "looks like both me and Rin will be spending the day with Sesshoumaru tomorrow."

**(End of Chapter 4)**

**AN: Yes unlike the rest of my stories I need to give Kikyo a good role because I have no problem with Kikyo at all even though in some of my fics she is the evil witch. I will prove it by making her the hero of the day.**

**robin's-hope: woah…where in the hell have you been Robin, I haven't talked to you in a long time. Glad you like this fic though. I really need to stop writing new ones though and work on finishing the ones I already have up. And of course Naraku is up to something. I just don't know what I am going to have him up too yet.**

**Paili-chan: Oh don't worry Sesshoumaru shall suffer for what he has done. Rin and Kagome will make sure of that…I will make sure Kagome will give Sesshoumaru a lot more hell before marrying him too**

**kogas-angel: Thanks for the idea, I think that's exactly what I am going to make Naraku go after.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Now time for the most dangerous part of the day," Kagome told herself as she stared at the phone in her hand after sleeping at night for the first time in three years, "asking Naraku for a day off."

This scared her above all things. The rule was everyone was only allowed three days a year off and they were usually reserved for funerals and weddings. Kagome had already used hers up on a few major parties that needed to be catered. She wished she could get more then three days considering Naraku had her working every day of the week including Sunday. There had to be some kind of law against this, but she was beginning to believe only people who were desperate for money worked for Naraku.

She needed to beg Naraku to let her off for today though. She needed to go with Sesshoumaru and Rin so she could supervise. The last thing Kagome wanted to do at the moment was cancel out on Sesshoumaru and look stupid. The whole point of this was so she could get the opportunity to ask Sesshoumaru to drop the charges and just have a normal fight for custody.

Now if only she could have the courage to call Naraku up. Maybe he wouldn't be so hard on her. After all he had been pretty nice lately with the raise and everything, but she didn't want to seem to be taking advantage of his kindness. Especially when she heard rumors from his other workers that the last person who asked for a day off outside of their vacation days was fired for questioning his rules.

Kagome was then distracted from her fear after hearing the phone ring in her hand. She quickly answered it without bothering to look at the caller id and figure out who it was. And to her surprise she heard the voice that she was afraid on confronting not even seconds ago.

"Higurashi," the voice of Naraku greeted her.

"Naraku?" she questioned wondering if he was going to take back her raise or fire her.

"Were you on your way to work?" he asked.

"Actually," she started getting ready to tell him she wanted the day off.

"Never mind," Naraku cut her off, "I just wanted to tell you before you got here to not come in. I won't be in the office today so I have no need for your services."

"Oh?" Kagome was beginning to think kami was making it up to her for the whole Sesshoumaru thing by sparing her the begging she was about to give Naraku.

"I am in a divorce so I need to go to court to finalize it. Just make sure you are in the office first thing tomorrow morning."

"Of course Naraku-san," Kagome told him before he hung up.

Kagome's boss was beginning to surprise her everyday. First he gave her that raise and now he was giving her a day off just because he wasn't going to be in the office today. There had been plenty of times when she had to work and he wasn't there. On those days he usually just left orders for her to file papers, but today he was actually telling her to not waste her time. And to top it all off he said he wanted to warn her before she went on her way to the office. That was just too nice of him.

"Good morning mom," Rin greeted Kagome as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh Rin honey," Kagome put the phone away and noticed her daughter, "I am sorry mommy got a bit busy so I hope you don't mind pop tarts for breakfast."

"I don't mind mom," Rin let out a yawn as she watched her mother put a couple of pop tarts in the toaster.

"Rin I am not going to work at the office today either," Kagome started to explain as she cooked her adopted daughter's simple breakfast, "so when you get home from school I will meet you on the steps like yesterday. We are going on a trip with someone today?"

"With who?" Rin was ready to begin her rampage of questions.

"With the man who was at the door yesterday."

"The sliver haired guy?"

"Yep."

"I thought you didn't like him."

"I never said that."

"I know but I can tell."

"Well anyways we are going to spend a little time with him this afternoon. I will explain when you get back from school."

"I know, you're going on a date aren't you? Are going to get me a daddy?"

Even though the answer to her second question was yes Kagome pretended as though she didn't know anything, "its not a date because your going with me. Here your breakfast is done so eat it and then get out of your pajamas and put some clothes on."

"I will mom," Rin got her pop tart and sat back down, "mom I don't like school."

"Why is that honey?" Kagome got interested in seeing what else happened on her first day of school rather then an interview that was probably arranged by Sesshoumaru somehow.

"The other girls," Rin started as she ate, "they didn't like my outfit."

"I thought the outfit I picked out for you was adorable."

"I thought so too, but they said it was ugly because it came from the department store."

"Oh I see, I am sorry Rin I didn't think girls your age would be that way. When I was your age everyone seemed to be so nice. Anyways they were probably making fun of you because their clothes were more expensive then yours, and I am sorry honey that's my fault. I just couldn't afford any really good clothes, the rent, and saving up for a new house all at the same time."

"I know mom, but at least we get a new house."

"Hopefully," Kagome felt as though she was on the verge of crying again for she was thinking about how that dream could be shattered if Sesshoumaru took Rin away, "its later then I thought it was. Rin get ready now. Maybe this day of school will be better."

* * *

"I am so happy for you Sesshoumaru," the owner of the world's finest hotels was told over and over again in the backseat of his limbo.

As Sesshoumaru crawled on top of the beautiful blonde and worked on unhooking her bra he kept thinking about how this woman didn't mean what she just said. She was an actress with the most silky hair and dangerous curves on TV so of course he thought that he statement was just acting. As though a woman would ever care about his victory in finding his daughter.

Women didn't care about him. All they cared about was how much money he was worth and his status. He was sure this was how all women thought about men. All women were bitches in his opinion. The only reason he was sitting in the back of his limo getting pleasured by this certain bitch was because the rest of the men in the world were drooling over her and he wanted to show everyone he could simply get what everyone else could never have.

This world famous actress was just the flavor of the week of course. It wouldn't take long for Sesshoumaru to become bored of her and move on to the next idol. Of course he wouldn't have much time now that he would have to raise a daughter and support his company at the same time, but he had been known to do the impossible before.

"Let me show you how happy I am," Sesshoumaru chuckled as he used one hand to cup her left breast and the other to remove her skirt and panties.

He made sure this bitch got what was coming to her for making up such a lie. A woman being happy for him would never happen. He unzipped his pants and gave her hard thrust resulting in more screams then moans erupting from the actress. Speaking of bitches he was reminded of that Kagome Higurashi girl. It wouldn't be long until he was souppose to pick her up along with his daughter. He would have to make this quick.

(Um I hope everyone was able to notice that I rated this fic R for a reason…even though I know none of you are 18 and your reading it anyways. Hell I am only 16 and I am the one writing it)

* * *

"Why do I have to spend the rest of the day with you and that stranger?" Rin asked as she sat on the apartment's steps with her mother after school.

Kagome let out a yawn seeing as how she spent the whole day sleeping so she would be well rested to work for Kaede tonight and then Naraku a few hours after, "Rin I know you ask about your real mother a lot but don't you wonder about your real father?"

Rin nodded, "yes, but nobody knows anything about him."

Kagome shook her head, "I just learned who he was yesterday Rin."

Rin very excited and she was ready to start with the questions again, "you did? Who is my dad? Who is my daddy?"

Kagome sighed knowing she couldn't escape from it this time, "Rin that man at the door last night was your father and that's why we are spending the day with him. So you can get to know him better."

Rin looked so excited that she could explode, "now I have a mommy and a daddy. My life is perfect now. Mom why are you crying?"

Kagome really was sitting there and crying. She couldn't stand sitting here and watching this. Rin seemed to think this meant she would have a happy family with both parents when really she would be loosing one and that one would probably be her. How could she tell Rin she would probably end up living with a man that just appeared last night instead of with her?

Kagome hugged Rin close to her, "Rin I just want you to know that I love you."

Rin was confused as to why her mother was acting this way, "I know mom. You tell me all the time. Oh hey its my dad."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru who had just walked up the steps. He was wearing a white suit with red sakura flowers stitched in it. His hair was also wet meaning he just took a shower.

"I hate to interrupt this female bonding, but Rin I wish to spend the evening with you and your mom will be joining us," Sesshoumaru greeted them.

Kagome stood up and got her composure back together, "you have to excuse me. I just got done explaining things to Rin."

Sesshoumaru then insulted Kagome without even knowing it, "that explains why she looks happier then the last time I saw her."

Before Kagome had a chance to release her glare of fury Rin stared up at her father, "are you really my dad?"

He nodded, "yes Rin I am your father. I have been looking for you for five years."

"Then why didn't you come earlier?" Kagome questioned, "you could have just asked my mom where I was and then I could have a family."

"Your mother was hiding you from me all these years," Sesshoumaru answered Rin's question without of a single hint of regret for saying that.

Kagome was getting angered even more and more. Wasn't he aware that after about five years Rin had become attached to her and he could just stand there and insult her as much as he wanted too. Rin just stood there and looked up at him not understanding what he just said.

Sesshoumaru walked off of the steps and opened the doors to the passenger seats of his Escalade, "well come on Rin and Mrs. Higurashi. Lets try and enjoy the evening."

**(End of Chapter 5)**

**AN: Ha Ha you all thought you would get all the action in this chapter, but I had an urge to write another chapter before going to bed. I wanted this to be the visitation chapter, but I am trying to keep these chapters short and sweet unlike my other fanfics so I can update quickly.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Are you going to call shot gun?" Rin questioned as she stared at the front seat of Sesshoumaru's vechile and the back seat.

"You can sit up there," Kagome answered sitting in the back since that was as far away from Sesshoumaru as she could get.

"Thanks mommy," Rin chirped as she climbed on to the front seat next to her father.

Sesshoumaru cringed eveytime he heard his daughter call Kagome that. From his knowledge Rin was quite aware that Kagome had only adopted her and was not the real mother, so why did Rin keep calling her mom? It wouldn't last long though for as soon as he got what he wanted Rin would never want to return to that girl.

"Since I am sure you two haven't done much since Rin got home from school I was thinking we could start out with a meal," Sesshoumaru announced to him as he pulled out of the neighborhood.

"Going out to eat?" Rin looked excited, "I haven't done that forever."

"I hope you will be able to do it a lot more with me soon Rin," Sesshoumaru told her while driving, "by the way look in the glove box."

Rin looked curious as she opened up the compartment and found a small box concealed by neat wrapping paper, "is this it?"

"Yes," he answered, "open it."

Rin did as he said and ripped the paper off revealing a royal blue jewelry box, "is it for me?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, but all Kagome was thinking about was what Sesshoumaru was up too. Now all of a sudden he was ready to start showering Rin with gifts. Maybe he thought that if he won Rin over it would make her want to live with him willingly.

"Its beautiful," Rin gasped as she opened up the box and held a small crescent moon that was made entirely out of sapphire attached to a gold chain making it a necklace, "look mom it's a necklace."

"Yes its very pretty Rin," Kagome said, "thank your father for it because he really shouldn't be spoiling you with gifts."

"Yes I should," Sesshoumaru interrupted coldly, "after all I believe I have missed five birthdays; besides it probably better then anything that Kagome has given you."

Rin blinked not understanding, "why do you keep calling mommy by her name dad? And last year mommy bought me this pretty doll and I named it Kirara which is the same name as Sango-chan's kitty."

Kagome just decided to remain silent as the father and daughter had a converstation, "who is this Sango-chan?"

"Mommy's best friend. Sango is a lawyer and she is married to Miroku who is also nice."

"That sounds interesting. Look out the window Rin."

Rin obeyed her father and stared out the window of his Escalade and saw a huge hill, which meant they were out of the urban area and now in the country, at the top of the hill she saw a huge brown building that looked like a castle, "what's that dad?"

"That's my home," Sesshoumaru answered, "and from where we are it appears small, but really it is much bigger."

"Are we going there?"

He shook his head, "no, but don't you worry you will be there soon. For right now we are going to a club I own and dine there."

Kagome was trying as hard as she could to burn a hole in Sesshoumaru's back with her eyes wishing it would really happen. She didn't want him to mention that Rin was going to be living with him after her adoptive mother was put behind bars. Kagome didn't know how Rin would take that information at this moment.

"Where is the club?" Rin asked.

"We will be there in a few seconds."

"Is it a secret club?"

"An expensive club, do you have to ask so many questions."

Kagome then finally joined in, "yes she does. Not only is Rin always curious but she doesn't know you or anything about you."

"I guess that's right," Sesshoumaru noted to himself as though Kagome hadn't said anything, "very well Rin what else do you want to know?"

Rin had recognized that her father thought of her as annoying now so she kept quiet, "nothing."

"See what you did?" Kagome snapped.

"I did nothing," Sesshoumaru responded coldly.

"She probably isn't going to talk to you ever again now," Kagome taunted.

"Yes I will mommy," Rin told Kagome not knowing why they were fighting over this, "he is my daddy so I have to be nice to him just like I am nice to you."

After a few moments of awkward silence Kagome spoke again, "you're right, please forgive me Rin."

"I forgive you mom, oh we must be here."

Sesshoumaru parked his vechile in front of a large black building with tinted windows making it impossible to see inside. The only way of indicating what the building was was by looking at a small sign that said 'Murashu bar and family grill' and then at the bottom in captial letters it said 'membership only'. Sesshoumaru opened the door for Rin to get out and it looked like he was going to be some kind of perfect gentlemen and do the same for Kagome, but Kagome quickly opened up the door and jumped out.

"Mommy!" Rin yelled running up to her waving her jewelry box in the air, "help me put it on."

"No," Kagome answered.

Sesshoumaru looked at the two. And here Kagome kept claiming to love Rin and treat her like a biological daugheter, but now he saw that couldn't be true. She could be that loving if she refused to do a little thing like help her daughter put on a necklace.

"Oh sorry," Rin replied, "I forgot the magic word. Mommy can you **please** help me put it on?"

Kagome smiled as she kneeled on the ground behind Rin and clapsed the necklace, "of course honey. Just don't forget to say please and thank you at all times."

"I know mom, I just forgot for a second. And thank you daddy for buying me the necklace."

"Not a problem," Sesshoumaru grunted as he narrowed his eyes at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome questioned feeling his glare on her, "someone needs to teach Rin to be respectful. After all her father could never do it."

"Don't even try and make a scene," Sesshoumaru shot at her.

"Woah hang on a minute. Your telling me not to make a scene about this situation after you have been insulting me in front of Rin every since we left. Oh wait I see, I bet its because we are going to your fancy country club and you don't want to look horrible in front of your rich customers."

"Not only my respectful customers but the members of the press are always there stalking me. I don't need Rin interviewed for every last thing when she doesn't understand what's going on. And I assume she doesn't understand what's going on because you're too scared to tell her."

Kagome was ready to yell at the top of her lungs any horrible thing she could say to him, but then she felt Rin tug on her pant leg, "mom why do you and dad fight so much?"

"Never mind it Rin," was the only response Sesshoumaru could come up with, "now come along you two. You are both so skinny its hard to believe anyone around that apartment goes grocerey shopping let alone make sure everyone has gotten their basic food groups."

Kagome could feel her fist cringing. She couldn't say anything to him or they would just fight again and Rin would be confused out of her mind. All she could do was act natural and talk to him rudley in a casual way just like he was doing.

"For your information I make sure Rin gets three meals a day and that they all include a meat, vegetables, a healty side, and the only desert I give her is fruit because I believe girls her age shouldn't get their teeth rotted out on ice cream and candy," Kagome fought back.

Sesshoumaru wasn't going to allow her to win anything as they entered the classy building, "you won't even let the poor girl have ice cream? Is it that fruit is cheaper or are you just cruel?"

"Welcome Mr. Murashu," a suck up waiter came to his boss in the middle of their quiet fight, "do you want the usaul room to enjoy your meal in?"

"You have a room in your restraunt?" Kagome couldn't help but question, "what ever happened to tables."

"I allow my guest to have privacy if they so desire," Sesshoumaru answered, "I myself have my own room, but I only use it when I am alone or when I have many people in a business meeting. The table is too big for just the three of us so we will sit at a normal table."

"Very well sir," the waiter heard what he wanted out of their converstation, "I believe you know your way around so just take whatever table you want."

"Of course," Sesshoumaru nodded his head and led Rin and Kagome to a small round table sitting against the wall that sat next to a huge display water fall that flowed into a small koi pond.

"Look mom," Rin cheered as she looked at the waterfall, "fishys!"

"You like the koi pond do you?" Sesshoumaru asked as he put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Yes."

"Then there is one thing we have in common; I am a fan of them as well. I know I have one in every corner of this club and about ten of them at home."

Finally they all sat down and as Rin told her father about all the animals she liked Kagome looked around. This place was beautiful. The ground was made of black marble while the tables came in many different colors. The walls were white marble with green ivy scaling them while waterfalls and other attractions occupied the rest of the restraunt. The only thing Kagome didn't like about this club was how packed it was. To make matters worse everyone who was in here was wearing formal clothes that had to have costed thousands of dollars while she wore a green skirt and a white t-shirt.

She felt embrassed now. If only Sesshoumaru had warned her then maybe she could have waited outside or something while he bonded with his daughter. Kagome felt like she could puke as people began looking at their table. Half them were probably glad to see the club owner while the other half were wondering what in the hell her and Rin were wearing.

"This is the worst day of my life," Kagome muttered silently to herself knowing that the night was going to go by as slow as possible.

(End of Chapter 6)

**AN: I know another stupid place to stop at, but I already told all of you that I wanted the chapters to be short and sweet. This story will probably have over 50 chapters.**

**robin's-hope: This fanfic is a good fanfic though so by knowing that you should have automatically known I was the author. And as much as I would like Kagome to ruin Sesshoumaru's fancy suit I can't have her do that because she is souppose to be sucking up to him so she can fight for custody, even though she appears to be doing a bad job of that.**

**Midnightloon: Of course Inuyasha will appear.**

**LadyAkina: Oh that's not Sesshoumaru's fault its mine. Sometimes I randomly right Mrs. Or miss. It just depends what's on my mind. I am going to go back and fix all of those soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Mommy something wrong?" Rin asked when she noticed Kagome laid her head on the table.

"I think I am going to wait outside," Kagome told Sesshoumaru, "obviously I shouldn't be here and I don't want food. I will still be looking around every corner though so I will know if you escape with my daughter."

"**My **daughter," Sesshoumaru corrected, "and no you're not. You would be mistaken for a trespasser and removed from the property. Just sit there."

"Why would daddy take me away?" Rin was getting more confused by the second when she was with these two.

The two chose not to answer any of her questions as Kagome continued, "wouldn't you rather have me outside? Look at these women with their expensive clothes. I stick out compared to them."

"They aren't saying anything to you or making fun of you," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Probably because you're the owner and they won't cause any confrontation if it looks like I am your guest, but I bet they are thinking horrible things about me."

"They probably are, but judgmental thoughts can't kill you."

"I know, because if they did I am sure you would have killed me by now."

"I am not judging you because of your clothes. All you women are the same."

Kagome and Rin just exchanged curious glances before Rin's curiosity got the better of her, "mom why would my dad run off with me?"

Sesshoumaru looked back and forth between the two girls before addressing Kagome once more, "What all haven't you told her?"

"The only time I was able to really talk to her about it was before you picked us up," she sighed, "and all she knows is that you're her father. I can't bring myself to tell her the rest."

Sesshoumaru's lips were about to move once more but then a waiter came. He wasn't about to announce to Rin that he was going to take this to court was he? Sure it would be easy to sit down and explain to their daughter if they had a teenager, but a little fragile 5 year old like Rin? She needed to quit fighting and get Sesshoumaru to turn this into a custody fight even if it would take longer for the judge to make a decision. It would still be hard on Rin but it made Kagome feel a little bit better that there were many kids her age that dealed with divorces and custody fights.

"I already know what drinks to get," the waiter stated to Sesshoumaru as he studied the table, "and I have a good idea for the food as well."

"The woman here would like nothing to eat," Sesshoumaru then told the waiter as the man nodded and disappeared.

"Rin wasn't given a menu to know what to drink or eat," Kagome noticed.

"This place has no menus," Sesshoumaru stated plainly.

Kagome blinked, "what? Did you spend so much money on waterfalls that you didn't have enough to buy decent menus."

"No. I hired the best when it came to waiters. That man who just took our orders is able to tell what to serve just by looking at the people around the table."

"Have they ever served something to someone that was allergic to the food?"

"Oddly enough no. They just seem to know what they are doing."

"Wow," Rin gasped as she tilted her head up and looked at ceiling.

Even the ceiling was meant for the high class to look at. It looked like the sky for the images of the clouds kept changing and it was turning darker every second. The ceiling was turning into the night sky, which held Rin's attention for a while.

"Your ceiling is the sky?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes," he answered in a bored tone, "and when the waiters figure the customers really need something to look at we make it rain into the waterfalls and by the statues."

(They had ceilings like these in Las Vegas and they were so prettiful I couldn't get my eyes off them)

Kagome seemed to be just amazed as Rin as she looked around the restraunt. It truly was beautiful and packed with people who seemed to be filthy rich. He probably made thousands of dollars every day just off this restraunt let alone the millions that came off of his hotels. Compared to him Kagome's money was nothing more then dirt. Rin probably would be a lot happier living with him. Happy enough that she would forget all about the poor woman who forced her to live in an apartment with her meager money. Kagome felt horrible for she had only been thinking about how much she loved Rin. She hadn't been thinking about what would make Rin happy, but whatever happened Kagome knew she wouldn't take the two million dollars.

The waiter then came with the drinks. Rin smiled as she got a glass of orange juice, which oddly enough really was her favorite drink. Kagome then was surprised when a bottle of flavored water was poured into her ice filled glass. That was also her favorite type of drink.

"I assume this to be the perfect type of whine to please your taste today Mr. Murashu," the waiter said as he poured a red liquid into Sesshoumaru's glass.

"I'm sure it is," Sesshoumaru replied, "thank you."

"Mr. Murashu," Kagome said once the waiter left to get the food.

"Yes?"

"I need to talk to you," she said pointing at Rin to show him that she needed to talk to him when they were alone, "later would be a good time."

Sesshoumaru got the message and nodded his head, "very well."

The food then came. Sesshoumaru got what seemed like a huge fancy steak covered in unusual sauces, Rin got what looked like a huge cheeseburger with a side of cheese fries, and Kagome got a salad. Kagome didn't pay any mind to her meal. She was actually hungry and while there was food here she was going to eat it, and to her surprise the meal was filled with flavor even if it was just a salad.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said her name as though she was a business partner let alone a daughter, "do you see that stage in the middle of room?"

Kagome did notice a stage made of marble that was hidden by a curtain, "yes."

"Around this time everyone brings their children so we bring in popular plays," Sesshoumaru informed her, "I believe tonight if you go over there you can watch the Lion King."

Rin looked in that direction curiously when she noticed many other kids her age gathering in that area. Kagome couldn't help but notice they all looked like miniature versions of their parents dressed in suits and dresses. If kids at school made fun of the way Rin's clothes cost less then theirs then who knew what these private school children would say, but she noticed this was Sesshoumaru's way of giving them some privacy so they could discuss Rin.

"Can I mommy?" Rin asked with her wide puppy dog eyes.

Kagome nodded, "just be careful."

Rin got off the chair and ran towards the stage. Kagome finished her salad before she could have her talk with Sesshoumaru and he did the same with his steak. She then asked the only question that was on her mind.

"I asked for nothing so how did I get a salad?" Kagome asked.

"When a woman around here says nothing she usually means salad. Besides its pretty rude of me if me and Rin are eating and you have to sit there and watch."

"How thoughtful," Kagome muttered.

"How are you going to explain this situation to Rin?" he then asked.

She blinked, "I have to explain it to her?"

"She is closest to you right now."

"That's not fair Mr. Murashu. You want me to play the role of mother right now just so you can avoid the situation until you take me to court. If you can't deal with this then you're probably not fit to be her father."

"That's not for you to decide now is it?"

Kagome just shook her head, "never mind that. Anyways like you said Rin is pretty close to me, but yet I know you have a right to be with her. You are her father after all. Also Rin has wanted a father ever since she could talk. All she does is ask why I am not dating."

"Why aren't you?"

"I have had to raise Rin while working two jobs. I really don't have time for men."

"You seem to have been sacrificing a lot for her."

"Like I told you I love her with all my heart. I love her so much that I almost don't mind if you take her knowing that she will have a better life."

"Very well, so do you want the money?"

She shook her head again, "no I already told you I will not have Rin thinking that you bought her off of me no matter how much money it is."

"So then what is it that you are trying to tell me Miss Higurashi?"

"I want to stay in her life but for her to be happy at the same time."

It was all making since to Sesshoumaru now. She seemed to not be working for Kaguya or being mentally ill. She had probably been with his daughter so long that they were like a real mother and daughter. What was he to do about this? As much as he wanted his daughter to live with him in his mansion getting whatever she wanted opposed to living in a cruddy apartment he feared that Rin would hate him for tearing her away from her mother.

"So what should I do about this?" he asked Kagome.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could drop the charges against me and we could just fight for custody. This way it will be fair and our money won't determine the outcome. And even if I loose there is still a chance I can get visitation which will be fine with me considering Rin can have a good life and I can still be a part of it."

"You do realize in such a messed up situation as ours it could take months for the judge to come up with a decision?"

"I know it will take much longer then just putting me away, but I think we should keep in mind what Rin wants."

Sesshoumaru's wasn't able to argue with that, "very well. I shall see you in court."

(End of Chapter 7)

**AN: Okay all the meaningless chapters are done now. Next one is where they go to court and finally come up with the best thing to do, which if you all know the title of this fic you know exactly what that was. And I am sorry for the wait, it shouldn't have taken me that long for such a short chapter, but school just started two days ago and I don't have much time to work on fanfics at school anymore as I use to. Last year I had the Block Schedule (4 classes that last 90 minutes long) But now I have the schedule from hell (7 classes 45 minutes) and the principal wants us to have homework in all these seven classes every night so not that much time anymore and you all might have to wait a little bit on the next chapter as well because I must really do something about Castle Captive and Shadow Filled Hearts.**

**lady chichi 1: Sorry, Sesshoumaru is just a human, but he probably is going to train Rin to be a heir or at least to marry the perfect guy who can take over the company.**

**Inukamisashi: I am going to try.**

**Me: Bite me**

**draegon-fire: Don't worry, Kikyo will.**

**robin's-hope: Nothing is going on his suit! Anyways I think Sessy is acting the way he is because he can't stand the fact that his daughter, the daughter of one of the richest men, is living in an apartment with a woman who is working two jobs.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the afternoon turned into evening Kagome paced around her living room rather then sleeping to get rested for her second job. It had been two weeks since she and Sesshoumaru had made her decision about fighting for custody. Every since then Kagome had decided that Rin should spend more time with her father so if he won, which he probably would, Rin would know who she would be living with for the rest of her life.

Today was different though because this was the first time Sesshoumaru had Rin alone for more then a few hours. Last Friday Sesshoumaru asked if Rin could stay with him for the weekend since he had no out of town work to do and she said yes. Rin should have been returned by now and Kagome was eagerly awaiting her return praying that Sesshoumaru wouldn't do something like steal her away.

"Mommy!" Rin cheered as she burst through the front door.

"Rin?" Kagome questioned afraid for a second that someone was breaking in.

"Mommy you should see daddy's house," was the first thing Rin said, "its so big."

Kagome smiled since she was glad that Rin came home, "so I take it that you had a good time?"

Rin nodded, "there was a lot of things to play with there. Dad bought me some video games and movies and more toys."

That made Kagome sigh, "did he?"

Rin nodded again before Kagome looked forward and saw Sesshoumaru trailing behind her adopted daughter. Once again Sesshoumaru was looking around her apartment with disgust featured on his face. It was a surprise Rin even wanted to come back after going to his mansion.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Kagome asked her adopted daughter.

"Yes," she smiled, "dad took me back to the club place so I could see the fishes again."

"Then you should probably go to bed so you can get up for school tomorrow," Kagome said wanting some privacy with Sesshoumaru.

"Do I have to go to school mom?"

"Yes you do Rin. You can only get out of it if you're sick, other then that you have to go every single day until the weekend or summer vacation."

Rin put her hand on her forehead, "my head is starting to hurt mom. I think I am sick."

Kagome just giggled, "I don't think so."

The little girl pouted as she stomped through her bedroom door. She came back out once again to grab the bag of clothes that she took to Sesshoumaru's house before returning. Kagome's smile then got wiped back off her face as she walked up to Sesshoumaru.

"Inviting yourself in without permission is sort of impolite you know," she snapped at him.

"My daughter invited me in," he responded in the same harsh tone she used, "besides shouldn't you be napping at this time, or were you too worried that I would kidnap Rin from you?"

"Anything is possible," was the only reply Kagome could give, "anyways, you got any news for me?"

Sesshoumaru studied his surroundings once more as he spoke, "you and me have to be in court by two in the afternoon tomorrow, understood?"

"Yes," she answered, "I will just ask Naraku to give me another day off, and if he doesn't I will just get fired and care less seeing as how this will be important."

"Naraku?"

"The guy I work for when I am at my secretary job."

"It wouldn't be Naraku Senaka would it?"

"Yes that's who I work for. Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately I do," Sesshoumaru revealed some bitterness in his voice, "you should get fired. Anything would be better then working for that slug."

Kagome sat at her kitchen table, "I take it that you don't like my boss."

"Naraku is not to be trusted," was his only answer to that.

"Well I don't care what you say. Ever since Naraku got a divorce he has changed. He hasn't given me too much work and he has been paying me more."

It then surprised her when she heard Sesshoumaru chuckle, "do you even know who Naraku is married too?"

"No. I am not interested in his personal life."

He just stood up, "there will be two court dates. Tomorrow's is just going to be used for both of us to state are case. Once that is over the judge will use the rest of the time to think of who Rin should live with, and once she does we will have the second one."

"Okay. I will try and make it to both of them."

"You can't try. If you don't take responsibility and show up then Rin is mine and you are going to jail, understood?"

"I understand. I am not a child."

"I couldn't tell."

"If anyone is the child you are."

"Lets not even start," Sesshoumaru headed towards the door, "I will be taking my leave now, and Rin doesn't have to go to school tomorrow. The judge would like to talk to her."

"Fine, I guess I will see you tomorrow Mr. Murashu. Let the best parent win."

Sesshoumaru's only way of wishing her the same luck was by the tip of the head before he disappeared out the door.

* * *

"Do you understand now Rin?" Kagome asked the young child as the two waited inside the courthouse's lobby for Sesshoumaru while she tried the best she could to explain to Rin the situation.

"So daddy loved my first mom and not you?" Rin frowned.

Kagome shook her head, "nope, and now that he has found you he wants you back. Today he is going to fight me in court to see if you can live with him."

Rin looked crushed at what she was learning, "so I won't be able to live with you anymore?"

She didn't realize it but tears were coming from her eyes, "no Rin, but you have seen your dad's house it's a lot bigger then mine."

"You won't be there though," Rin looked very concerned, "mom why are you crying?"

Kagome quickly got on her knees and embraced her young five-year-old daughter, "Rin, I am going to try and make it so I can at least visit you if you live with your father, but my chances might not be too good, but I don't want you living with me."

"So you don't like me anymore?"

"No I love you Rin. That's why I am crying, because I am loosing you. I don't want you to live with me because our home is just too dangerous for a girl your age."

"We were going to move though."

"No matter what kind of house I buy it won't be anything compared to your father's."

"I like living with you though mommy."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but watch this display from around the corner. He almost didn't want to be seen. Rin probably hated him now that she knew the truth. She really did love Kagome. The only thing that could be done is to let the court decide and hope that Rin adjusted to whatever choice was made.

"Daddy!" Rin yelled as she spotted her father's sliver hair.

Sesshoumaru was found out about so he appeared out in the open, "yes Rin?"

"Why do you and mommy have to fight over me?"

Sesshoumaru knew that Kagome had enough to deal with so it seemed to be his turn to answer his daughter's questions, "because you're my daughter so you belong with me where as she is not your real mother."

"She is better then my real mom though."

"Don't you want to live with me?"

"Yes, but I love my mommy."

Sesshoumaru was then safe from answering when Rin's attention was turned to some yelling that was heard after the courtroom doors opened. A man and woman both came out screaming at each other. The two hardly looked like decent people. They couldn't even dress nice for their court date. They both looked like hicks in Sesshoumaru's opinion.

"This is bullshit!" the woman searched at another woman with long black hair who trailed behind the couple, "that man is a drunk! He doesn't deserve to see them at all."

"No what is bullshit is that I am not allowed to spend Christmas or any holidays with my very own children!" the man yelled back, "I deserve these visitations."

"The two of you please calm down," the second woman, who Sesshoumaru was guessing was the judge, "I will have the police escort you two out if I must. My ruling is final."

Eventually the two stopped long enough to take the judge's threat seriously and leave the hallway. The judge walked up to both Kagome and Rin. Kagome looked up at the woman as she smiled down at Rin. Not only did she seem kind but something about her face made her seem wise.

"Mr. Murashu, Miss. Higurashi, and Rin Higurashi," the judge greeted, "I am judge Kikyo Shikon. I believe you are all scheduled for now."

"Yes we are your honor," Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

Kikyo looked down at Rin again, "Rin would you like to come into the courtroom and talk to me alone?"

"Alone?" the little girl questioned.

"It will only be for a minutes," Kikyo tried to assure her, "your mom and dad will be right out here if you need them."

Rin looked back and forth between both of her parents before looking back at Kikyo, "okay."

"She will be just fine," the judge assured Kagome and Sesshoumaru before motioning for Rin to follow her, "we will be out soon."

Rin and Kikyo then both disappeared behind the shut doors that lead to the courtroom. Seeing as how Kagome had no longer anyone to comfort she stood up and sat on a bench. Sesshoumaru who was tired of standing did the same. He noticed how nervous Kagome was. He had a strange feeling in him as well. Their case would be difficult and both of them had pros and cons on whether they were the perfect parent or not. His search might go in vain because he could loose Rin to this custody fight and it was easy to tell Kagome was thinking the same thing about herself.

**(End of Chapter 8)**

**AN: Well here is another one for you. Next chapter will be the good one I promise.**

**Li'l Runaway: That's what I always say about Kikyo, but no one listens to me!**

**Chris: Its coming.**

**lovers foul: How about if you update Castle Captive and I bug you to update?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"It shouldn't be much longer," was the only thing Sesshoumaru could say to the crying woman on the bench next to him.

Kagome tried to calm down and wipe the moisture out of her eyes, "they have been in there for over ten minutes."

"Rin probably has a lot to tell the judge," Sesshoumaru guessed.

."Who do you honestly think will get her?" Kagome then dared to ask.

Sesshoumaru had to think for a bit, "Right now I am guessing that since I got the better living environment for her and the most money it will be me."

"I know," Kagome admitted, "I don't stand a chance, and to tell you the truth I want her to live where it is safer."

Since she was saying something that Sesshoumaru agreed upon he decided to return the kindness, "the judge probably wants to know what Rin wants though so you will definitely get visitation."

"Something would still feel empty though," Kagome sighed.

"Don't tell me that you actually believed this would last."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not her mother so you should have known that you never had the right to keep her."

Kagome glanced at him, "you don't believe I'm his mother."

"I know who I conceived Rin with and it definitely wasn't you," Sesshoumaru replied, "you have virgin written all over you."

"For someone who seems so wise and has a tone as emotionless as yours you sure come off as some kind of sex expert."

"I don't wish to let life pass me by like you do; no matter how busy I am."

"Pervert," Kagome muttered, "anyways I am Rin's mother."

"What makes you say that?"

"Mr. Murashu was you aware that Rin was born premature?"

This was news to Sesshoumaru, but it explained a lot. Before Kaguya gave birth to Rin Sesshoumaru had broken up with her because she cheated on him. He always believed that Kaguya had given up Rin to get back at him, but when he thought of it there were many other things Kaguya could have done worse by keeping Rin. She could have trained the young girl to say horrible things about him to the press or worse, but instead Kaguya just gave her away. It was probably too much trouble to put up with an unhealthy child just for revenge.

"And how does this make you Rin's mother," he continued.

"I know I will never be Rin's biological mother," Kagome told him, "but I am a mother. Rin was never healthy until she became a toddler. The hospital tried the best they could for her, but once Kaguya left so did her money so I had to pay for Rin's health on my own and once she was out of the hospital I had to stay up for hours to make sure my baby girl was okay. I sacrificed and I loved. Isn't that all that a mother is souppose to do?"

Sesshoumaru couldn't argue there so he just changed the subject, "I will make sure you are refunded all the money you spent on Rin's health."

"I don't need your money," she said as she felt more tears coming, "it was a long time ago and if that money helped Rin out that's all I care about."

He couldn't stand hearing her cry, "I am sorry this all happened to you."

"I have no regrets."

Both of their heads then snapped forward as the doors opened up. Kikyo walked out with Rin in front of her. Rin had a smile on her face as she licked a lollipop that the judge probably gave her for her cooperation.

"Its your turn Mr. Murashu and Miss. Higurashi," Kikyo beckoned them into the courtroom, "my secretary will watch out for Rin while we have trial."

Kagome stood up and followed Kikyo first before Sesshoumaru followed. Kikyo climbed up to her chair as Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat down at a table. They waited for a bit as Kikyo put on a pair of reading glasses.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice that Kikyo looked a bit attractive while wearing them. If he wasn't so sure that he was going to win this then he knew another way to get this woman on his side without offering money. She wasn't as hot as the actresses and super models he had crawling at his feet, but he was up for anything.

"Well this is going to be a difficult decision," the judge sighed, "but here is the deal. Since you Mr. Murashu has not tried to sue Miss. Higurashi in court over this whole birth certificate forgery act then we will just play by the terms that Sesshoumaru is the biological father and Kagome has adopted Rin thinking there was no father."

"Yes your honor," they both replied.

"Here is what we are working with," she started, "Mr. Murashu you would seem to be the best choice in my books. You have millions of dollars, a nice house, stable job, and you are the biological father. That is a lot better then Miss. Higurashi who has only a few hundred dollars, an apartment building in a dangerous neighborhood, two jobs, and is not a real parent. Yet Kagome and Rin are more attached and both of her jobs are close to Rin incase of an emergency unlike Sesshoumaru whose job can take him to a different country at any minute's notice. Not to mention that I don't think Rin should be exposed to the life of always having to run from the media. Very confusing. If only we could go with Rin's suggestion."

"You're honor," Kagome spoke out, "may I ask what Rin's suggestion was?"

Kikyo smiled as she took her reading glasses off, "Rin is such a sweet girl. She would really like to live with her father because she wants to learn more about him and its safer there, but she doesn't want to loose you Kagome. She loves you a lot. She actually told me that she would really like you two to get married and I think it's the perfect solution."

"Getting married?" Kagome questioned, "that is kind of a weird idea. Me and him aren't in love."

Kikyo shook her head, "there was once a time where marriage wasn't about love. It used to be about responsibility. Now a days couples will just go to the alter with stars in there eyes thinking they are in the perfect loving relationship just to get a divorce the next week."

"So you are saying we should be responsible and get married to give Rin a good home with two parents?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I am just telling you the cute thing that Rin told me," Kikyo answered, "I could never force something like that upon two people. Anyways I am going to get that birth certificate fixed and then I will make my decision. I don't know how long it will take me seeing as how difficult this is. It could take months."

"I understand," Kagome said, "so that's all?"

"Yes I am sorry to waste your day," she continued, "but this is difficult. Besides I bet you would like to live with Rin a bit more and Sesshoumaru can continue his visitations so Rin can get to know him better."

"Very well," the two told the judge as she gave them permission to leave the courtroom.

The first thing Kagome did upon leaving the court room was embrace her daughter once more and announce that they would be able to live with each other for a bit longer. Sesshoumaru paid no attention to his daughter or Kagome as he was deep in thought about what the judge said before returning home.

"Where did daddy go?" Rin asked curiously.

"I don't know," Kagome answered not really caring, "I am going to have to drop you off at Sango's house Rin. My boss is making me come into work tonight since I didn't work today."

"Okay mommy," Rin sighed.

* * *

Kagome felt uneasy as she walked into the office building that was completely dark with no one around. She already felt horrible for telling Kaede that she needed to take another day off, but Kaede seemed to let all Kagome's excuses slide ever since Rin came into the picture. The darkness freaked her out so much that she couldn't help but turn on every light switch that she found.

Finally she got to Naraku's office, but she frowned when she kept trying to flip the switch and no light came on, "there is probaly not a single janitor around at this time to change the light bulb. Bad luck keeps following me."

She studied the office and found that Naraku was nowhere in sight. He was souppose to meet her here. Kagome turned on her computer so at least the monitor could give her some light to guide her. She started to organize some of the papers on her desk when she heard the door open.

"Naraku?" she questioned.

Kagome watched as the figure went and sat down at the desk. It probably was Naraku, but why wasn't he answering her?

"Naraku," she said again.

"Come here Kagome," Naraku's voice finally came to her.

She did as he said and stood in front of him as he got up, "I am sorry for not working during the day Naraku."

He then released a chuckle that made the hairs not her neck stand on end, "that's okay I like night time visits."

Kagome then let out a yelp as she felt two hands grab her waist, "Naraku?"

She shivered as she felt the rancid smell of liquor intoxicate her nostrils while Naraku's lips forcefully smashed themselves against hers.

* * *

"Ah Mr. Murashu," a man behind a jewelry counter greeted Sesshoumaru as he came into the jewelry store.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the counter. He was at the most expensive jewelry store in town. Woman would give up a left hand to have just one diamond from her.

"What can I interest you in Mr. Murashu?" the man asked.

"I am interested in finding a diamond ring," Sesshoumaru simply answered.

(End of chapter 9)

**AN: 2 chapters in one day. I am trying to go as fast as I can with this fic so I don't loose interest.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kagome came home around three in the morning confused at what transpired in Naraku's office. Obviously he was drunk, because she could smell booze all over him, but he didn't do much. Naraku must have been to the point where he was sobering up because he pulled her back, stared at her for a bit, and then left. It wouldn't be long before she had to return to the office for her usual day shift, but for now she could sleep and hope that her boss would be back to normal the next morning.

As Kagome walked up the stairs she saw Miroku carrying a sleeping Rin, "about time Kagome. This girl is getting heavier every year."

Kagome took her adopted daughter in her arms, "thanks for having her Miroku."

"No problem," Sango's husband replied, "her and our son get along very well. She doesn't seem to heart broken over the situation you and her father are in."

Kagome sighed, "because she told the judge that she wants me to marry Mr. Murashu and she probably thinks she is going to get her way."

"She assumes that since you are her mother and Sesshoumaru is her father that you two will love each other and get married?" Miroku questioned.

"Exactly, but the judge said marriage shouldn't be about love. It should be about responsibility. I think it would still be impossible. I can't stand that man."

"I don't think I would be able to either based on what Sango told me. So what's going to happen now?"

"The judge will call me and Sesshoumaru back when she makes her decision."

"At least Rin gets to live with you for a little while longer."

"Yeah, but I still have to let Sesshoumaru have all the visitations he wants. I just hope I get the same if Rin has to live with him, but for some reason I feel as though just visiting her isn't enough."

"You going to work in the morning?"

"Yes, but I hope things are better. I just got kissed by my boss."

"An office relationship?" Miroku's perverted mind forced him to ask.

She shook her head, "he was drunk, but I think he came to his senses. He took one good look at me and left."

"What are you going to do about that?"

"I will wait for him to bring it up, and if he doesn't then I will just pretend it didn't happen. Maybe if I am lucky he was too drunk to remember."

"Good luck with that, actually good luck with everything."

"Thanks Miroku," Kagome said, "but you wouldn't be saying that because I have a blackmail on you, would you?"

He blushed, "no of course not. I don't care about that silly thing you have been holding against me since you were young."

"You don't care anymore?" Kagome smirked, "I guess then next time me and Sango have coffee I can tell her about how you hit on me while you two were dating."

"You're cruel you know that?" was Miroku's only response, "I didn't know you were Sango's friend and my hand is cursed I tell you!"

"That's what you always say," she laughed, "but at least that was a long time ago. You better not do anything like that now."

"Of course I won't. Ever since my lovely wife and wonderful son my lecher days are over."

"You better tell the truth or I will have your ass."

"You are so over protective over Sango. It should be us worrying about you."

"I will be fine. Well I should be getting my rest."

Miroku nodded, "good night Kagome. We will be glad to watch over Rin at any time."

"Thanks Miroku," Kagome thanked him as she carried Rin back into the apartment, and into her bedroom taking a second to tuck her in.

"It's about time you returned home," a voice announced from behind her giving her a heart attack.

She turned around and saw Sesshoumaru standing there in Rin's room, "what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Who was that man?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously, "I wasn't aware that you had a boyfriend."

"I don't," Kagome told him, "that is the husband of the woman I usually have watch Rin."

"I see," was all Sesshoumaru said, "I used your kitchen to make some tea. Drink some with me."

"How do you keep getting in here?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"Rin gave me a key," he answered, "now come and join me. Its not a request."

Kagome shrugged as she followed him, "entering my house and then giving me orders, you are turning more rude by the second."

He just grunted in reply as she followed him into her small kitchen where there was two cups filled with tea.

"So what do I owe this visit?" Kagome wanted to get this over with so she sat down across from him.

"When are you planning on moving?" he asked out of the blue as she studied the tea that was poured into one of her chipped coffee mugs.

"I don't know," she answered thinking about how Sesshoumaru could poision the tea to kill her off so he would get Rin, "I was going to look for a house in my spare time, but I don't know now. You are probaly going to get Rin and I don't want to move without her so there is no point."

"So if Rin ends up living with me you are going to remain here?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"Well I was originally going to get the house so Rin would be safe, but if I don't have Rin anymore then there is no point in wasting the money. I can start saving up to buy a dependable car so if I get visitations I can visit Rin more often."

"This neighborhood is a dangerous. Especially for a young single woman such as yourself."

"Nothing has ever happened to me before."

"That's because you're at work most of the time. If you weren't I doubt you would still be alive or at least in one piece."

"Nice to see you're so worried about me."

"Why aren't you drinking your tea?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Rin's father, "you seem to eager to get me to drink the tea that **you made**."

"You look like you haven't had a chance to sit down and drink anything in awhile."

"Are you crazy are something? Once again you seem to be concerned about me?"

"There are many crazy things in this world Miss. Higurashi and I am not one of them."

Kagome then laughed as she thought of the event from yesterday, "what's crazy is the suggestion Rin made to the judge yesterday."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "yes I was just thinking about that."

"That would be messed up wouldn't it?" she asked as she finally drank the tea.

"Not really?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think it would really benefit Rin."

"Yeah it would. She could come home after school to two parents, but I could already see how that would go. We can't even go through dinner without somehow arguing."

"Rin could come home to two parents, but she would never have to see them both at the same time. My home is big enough that we could easily avoid each other, not to mention I am always in a different country all the time. And if I had too I could even put walls through half of the house. It could be a duplex."

Kagome still thought all of this was a joke, "that would make Rin a bit happy I bet. But still, the idea of us getting married?"

He glared at her for thinking this was a joke, "It would make Rin happy."

Kagome's smile disappeared, "you're serious aren't you?"

"Yes I am. I think it would be much better for Rin then having to see only one of her parents probably less then twice a week. And like I have stated it won't be that bad. My home is huge and I make enough money to support everyone so you can quit your jobs and spend a lot more time with Rin."

Kagome could only shake her head over and over again. Sesshoumaru Murashu was actually considering taking her as a bride to give their daughter a happy home. He was willing to make such a sacrifice for a daughter he had just met.

"You want me to marry you?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said again as he a box out of his pocket and dropped it in front of her, "maybe this will make what I am asking a bit clearer."

"Sorry," she apologized, "I don't blame you for coming up with this decision, but everything is happening all too fast. I don't like this though. Rin is growing up faster and faster meaning we, as parents have to teach her morals and values. If we were to marry then Rin would get what she wanted. I don't think we should be sending that kind of message to her."

"As horrible as it sounds Miss. Higurashi I am not thinking about what my daughter wants at this moment. I am thinking about us."

"You're thinking about us? That's not true! If you really were thinking about us then marriage would be the last thing you would ever consider."

"Fine then I am thinking about myself," he corrected, "I think Rin and I have been getting along well, but in the short amount of time I have had with her she will still never like me as well as she likes you right now. I can't have Rin hating me for forcing her to live without you and I don't plan on ever having another child so Rin is my only heir. I need her and she needs a father and a mother. This will benefit you as well. Not only can you still live with Rin but you can also have whatever you desire with my money. You won't be alone either. My younger brother lives with me and you two seem like you would get along well. And as far as our romantic lives go we are free to date whomever we like as long as we don't bring our dates home for Rin to see."

"I see," was the only thing she could muster out.

He stood up, "I have my job to rest up for. I believe you know my cell phone number."

All she could do was nod, "yes Mr. Murashu."

As he made his way out he looked at her again, stunning her under his golden gaze, "just call me Sesshoumaru for now on."

He then left her apartment silently. The only sound she could hear was the sound of the rusty door creaking shut. Now that he was gone curiosity got the best of her resulting in Kagome opening up the small box Sesshoumaru gave her.

Her mouth hung wide open when she saw the object inside. It was a ring. A ring that had a silver band and a pretty good sized diamond that sparkled in her kitchen light. There were even two small sapphires surrounding the diamond.

"An engagement ring?"

**(End of Chapter 10)**

**AN: I think I got this one out in a good time frame. Well I think I am doing very well with this fic. I originally came up with it because the short and sweet chapters made it simple and I wanted something simple to do every time I got writer's block on Teen Blues or Shadow Filled Hearts, but you people seem to like it seeing as how I got more then 50 reviews on the last chapter and there are now more then 200 reviews total. And I know you all thought Naraku was going to attempt to rape Kagome and Sesshoumaru would rescue her, but I am going to make Naraku's actions seem like an accident because Naraku is going to be very important in the plot that pulls Kag and Sess together.**

**Akiraton: Youre only in 7th grade how difficult can everything be? I flunked every class all the way through elementary and middle school just to be on the honor roll in highschool because I didn't care since all those grades will never be pulled up again…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kagome entered Naraku's office yawning and looking exhausted. She had not been getting much sleep at all lately thanks to Sesshoumaru. Her eyes felt like they could shut at any moment. Naraku seemed to be no where in sight so instead of booting up her computer she lay her head on her small desk to rest her eyes a bit.

"Higurashi!" Naraku's commanding yell beckoned her awake.

"I am really sorry," she apologized with a big yawn.

"Its time for you to clock out," Naraku told her as he sorted through a few papers.

Kagome's eyes widened, "I'm fired?"

"No," he said in a bored tone, "your shift is over. Its five in the evening."

"I slept for eight hours?" she gasped.

"There was nothing for you to do last night anyways, and I won't have someone who is mentally asleep handle my paperwork."

"I am so sorry."

Naraku just changed the subject, "how is it that you can't afford to make a down payment on a house, but yet you can afford a gorgeous ring like the one you're wearing?"

Kagome looked down at her hand and was surprised to see the ring Sesshoumaru gave her on her index finger, "oh that? I was just going to leave it in it's box, but my female instinct made me put it on and I forgot about it. Its an engagement ring, sort of, not really."

"Getting married Higurashi?"

"I don't know."

"Whose the lucky man?"

"He doesn't consider himself a lucky man. His name is Sesshoumaru Murashu."

"Obviously you were having wild dreams while using my office as a bedroom."

"I know it sounds unbelievable, but its true. Rin isn't my real daughter. I adopted her when she was a baby, but now her biological father, Sesshoumaru Murashu, wants her back. Rin isn't too happy with this and she wants us to live together. So Sesshoumaru wants me to live with him."

"Very well Higurashi I will try and believe you. So if you two close the deal I take it you will quit? Someone who is sharing Sesshoumaru's money will never need to work again."

Kagome shook her head, "Like I said I don't know if I will go through with this. And even if I do it will be more like Sesshoumaru and me are roommates and I will pay for everything that I need on my own."

"Well then it will be glad to know you aren't leaving my company anytime soon. Anyways about last night."

"Last night?"

"When I told you to come in and work, but instead I forced you into an awkward position."

"Oh that."

"Of course I won't take any pay away nor will I take any away from today. I got a few drinks in me before returning to the office."

"I understand Naraku. Lets just try and leave the past where it belongs."

"Very well Higurashi," he said, "good look with your situation."

"Thanks Naraku," Kagome thanked him as she left the office well rested for the first time in five years.

"Miss. Higurashi!" Kagome was shocked when she heard her voice called by more then one person once she emerged from the building.

Kagome looked around and figured out why. All around there were men carrying cameras and microphones and they were swarming in on her. She heard different questions from different directions. All questions involved the ring on her finger and Sesshoumaru Murashu.

"How is an urban city girl like you who works two jobs the fiancée of Sesshoumaru Murashu?" a woman demanded to know.

"When is the wedding?" another one wanted to know.

"I-I," Kagome started to really knowing what to say.

"Kagome!" a strong voice boomed above all of the reporters from the street.

Kagome looked forward and saw a limo pulling forward. It was Sesshoumaru who called her name. It was hard to recognize since he has used her first name. Sesshoumaru had addressed her with the window rolled down so she could clearly see him.

"Get in and don't talk to anyone!" he yelled to her as he opened up the car's door and scooted over.

Kagome not knowing what to do obeyed him and dived into the car shutting the door behind her to avoid the annoying media, "what the hell?"

Sesshoumaru pressed a button that made her tinted window go up before he told the driver to take off, "the press is able to find out things quicker then we could ever expect. You will get use it."

"I don't have to," Kagome snapped defensively, "I haven't even decided if I want to go through the marriage and now I am being attacked by reporters."

"The man at the jewelry shop has been known to never keep his mouth shut when it comes to wealthy people buying engagement rings," he tried explaining to her, "he probably told everyone to look out for that ring. I don't understand why you would wear the ring if you have such distaste in my idea."

"I just sort of forgot about it," she explained, "it was just so beautiful I couldn't help but put it on."

Kagome then took the ring off and put it on the car seat, "there you go."

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Giving it back," she answered.

"So you want nothing to do with my idea?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then why give back the ring? Every news channel and magazine already knows your name?"

"I guess you're right, but then people I know as friends and employees will see it and ask who is marrying me, and then I have to tell them and they think I am a liar."

"I see so you are in a difficult situation."

"It seems that way."

Sesshoumaru just picked up the ring and dropped it back on her lap, "its yours no matter what choice to come up with. Marry me, wear it, pawn it off, I don't care. I bought it for you and I have no use for it."

"Thanks then I guess," Kagome said nervously since she had never received such an expensive gift, "but this probaly cost you a fortune."

"Well that's good since I have more then a fortune," he told her, "now, I try and have no one say anything to the press at all so you and Rin are both staying with me tonight."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? My home has security and the reporters know better then to step one foot on it's property, but you're the one they want the story from so if you were to stay in your apartment they would probaly try and brake in just for a story."

"I see. Are we picking up Rin?"

"She is already at my home."

Kagome turned to look at him just to see he was relaxing in his seat quite easily in his suite, "I would appreciate it if you didn't take my daughter without my permission like that."

"**My **daughter," he corrected quickly as though it was a reflex, "and it stays that way until we really find out who gets her."

"So I can either marry you and be with her all the time, or wait for the judge to make her decision and maybe loose her," Kagome said to herself.

"Those are your options," was the only comfort he could offer, "what really do you have to loose? It won't be like we are really married seeing as how we can try and avoid each other as much as possible and I have already told you about all the other advantages you could have."

Kagome repeated what he said in her mind. She had nothing to loose. That was true. So why did she feel uncomfortable about this plan? Maybe it was because her pride would let her have nothing to do with Sesshoumaru, or it could have been that before Rin came along she wished to go to the alter with the perfect man, not someone she didn't love. She had nothing to loose though. As long as Rin was with her she could only gain.

"Well," she started, "I wouldn't feel right about taking advantage of those benefits so I plan to keep working and make my own money."

"You don't have too. If you do that you still wouldn't be able to hardly see Rin."

"Well I could quit my day job and just work one. If my boss at the catering business retires then I become the owner. Owning a business would make me much more money then Naraku pays me."

"So you will marry me then?"

It took awhile for Kagome to come up with the answer, "I-I guess."

"Yes or no," he asked harshly as though she had just committed some horrible act and demanded a straight answer.

"Yes," Kagome whispered, "I will do it for Rin."

"Very well," was Sesshoumaru's only reply, "I shall call off the custody battle and arrange the marriage. I need to leave on a trip to China soon so I will have to take care of all this tomorrow."

"You mean?"

"Yes, tomorrow we are going to legally become man and wife."

(End of Chapter 11)

**AN: Well there another chapter for you. I am still trying to go as fast as possible and do homework at the same time. I still have a picture to color. Yes I am in 10th grade and I have to color! But that's okay because my english teacher makes us pass around a stuffed dinosaur when we do DOL, which is why there still might be a lot of mistakes in my writing because I am getting an Indiana Education which is the same as no education at all. Anyone from Indiana USA out there?**

**Yuki Asao: I am thinking about it.**

**dog-demon-emiko: Well like Sesshoumaru said nothing bad happens to Kagome because she is hardly at home. She is mostly there in the daytime to sleep and no one will attack in the daylight. And as far as Sesshoumaru goes I think he wrote that song for Gwen Stefani. The one that goes: If I was a rich girl I would have all the money in the world if I was a wealthy girl.**

**Me: Nope won't happen, there won't be that much Rin in the story now. She was just the tool I used to get Kagome and Sesshoumaru together. It will be all about them now.**

**Akiraton: I see, so you are a private school freak?**

**Wolfye Productions: Actually Sesshoumaru is just saying she can buy whatever she wants thinking that will make her marry him. He did allow Kaguya to use the money when she lived with him, but Kaguya took advantage of it when she already had millions of dollars.**

**Sheenachi: I asked Sesshoumaru and he said he wears whitey tighties.**

**MikoMimi: No, the goal is to avoid each other but still live in the same house. As for Rin she has never had a father so she doesn't know what parents are souppose to do.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As an alternative to waking up on a lumpy futon in her apartment living room to the sound of the neighbors screaming, Kagome woke up on a soft queen sized bed with silk sheets as the morning birds outside sang. In her daze from just waking up it took Kagome a bit to remember why this routine was different from all the other times she had woken up for the last five years. All of it then came to her like a smack to the face. She spent the night here because of the media, and she was probably going to remain here since she was to be married to the home's owner.

After releasing a long yawn Kagome got up and looked at her surroundings. The room was colored with royal blue carpet and sky blue wallpaper. She was very continent with this room compared to her apartment's living room or the one she shared with Souta when her family was still alive; it was just a guest room though. Sesshoumaru told her before leaving yesterday that a permentant room would be set up for her later.

This would definitely be a change for her and Rin. It would be much quieter and safer here, but at least it was a change for the better. The only problem she had with it was that she was getting married to a man she wasn't in love with, in fact she still didn't understand how she could be in his presence after the way he treated her during Rin's first visitation.

Finally her eyes adjusted to the morning light and Kagome looked at the alarm clock that sat on bedside table, "dammit I am late!"

As swiftly as possible Kagome jumped out of bed still wearing the same tworn shorts and faded tank top from the day before and got ready to make a mad dash out of here to get to Naraku's office. It was already bad enough that she had to cancel on Kaede again to stay away from the reporters, but Naraku would definitely not allow another screw up like she had been doing a lot lately. Sure she was planning on quitting, but her pride wouldn't allow her to be fired.

After swinging the door open Kagome ran forward as fast as her feet would allow her just to hit something hard and bounce backwards into the wall and then on to the floor, "ow. What did I hit?"

Kagome ignored her aching back for a second to look up at what she hit. She looked away when she seen Sesshoumaru's eyes looking down at her. Sure his face showed no emotion, but his gaze did. That cold and harsh look of his scared her worse then Naraku's voice.

"Watch where you are going," Sesshoumaru snapped at her still studying her fallen figure with his amber orbs.

"Sorry," Kagome apologized to him, "I can't be late to work. I don't want to be fired."

"You aren't going to your day job today," he told her.

"I don't think Naraku would enjoy hearing that," Kagome let him know as she remained on the floor in pain.

"He already knows," Sesshoumaru informed her, "I made sure you will get your day off. Besides you told me you were going to quit anyways so don't worry about how mad he gets."

"Why did you do that? I thought you didn't like Naraku, but yet you got him to get me a day off."

"I didn't talk to him one of my servants got him the message."

"At least he knows I am not lying about you, but why did you do that?"

"Incase you have forgotten today is the day that much to my distaste you become Mrs. Murashu. There is breakfast in the dining room and Rin wants you to join her. Afterwards my limo will take you to the apartment where you two can collect your valuables while I get a hold of the judge."

Sesshoumaru then walked off until he was out of sight. Kagome put her hand on the wall and lifted herself up. She should have seen this happening. Now that Sesshoumaru had got her to live with and marry him he no longer needed to treat her kindly. For now on they were enemies in his own home. He was such a jerk. Not only had he been speaking to her in an unkind manner, but also he saw her painful collision in the hallway and didn't even offer to help her up.

It took Kagome awhile to walk through the twist and turns of the hallway and finally find Rin who was sitting at a large dining table eating a plate of waffles, eggs, sausage, and a big glass of orange juice. That already made Kagome feel bad. What Rin was eating right now really was a filling breakfast compared to the pop tarts, oatmeal, and cereal she fed her daughter.

"Mommy!" Rin cheered with a smile, "aren't you glad we get to live in daddy's big house."

"Sure," Kagome lied with a fake smile just to keep her daughter happy, "at least you can get a good breakfast here."

"The ones you made are good sometimes," Rin said as she worked on eating her eggs.

"What makes you say that?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"Last weekend when I was here I asked dad if I could have frosted flakes like you give me since they are my favorites, but at breakfast it was already in a bowl and milk so I couldn't get the toy inside."

Kagome giggled at that, "miss getting toys?"

"Dad gave me lots of toys," Rin replied, "but not cereal toys."

"Oh I see."

Rin pointed to a breakfast plate similar to hers on the other side of the table, "There is yours mommy."

Kagome wasn't really hungry at the minute, but since there was already food laid out she enjoyed a nice breakfast with her daughter where she wasn't totally exhausted and trying to rush off to work.

* * *

"You only own three boxes of valuables?" Sango asked when she came to visit Kagome after her friend had returned with items from the apartment.

"I decided to pack light," Kagome explained as she concealed herself in the closet, "its not like I need the dishes and the house decorations. I just brought my clothes, photo album, and a few other things I can't stand to get rid of."

"What are you doing?" Sango noticed Kagome disappear.

"Finding something of mine to wear," Kagome called out, "I know this wedding is going to be a quick five minute thing, but since you and Rin are watching I will at least make an effort."

"Kikyo is the one who is going to pronounce you two man and wife," Sango explained, "and she knows the situation so you two won't have to kiss or anything."

"Then this won't be a problem. All I am really doing is becoming his roommate and taking his last name."

Kagome emerged from the closet wearing a simple cloth white dress that probaly came from the same department store as Rin's clothes, "will this work?"

"That's all?" Sango sighed, "I thought you had your mom's old wedding dress. You should be able to fit in it."

"No, I kept that dress to remember my mom by and if I had to wear it while getting married then I would be wearing it when getting married to a guy I love. This is all a jerk deserves."

"Poor you. You don't even get a honey moon."

"Poor me? I should be celebrating. Once this is over I can just worry about avoiding him."

"How will Rin take it?"

"Rin won't notice. She is in school now and I will be working nights while Sesshoumaru is always off doing stuff."

"Well you better get out there with Kikyo and Sesshoumaru."

Kagome looked in a nearby mirror, "just a second."

She then dug into one of her boxes and pulled out a black sports jacket. After looking at it briefly Kagome put it over her white dress so her bare shoulders weren't showing.

"A sports jacket and a cheap white dress," Sango said to herself, "if only I knew about this new look when I was getting married to Miroku I could have saved so much money."

Kagome was taking a second to put on a very light shade of lip stick, "well your wedding didn't last five minutes and afterwards you two lived happily ever after."

"I might have had a better wedding dress, but I have never had an engagement ring so beautiful."

Kagome looked down at the ring Sesshoumaru had given her before taking it off and placing it by the mirror on vanity, "this thing? He only gave it to me to butter me up and make his point clear. You should have seen me how he treated me earlier today. Me and Sesshoumaru Murashu will never get along."

She was finally ready and headed out in the dining room where Kikyo and Sesshoumaru were standing and Rin was sitting at the dinning room table. As she approached Kagome finally noticed a look on Sesshoumaru's face that she had never seen before. He didn't have the cold look or the smirk; instead he had a face of scorn. This was probably going to be the only wedding this jerk got and for the few minutes it would last he would be marrying a woman who looked like white trash.

"Wonderful," Kikyo said when Kagome stood next to Sesshoumaru, "I love it that you two have called the custody battle off. Making a decision such as that one would have killed me."

Kagome returned Sesshoumaru's glare. He was wearing a black suit. It probably wasn't souppose to be anything special either seeing as how he was always wearing something fancy.

"Now I will just read this thing and officially announce you two man and wife so you can both continue your lives as responsible parents," Kikyo explained as she put on the reading glasses again a small piece of paper to read off of meaning she hadn't done too many weddings.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru beckoned her to continue so this could hurry up and end and he could get to his next appointment.

"Well I guess you two don't want me to do any of the important speeches," Kikyo said to herself as she put the paper down, "Sesshoumaru Murashu do you take Kagome Higurashi to be your wife?"

"I do," Sesshoumaru answered with his eyes closed.

"Kagome Higurashi do you take Sesshoumaru Murashu to be your husband?"

Kagome had an urge to say something smart-ass, but she then remembered Rin was watching them with a smile on her face, "I do."

"You may kiss the bride?" Kikyo then stopped as she realized she shouldn't have said that.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. The judge must have let that one slip, but this was an accident they were stuck with. Kikyo had told them to kiss and now Rin would be expecting them to do so. She looked up at Sesshoumaru hoping that he would give her a clue on what to do.

There was only one thing Sesshoumaru could do in this situation. He had to make the best impression on his daughter to prevent any future problems. He moved his left hand up and cupped Kagome's chin to pull her face closer. Sesshoumaru then moved his face in and kissed her cheek. Hopefully Rin wasn't expecting anything on the lips.

"I now pronounce you two husband and wife," Kikyo said even though it was out of place as Sesshoumaru parted from Kagome who was now his wife.

(End of Chapter 12)

**AN: I don't know when this chapter will be posted since my computer isn't hooking up the internet, but I am hoping soon, but if not now you know why its late. And kind of sad that it is one of the most important chapters and everyone had to wait for it. By the way…Naraku is bad! I have not changed him…I know I shouldn't give stuff away but you all seem to have the idea that I changed Naraku to a good idea, I am not that horrible of an OOC person.**

**Eternal Wanderer: You should have more faith in me.**

**kawaii-baka4life: Because obviously there are going to be some graphic rated m parts, but then again I don't know. I have only written one lemon in my life and I don't want to ruin this story with some unexperienced writing when it comes to that.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The afternoon dwelled closer as Kagome finally spotted Sesshoumaru for the first time after they were married. He seemed to be studying one of his koi ponds in the entrance of his mansion. It, like all the ones in his club, was filled with water by a waterfall that ran down a wall. Sesshoumaru just accepted her presence by glaring at her and then looking back at the water.

"What are you doing?" Kagome tried to start off the conversation.

"Checking on my fish," Sesshoumaru told her with a grunt.

Kagome stood next to him and looked at the beautiful fish, "I should probably call the school and let them know that Rin's bus needs to pick her up here now."

"No," he replied with the shake of the head.

"Well she has missed two days of school in a row and I want her back in class tomorrow."

"First of all my daughter will not ride a public bus," he started, "I don't even want her in a public school. I am having her transferred to the top private school in the country."

"What? Why?"

"The public schools in this town and especially in your old neighborhood are over crowded, under maintained, and the teachers are not qualified."

"Rin was already having trouble getting use to school, and now you are forcing her to change to a more advanced school?"

"It is the best option for her. Those schools are a disgrace."

"That's because parents like us keep pulling children out so there is no point in anyone caring about the school."

Sesshoumaru looked away from his pond as he began to walk away from her, "I don't have time to discuss the problems of school systems with you. I have to get to the airport."

"You will keep in touch won't you?" Kagome asked as she followed him.

He turned around, "keep in touch?"

"Use your cell phone to call your daughter instead of asking a business associate out for lunch. If you are just going to not pay attention to her while you go off on your trips then she might as well live with me in an apartment."

"Never again will I allow her to live that life. Now I must meet someone then get to the airport. You should probably go rest up for your second job and actually go this time."

"Fine," she huffed, "I will go back to ignoring you till death do us part."

"I don't intend to die before Rin moves out?"

"What?"

"By the time Rin grows up and leaves she will be old enough to understand this whole arrangement and since she won't be here I will have no more need for you."

"You say that as though I am some kind of tool. So once Rin gets older I can just leave? I don't have a problem with that."

"Nice to see that we have an agreement."

"As long as it takes to put a few more million dollars in my bank."

"What do you do with all that money?"

"I make sure every member of this household gets whatever they want. Except those who think their meager paycheck can do the exact same."

"Money doesn't buy happiness."

"Then why are the most miserable people dirt poor?"

"I am dirt poor and I am not miserable. As long as I can live with my daughter then I am happy."

"Whatever," was his only reply as he put his hand on the door to the outside, "I should be back in about a week. My girlfriend's limo is taking me to the airport. I need to explain things to her."

"Oh I see. Good bye then."

"Bye," Sesshoumaru said as he headed out of the building and to his girl friend's car.

* * *

"Why didn't you invite me in Sesshoumaru," his hot actress demanded to know when her boyfriend got in the car with her.

"I can't," Sesshoumaru told her, "I can't ever."

"What are you saying?" the woman looked him in the eyes.

"I am married."

"You're what! You lying bastard! You didn't show me your wedding ring or anything!"

"Get a hold of herself," Sesshoumaru snapped to his lover harshly as though she was some kind of an animal he was giving a command to, "there wasn't a wedding ring and there will never be a wedding ring on my finger. I finally found my daughter, but it looks as though the woman who has been raising her is just too attached. So we solved this problem by getting married."

His fingers went to the buttons on her blouse ready to unbutton so he could release a surprise that would keep him busy until the limo arrived at the airport, "it is just a marriage of convience."

The woman then did something Sesshoumaru had never seen before. She actually grabbed his wrist and moved it away from herself. She was rejecting the pleasure he was going to give her.

"I don't think I am comfortable with this Sesshoumaru," the former bimbo told him.

"Like I said this isn't anything. I have no feelings for that whore who resides in my home whatsoever."

"I heard you don't really have feelings for anyone."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"All the magazines. They say that you are nothing more then an emotionless businessman who happens to have a sex addiction. I don't believe it that far, but I know you care nothing for more me and I am just a flavor of the week. If you did care you would allow me to be a part of you and Rin's life by inviting me inside."

"I told you I can't; for me and Kagome's plan to work out Rin just needs to have her mother and father in her life. She is just a five-year-old. She would probably get confused if introduced you into the household." Sesshoumaru then opened up the car door and made his exit.

Before shutting the door behind him he stared at the actress with his intense golden eyes, "but you are right. I have had my fill of you and now I am done with you. We are over and I am off to find a different flavor."

* * *

"Look mommy," Rin said she picked up a piece of paper and shown it to her second mother, "I colored the rhino!"

Kagome smiled, "yes you did honey. Can I have it to keep?"

Rin shook her head, "you have a lot of my colorings, but has none. That's not fair."

"Okay then Rin," Kagome replied to her adopted daughter with a fake smile.

Kagome just thought about Sesshoumaru's reaction to this. As though Sesshoumaru would care about his daughter's coloring. He would probably take it with open arms, but not because he cared. All seemed to care about was transforming Rin into some kind of heir to his company. So far every time he acted like a real father was every time he wanted to show her who would be the best parents for Rin.

"At least the chairs here are comfy," Kagome said to herself as she looked around the room.

Right now they were in a pretty small room. It held a fire place, table, an expensive couch, and two leather chairs like the one Kagome was sitting in. There was also a very small book cause by the fire place that held about twenty books.

"Rin do you know what this room is?" Kagome asked.

"The reading room," Rin answered while coloring another picture.

"I thought this place had a library," Kagome said remembering the huge room filled with hundreds to thousands of books that she saw on her way to this room.

"This room is where dad reads and where I draw. He takes his most favorite books out of the library and puts them on that shelf to read them."

Curiosity got the better of Kagome again as she stood up and looked at Sesshoumaru's small book case. Of course the first books she saw were all about capital management and a guide on the world's currency. It didn't seem like there would be anything interesting until she saw the second shelf. All of it was Stephen King.

"My favorite," Kagome said as she picked up a book called Carrie.

At least the man she hated had the same taste in books as she did. Kagome was about to start reading it when Jaken came into the room. If only she had as much money as Sesshoumaru. If she did she would pay for the butler to get a tan.

"Mistress Kagome," the butler addressed her.

"Just Kagome will work," Kagome told him.

"There is a phone call for you," Jaken said handing her a cordless phone.

Kagome picked it up, "hello."

"Child," she recognized that voice as Kaede's.

"Oh hello Kaede," she greeted her boss, "I am all rested up and ready for work tonight since I have finally got this situation taken care of."

"I am afraid you can't come into work tonight."

"What's wrong Kaede?

"Kagome last night someone bought my catering company," Kaede explained, "some big cooperate company who wanted to buy out all competition in Tokyo."

"They did what? You took the offer?"

"It was a lot of money Kagome. I hope you understand."

"I do Kaede. Its okay. I will just have to get use to sleeping at night again."

Kaede chuckled, "you still work for Naraku don't you? Oh wait you are with Sesshoumaru Murashu now. You probably don't need to work anymore."

That enraged Kagome a bit, "I am not **with **Sesshoumaru Murashu. I am just married to him."

"Whatever you say child."

"I wish you the best of luck Kaede. I will come and visit you soon."

"I am looking forward to it."

"I don't see myself going anywhere until I get a car though. Naraku is starting to pay more money so I am going to buy a cheap car and visit you all the time."

"Very well child. I need to go, my grand daughter needs to me."

"Bye," Kagome said once more as she hung up the phone.

She then sat on the floor. Just great. Now she had lost the best job opportunity she had ever received. She would be working for Naraku for the rest of her life because she had way too much pride to let Sesshoumaru sustain her.

"At least I can spend more time with her," Kagome whispered as she looked at Rin coloring happily.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 13)**

**AN: Sorry for not updating this weekend…I just wasn't feeling very fanficish….**

**Me: I don't think that will happen. Sesshoumaru usaully gets mad when I put him in the fridge and he won't fit in the microwave. So he must stay frozen in the almight freezer!**

**IYGU: Its not my fault Kikyo got tipsy before prouncing Sesshoumaru and Kagome man and wife.**

**Yuki Asao: I will maybe talk to you when I get towards the major lemons.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was past ten o' clock when Kagome decided to go back into the reading room and relax since Rin was finally tucked into bed. Maybe she would sleep in the warm fire lit room since her bedroom wasn't prepared yet. Right now her worries were on how she would get to work in the morning. Sesshoumaru lived in the outskirts of Tokyo where it was less crowded and noisy, but Naraku's office was on the other side of town. When she lived in the apartment complex she could easily walk to work, but not here. Public transportation vehicles didn't even come to this area.

"I really need to buy a car," Kagome said to herself as she walked into the reading room to discover that a fire was already lit.

The servants must have lit the fireplace when she was eating dinner with Rin. Rin only got away with staying up late again because she wasn't sure on what school Rin was souppose to be going to. Kagome decided to just sit on the couch and think about all of that later.

"What in the flipping hell!" A gruff male voice screamed forcing Kagome to fall on the ground in fear and surprise.

Once she calmed down long enough to look forward she saw a pair of golden orbs staring back at her. At first she assumed it was Sesshoumaru, but the man she accidentally sat on had messier sliver hair and wore baggy jeans and a red shirt; while Sesshoumaru had clean white hair and always wore a suit. This man was also able to show emotion because right now he looked really angry.

"S-sorry," Kagome said to the man nervously.

"Who in the hell are you and why did you sit on me!" he shouted.

Kagome stood up, "I didn't know anyone else was in here. I am Kagome Hig- I mean Kagome Murashu."

He glared at her, "Murashu? How is that possible?"

"I am Sesshoumaru's wife."

He stood up and examined her closely almost as though he was a dog sniffing her out, "you don't look like an actress or a super model."

"I am Rin's mother," was the only answer Kagome could come up with."

"Oh," he sat back down, "you must be Kagome. I knew he was going to offer you a huge chunk of cash, but marry you and let you stay here?"

"It was Rin's choice, so who are you?"

"Inuyasha Murashu," the man answered, "why are you still standing there?"

"Huh?"

"It's a rule that if a female runs into one of the Murashu brothers that woman must run to the kitchen, get a cup of tea to offer to the brother, and then get on your knees and stay at his side all night and follow his every order till the sun goes up. It is the golden rule my father made up and our family is very old fashioned. You sat on me so now you must serve me."

Kagome noticed how serious he sounded and she didn't want to bring any offense to anybody, "okay."

Inuyasha stared at her wide eyed when he actually saw her going towards the door, "what kind of stupid wench are you? I was just kidding stupid."

Kagome whirled around and faced him knowing she had been tricked, "my name isn't stupid! Its Kagome!"

"Well Kagome," Inuyasha spat, "you aren't going to survive living with Sesshoumaru if you obey every order you hear."

"A would never obey a damn thing that jerk tells me to!" she recoiled angrily.

"Then why did you obey me?" he questioned with crossed arms and a smirk.

"Because you seemed a bit more scary."

"Wait a minute! You think I am scarier then Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome just simply nodded.

Inuyasha just laughed, "that's a first. Sometimes even I am afraid of Sesshoumaru."

"Well even though Sesshoumaru is scary he has never ordered me to serve him all night."

"I originally said that to see if you would recognize it. Sesshoumaru tells women that when he is playing weird sex games with them."

Kagome had fury in her eyes again, "I would never have sex with him!"

"You two really are in a stupid marriage then."

* * *

Sesshoumaru headed out of office building he had just had an important meeting in. This had to have been his ninth time doing business in China, but yet it felt like the first. This was the first time he had ever left work without a female from the meeting wanting to join him in his bedroom. Maybe it was because they all knew about his matrimony, but he didn't know for sure so he was unable to explain that this marriage meant nothing to him.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and felt his cell phone. It was most likely late at night in Tokyo now so calling to 'keep in touch' as Kagome put it would be out of the question. Talking to Rin on the phone seemed like an unintelligent thing to do anyways. He hardly had anything to talk to the girl about when he was face to face with her, what could he possibly say when they were miles away from each other? He just wasn't the paternal type.

It took a few minutes before he broke out of his train of thought and realized he was in downtown Hong Kong. He probably took a wrong turn when he was thinking about how he would raise Rin. Knowing for a fact that downtown in this city was worse than the area Kagome use to live in he turned around to leave.

"Oh come back hottie," whined a voice.

Sesshoumaru turned around and saw a woman leaning against a light pole. Her hair was long and black and pulled into two long black pigtails. She wore a tiny leather skirt with a silk red hoocie top. It was easy to tell she was a prostitute.

"That's right I am talking to you," she said in a very seductive manor as she moved her legs in a way that let Sesshoumaru see her curves, "the name is Mei Lin."

(That's right a prostitute version of Mei Lin from Card Captors. I don't like that bitch so you know you she will suffer greatly at some point in this story.)

Sesshoumaru thought about this. Maybe he wouldn't feel so uncomfortable if he slept with someone like he did all the other times he visited this town. It would be a bit different though since she didn't want his company and instead she wanted money, but sex was sex and the great thing about China was that no one gave a damn about who he was. This meant he could do whatever the hell he wanted and it wouldn't be in a magazine the next day.

He walked up closer to the sexy Chinese woman and stuck a few hundred dollars down her tight skirt as he whispered in her ear, "you have just offended me so now you must serve me. We can start with a cup of tea in my hotel room."

* * *

"So you are Sesshoumaru's younger brother," Kagome stated the obvious while she was still alone with Inuyasha in the reading room.

"Half brother!" Inuyasha corrected her immediately, "so what are you doing in here this late anyways? I heard you work for that bastard Naraku. I bet you have to be at work tomorrow."

"What is it that you and Sesshoumaru have against Naraku?" Kagome asked curiously, "he has been pretty nice to me lately."

"The question should be, what didn't Naraku do?" was the only answer Inuyasha provided her with, "so what are you doing in here?"

"I don't have my own bedroom yet," she answered as she sat on the couch next to him, "so right now I am staying in guess room, but it is pretty cold in there was I wanted to be next to the fire."

"You could have turned up the heat," he told her in a way that made her think she was the dumbest person on earth.

"The room has it's own climate?"

"Duh. And I bet you can't find the room either."

"This house is too big."

"Well you aren't sleeping in here this is where I do my homework," he told her, "I was just resting for a bit when you sat on me."

"Homework?" Kagome questioned.

"Sesshoumaru isn't going to support me and let me live here for free anymore," Inuyasha told her, "but I don't want to get some kind of minimum wage job and live in some trailer or apartment so I got Sesshoumaru to agree to pay for my college so I can get a good job when I leave."

"That sounds very smart. I would hate it if someone supported me while I lay around and did nothing. That's why I kept my job."

"You can go sleep in my room. The door is directly across from this room. I have an electric heater and everything in it. By the looks of all the work that was piled on me today I am not going to be sleeping for awhile."

Kagome smiled, "thank you Inuyasha. By the way how much do you think it would cost if I tried to get a taxi to come out here and then take me to work?"

"You are so stupid," Inuyasha said again, "just get in the limo and Sesshoumaru's driver will take you to work and will come back to take you home."

"Taking a limo to work?" she asked herself.

"Never mind," Inuyasha announced, "that's not a good idea seeing as how the reporters will be all over you and Sesshoumaru doesn't want you to say a single word to anyone. Just find me when you are ready to leave and I will take you there. Those stupid camera people know better then to get in my way."

"Thanks again. I will probably buy my own car after work since I don't have to buy a house."

"I will take you there as well. Even car salesmen know better then to mess with me."

"As long as you take me to a junkie one. I am just going to buy myself a cheap dependable car."

"Cheap and dependable," Inuyasha said to himself, "got it. You can do whatever you want when it comes to your own car and the limos, but if you touch even one of Sesshoumaru's cars he will try and kill you."

"I am surprised I am still alive after I wrecked his old Mustang."

Kagome giggled, "Well thanks for everything Inuyasha. I will see you in the morning."

"See ya," Inuyasha waved his hand as she left the room.

(End of Chapter 14)

* * *

**AN: I have nothing to say about this chapter. I made it to introduce Inuyasha of course and then Mei Lin the Chinese prostitute who is going to play a big role in the story. Oh and to answer a question neither Sesshoumaru or Naraku bought out Kaede's company. It was just another catering company that did.**

**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl: Rin's mother is Kaguya. Kagura is the kindergartin teacher. If you don't know who Kaguya is then you should watch the second Inuyasha movie. I thought she would be the perfect one to play the role of supermodel.**

**sheenachi: Next time give me a rhyme that has some orange in it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What do you think about this one?" Kagome asked her brother in law as she examined a five-year-old Ford Escort.

"Feh," was all Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms, "I am the wrong person to ask. I have grown up around foreign cars that cost more then Naraku will ever pay you in a lifetime and you are asking me about this piece of junk?"

Kagome frowned as she turned around and looked at Inuyasha, "I am not asking you about the brand or shape. I want to know if it is safe to drive and that it won't brake down within a week."

Inuyasha sighed as he opened up the hood and looked at the engine, "hell no. It looks like someone opened the hood for every time it rained. This is all rusted. You can afford much better then this with those pennies you have saved."

"So bad idea?" she questioned.

Inuyasha nodded, "the insides of it would go to hell after awhile and there would be no way to fix it. Lets go look up here."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha had spent the last hour looking around a cheap car lot for the perfect car. Right when they got there a salesman attacked them and tried to get them to pay way too much for a piece of junk, but Inuyasha scared him off and said they would look around on their own.

"A Cutlass," Inuyasha said in disgust as he walked up to it and examined under the hood, "looks the engine was just replaced with a nicer one, but I bet…"

"You bet what?" she asked as he looked through the car's windows.

"The miles on this are enormous. It won't last you a day."

Kagome sighed before she looked forward and her eyes lit up, "I have to have that."

Inuyasha blinked when he saw what she was talking about. It was a green Grand Am for only 1,200 dollars, "not bad, but I am sure we will find something wrong with it like all the other cars on this trash heap. I bet if you asked Sesshoumaru would just buy you a brand new car. That guy has so much money it's growing out of his ears."

"I don't need him!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha, "I have made it this far in my life without support I can make it through the rest of my life."

"Whatever," Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he examined the Grand Am's engine, "not great, but dependable, now lets check the rest of it."

Kagome looked at the miles for him, "doesn't seem that bad."

He then looked under, "it doesn't seem that bad if you don't need breaks. The tail pipe is busted as well."

"Can't we fix it?" Kagome asked once he emerged out from under.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "you want to fix this piece of junk? Your budget is 3,000 dollars Kagome so you can find something way better then this."

Kagome looked back and forth between the car and Inuyasha, "I want this one though."

"Why?"

"I just do okay?"

"Okay okay whatever. I just hope the amount of money you have will be enough to repair it."

"I thought we could do it ourselves. I would still need to buy insurance and I would like to buy Rin something."

"Well then you are on your own. I know how to tell if a car is dependable or not, but I have no clue on how to fix them."

"Maybe Miroku can help me then."

"As long as you are sure. I will just get you a tow truck to take this to the house so when you are done shopping for Rin the car will be there."

"I still need to take care of the insurance."

"Hello! Common sense calling Kagome! Are you there? You aren't living on your own now. You are Kagome Murashu and everything is in Sesshoumaru's name now. His insurance will cover your car no problem."

"Oh I sort of forgot," Kagome said with a smile, "I guess I can't be independent when it comes to everything."

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat up all sweaty and panting. He had just come back from the airport and already enjoyed making love with a brand new flavor of the week. This time he called up a cheerleader that cheered on some kind of popular college football team. As much as he didn't like relationships he knew he had to get into one fast so the press wouldn't believe that he was married.

The sex with the cheerleader pleasured him well, but he had never received as much pleasure as he did the night before when he had actually paid of sex. Mei Lin was the sexiest woman he had ever sank his teeth into. At first he thought it wouldn't be that great since she was a prostitute after all, but he was wrong. He made sure that whore's number was stored into his cell phone for his next visit to China.

The first thing he heard the cheerleader say when his limo pulled into the driveway was, "why in the hell do you have that piece of junk."

Once his pants and shirt were back on Sesshoumaru looked out the window to see what his new woman was talking about. Sitting out in front of his beautiful mansion was the junkiest car he had ever seen. It had dents and rust and disgusted him to no end. He could tell the cheerleader was disgusted as well since his front lawn now looked the front lawn of some downtown trailer park hillbilly.

"Well Hun thanks for the great time," the woman spoke in her southern American accent, "but um can your driver giddy me up out of here? I really need to get home."

"Of course," Sesshoumaru replied as he was shocked and amazed once more.

The women got in his car, had sex with him, and then just wanted to turn back. Usually his girlfriends demanded to go inside his home and spend the evening with him, but this one seemed to be eager to leave. Not that Sesshoumaru would have invited her in anyways thanks to him and Kagome's agreement. It was just strange. It was probably because of that damn car sitting out front. And he knew exactly who was responsible for that pile of rust sitting on his front lawn.

"I will see you later then," Sesshoumaru told her as he exited the car, "are you going to call me or am I calling you?"

The cheerleader glared at him, "I don't know Hun. I am going to be really busy and all since the season is starting up."

She was then gone. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure, but it looked like he was just dumped. Dumped for the second time! Now he needed to find another girlfriend, but first he needed to take care of his wife to make sure she didn't cause him any more problems.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru barked upon returning to his home where his butler took pocession of his suitcase, "where is my wife at?"

"Her, Rin, and Inuyasha are all in the reading room master," Jaken informed him obediently.

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru replied as he headed towards the room that use to only ever be occupied by him.

* * *

"And then you just cross multiply and you find out what x equals," Kagome told Inuyasha as she helped him with his math homework.

"I get it now," Inuyasha said to her, "I am guessing you got your college diploma without trouble at all."

Kagome frowned, "I never went to college."

Inuyasha blinked, "well you should. You are really smart."

"Mommy thank you," Rin said for about the third time she played with an expensive hand held video game console that Kagome had purchased with the money left over from the car.

"You deserved it sweetie," Kagome said to her adopted daughter, "you have been really good lately. Maybe once I can find some chores for you to do I can buy you some more games."

"Kagome," she then heard Sesshoumaru say as he came into the room and looked around.

"You are back already?" was all Kagome said when her husband walked up to her.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "it was just a meeting? Now why is there a junkie car parked in my front yard?"

Kagome just smiled at him, "well I didn't want to start traveling in your limo since that would attract the reporters so I bought my car. Like it?"

"No I don't," he glared at her, "next time you need something important like a car I will take care of it. That thing is not going to stay here."

"I bought it so and I own it so it is going to stay where I live."

Sesshoumaru then just moved his fierce look to Inuyasha, "and I souppose you let her do this?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "don't you even look at me. I already told her that you would buy her a car that would be great for her, but she went ahead and bought it. Its her money so what am I souppose to do about it?"

"All I know is that thanks to you two our house looks like a god damn homeless shelter," Sesshoumaru sneered.

"Well its staying," Kagome said, "and while we are talking about this lets settle everything else? Rin do you like your school?"

"I like it now that I haven't been there for the last three days," Rin said with a grin.

"How would you like to go to a new one," Sesshoumaru then said to his daughter, "one where the halls aren't crowded and you can learn a lot more."

Kagome quickly challenged him, "it is easier where you are right now though Rin. At the new school you won't be allowed to draw anymore and you have to do homework."

"Homework?" Rin asked, "kind of like uncle Inuyasha is doing?"

"Exactly," she said.

Rin took a second to stand up and look at what Inuyasha was doing, "I don't want to do anything hard like that."

"See. Rin wants to stay at her school Sesshoumaru," Kagome told him, "besides you have to admit that she wasn't raised like all the other children so she isn't advanced enough."

Sesshoumaru looked back and forth between the two before leaving the room, "fine."

Inuyasha smirked, "wow Kagome I think you and me are going to get along just fine. I have never seen Sesshoumaru take orders from anybody."

Kagome just laughed to herself, "Like I said, I am not going to let that jerk push me around."

Sesshoumaru stood outside the door listening to his wife. How dare that wench first make him look bad and then defy him in front of his own daughter. Well that would be taken care of. He would let her laugh for now. After all, revenge was a dish best served cold.

(End of Chapter 15)

* * *

**AN: Uh oh now Sesshoumaru is up to something, but Sesshoumaru has made me mad also because he pretty much just made fun of my car.**

**123: Thank you very much. For once a review that just doesn't tell me to update or ask questions that I don't want to reveal.**

**A another hopeless fan: I am not telling you. Smiles It's a secret.**

**Skitzoflame: That's how people should meet each other.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sesshoumaru waltzed into one of his house's many hallways searching for his wife. It had been a few hours since he had confronted her about the car and hopefully she was a bit calmer now. He was ready for his revenge, but unfortuntley it would take a few days to prepare it, so he needed to do something else to keep him busy and statisfied.

He stopped in front of a bathroom door. Sesshoumaru noticed the sound of running water could be heard on the otherside. He had seen Inuyasha and Rin only seconds ago so it was probably Kagome taking a bath in his home for the first time. He just leaned against the wall and plotted while she bathed.

After a few more minutes the door finally opened and Kagome came out with steam raditating off of her body. Her eyes were closed in a peaceful way. It was probably because the hydro bathtubs that Sesshoumaru had installed in all the bathrooms used jet bubbles to massage the user. It was then that he noticed all she was wearing was a towel around her chest and waist.

"Eeeppp," Kagome shrieked when she opened her eyes and noticed Sesshoumaru looking at her while she only held a towel to cover herself.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. His eyes found themselves looking at her legs. Why was he looking at her legs of all people? She wasn't an acctress, a super model, or a very sexy Chinese prositute. She was just another women.

"W-what is it?" Kagome asked timidly and only getting more nervous as she felt his eyes looking her over, "why are you looking at me?"

Sesshoumaru came back to reality, "I am not looking at you. I am trying to figure out why you are wandering around with just a towel."

"Sorry," she apologized, "I just did this a lot when I lived in the apartment, I forget that this isn't my house for a second."

"It is your home," Sesshoumaru told her trying to look her in the eye instead of in the legs, but that was when he noticed the tops of her breasts, "that's why I don't care that much. And don't bother being nervous. Do you think after all the famous and beautiful women I have been with I would find interest in being with you?"

Kagome frowned, "I wouldn't want you to. Now can I go find my clothes and get dressed?"

"Your clothes are in your room. I came to tell you that your room is finished and ready for you."

"Thank you then," she said before noticing that he was still standing there, "anything else?"

Sesshoumaru was looking at the tops of her breast again before he mentally smacked himself and tried to make up something, "You came here to be Rin's mother. Not to live here for free."

"Charging me rent now?" she asked wishing this house had some longer towels.

He shook his head as he put his hand in his pocket and revealed a plastic card, "no, I want you to do motherly duties that I cannot fufill on my schdule. This is my debut card. I have got millions of dollars in this card right now so you must not loose it. Rin is going to need some new clothes and I am not aware on her sizes and what clothes she likes."

It took Kagome awhile, but she finally got a hold of the card without loosing her towel, "okay. I am going to work tommrrow and then Miroku is going to come over and help me fix up my car. I won't be able to go shopping til Sunday."

"Well tommrrow is Saturday meaning Rin doesn't have to be in school so that's not a problem."

"Okay got it. I will get my car fixed and then use this card to buy some school clothes. Where is my room at?"

"Fourth floor," he told her, "there is only two rooms up there. Yours is the one with the dark brown door."

Kagome wanted to hurry up and get out of his site, but she had to ask, "Why is there only two rooms on one whole floor?"

"It was to be my own private floor, but now I am not the only ruler of the house so now you get a room up there. Now you should probably go and change."

"Thank you."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but watch her breast move up and down when she moved, "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"And don't buy Rin's clothes at the usaul place you shop at. She has told me she has been getting made fun of for that. If you go in the same direction that my club is then you should find a small shopping center behind some pine trees. Shop at one of those clothing stores."

"Okay. Can I go now?"

He finally looked away from her half naked body, "yes. Go already."

* * *

Kagome drove her now fixed car up town. She loved her new car so much and she didn't care what Sesshoumaru said about it. It meant something to her and that was all that mattered. Right now she had to get her mind off of her beloved car and focus on buying Rin clothes. Where was this damn store?

Finally she pulled into the parking lot of Sesshoumaru's club. She walked out of the car that didn't blend in with the others whatsoever and peered into the trees. She then seen an outline of some buildings behind the trees.

"There it is," Kagome said with a smile before getting back in her car and driving to the small shopping center.

There were only about five cars in the parking lot when she got there and only three stores. There was an Aramnia where a pair of jeans could easily cost you 800 dollars. Next to that was a jewelry store, another very expensive one where Sesshoumaru probably brought her ring. Then the third store was a building titled 'Kid's store'.

"That must be it," Kagome got out of the car, locked it, and headed in the building.

"Excuse me maam," a man rushed towards her, "are you lost?"

Kagome already saw what was going on. Sesshoumaru sent her to some kind of very exclusive and expensive clothing store. All the employees saw the sweat pants and T-shirt she was wearing that clearly came from the department store and they thought of her as poor white trash.

"No," Kagome's angry thoughts made her voice almost as icy as Sesshoumaru's, "I am here to buy my daughter some clothes."

"Very well browse if you must," he replied, "but we are keeping an eye on you."

"I am here to buy," she told him now that he was accusing her of wanting to shop lift, "not browse."

"Do as you please," the man went back to the cash register.

Kagome was relived that she could finally shop now. The first clothes she looked at were the ones hanging on display. Her mouth pretty much opened wide when she saw and skirt and matching top that both had a blue kitten stitched in it. It was the exact same outfit she bought Rin at the department store, but then she noticed the major difference. On it was stitched the word 'Guchi'. The brand was all that mattered to anyone, not the fact that the same outfit could be bought for hundereds of dollars less. It was hard to believe that the people who actually bought this stuff this way were the ones who were making billions of dollars a day while she had been stuck working two jobs.

After selecting pants, skirts, and shirts for Rin, Kagome wandered back over to the cash register where the man attending it had been watching her very closely. Did she really come off as a shoplifter that much? For now on she would probably have to wear fancy clothing when shopping.

"Nine thousand dollars and twenty seven cents," the man reported once all the price tags have been scanned.

Kagome's eyes widened. People like Sesshoumaru actually spent eight thousand dollars on clothes for their daughters while she spent measly one-hundered dollars.

The cashier noticed her expression "is there a problem?"

Kagome shook her head before placing her hand in her pocket and taking out Sesshoumaru's bankcard. The man took the card before narrowing his eyes at it. She just looked up at him curiously.

"You don't look like Sesshoumaru Murashu," the man said.

"I am his wife," Kagome answered.

"Well **_Mrs. Murashu_**," he said her name with doubt, "just stand there for a bit while I go search for my tag gun so I can get these barcodes off of your purchases."

"Okay."

Kagome was left waiting as the man dissappeared into the backroom. She just looked over the expensive clothes she bought Rin one more time. At least no one would be making fun of her daughter anymore.

"I am afraid I can not accept that card from you," the man told her when he came out of the back room without a tag gun, but a phone instead, "so just sit tight. The police are on their way."

"What?" Kagome's eyes widened, "I am Sesshoumaru's wife! He just gave me that card last night so I could go shopping for Rin."

The man rolled his eyes as he clicked a button that would keep the doors locked so she couldn't escape, "settle it with the police."

Once she figured out that she could not escape Kagome sat on a seat. She should have foreseen this coming. Sesshoumaru had tried hiding all of this from the press so no one would know that they were married. How could she use that card without getting in trouble, especially when she came into a fancy place like this like she just came out of the trailer park?

The police came quickly after about two minutes. Kagome sat there and mentally compared the cop's timing to now and a certain time when she called them because her apartment was being busted into it. It took them no time at all to respond to this, but took them forever when the police station was right across the street from her before.

"So what's the story here **_Mrs. Murashu_**?" a female cop asked as her partner was getting a pair of handcuffs ready.

"I am Mrs. Murashu," Kagome tried telling them, "I just got married Thursday to him."

"Shouldn't your name be in newspapers?" the woman asked.

She shook her head, "we didn't want to get married, but we did it for our daughter Rin, well she isn't really my daughter, but she kind of is."

The police shared confused glances, "okay, you will have to tell us that story downtown."

"What she is saying is true," came a voice that Kagome remembered.

"Judge Kikyo," the cop gasped when seeing Kikyo walk forward.

"You should remove those handcuffs out of Mrs. Murashu's sight," Kikyo replied, "It displeases her. And if there is any confusion about this I will show you my records that say I was the one who joined those two in matrimony."

The two nodded as they left the building, "yes Judge Kikyo."

* * *

Sesshoumaru slammed his cellphone down. So much for his fun, but he reminded himself that was all this was meant to be, just fun. He was planning on having her be humilated by being called crazy and being put in jail for a while until he came to prove her story true and get her out, but now he was being informed that Kikyo saved her day. What in the hell was their judge doing in that store anyways? She didn't have childeren.

"Oh well," Sesshoumaru said to himself before going to his office to work on some paper work.

He was still planning his revenge and this one she would not be able to escape from. She had humilated him, so he would do the same to her, but in a big way. And he had it all set for Saturday night. Once this was over hopefully all the rebelling and making him look bad would stop.

(End of Chapter 16)

* * *

Jessica Black1: Don't worry. If there wasn't going to be any romance then this wouldn't be a sess/kag fic. I just need all the hate to come first. And most people like it when Kag and Sess take it slow.

bubbles54379: What terms? And I am working on my own story. Thats why my fanfic updates might be a little longer for now on.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Once the salesman understood that Kagome was indeed married to Sesshoumaru Murashu, he rang up the clothes again and accepted the bank card. She collected her three shopping bags and waited for Kikyo to get done purchasing her item. Her eyes widened once she noticed what Kikyo was buying. An expensive box of diapers? Kikyo must have had a baby.

"I didn't know you had a baby," Kagome said after following the judge out of the store, "boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet," Kikyo answered, "I just found out I was having a child yesterday. I am buying diapers now because I know when I am busy caring for a crying child and dealing with court cases I am not going to remember things like that."

"That's smart," Kagome noted, "I wasn't prepared for Rin at all so when I brought her home I had no diapers, no crib, no anything. I had to get my second job just to pay for the supplies and babysitters."

"At least I will be working the same job, but it still seems difficult to do on my own."

"I believe that part isn't hard. Its not like a man wants anything to do with changing diapers anyways."

Kikyo smiled, "I know, but its nice to know there is someone for your child when you are not. Don't you feel that way now that Sesshoumaru is in your life?"

Kagome shook her head, "I still don't know about this Kikyo. I am not going against your ruling, I think this was a great idea, but it was made for the wrong people. Sesshoumaru isn't there for Rin that much either. He is always working."

"You have to agree that you are better off now then you were though. Rin is a lot happier as well and that's all that matters."

"You are right, so why are you taking care of your baby alone?"

"Well, it is sort of a long story, but lets just say I accidental ended up with a man at a concert with heavy drinks. I don't remember much except that his name is Onigumo."

"Are you going to let him in your child's life."

"No I don't think I will. The man is a dope head and once I found out I was pregnant I did as much research as I could on him. He has already lost custody of four of his other children so I don't think its worth the risk. If my child wants its father in it's life then they are free to track Onigumo down on their own."

"I guess that works. I wonder if Rin will ever want to find out about Kaguya?"

"Its hard to tell. She probably will. Everyone would like to know their origins."

"What if their origins aren't that good?"

"I don't know. It looks like my son and Rin will have something in common then. Anyways I have to do a bit more shopping before I go to court. I suggest you update your driver's license, identification, and all your other important papers with your new last name. I probably won't be around to save you next time."

"Arigato Kikyo," Kagome said as they both went to their cars and prepared to leave.

* * *

"I read in the paper that you were married," an award winning famous dancer who had always had a crush on Sesshoumaru said, "you have never wanted a relationship with me before anyways when I have always asked. What makes you come to me now?" 

Sesshoumaru sat at a table in an expensive coffee joint with the dancer, "maybe I have always liked you and was two shy to return the favor."

The woman then pretty much choked on her coffee, "you shy? Don't make me laugh. Everyone knows you aren't able to be anything but hateful and protective of your pride."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his amber orbs at her, "then why did you like me?"

She went back to drinking her coffee, "unless you heard it from my own mouth then it probably isn't true. That's just what the magazines have been saying about me for years."

"So obviously the magazines want us to be a couple."

"Obviously they do."

"Then lets please them."

She shook her head, "right now they are more interested in learning about the women you married."

"I see. Maybe you would like to meet her as well."

"I guess. I mean just because I won't like you doesn't mean we can't have a friendship of some sorts."

"Well then you can meet her, and maybe you will discover that the wench is not really a bride. She is just there to take care of my daughter like she has been doing for the past five years already."

"Oh, I see. So you married her to make your daughter happy?"

He nodded, "of course."

"And you really want me to meet her?"

"That is what you requested isn't it?"

"So you do care?"

"What are you going on about?"

The dancer shook her head, "you know what Sesshoumaru maybe you are the perfect man for me."

Sesshoumaru blinked at the woman's sudden change of heart, "is that you speaking or the magazines?"

"Well I don't know. You see with relationships like the one we would have its like we would never see each other. You always have your work and I am always in different parts of the country each day. You know as well as I do that relationships are just bragging rights, but with you it would almost seem real. You want me to meet your new family meaning you want me in on the aspects of your life. I never expected that from you."

Sesshoumaru studied the women long and hard. It appeared that he had found a winner. The woman in front of him was like all the ones in this damn corny romance movies. She just wanted to know about her man and care about him, but to add to it she was very attractive. It was everything he needed, but there was one problem. This woman wanted in on his life, which was something he wouldn't do willingly, and she wanted to know his family. If that happened then Rin would know he was dating and he would have to listen to that Kagome wench bitch about it, but right now all he was really thinking about was how big her breast were. (Yeah I am going to get the Sesshoumaru OOC comments, but I think the only reason the real Sesshoumaru isn't like this is because he doesn't like humans and most of the female demons that aren't working for Naraku or aren't bitching aren't attractive. So if Sesshoumaru was like a human and he was in the modern era, I believe he would be trying to bag every bitch possible)

"So should we be a couple?" the woman asked him.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "yes I believe so. I have had a bad streak lately, but you might be the answer to my prayer."

She then stood up and grabbed her purse, "great I will announce it out loud to the magazines, but for right now I have to catch a plane. See ya babe."

Sesshoumaru just acknowledged her exit with a simple nod, "I will call you later."

And that was it. Sesshoumaru scowled to himself. First time that he had ever witnessed a woman asking him out and they didn't have sex after the first twenty-five minutes. Things seemed to be changing a lot in his usual routine. He shook his head. He had more important stuff to be doing at this time. By the time his girlfriend returned she would able to witness how unworthy his wife was. His revenge was set, now all he needed was the victim to walk into it.

* * *

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said his wife's name softly as he walked into **his** private reading room, which seemed to have turned into some kind of sit down and conversation room. 

"Yes," Kagome responded not looking at him as her eyes were glued on one of **his **books.

Sesshoumaru sat next to her and placed a box in her lap, "I bought this for you."

The girl finally put the book down and looked at her husband wide eyed. He bought her something? Why would her current enemy buy her something?

"Why?" she asked.

"You are going to need it," Sesshoumaru said, "does Rin have a more suitable supply of clothes now?"

"Yes," Kagome answered with a sigh, "I got them all before the clerk claimed that I stole your bank card and almost got me arrested."

"Isn't that a shame," he told her in a bored tone.

Kagome glared at the box a bit more, "fake snakes aren't going to attack me once I open this, are they?"

"I sure hope that doesn't happen, because if there is a mere toy in there then I got swindled out of a thousand dollars."

A thousand dollars? Sesshoumaru bought her something that cost her a thousand dollars? She couldn't help but open it now, and once she did her mouth hung open wide. It was a long silk emerald strapless dress. That wasn't all there was. In the corner of the box there were also matching shoes and an emerald on a golden chain.

"Like it?" he asked noticing his wife's expression, "I assumed green to be your color."

"You didn't have to," Kagome said still in shock over the gift.

"Yes I did," he replied, "its not fair that I showered Rin with gifts since her arrival and you haven't received a thing. Also I have been known to host many parties here. Very formal parties, and since you don't work at night anymore you should probably just stick around. You have this dress to wear now when such occasions take place."

"Thanks. Thank you very much, but speaking of Rin I want to talk about all the gifts she has been receiving lately. You need to not do that so much. Rin has been raised to do chores and do well in school then get a reward. Not to be spoiled."

"We can talk about that later," Sesshoumaru said forgetting that he had a daughter for a moment since his mind was only focused on one thing, "I only have a few more minutes to spare before going into the office and doing some more work so I need to give you the heads up on this weekend."

"What's happening this weekend."

"Hiding you and Rin from the media is becoming bothersome to me. I think it will be easier to just hold my next party, which will be taking place this weekend, in your honor. I think I should I introduce you to a few of my friends and associates so everyone will know about the woman who sacrificed a lot to raise my daughter."

"I-I don't know Sesshoumaru, but I am flattered."

"If you are flattered then you will stick around here this weekend. Maybe you could leave Rin with your friend Sango. She seems trustworthy."

"Yes she is. Fine I guess. I have no where else to be anyways."

Sesshoumaru stood up and left the reading room, "good."

Now he had to get his servants on the task of sending invitations to some of the most popular, important, and wealthy people in the world to come to his party as they usually did. Kagome would finally be paid back for her defintant and humiliating act the other day. Once the weekend came she would be taught where her place was, and it would be done in front of the whole country.

(End of Chapter 17)

_AN: Well here is another annoying chapter that is just leading up to the doom Kagome will face. I think this is the third one now where Sesshoumaru has been plotting at the end of every chapter, but next chapter I declare…no more suspense! Suspense is bad! Oh and sorry this chapter took a week to come out. Damn seven period day schedule ends up creating about three test and quizzes a day for me. I will find time though I sware! Oh and donate to the hurricane people! There I have spread the message so fanfics can be used for good rather then evil. I pray that none of my readers or anyone else I know has family or friends suffering in New Orleans. And that's all. I really want to say something to all of your reviews, but I am cutting down because I heard its illegal for us to do now. So I am going to try and answer the reviews of people who usaully review, but I never get to talking too, unlike the same people everytime, unless you same people everytime produce me a review that is the size of the novel, then you deserve some credit. This would be a great mission for you **SkitzoFlame**. I don't know why I said your name all of a sudden, but for some reason you were on my mind. So now you have a mission._

_draegon-fire: Kikyo is an angel, I am so sick of everyone else's anti Kikyo bullshit. Its not like she has done anything to anybody._

_Purotekuta-Shikon no Tama: Thank you thank you very much. Ummm… for your great review you deserve the title of PST sama the great!_

_And that's all. I really want to say something to all of your reviews, but I am cutting down because I heard its illegal for us to do now. So I am going to try and answer the reviews of people who usaully review, but I never get to talking too, unlike the same people everytime, unless you same people everytime produce me a review that is the size of the novel, then you deserve some credit. This would be a great mission for you **SkitzoFlame**. I don't know why I said your name all of a sudden, but for some reason you were on my mind. So now you have a mission._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"You look stunning," was the first thing Sango said when Kagome came out of the bathroom and into the main living room wearing her new dress.

Kagome stood there and looked at herself, "looks good, but its way too tight. I can hardly breath."

"Then it's a good dress," Sango continued, "Usually you aren't souppose to breathe at all."

"At least I won't have to wear my usual town jeans and faded t-shirts in front of all those famous people," Kagome noted.

"Thank kami that you and Sesshoumaru don't have any wedding pictures displayed," Sango chuckled, "if only there was one in existence. I bet you could make a mint giving it to one of the magazine companies so all the world can see the famous tycoon Sesshoumaru Murashu marry the local trailer trash."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her friend, "well thanks. You are a real friend aren't you?"

"I was just kidding Kagome, but you really could have done better that day."

"It wasn't a real wedding nor was it worth remembering in a photo. Now can you unzip me? I don't trust myself with this dress while putting on make up."

"Alright, are you going to do anything with your hair?"

"I was thinking about putting it up."

"Just putting it up? I think you need to put in a few curls and with some hair glitter and gel you will truly blend in with everyone else."

"Maybe I could make my hair a little wavy."

"Well I should probably get going. Rin knows I am her up from school right?"

"She knows and is excited."

"I can't imagine why. After about two weeks of living in this mansion where she can get whatever she desires she wants to stay at my little abode."

"Of course she wants to. Rin is a sweet girl who doesn't judge other people by their clothes or money. I just hope Sesshoumaru doesn't change that. He has been spoiling her more then being a father to her."

"I am sure something as sweet as Rin can't be spoiled," Sango assured Kagome as she came over and unzipped the expensive dress, "well I'm off. Have fun tonight."

"I will try," Kagome sighed.

Kagome should have been happy that Sesshoumaru was throwing a party tonight. She should have been happy that everyone would know whom she was married to so she wouldn't have to disguise herself when she went to work or get arrested again. She was anything but happy though. She had an uneasy feeling about tonight. She just knew that something was going to go wrong.

"Who is that fine piece of ass," a man with dark long hair pulled into a pony tail asked Sesshoumaru while watching the two ladies from a safe distance.

Sesshoumaru stared at the man who had just been talking about his wife. The man with the long hair and dark skin was one of Sesshoumaru's workers. His name was Kouga Banto, and just the mention of his name almost turned Sesshoumaru's emotionless face into a grimace. There was only one company in the world that was more powerful then Sesshoumaru's three years. At that point he was young and felt that his company needed support, and the only way to convince the higher company to merge with him was to give the owner's son, Kouga, a very high position. The bastard was not only a horrible worker, but he was also a fool.

Within three years of knowing Kouga, Sesshoumaru had witnessed the man gamble away his father's money without a thought, blow millions on prostitutes and gold digging sluts, and steal things such as cars when he didn't need to. If it weren't for his father's money Kouga would be in jail. If he wasn't locked up for stealing then he would probably be put away for the way he treated women. Sure Sesshoumaru might have not been that different when it came to treating woman like objects, but at least when Sesshoumaru lusted for someone he went after those with money so he wouldn't have to worry about having his riches stolen. All Kouga cared about was how the woman looked and then he would stop at nothing to claim her.

"That's my wife," Sesshoumaru answered his employee's question.

"Oh," Kouga lost the glimmer in his eyes.

"Say what you want about her," Sesshoumaru noted, "I could care less."

"How can you care less about that?" Kouga asked with his tongue almost hanging out, "Especially while she is in that tight dress. Look at those breast of hers."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome to see how she looked in the dress. Kouga was right, curves Sesshoumaru didn't even notice on his wife before were now crystal clear with the dress on. He didn't disagree with Kouga, he had never even admitted Kagome was unattractive, that much became obvious when his eyes started lusting for her the night she came out of the bathroom in nothing more but a towel. If it wasn't for the fact that she was dirt poor and a nobody then he would consider inviting the wench into his bed.

"You should be seeing a lot more of her tonight," Sesshoumaru said once Kagome disappeared into a bathroom, "after you finish your mission."

"Okay whatever," Kouga said in a cocky manner, "so what does the little princess drive? The Mustang, Benz, Escalade, or that nice Dodge Charger?"

"Actually the Pontiac," Sesshoumaru said, "the green one with chipped paint and mirrors that are held up by duct tape."

"That thing?" Kouga questioned, "I thought it was some sort of garden decoration or something."

"No, it's hers. She seems to care about it a lot."

"I will take care of it boss."

"Make sure you do."

They both went silent when Kagome appeared wearing her normal apparel, which was of course a pair of blue jeans and a faded T-shirt that use to be twenty-five cents at a garage sale. It was then that Kagome noticed the two males in the living room. She didn't notice them before Sango left so she wondered what they were up to. Before she could walk off to get away from them Sesshoumaru stopped her with his cold voice.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him, "I needed my make-up and my curling iron so I was going to my room to get them before I got back to the bathroom and put my dress on."

"Don't bother," Sesshoumaru told her, "there is another bathroom that is next to Rin's bedroom that has all the beauty products you need."

"Okay," she said a bit timidly, "thanks."

"You live in this house so you have a right to know where everything is," Sesshoumaru stated as he stood in front of Kouga so no one could see the lustful expression he was giving off.

"Thanks," she said to him again before disappearing into the hallways.

Once Kagome was gone Sesshoumaru glared at his employee, "I said you were free to talk about her in anyway you want, but if I see you say one inappropriate thing to her you will be fired or be killed if you lay a finger on her. Understand?"

"I thought she was free game," Kouga pleaded.

"Not to you," Sesshoumaru stared the man down to let him known his threat was not empty, "whether she is ugly or drop dead beautiful she is still Rin's mother and I will not have Rin sad because her mother has succumbed to a bad relationship."

"Bad relationship?" Kouga argued, "if that right there was mine I would never let her out of my fingers. Besides if you care about her so much then why are you doing all of this to her?"

"I lost a woman because of her," Sesshoumaru explained, "not just one but two. I don't allow people to insult me and then just get away with it. Once she learns her lesson the two of us can just go back to ignoring each other unless it has to do with the welfare of our daughter."

"What else are you going to do?"

"That eager to find out?"

"I have just never seen you this way. Usually you are withdrawn and want nothing to do with anybody, but now you keep plotting things against other people. Its like when you were going out with Kaguya all over again."

"I didn't even know you when I had to deal with Kaguya."

"I heard rumors."

Sesshoumaru walked over to the bathroom Kagome had formally been using before entering it and picking up the box his wife's dress was held in. While taking grasp of the box Sesshoumaru raised his voice high enough for one of his servants to hear him. Quickly Jaken came down the stairs ready to obey any command thrown at him.

"How may I serve you Master Murashu?"

"Did the seamstress get the memo I sent her?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

(The secret word is seamstress…that was the secret word because I thought I would never use it. Anyways I do make fanfic recommdations, but only after a secret word is used. The word seamstress is for the Sess/Kag fanfic, Blind stitch My Heart by Profiler 120. Read it or die!)

"The one about dress alterations? Yes I made sure it was on her desk right when she got here."

Sesshoumaru placed the box that held Kagome's dress in Jaken's arms, "her is the dress that needs altered. Tell the seamstress she needs to work as quick as possible."

"Yes Master," Jaken took the box and went upstairs with it right away.

"What are you going to do with that fine tight dress?" Kouga asked him curiously.

Sesshoumaru started to walk off because he wasn't in the mood to share anymore of his ideas, "I told you that you would be seeing a lot **more** of Kagome tonight, remember?"

Kouga didn't understand what that meant, but by the time he could ask again Sesshoumaru was already gone. The man just shrugged and headed outside so he could return to his home and get ready for the party that would be taking place that night. After all he was going to be a big part of it thanks to Sesshoumaru's plot.

(End of Chapter…what is it now? 18?)

AN: I lied the suspence is still going…but next chapter will be the end of it all I promise, but knowing me it will just be replaced with a bigger drama. One involving Naraku because I know a lot of you are curious about him. Now I must check all of your reviews, which is why I am typing because I am waiting to log in, which is bullcrap because no matter how many times to click 'log me in for three days' its more like just a few hours and then I have to type my email and password again. And now the Internet just froze so I have to log in again, btw I am making a database of all of you readers. So if anyone wants the TamashaToko weekly newsletter on what the hell I am doing give me your email address in your review. And if you think I am undeserving of having my own newsletter…well you can go to hell because I really want to start one. Oh and don't worry I have a reason for why Sesshoumaru is acting a bit OC with all of his plotting and everything. I will explain it in either next chapter or the one after.

Piratekittie: That's why I don't do Inu/Kag…cause its too easy where as this is almost looking impossible.

kawaii-baka4life: Well that's what you get you Baka Taka.

Purotekuta-Shikon no Tama: Thank you almight PST-san

Cherryblossom: Like I said, too predictable and easy

Skitzoflame: Naraku and Onigumo are too different people in this fic. Naraku doesn't do dope he just drinks too much, and that wasn't novel length. You failed your mission.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"And then we turn up our friend the hairdryer and you will be looking fabolous," Kikyo said as she helped Kagome out with her hair for the party that would be taking place in less then an hour.

"It looks great," Kagome remarked eagerly waiting for the final results of her hair-do.

It was a good thing that Kikyo came to the party way earlier then she needed to. About an hour ago Kagome tried to make up her own hair style, but it went so wrong she needed about two bottles of conditioner to fix it. Luckily Kikyo was use to preparing her hair for many fancy parties so she leant Kagome a hand.

Kikyo smiled as they sat in the living room where they made a temporary hair salon. She used the hairdryer to create hot air that started to reveal the magic put into Kagome's hair. A big smile formed on Kagome's face once they were finally done.

Kagome's hair was put up into a ponytail like she wanted, but with a few special touches it was a lot more then that. Glitter was put in her hair like Sango suggested so it would sparkle under the dining room chandelier along with a few braids on the side of her hair that wasn't pulled back.

"Wow you just turned Play-Dooh into real sculpting clay," came Inuyasha's joking voice.

Kagome's eyes shot up at him as he stood in front of the touch, "I thought you were souppose to be the nice brother."

"Who said anything about any of us being nice?" Inuyasha asked, "I am just the one who insults the most."

"I can see that," Kagome replied with cross arms, "what do you want college drop out?"

"I ain't no damn college drop out!" he yelled at his sister-in-law, "I can pass those classes without a problem."

"Then why did I do most of your math homework last night?" she questioned with a big grin.

"No wonder Sesshoumaru hasn't traumatized you yet, he sees you as his damn equal probably, because both of you are stubborn as hell, anyways I came to tell you to get this make up and hair stuff out of the fucking living room. I have some TV to watch."

"I believe Sesshoumaru, the owner of this living room, said this was my home so I have the right to do what I please."

"Inuyasha, the owner of that couch since I inherited it from father, demands you go away so I can watch a movie before doing some homework."

"Aren't you going to get ready for the party?"

"Feh, like I would go to one of Sesshoumaru's damn parties. They are always so boring."

"Well I don't really want to go either so if I can't have what I want then you don't get what you want."

"Bullshit! Get off the damn couch!"

"Get out of the room!"

"I see that you two don't get along," Kikyo said to herself as though she was thinking twice about whether this was the best environment for Rin or not.

Kagome responded by giggling, "we are just kidding. Inuyasha is like my second best friend. We will get out of your way in a second Inuyasha."

"You better," he started tapping his foot.

"Well Kagome from what I noticed I am not the only one who is going to arrive early so you should probably put your dress on," Kikyo stated.

"You're not using this bathroom," Inuyasha declared as he ran off to the nearest one, "nature calls."

Before Kagome could get up and look for another room to use as a changing room Kikyo spoke again, "Kagome who was that?"

"Sesshoumaru's younger brother," Kagome answered as she started to pack up their hair supplies, "he is cool."

"Really?" the judge questioned with a small grin.

"You like him?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Your smile."

"No I just think the two of you fighting was cute."

"You could be thinking that, or do you think he is cute?"

"Say what you want Higurashi," Kikyo went back to her serious tone as she stood up and left the room, "I am going to go out there and see if anyone I know has arrived yet."

"Whatever you say," Kagome kept laughing.

* * *

It turned out that Kikyo was indeed correct, there were already people gathering in the dining room. People who seemed to be businessmen just like Sesshoumaru and others who were celebrities. Kagome couldn't believe it, she was actually seeing men and women that had appeared in her favorite shows and movies. How did a cold and cruel man such as Sesshoumaru know all of these people?

Kagome couldn't confront anyone yet, not that she had the courage to. Her dress wasn't upstairs where she left it so now she would have to ask the maids and butlers if they had seen it. Why did every single damn hallway and stairway have to be somehow connected with the dining room?

"There you are Kagome," Sesshoumaru's voice sent shivers down her back, especially since he said her name loud enough for the whole room to know she was present.

"Hey S-sesshoumaru," Kagome accidentally stuttered, "I was looking for my dress. I misplaced it."

Sesshoumaru wore another one of his fine suits. This one was all black with a blue tie. Even though he was talking to her gently and he looked like a nice average Joe, she could still see into his awful soul.

"Your dress is in that rest room over there," he pointed to a nearby door, "I made sure your dress was moved out here so you could make a grand entrance."

Kagome already started to narrow her eyes, "well gee, how kind of you."

"Mr. Murashu would you like some punch," one of his maids who was catering at the party asked him.

"Of course Sierra," Sesshoumaru responded to the maid as he waited for her to pour him a glass from the nearby table.

When the maid returned Sesshoumaru was ready to take a drink until the glass slipped out of her hand. Kami must have not been present at the moment because the dark red punch landed and spilled right on Kagome's favorite orange tank top that hand also been purchased at a department store.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Murashu," Sierra apologized quickly as though she was ready to get on the ground and bow.

"N-no its okay," Kagome told the maid.

"Don't worry Sierra," Sesshoumaru surprised Kagome since she didn't expect him to tolerate an accident such as that at such a fancy party, "I will make sure it is replaced and she has a dress to be wearing anyways."

Kagome didn't have time to continue on with the conversation. She didn't want anyone staring at her with red liquid dripping off of her clothes and on to the ground. As fast as she could she went into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Okay where is the dress?" she kept asking herself as her eyes searched the small bathroom until she spotted the box laying on top of the toilet.

It only took a few seconds for Kagome to strip herself of her current clothes and to put on the gown. Instead of taking a second to see how she looked with the dress on she removed the shoes from the box and hastily buckled them up. Now it was time to take one last look at herself so she could hope that she wouldn't stick out in a room full of rich people.

"That bastard," Kagome said under her breath once she saw the image in the mirror.

* * *

"Hey honey," Sesshoumaru turned his head and gazed at his new girlfriend who wore a dark blue dress with a transparent Shaw.

Sesshoumaru's plain expression didn't change much when he gazed upon her, "hello."

"Looks like a great crowd," she said with a smile, "so where is your wife?"

Finally a smirk appeared on his lips, "she is coming. Right now she is changing into her new dress."

The conversation between boyfriend and girlfriend was then quickly disrupted when one of Sesshoumaru's former women could be heard.

"Sesshoumaru you must see my new car!" the girl yelled.

"I would like to see your new car also," another man at the party agreed.

"Very well," Sesshoumaru forgot about Kagome and his revenge for a second since he was always interested to see what new cars were avaible on their market, "I say we all go into the driveway for a moment."

Everyone put their beverages down on nearby tables as they all packed out of the room and outside to take a look at the new car. Once Kagome heard no more voices coming from the outside she emerged from the bathroom and tried to run away as fast as possible. She couldn't believe that bastard Sesshoumaru did this to her.

"Woah, Kagome where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he spotted her in her green dress.

Her dress had changed since the last time she saw. Instead of having a shaw, the chest barely had any cloth at all. Kagome's breast were totally exposed except for a thin piece of fabric that hung over her nibbles and on her hips and where her bellybutton was to be there were wide slits that gave a clear view of her skin.

"You look so hot," Inuyasha said to himself, "now if only it was that cute girl from earlier wearing that."

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You know, that woman who was with you in the living room," Inuyasha answered, "who is she?"

"Oh her," Kagome stopped thinking about her own problem for a second, "that's Kikyo. She is the custody judge."

"Oh she is," Inuyasha said to himself.

Kagome then thought it was her duty to inform him of the latest news she had learned, "she is pregnant Inuyasha."

"I didn't see a wedding ring."

"She isn't married. She really doesn't even know anything about the baby's father."

"In that case I am going to try and hit that."

Kagome eye brow twitched, "you are going try and do what?"

"I am going to try and get that one in my bed. Ever since living here I have been exposed only to women whose status is way too high up for me, but she is perfect. She looks almost like you, except I already know that you have virgin written all over you where as since she is pregnant I know she has had experience."

"Do you and your brother do anything but think about sex all day long?" Kagome felt compelled to ask.

"Nothing else to think about when you are filthy rich," Inuyasha told her as he seemed to wander off into another room.

It was then that Kagome realized her situation, and by the time she did it was too late. All of Sesshoumaru guests reentered the room just in time to see her standing there in the whore dress from hell. Who knew what else would happen tonight.

* * *

(End of Chapter 19)

AN: Once again sorry for the delay, especially when the fic is getting good. If you are from Indiana you would know around this time I have to take the GQE test which decides whether I graduate or not…that and I have had three different test this week in my regular classes so things have been getting difficult when it comes to finding time to work on my fanfics, but when I wasn't testing I actually did work on a fic a little. I am working on a One-shot fanfic that is going to be a Nar/Kag…I am not going to say much more until my next fanfic update.

**Kabukiyasha:** Of course I am going to bring Naraku and Inuyasha back in the story as much as possible because they are going to be a big part of it, but when it comes to Sango and Miroku I don't know…I had Sango and Miroku get married at the beginning cause I am really not a big fan of both those characters. In most of my stories they only serve as someone for Kagome to converse with once in awhile, but like I did before since Sango took Rin it will probably be Miroku returning her so Kagome can talk with him once more.

**mousespikesmikolove:** Don't worry Sesshoumaru will regret it…its not fair for Kagome to suffer without Sesshoumaru doing a lot of suffering.

**Skitzoflame:** You dissappoint me Skitzo…now you owe me two novel worths of reviews.

**Purotekuta-Shikon no Tama:** Thank you for accepting my newsletter…oh and no one will ever flame me, at least I don't think they will on this story.

**jaded729:** I know Sess is OOC but don't worry in the next chapter I will reveal why he is playing such a bad hurtful prank as though he is a child.


	20. Message to my fans!

For those of you who read my fiction Teen Blues you already know I am in a position where I can not continue most fanfics. My mother believes I have somehow destroyed her computer by writing fanfics, even though she clearly seen my brother downloading porn every chance he got! Anyways the computer is fixed, but once she pays for internet connection she won't let me on anymore…so this could be the end of my fan fiction career. Marriage of Convenience, along with My Mermaid might have a chance though. They might make it on the internet, very very slowly. I wrote chapter 20 of this fic last night, but then I found out the floppy drive is broke on my mom's computer so I am going to have to wait til next weekend to use my dad's computer. I know I could by one of those memory holders, but due to a $392.00 phone bill (Verzion Wireless is the devil, but now I have Cenntinal Wireless) I won't have money for awhile…so maybe I can get one for my birthday, but by then I probably won't be able to get on my mom's computer…and some kid told me he would fix my laptop and instead he stole it…and omg its just one problem after another. Kami doesn't want me to write fanfics anymore, but hey as Romeo once said "I defy you stars!" I will try to work on MOC and MM just because I know where there going and I will honestly die if they don't get completed.

So what I am saying is the latest you should have this damn chapter 20 should be here by Monday after next (with probably other chapters depending on whether my ONE rewritable cd will cooperate with me or not). Sorry for this inconvience but there is only so much I can do. So unless you want to adopt me and give me my own computer with internet the only way you can help me is by giving me some support. My mail box is always open and hey I got a good cell phone with unlimited text messages now so please text message me because I am super bored. The cell phone number is 1-260-519-1384…and hey if you live in Indiana, Kentucky, Ohio, Michigan, or Illinois you can even call me If you want…I don't care because I am super bored, but if I don't get one text message I swear I will beat you all.

Anyways that is all I have to report. Chow.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Damn you Inuyasha," Kagome whispered when she was left alone in front of about fifty party guests.

It was easy to see that they all held judgment in their eyes. They saw her exposed hips and breast popping out of her once formal dress, and probably all thought she was a whore whom wasn't good enough to raise the child of Sesshoumaru Murashu.

"Kagome," she heard Kikyo say from behind her with a gasp in her voice.

"Is it that bad?" she replied with a bit of worry showing in her voice.

"Who altered that dress? Because it looks fabulous."

"What?"

"Nice dress," another woman commented as she walked past the two.

Kagome was too perplexed to reply. Her dress looked good? How was that possible? She was almost named, and it was a good thing?

"So did Sesshoumaru hire you a designer?" Kikyo asked.

"Can you excuse me Kikyo?" Kagome asked back, "I have a husband to kill."

"I guess."

Since her dress seemed tolerable to most she didn't worry about hiding now. All she wanted to do was chew out Sesshoumaru for his foul play. It was obvious he was still made about her car.

"There you are," Inuyasha smirked as he approached the lonely Kikyo while holding two beer mugs, "I got you something."

"I can't drink."

"Uh," Inuyasha didn't want to look stupid, "they're both for me. Like I would give a pregnant woman a beer."

She smirked, "really? Then what did you get me?"

Inuyasha began to panic a little. Now he had to fulfill his promise, and if he didn't Kikyo would he was too idiotic to talk to let alone sleep with. Nervous, he searched his pockets for something to give her. He felt something thin covered in plastic, but he couldn't remember what it was. He had been wearing the pants since yesterday and he had put tons of things in the pockets. What could have been thin and covered in plastic? It must have been that gum he bought at the vending machine before class yesterday. Gum would work out fine for his situation, so he pulled it out and handed it to her.

"I can't use that either," Kikyo told him.

Inuyasha looked in his palm and saw an unused condom. He forgot that he was carrying it with him all day yesterday. He didn't plan on using it at first, but since there were some hot girls in his class it would be smart to stay on the safe side.

"Sorry," Inuyasha apologized, "I thought it was gum."

"Well nice meeting you again Sesshoumaru's brother, but I should be on my way."

"The party just started. I am only here because of you."

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"A lot of things?"

"Sexual things?"

"Feh, someone's head is in the gutter."

"Oh so you're not interested? I was getting a bit horny."

"You are? Well who am I to leave you in that state? My bedroom is close by."

"Down boy," Kikyo smirked, "I was joking. I have to work tomorrow, so I will be leaving."

Inuyasha just crossed his arms, "like I would ever want anyone like you! Work, work, and more work is all you do."

Kikyo couldn't help but release a tiny laugh before leaving.

"I don't see what you are complaining about," Sesshoumaru stated to his wife as he took a drink from some fancy liquor glass, "my guest seem tolerable when it comes to your revealing dress."

"That's not the point Sesshoumaru!" Kagome snapped at him, "You had that dress changed on purpose!"

"I could have sworn I bought that dress like that, but I guess my mind was distracted. I have to return to my party now."

"That's not fair!"

"Excuse me? I treat you more than fair. You were living in a place where you would have eventually been killed, but I moved you in here to be with your daughter where it's save; not to mention you can buy whatever you please and never work again."

"But I do go to work! I go there because I respect you too much to lay around here all day and do nothing."

"That's you're problem."

"My problem? I call it kindness."

"Well go be kind with my brother. I must return to my date."

Kagome sighed as she made her way towards the hallway. He was the biggest jerk in the world and she didn't plan on talking to him ever again unless it had something to do with Rin. He thought the dress would embarrass her, but his plan backfired so he could care less about her now. She would never admit it, but she felt a little hurt by his closing words. When he first gave her the untampered dress she felt like she belonged in this house, but only he was interested in was revenge. This house was nothing, but a cold and empty gathering place for people she didn't even deserve to be in the same room with.

Admitting defeat she prepared to return to her room where she would dress into her leisure clothes and go to sleep until the hurt went away, but before she could make her escape a man stood in front of her. He was much younger than many of the guest here and seemed a bit more relaxed and easy going in his appearance.

"Hey baby," he hiccupped out showing he had consumed a large amount of alcohol, "my name is Kouga and I don't believe we have been properly introduced."

"It's Kagome Hig- I mean Murashu," she told him in a cold tone, "I am sorry but I have to leave."

"But the party is just getting started," the man smirked, "what's wrong? Looks like you are going to cry."

"If you think I will cry because of that jerk you're wrong!"

"Temper temper angry lady. Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I don't have a temper!"

"I take that as a yes. Come on that coolness out there will make you feel better."

Not wanting to go to bed angry Kagome thought about the good I walk would do her. Sure she would be will an intoxicated man, but anything was better than Sesshoumaru at the moment. Without warning the man known as Kouga lightly grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside.

It was a bit awkward at first, but the cool air did make her feel better. Kouga didn't do much except mutter to himself in what sounded like a strange rant about politics. After a few minutes of staring at fancy cars and rose bushes he spoke as normal as he could manage.

"Too many stiff peoples in there," he burped.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed quietly, "I don't belong."

"You and me have something in common then. I am one of them, but I don't belong. They don't like Kouga because I am too young and like having fun with the ladies a lot."

"I see."

"I hate fancy gatherings like this."

"This would be my first and I was excited to leave."

"I see your boobies."

Kagome quickly crossed her arms over her chest forgetting for a moment that she was wearing the horrible dress, "so, Kouga was it? Why do you come to these?"

"Just to make an appearance. What I really want to do is go to festivals and carnivals. I liked those."

"I love carnivals. One time I starved myself for a week straight just so I could eat as much fried bread and other junk food as possible."

"Don't do stuff like that. I like my women with meat on their bones."

Ignoring his drunken ramblings Kagome continued on with the talk about carnivals, "what do you like about them?"

"Makes me feel normal, and of course smashing stuff."

"Smashing?"

"You know, when someone donates a junky car and everyone takes turn trashing it with a hammer. I use to have the whole thing smashed before anyone else could have a turn.'

"Oh I know what you're talking about."

"Good, because you're about to see it."

"What are you talking about?"

Kouga let out a clumsy chuckle before kneeling down beside a rose bush. His hands explored the shrubbery until he dragged out a huge hammer. This whole thing was planned!

"Let me see," he stood up and tumbled a little, "junkie junkie car, come out come out wherever you are!"

"Kouga put that thing down," Kagome said a bit concerned, "you are going to hurt yourself."

The drunk man just walked towards Kagome, and she quickly cleared not wanting to be struck by the hammer. He analyzed the parking lot until he stopped in front of Kagome's Grand AM.

"You can't hide from me Mr. Car!"

"Kouga don't! Sesshoumaru, somebody!"

Sesshoumaru watched from one of the dining room's many large windows before turning to his girl friend, "interesting. It seems Kouga misses his carnival days."

"Why is she calling for you?" the dancer asked.

"I am sure you have been introduced to Kouga. Obviously the two have had fun muddling their minds with as many drinks as they could find."

A smirk crossed Sesshoumaru's lips as he watched Kagome scream in horror while Kouga smashed the car with a laugh. By the time the hammer carrying man fell to the ground unconscious the car's windows and mirrors were all shattered, the hood was laying a few feet away with many dents, and the engine was in pieces.

After a few moments of Kagome taking the moment in and Sesshoumaru taking pleasure in her misery the newly wed she stood up and went back into the party area. She walked right past Sesshoumaru and towards the hallway not wanting to look at the man who arranged the whole thing.

During her passing Sesshoumaru noticed a few tears clouded up her eyes. He had made her cry? The actions Kouga was assigned to take was just a small way of paying her back, but she was crying. He had overestimated her obviously and assumed she would just plot against him like he had done to her, but it dawned on him that they weren't playing a game. He had done something that had hurt her, and what would he do about it? Just leave her to cry like the foolish girl she was of course.

(And what you have all been waiting for…the end of chapter 20)

AAN: (AAN stands for awesome author's note, because I know you all love me and have been praying for this chapter). Yes here is your wonderful Chapter 20! If I would have waited one more month then this fic would have gone a year without updates. Now if I had the Internet this fic would be down by now. So anyways if you have been reading my new fic Not Another High School Fic (which I want you all too because you will love it if you love this fic. It's all about your favorite characters getting stuck in pairings and sex and more sex. Sorry if the title makes it seem like Not Another Teen Movie, which is filled with comedy, but I plan on changing it. So anyways read the damn fic because I plan on updating it more than this one anyways) you know that I have the Internet all fourth period long and I am failing so all I do is my usual Internet things and I use it to update fanfics that I have written every other week at my dad's house. So far I have only been updating my new fic, but thinking about the support this fic (lifetime channel rip off or not) has received from you the very first thing I did was sit down and write chapter 20, leaving my dad to bring in groceries all by himself with his bad back.

Anyways just a little information about Chapter 20 that all those who are like me will find interesting. (Speaking of course of people who listen to the commentary on every DVD they own.) The original chapter 20 was written all the way back in January of last year until there was a floppy incident and many more incidents to come. It's been such a long while that I can't even remember what happened in that chapter except that after reading reviews I decided that everyone should hate Kagome's dress, because you all wouldn't be predicting it, but during this desperate rewrite I decided to let you all have you're moment. Pat yourselves on the back for predicting a predictable scene; especially to those who knew Inuyasha had a condom in his pocket.

Just because I like author's notes and this is my most read fic let me tell you all a little about what I have been up too. The class I am failing and updating from is ironically Creative Writing, but that is because there is one thing on this Earth that I hate more than anything and that is poetry. Sure you would think someone like me who writes non-stop would like writing poems, but I don't. I hate them! I will tell you why later.

But speaking of writing last year I took a big interest in Journalism for whatever reason (the teacher is hot and I had him in 9th grade too, so he totally knows me), so this year I joined the school's newspaper staff where I write about vending machines, Steve Irwin, sex, and right now I am working on a Halloween feature, but I can tell you more later. See you bitches! Tamasha out!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Sesshoumaru we should talk," the dancer said to her date, "I don't think any of this will work out."

All of this being dumped before sex was really wearing on the multi-millionaire's nerves, "what is wrong with our relationship exactly?"

"It's not really you it's me," she explained picking up her purse since the party had gone late into the evening, "I never really feel that comfortable in any relationship, and this one is sort of a special case. It's weird you having a wife and all."

"She isn't of importance. You just seen her crying a moment ago; clearly Kagome is a bit unstable to cry over such a machine."

"Then maybe she needs your support, but I have this tour thing coming up and I just don't have time for a serious relationship. I am sorry, but maybe we can try later."

"If that is how you feel then I will allow it. So you will be leaving? Not even another drink?"

"I have to drive. I will see you at another party sometime maybe. Thank you for a great night Mr. Murashu."

Sesshoumaru didn't even take the time to watch his date leave the party before going upstairs. The wench had cost him another date. If things kept going at this rate he would no longer be an upcoming young businessman, but old news. Tabloids didn't matter to him, but he would find it hard to think about if he lost his title because of a stupid girl.

He found Kagome crumbled on the floor next to her bed crying with her face hidden. It had been two hours since the incident with Kouga and the car and she was still crying? This girl hadn't stopped amazing him yet. First she had declined two million dollars to be with her daughter and now she could continuously cry for an expendable vehicle.

"Stop your crying at once!" he snapped at her.

"Don't you ever tell me what do Sesshoumaru!" she screamed hurting his ears and revealing her red puffy eyes, "I hate you!"

"Then you have the ability to leave."

"I will!" Kagome stood up, "and I am taking Rin with me."

"We are married now so if you left you would have to fight for custody all over again, and I doubt you would win."

He was ready to step aside so she could walk past him and through the door, but she then collapsed and fell on the bed. He walked over to her and studied her. She had stressed her body out with her constant worrying and thinking about the situation.

"If you are to stay in my house you are to follow my rules," Sesshoumaru continued, "I handle all major financial purchases in this house including your car. You will never embarrass me again with such rubbish, is that understood?"

Kagome looked up at him in her weakened state like a punished puppy would look at its master, "I didn't mean to embarrass you Sesshoumaru. If it had been any other car I would have accepted your help."

"What is special about that model? Anyone could afford it."

"Not when it first came out, but almost had one. I just want to remember."

"Remember what?"

She hid her head in a pillow, "nothing that would interest you."

"You have weakened your body and have offended me over this car. I would like to know."

That made Kagome sob a little. He wanted to know to see what state of mind she was in; not because he cared. If this was the world she desired her caring and loving husband would ask her what was on her mind, and not because he was being forced too.

Without warning Kagome's legs were forced off the ground and into the air forcing her to let out a yelp of surprise. Sesshoumaru and moved her so her whole body was relaxing against her comfortable sheets.

"Either tell me or I will be forced to call in the doctor," he warned.

"A doctor? There is nothing wrong with me except tears and a little fall."

"Don't like doctors?"

"I try to only go when I am dying."

"Well my doctors do whatever they can to make sure their patients are completely healthy. For a fall like yours I am sure they will be willing to take blood test and pump your stomach for anything. Do you really want that?"

Kagome let out a gulp, "I would rather talk to you."

"Then continue, so I will know if I must apologize or not."

"You know that college you sent Inuyasha to?"

"Of course I do. That is where I attended college. It was one of the world's best learning institutes."

"They give out one scholarship every four years," Kagome explained looking at him with her teary eyes, "and when I was young I won one."

"You must have been very bright," it wasn't like Sesshoumaru to compliment, but a scholarship from that college called for it, "what degree did you get?"

"I never went. My family wasn't poor, but we weren't rich either. My mom felt guilty that I would be going to that school with people like you who could afford anything while I had nothing. At the time I was driving a rusty hundred-dollar car that barely ran and she decided that as a gift I deserved a brand new car that would put a dent in my family's checkbook. Mom got me the Pontiac."

"So it holds value to you?"

She gave a nod, "before showing it to me mom decided to give my brother a test drive, and they both got into a fatal accident before making it home. I guess a drunk driver drove them off a bridge. My father died awhile back when I was young so I was left an orphan. I didn't want to adjust to life as a foster child, so I quickly got out of school and began working as much as possible. I found out that my mom took out great loans to pay for the house and some of our other things that only her income could pay off. I found myself in debut so that is why I have been living in the slums as long as I was. If it wasn't for those bills I would have been able to move up as soon as Naraku offered me a job."

"You wished to have that same model of car thinking you could return to your former life."

"I guess."

Sesshoumaru gave a grunt, "that's the type of thing a little girl with day dreams would say. You are not a little girl Kagome."

"No I guess I'm not. I am sorry."

"Naturally your car will be replaced."

"If I would have known that car would have caused you so much turmoil I would have bought something else or parked it in the back."

Sesshoumaru removed himself for a second from his proper position to kneel beside her on the floor, "now that I know the motive for your actions I will apologize. We are under this same roof to care and provide for our daughter, not to exact revenge on one another. You are not a little day dreaming girl and I am not a plotting boy."

"You sound like an old man," Kagome declared with narrowed eyes that no longer held tears.

"Better than youth. So I agree to cease all violations of our marriage."

"I will as long as you keep your promise," she knowing how much of a businessman Sesshoumaru was held her hand out for a shake.

Sesshoumaru shook her hand before standing up again. He looked at her one more time before picking up a blanket and covering her. She had been in too much of a wreck to change so that dress made her cold.

Kagome had shaken his hand and all, but she still hadn't forgiven her husband. He was being stupid for having revenge plans and arguing for her, but it still hurt that he made her feel wanted and giving her a sense of belonging.

"I might invite you to another party some day," his words caught her by surprise, "but next time you want a dress I will hire you a designer. I only nailed a fashion by a fluke."

"It was a one in a million draw," Kagome noted still in disbelief that people liked the whore dress she still wore, "but I don't think you should quit your day job."

"Selling hotels? It sounds more interesting then making women look like whores anyways."

Kagome giggled, "You have to be the first ever straight man to say that."

Sesshoumaru smirked, but then it quickly returned to a frown. She wasn't sad anymore and that had made him happy? This girl was growing on him somehow.

"Speaking of my job I will be leaving tomorrow."

"Business?"

"Yes. Tomorrow is Monday and in this house that is the day the groceries are restocked, so you and Rin should make a list of your favorite foods for the servants to buy."

"You have a list."

"Like many ordinary people I have things I prefer, dislike, and is allergic too."

"After work I am not really doing anything, so I will just your list and shop myself. I can just imagine the junk food Rin would write down if I gave her the power of listing her favorite foods."

"I guess it would be a good task for you. Just don't fail it."

"I won't."

"I think the maids have been making personal purchases with my cards anyways. You look exhausted and I still have party guest, so I will be leaving you."

"Good night Sesshoumaru."

"Good night Kagome."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite?"

"What in your type of hell are bed bugs?"

(End of Chapter 21)

AN: Since I only get computer usage like this for a semester and I can only write fics every other week I am just going to update my five paged chapter stories (this one, A Lord's Miko, Not Another High School Fic). As much as I would like to update Teen Blues or Shadow Filled Hearts or whatever in the hell I have been writing these days I can't, because I don't remember what is happening in the story. If there is really a story you want updated then I will do it for you if you take it upon yourself to outline the fic and send me the summaries. I can print the summaries out in my Journalism class (I would update from that class like I do in my fourth period, but we use MAC) and read them later.

And thanks for sticking with me people I love you all a lot more than my family, processions, and pets. Well…lets be honest you guys aren't as cool as my parakeet. His name is Jay Jay and he chirps to Brittany Spears. I would like to see one of you do that.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A month had passed since the truce between arranged marriage couples was called, and it had been quite peaceful since. Sesshoumaru spent time with his daughter when he got off work by helping her with her counting and alphabet before enjoying a dinner alone with her in the dining room. He was doing his best to meet the standards Kagome expected him to have to qualify as a good father, which became difficult with his demanding work schedule. He had even begun to respect his wife's wishes by not spoiling Rin with his money. Now he only got her gifts when he was away in another country, but he made sure they didn't hold much value since they were to only act as souvenirs.

Rin had somehow picked up many traits from her guardian, but she was still Kaguya's daughter, and the last thing Sesshoumaru wanted was for him to come home and have the first things come out of his daughters mouth be 'what did you get me?'. Most children who were suppose to live the privileged lifestyle like Rin was meant to were expected to respond with such a question and could be forgiven, but Sesshoumaru didn't want his gift giving to lead to Rin growing up to become a whore and give away premature babies.

Though Kagome refusing two million dollars to keep her daughter should have been enough to meet the good mother standards she was also doing everything Sesshoumaru expected her to do with Rin. She had finally become use to spending mass amounts of money on clothes for Rin without the temptation of looking for a clearance rack. She had even bought herself a few clothes so she wouldn't look like a hillbilly in comparison to Sesshoumaru.

"Daddy," Rin ran over from the breakfast table to her father who came from upstairs with a suitcase and the business section of his morning newspaper, "are you going to eat breakfast with me and mommy?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head since he and his wife had decided breakfast would be Kagome's time with Rin while dinner was his, "I am not down here for that Rin."

"I don't care if you eat breakfast with us Fluffy," Kagome smiled sweetly at him after finishing her eggs, "our rules aren't written in stone."

Rin looked up at her father in a confused gazes, "Why does mom call you fluffy?"

"Because your mom finds herself very confused in the morning," Sesshoumaru shot Kagome a cold glare.

"Don't listen to him Rin. Remember that your father is older than me by at least ten years, so he gets to be forgetful."

"Daddy is old?"

"Very."

Okay, so the truth was Kagome and Sesshoumaru would still get at each other's throat from time to time, but it was Kagome who had started the fighting up again. She didn't even wait a minute until after the truce was made before being cocky towards him. Ever since his comment about bed bugs Kagome had been calling Sesshoumaru Fluffy, because he admitted the only thing childlike he had ever experienced in his childhood was hearing the story about Puss in Boots since it was his first book. The whole idea of little Sesshoumaru being entertained by a tale of a kitten was so appealing to Kagome she couldn't help but continuously remind him of it with a nickname.

Sesshoumaru not wanting to comment on him having ten years on his wife took care of what he came downstairs to do, "I am leaving for China today."

"Again?" Kagome questioned, "you go there a lot."

"I have a lot of business there," he replied thinking about how this would be the first time in a long while he would be going to China to actually do his job.

"When are you coming back?"

"When I come back."

"Daddy when will you stop going?" Rin asked seeming a bit sad, but trying to hide it.

"When I can. I have to complete a deal on a building."

"Okay."

"Kagome do me a favor and bring the mail in."

"Alright," Kagome stood up and went to him, "how about the phones?"

"You will do best to unhook them all Kagome. I am sure the moment I leave with these suitcases the phones will be ringing off the hook."

Kagome knew he was telling the truth and it would be up to her to unplug twenty something phones. A week ago the press had found out about Sesshoumaru's bride and was bent on getting an interview. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had been attacked with questions every time they went in public while Kagome wasn't allowed out without wearing a pair of Sesshoumaru's thick sun glasses and switching cars. It was all very annoying and they had been tortured by it all ever since one of Sesshoumaru's former girlfriends let the information out.

"Here I will help you," Kagome picked up one of his cases.

"Shouldn't Rin be getting ready for school?"

"She has fall break, so no school for a couple of days. Since you will be leaving maybe I could take Rin to an amusement park after work."

"You work late."

"Naraku has me only working until the afternoon now."

Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow, "seems he is being quite generous to you."

"He has been that way for awhile now. He is trying to make up for that incident in his office and he is getting a divorce."

"What incident?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Show no sympathy for his marriage. This would be his seventh one that has failed."

"Naraku has been married seven times?"

"This conversation would just lead me to offering you unlimited support so you can quit that job with him, but you are too stubborn, so I will just be on my way."

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru and placed his luggage into the trunk of his new sports car that was bought only because of the thick tinted windows, "the press will quickly move on to another celebrity and leave us alone. After that would you like this car?"

"It's nice, but I miss my old one."

"I am taking care of it, but there is nothing wrong with having more than one car."

"Yes there is. It's called pollution!"

"There is no such thing as global warming Kagome now I must be on my way. Make sure Rin has a proper dinner."

Kagome just gave him a light meaningless wave good bye before returning inside. If they had been a real married couple they would have talked about how much they missed each other before giving a romantic kiss and Kagome watched as her lover disappeared down the road, but that would never be the case. Kagome then mentally smacked herself! Why would she even have thoughts like that? Before this whole marriage situation Kagome was perfectly content with only sharing her life with her daughter; she didn't need a man to be in love with, did she?

- - - - - -

"Such a big cock," Mei Lin panted as her newest regular customer was still inside of her after reliving himself.

Sesshoumaru gave no response to her moans that were meant to encourage him, because he never believed it was proper to speak during sex. He just pulled himself out and rolled to the other side of the bed closing his eyes.

He had visited China to close a deal on a building, but still he came to the whore's apartment just like he did the last five trips where getting good sex was his only concern. It seemed foolish and juvenile of him to waste time paying money for sex in another country, but when dealing with prostitutes it was best to keep going to the same one. She probably wasn't the most attractive of the street sluts, but he had been with her enough times to know he probably wasn't going to catch anything.

"Are you asleep Mr. Higurashi?" Mei Lin asked using the alias he gave her.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as he thought about how he came up with his fake last name. It probably came to him because it was the first that came to mind since his marriage was the kind that allowed him to hire prostitute for the evening.

As he lay there looking dead to the world he could hear his whore moving and grabbing something off of the bedside table. It sounded as though something had opened up and now the sound of crinkling paper could be heard. The woman was getting into his wallet.

"I have already paid you," Sesshoumaru said still with his eyes closed, "the money in there does not belong to you."

Mei Lin quickly dropped the wallet and kicked it under the bed, "I am not doing anything."

"I don't deal with liars," he opened an eye lid, "get on your knees and get my wallet from under the bed."

"I am sorry Mr. Higurashi," Mei Lin apologized as she did as she was told, "you being such a loyal customer and all doesn't deserve to be treated this way. When I see money I just grab it."

"If this is the part where you feed me a sad story I am not interested," Sesshoumaru sat up, "but judging by the paper that is thrown everywhere I would say you are having trouble making rent."

"Business has been slow."

"I should leave and never return to you after the disrespect you have shown me, but I will make you a deal."

"Do you want me to suck your dick again?"

He shook his head, "As you can see from the amount of money in that billfold I am quite an important man. You can't report me, because you do not know my name and you can't get proof of me because I could have you killed before you spoke a word, so you can only benefit from it. Since no one can find out I cannot afford any diseases, so you are to only have sex with me."

"I have to make a living Mr. Higurashi."

"Forward me all your bills and I shall pay them. Upon my visits to you I will pay you the normal fee and that should be enough to take care of your food and other needs outside of rent and utilities."

"So you want me to become your personal whore."

"I am a married man, so you will be a mistress."

Mei Lin smiled, "this is making me horny, but doesn't the mistress usually get to live with the husband and wife?"

As she spoke she caressed Sesshoumaru's manhood and he forgot all about the fact that his daughter was living with him, "if you lived with me I wouldn't have to fly all the way out here anymore."

"You could have me anytime that you pleased."

Sesshoumaru would never admit it out loud, but he had always been a fan of the life of a feudal lord. Back then someone like him would have been given respect by everyone instead of being insulted by media. He desired the lifestyle so much he thought it would be entertaining to have a mistress in his home.

"I will consider it Mei Lin, but only if you respect me and no longer talk during sex."

Mei Lin didn't give an answer, because she said yes by sliding his member into her mouth.

(End of Chapter 22)

AN: If I were reading this instead of writing it I would be freaked out since it goes from a fluff chapter to this, but it had been awhile since Mei Lin was mentioned and I thought she was due.

Okay the first thing I would like to state is that if you are truly a fan of my work and are dying for the next update like you always claim, never never never never ever delete me from your author's alert list. I will never abandon a fanfic because I want to and I will do whatever it takes to update it. Judging by the lack of reviews I received for chapters 20 and 21 compared to past chapters I think a lot of you did delete me off the list and still have no clue that the story has been updated.

Also I would like to once again request some of you fans take a look at my new high school fic. If you are a fan of many different Kagome pairings and you like sex, sex, and drama then this fic is for you. Also since my story record looks pathetic with only one completed fanfic I am working on a one shot, actually it has four chapters, but I still consider it one since I should be able to finish it quick enough, about Kagome and Sesshoumaru.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Those damn interns could never put together an accurate presentation if their lives depended on it," Naraku complained when he returned from a meeting, "and then they sit around and wonder why your husband's company makes more than us."

Kagome looked up from her computer screen, "We didn't lose the share holders, did we?"

"Murashu's proposition had much more to offer. All the blame belongs with our interns, but your name has come up."

Kagome knew it was only a matter of time before her marriage to Sesshoumaru caused conflicts at work. Naraku's business also benefited from hotel construction, but Sesshoumaru always made more sales because his presentations were more appealing and he didn't have to lie about what he was going to offer either. Since Kagome's computer had a copy of every presentation and plan workers were starting to believe she was stealing information and passing it to her husband. Naraku didn't seem to buy into these accusations because he knew in order for Kagome to risk her neck to do such a thing she would have to actually have feelings for the cold-hearted Sesshoumaru.

"I am too busy organizing files and getting you coffee on just a half day schedule," declared Kagome, "like I would have time to act as a spy."

"Girl, you didn't even know we dealt with hotels and you have been working here for five years," her boss took his seat, "if the newspapers didn't believe you to be a spy then you still wouldn't know, but firing you would give my workers an ease of mind."

"I would understand if you did Mr. Senaka."

"I don't like to be interrupted Miss. Higurashi."

"Sorry sir."

"I will not fire you, because if I did the media would find out and they would do a story on how I hired a spy. You will continue to work half days as you are."

She withdrew herself back to the computer before looking up again, "wait, why did you call me Miss. Higurashi?"

"You don't look like a Mrs. Higurashi, other or not. Now, about that coffee?"

Being grateful for keeping her job and having a great desire to get up and stretch her legs Kagome immediately leapt up from her chair, "Yes Mr. Senaka."

With Naraku's coffee mug in hand the young secretary made her way into the lobby where water cooler talks and meeting preparations were in progress. As other workers whispered about her while filling the coffee mug she thought about how Naraku had never addressed her as Mrs. Murashu. The name was now used on all her paychecks, but she was always Miss. Higurashi to him.

After the newspapers had lionized her no one in the office treated her the same. She use to have friendly small talk with all those she came in contact with before having conversations with a few other secretary friends, but no one talked to her anymore. Half believed she was a spy and the other half thought she was now a snobby rich girl, but luckily there was always Akiko Rouge.

Akiko was the only secretary in Kagome's area of the building that was the same age as her. The two had immediately became friends upon meeting since the two were hired around the same time, could easily talk about things they remembered as a child, and were both single mothers doing whatever they could for their children.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Akiko asked her friend after the coffee was refilled.

"Just on my way back to the office," Kagome replied with a sweet smile, "but sure."

"So how is Rin?"

"I am very proud of her actually. Other children would have taken advantage of their rich heritage by now and have a room filled with toys, but Rin never asks for anything and she works hard on her schooling."

"Really? Rin should come over some time. I know we planned this before, but then this whole marriage thing happened and we haven't talked for awhile, but a play date between Shippou and Rin would be great."

"Oh? I am so sorry that I forgot about that Akiko! Today I was going to take Rin to an amusement park for some bonding time, but next time her father is out, which is a lot, would be the perfect time."

"That would be great. Well have fun organizing."

"Miss. Higurashi will you ever be able to deliver my coffee without socializing?" Kagome almost spilled the mug when Naraku came out of his office and addressed them, but luckily she caught her balance.

"I am so sorry Mr. Senaka," Kagome thought about how she was ruining her chances for continued employment, "it won't happen again."

Naraku didn't even spare her another glance though, "Miss. Rouge?"

"That's me Mr. Senaka," Akiko had worked on the same floor, but never had met the company's president before so she was also a bit worried for her job, "I am so sorry. I had no right to stop Kagome."

"Miss. Higurashi is a big girl who can watch out for herself Miss. Rouge. Whom do you work for?"

"I am the secretary for Mr. Lee. I believe he is your consultant."

"Yes, he is the one I have heard so much about you from. Miss. Rouge I would like to speak to you in my office. Miss. Higurashi I would like a warmer cup of coffee then the one you are holding."

This left Kagome curious, because what he meant by 'go refill my coffee' was 'get out of my sight I am busy', and why would he such a thing for another secretary? Was he planning to replace her with Akiko? That had to be it! He wouldn't fire her because of the media, so he was probably planning to trade secretaries with Mr. Lee.

Spending time in the lobby without Akiko was horrible, because Kagome was forced to sit on a cheer with a cup of coffee all alone and no one to talk too. Akiko was always getting coffee and socializing, so maybe if Kagome worked for Mr. Lee she would have a lot more spare time. She could actually start reading Sesshoumaru's book collection with her spare time, but her half-day schedule would be ruined and there would be less time with Rin.

When Sesshoumaru wasn't out of town he always had Rin after school because he helped her learn and then they ate dinner together, so if Kagome was back on her old schedule she wouldn't be able to spend time with Rin anymore even though she was only down to one job. If Naraku was going to replace her then she would just quit and suck up her stubbornness to take Sesshoumaru's offer of being a child-raising housewife.

"Kagome, Naraku wants you back," Akiko reappeared in the lobby with a smile on her face, "and I think you should change that coffee again. It might not be hot enough."

Kagome sighed as she did so, "You were in there for awhile."

"Well I don't want to say much because I am not for sure, but I think Mr. Senaka has a great new proposition for me."

"His personal secretary?"

"What? That's your job."

"Well duh."

"Why would he need someone to do your job, oh wait? Don't worry Kagome he doesn't plan on replacing you anytime soon. I made a comment about you when I went in there and he said you were the best secretary he ever had."

"Naraku actually said that?"

"Kagome you need to find your brain! If Naraku disliked you and wanted to replace you would he have given you all those bonuses to help you with your old house dream?"

"I guess not."

"And would he have demanded you to work half-days and still get paid for a full day of work?"

"No, I guess he wouldn't."

"He must like your work. So go get the man his coffee."

Feeling a lot more confident about her place in her job Kagome made sure the coffee was fresh and made her way back to her desk. She placed the coffee on her boss' desk for that he quickly picked up.

"Miss. Higurashi this is too hot," Naraku put it back down, "the papers are going to think Sesshoumaru is forcing you to burn me to death."

"Maybe it was a bit too fresh," Kagome smiled as she went back to work now knowing that Naraku Senaka had no intention of firing her or replacing her.

When her shift was over Kagome put on her husband's sunglasses again and stood in front of Naraku's building waiting. Not wanting to be driven by one of the servants in their uniforms Kagome waited for Inuyasha to pick her up, which became tiresome because her brother-in-law was always late.

"I got off work an hour ago Inuyasha," Kagome complained when she got into Inuyasha's bright red Jaguar.

"I don't want to hear any bitching from you!" he went speeding down the street, "because of you those damn journalism students kept trying to pull me away from class to ask about my brother marrying some poor girl."

"So? It's better then saying things on TV, and you get to cut class for a bit."

"**Male **journalism students."

She sighed, "Think about something besides women."

"Well the pair of breast I am thinking about wouldn't look good on anything else."

"Quit thinking about breast."

"It's sort of hard when you're in the car!"

"What?"

"Don't be modest! Kagome your breast are huge."

"So? You shouldn't be talking about them."

"Feh, just be lucky I am not pursuing you at the moment or you would be hearing a lot more."

"At the moment?"

"As long as you're not around Rin you're free game, right? I would do it now, but being around Kikyo before she gets all fat would be nice."

"Inuyasha I can't believe you! Why can't you and Sesshoumaru just settle down? You two can't spend your whole lives having sex with different women."

"I am a young college student, so I can do whatever I want, but Sesshoumaru that's a different story."

"He is just like you!"

"You would think, but he was actually the opposite once. Five years ago when father died and Sesshoumaru was going to take over the company he had the perfect plan of marrying, having lots of children, and knowing that while he was at work he had a home with family that would respect him no matter the work decisions he made, but that all went to hell. That dumb ass!"

"Five years ago? Kaguya?"

"She was a super model, but when her career was ending due to some kind of lack of interest bull shit he thought she would be the perfect stay at home child bearing wife that he could show off, but of course she tried to get her career going with a big chunk of his money, and then there was the whole Rin thing. Ever since then Sesshoumaru has either been chasing a woman for sex or to have something written in the tabloids."

Kagome looked out the window as she took in the information she had just received. So Sesshoumaru wasn't just a horny bastard like Inuyasha, and all of this proved he did have feelings. He felt betrayed when Kaguya gave Rin away and probably refused to trust any other women.

"Home sweet home," Inuyasha pulled his car into the driveway next to other five vehicles, "are you and Rin going to need another ride?"

"Yes actually we are going to bond."

"Well call a taxi, because I have a judge to meet when she gets off work."

"Kikyo isn't interested."

"She will be."

"Whatever Inuyasha, have you checked the mail yet?"

"Go to the mail box and be my guest, just hurry up and get the hell out of my car!"

"Fine!" Kagome got out and opened up Sesshoumaru's mailbox that sat on the porch.

For years celebrities had been denying that they were treated any differently then normal citizens when it came to things they couldn't buy, but Sesshoumaru's mail proved that wrong. The man never had a speck of junk mail somehow, but then again why send advertisements and offers to a man who could just have whatever he wanted when he wanted.

The mail always consisted of his bank statements, credit card bills, house utility bills, request for interviews from magazines, and once in awhile a few letters from random people that found his address. There wasn't much today except for one bill and a letter. The bill was just the monthly water bill that wasn't as interesting as the list of purchases that could be found on the credit card fee, but it was just as pricey.

She forgot all about the thousand-dollar water bill when she laid eyes on the second envelope. There was no business logo on it, so it must have come from someone who was writing to Sesshoumaru. It was the name on the return address that made Kagome want to throw the letter to the ground and gag. The sender of the letter was someone named Kaguya Diamoku.

(End of Chapter 23)

AN: Dun dun dun dun…Kaguya is sending a letter to Sesshoumaru, what does it mean? Anyways usually I answer many of your questions, but since I can only write once every two weeks I have no clue what to answer, but as some of you may have noticed I am starting to reply with private messages now…because my no good bastard rpging partner isn't replying like he should be so I have time.

Anyways I thought I would bring up a subject of discussion, because I remember reading one review about how much a person hated Kikyo.

Let me explain why I hate Kikyo bashing, sure the anger usually fuels from that fact that Inuyasha liked her, but now she is dead and he needs to be Kagome now, but Kikyo tried to kill her and gave the jewel to Naraku and still Inuyasha likes her.

Did you see the Tragic Love Song of Destiny episode? That should have shed some light on the fact that the two were really in love, and for the two to be pulled apart the way they were must have really hurt. Time stopped for Inuyasha for fifty years and Kikyo has been dead so the fake betrayal is like yesterday to them as well as falling in love.

Even though Inuyasha acts tough I think a lot of him is relieved that Kikyo really didn't betray Inuyasha and that she is alive, with all this information he probably desires to continue where they left off, but him being as nice as he is doesn't because he is also in love with Kagome.

We need to pity Inuyasha because he has to carry all of this sadness on his shoulder and then make a tough decision, and I am sure that little bastard Shippou annoying him all the time doesn't help.

We need to pity Kikyo because she has never been allowed to live a normal life, and she still can't. You Kikyo bashers say 'Inuyasha has Kagome she needs to just move on!' it doesn't work that way and Kikyo can't help it. Time doesn't move for her and her memories can't move past the day of her death or falling in love with Inuyasha, and Kagome sucked in all of the soul but the hateful parts.

In my opinion the Kikyo and Inuyasha pairing is wonderful, because of all the torment Kikyo's soul goes through and all of the duties she has taken her love affair with Inuyasha is the only thing that reminds her she is human.

So Kikyo bashers stop hating! Kikyo gave the jewel to Naraku, because she plans to use it against him like she said she would do. Kikyo I salute you and this is why I do you justice in my fanfics.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Get off my porch," Sesshoumaru calmly said when he returned home to find his hung over brother sleeping in the afternoon in front of the door.

Inuyasha's hands clutched his aching head, "Shut up and step over me like you always do!"

"Is this what my money is going towards?" Sesshoumaru asked, "for you to drink your college life away?"

"Father's money! Just because you hold it all in your bank account doesn't make all the inheritance yours."

"Even so I have a child now, so this behavior will no longer be allowed."

He let out a laugh, "You are worried about me being a bad influence? What about you? Sure, I got wasted last night, but I didn't sleep with anyone."

"Must have been an unlucky night for you."

"All the girls wanted in my pants, but I didn't know any of them. Diseases and all; have to watch out for it all."

"That's why I have relations with our kind," Sesshoumaru said not wanting to inform his half brother of his dealings with Mei Lin, "I don't go for regular whores."

"All the women I have been with have at least been sort of a friend to me. Sex sucks when you don't feel anything. You just sleep with who ever to get pleasure. You think women are objects, so that's being a great role model."

"Rin will not grow up to be as clueless as them."

"Feh, whatever, but she probably won't with a intelligent, pretty, and not to mention hot looking woman like Kagome as a mother."

He didn't show it, but Sesshoumaru's anger was beginning to rise, "Inuyasha you are hung over on the porch, so you are in no position to analyze my life and make conclusions about my daughter."

"Well you're just a man-whore!" Inuyasha ranted before whispering, "and a giant hypocrite."

"Hypocrite?"

"After I was born from one of your maids you never respected father again, but now you constantly cheat on Kagome."

"Kagome and I are only married by paper. She knows what I do and she is free to do the same as long as it stays out of this house."

Sesshoumaru had almost broken that promise last night, but when he woke up not so intoxicated as before he worked it out. Even though he wanted to live his medieval dream of having a mistress in his home he would not have Mei Lin anywhere near Tokyo. He didn't need Rin seeing her and think she could be the same to another man. She was a heiress, not any average girl who could make such decisions.

"Rin is your child, so she will probably be able to see the signs just like you did with dad."

"When she does the circumstances shall be explained to her. Now be silent."

"And another thing," Inuyasha continued a hung over rant about something foolish as Sesshoumaru just stepped over him and returned inside.

He would give his brother a bit more time before having to leave the vicinity, until then he was home and he was going to rest. Sitting on the couch he picked up a pile of mail that Kagome had laid out for him on the table. He didn't even understand why anything came in the mail anymore since the bank took care of all his bills knowing there was always money in his account.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome had wondered into the room wearing a soft pink robe since it was Sunday morning.

"Good morning Kagome," such words would sound nice coming from a husband to a wife, but the way Sesshoumaru said it made it seem like the two were getting acquainted at a meeting of some sorts, "where is my daughter?"

"Sleeping. There was a marathon of her favorite show on last night, so I let her stay up since her grades have been good and it is the weekend," Kagome on the other hand spoke in a timid way as though she was afraid Sesshoumaru would scold her for her parenting abilities and letting Rin stay up all night.

"As long as she enjoyed herself," he replied not sounding to interested at the moment, "was this all the mail?"

"Well," she still kept the same tone, "not exactly, and do you want me to get Inuyasha off the porch?"

"He can manage, but where is the rest? These should be the bills for everything."

Kagome sat down on the same couch as him staring at the expensive coffee table in front of her, "I knew Rin's mother was rich, because she sounded spoiled and bribed the doctors before Rin was given to me. I was so sickened by her actions I never wanted to think about her again, but now that I am with you I have to ask. What is the deal with Kaguya?"

Sesshoumaru unfolded a newspaper not giving her question much thought, "After what she did was revealed she lost a lot of fans, so she left for America and started modeling under a new name with blonde hair to make some money. By the time her story was revealed to that country she had made enough riches to come back home and live easily, and then of course she married Naraku to make sure she was set for life."

Kagome's eyes widened. Kaguya was married to Naraku? Was that the reason why Sesshoumaru hated Naraku so much, because he stole his ex-girlfriend away? Naraku said he was divorcing his wife though, but when it was finalized Kagome found a letter addressed from Kaguya to Sesshoumaru. Maybe she was trying to get in touch with him because she wanted to get back together? Or it could be worse, maybe that horrible woman planned to be Rin's mother again and move in.

"So she is still out there," Kagome sighed.

"I will not let her anywhere near my daughter," Sesshoumaru's words helped Kagome a bit, "even though she would never want to take the time to visit. Before me she already had two children with another man, and I never knew anything about them because she ignored them and abandoned them. She wouldn't care to ever come here Kagome."

Kagome picked up a Stephen King book from the table and revealed Kaguya's letter that she had been using as a bookmark, "I am sorry for going through your mail, but I didn't open this. It's just, it's from her and I was worried she might be trying to worm her way back into you and Rin's life."

Sesshoumaru only glanced at the envelope for a minute before returning to his book, "That should have been addressed to you."

Kagome dropped the book, "What?"

"And I would like it if my books would stay in the reading room for now on. They don't belong on the floor either."

"Why would Kaguya write to me? I hate her, and I don't want to say anything to her or let her near Rin!?"

"Calm down. Who said it was a letter? Kaguya could never spell any word if it was over six letters long, that's why I have taken such an interest in Rin's education has I have been."

Since Sesshoumaru had made it clear that Kagome was the one to open the envelope she did so. Only one piece of paper could be found inside of it, and it was a check. A check for a large amount of money, a quarter of a million to be exact, and it was made out to Kagome Murashu.

"Sesshoumaru what is this?"

Sesshoumaru put down his paper knowing she wouldn't let him read it in peace as long as she had questions on her mind, "That is a check Kagome. It is used to put money in a bank account."

"I am surprised you have a sense of humor, but I am not finding it entertaining right now."

"I was just making sure. Judging from the state of your old home I wasn't sure if you were use to having money in the bank."

"I did pay bills Sesshoumaru. Like I said I was left in some serious debt that had to be paid off quick."

"Though I have enough money to keep you and Rin content and well taken care of I didn't find it fair that you went through hardships while Kaguya sat around. I had my lawyers get you that child support check to make up for the last five years, and she has signed away her rights to Rin, so until Rin is an adult Kaguya is to go nowhere near her by law."

Kagome was so revealed by this point, but she wanted all the answers before Sesshoumaru dared to try and read again, "What am I am going to do with a quarter of a million dollars?"

"I couldn't tell you since I pay for everything you own. I even have your new car on its way here."

"I don't want a new car."

"I am simply replacing what I broke. It's the same model of car Kouga smashed, except the one I found has never been used. So you have the car model you want and I don't have rubbish in my parking lot. It's a compromise. You now can use the money you have if you please until you run out. You look comfortable in that robe, so you can buy some more for all I care."

"I will think of something," Kagome stood up and picked up the book so she could return it to its proper spot, "see you later Sesshoumaru."

"Likewise."

Kagome lay on the couch in front of the cracking fire of the reading room. She should have been happy now. She had money she could spend without feeling guilty, and Kaguya couldn't see Rin even if she wanted too, but still she felt as shaken up as she did when she found the envelope. Kagome had never worried about Kaguya, because she had been too busy being Naraku's slave, serving food, and washing Rin's baby bottles to think for herself, but now that she had time it was just so strange knowing that the woman who gave birth to Rin was out there somewhere not talking or thinking about her daughter. What about Rin? How would she feel if she knew her true mother had signed away her rights without ever even conversing with her daughter?

These looming thoughts were making Kagome feel ill, so she thought about something else.

"_You look comfortable in that robe, so you can buy some more for all I care."_

Kagome had a smile on her face as her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep. So Sesshoumaru had not been trying to ignore her the whole entire time she was asking him questions. He had actually been looking at her and examined her enough to find out if she comfortable. How kind of him.

(End of Chapter 24)

AN: I love hearing you all ask when Sesshoumaru and Kagome are going to get together. It will come soon my friends…for I am Tamasha and I said so, but not right now. I like suspense. Also I am not a stupid person who is misspelling Kagura! Rin's mother is Kaguya, the enemy of the second Inuyasha movie, and Kagura is Naraku's incarnation. Just so were clear.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

While standing in front of a bathroom mirror Kagome brushed her hair as quick as possible. A long night of surfing the Internet had caused her to wake up late and hurry herself for work and hurry Rin for school. The little girl was suppose to be washing herself in the bath tub as her mom used the room to get dressed, but instead Rin was playing with a plastic toy boat and her Barbie doll in the warm water.

"Get yourself clean Rin," Kagome said as she put on her work clothes, "its not really play time."

The girl didn't seem to be paying any attention, "Mommy can I have a mermaid doll for my birthday?"

"Santa will bring you one if you're good."

"I said birthday, not Christmas."

"Sorry Rin. Mommy is in a hurry, and you're not helping any," Kagome said as she went to the tub, "why do you always take the clothes off your dolls?"

She shrugged, "I just do."

"Here is your towel. It's time to dry off now."

After Rin was dried and clothed the two went downstairs. Instead of having the usual fancy breakfast in the dining room together the two girls had to wait around a toaster for their Pop Tarts. It might have been an unusual activity in the Murashu household, but at least the two wouldn't be late for their weekday obligations. Because of their meal time visitation settlement Sesshoumaru could also be found at the kitchen counter with his coffee and paper.

"I thought you had the dining room in the morning," Kagome's husband surprised her by putting his paper down when the two appeared.

"Were in a hurry," Kagome answered, "but don't worry, I will still be eating in here come dinner time."

"I got cherry flavored daddy," Rin told him after breakfast emerged from the toaster.

Her father arched an eyebrow at Kagome when he saw Rin was still holding her bath toys in her free hand that wasn't covered in pasty goodness, "Why does my daughter play with unclothed dolls?"

"It's a kid thing I guess."

"Who in the hell is into my pop tarts!" an angry voice belonging to the kitchen's next visitor growled.

Rin smiled, "Uncle Inuyasha is up!"

And sure enough Inuyasha went to the cabinets and checked the food supply, "Evil little niece, that was the last one!"

Rin offered her half eaten pastry, but Inuyasha just denied it and left. Kagome promised to buy more at the store tonight, but she had a feeling Inuyasha used his lack of food as an excuse to escape from Sesshoumaru's gaze.

"Daddy why don't you like Uncle Inuyasha?"

"Because he is an idiot. You shouldn't pay much attention to him Rin."

"Don't you even start!" Inuyasha returned, "just shut up right now!"

"Rin is my daughter, and I don't need her influenced by you."

"It's not like I am drinking or smoking or anything. None of your rich friends are around, so now you have to ruin my reputation with someone else!"

Kagome blinked and didn't understand the hateful look on Inuyasha's face, "Am I missing something here?"

Inuyasha just picked up his school things in an aggressive manner, "I don't want to talk about it!"

Before Kagome could attempt to question what was going on again between the two brothers Rin asked another question, "Daddy why don't you ever kiss mommy when she leaves for work?"

"Why would I do that Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked as he picked up his suitcase.

"Other married people do it. Miroku and Aunt Sango do."

Kagome had been fearing this moment ever since she agreed to marry Sesshoumaru. Rin being influenced by television and those around her in her situation it was only a matter of time before she questioned why things were so different. Knowing that Sesshoumaru would give his daughter a truthful, but yet cold answer Kagome thought of a good way to explain it.

"We don't kiss because we just met a couple months ago. You have to know someone awhile before kissing them. For example, Miroku and Sango met way before you were ever born, therefore they kiss. Understand?"

It was then as Sesshoumaru finished his coffee that he gave Kagome a look that frightened her. It was a cold look, and at first she assumed she was receiving it because of her made up explanation, but it seemed it was aimed at Inuyasha. Obviously those two were absorbing invisible tension.

"I think your mother is wrong Rin," Sesshoumaru then said heading towards the door speaking in a challenging voice, "if it worked that way then she and Uncle Inuyasha would be kissing all the time. She knows him enough to care about his petty problems."

"Don't listen to him Rin," Inuyasha barked, "Sesshoumaru doesn't know anything."

Rin became really curious then, "But daddy is right. You and mommy see each other a lot more."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked up at the clock and saw what time it was. She was about to head out the door and yell for Rin to follow, but then she felt herself being dragged into Inuyasha's chest by his strong arms. It ended in seconds, but to Kagome everything went in slow motion. Inuyasha's head lowered so his eyes met with hers before the beautiful orbs came moving closer in harmony with his lips that pressed against hers.

"Stop this display Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru spoke in his usual icy manner, but that changed when he noticed his brother's arms didn't remove themselves from Kagome's shoulders, "now!"

Inuyasha released her with a grin, "Don't like that do you? So it's not okay for me to touch your little wife, is it?"

Sesshoumaru seemed to be regaining his former composure meaning he had become unnerved, "You two may do whatever you please in the bedroom, but not in front of my child."

He then disappeared from sight after wishing Rin a good day at school. Kagome hurried the girl some more afterwards to get her school things, because she really didn't want to be scolded by Naraku this morning. That, and she couldn't think straight around Inuyasha at the moment. She was in shock after what happened a few seconds ago. She was in her twenties, and she just received her very first kiss, not from her husband, but from his brother. It was better than the one on the cheek Sesshoumaru gave her on their wedding, but still weird.

"Naraku will probably chop your head off if you're late," was all Inuyasha said before yelling loud enough to be heard by Sesshoumaru, "I will pick you up after your shift as usual, lover!"

- - - - -

jdklsafjdklsafjdklsafjdkslafjdklsaf

Erase. Erase. Erase.

Jdkslafjdklsafjdklsafjdkslafjdklsaf

Erase again.

"Higurashi what are doing?" Naraku walked into his office, "why is there gibberish on that computer screen?"

"I am so sorry Naraku," Kagome erased the whole page, "I was just starting on those documents."

"Like I asked you to do an hour ago?"

Kagome muttered mutter another apology as she wanted to hit herself in the head to knock some sense in. Her lack of work ethic had no excuse! So what if Inuyasha kissed her? The other secretaries were either married or in a serious relationship and they got a kiss every day. Kagome just received one and her brain turned into mush. Half of her was angry at Inuyasha for using her as a pawn in what ever game he was playing against Sesshoumaru, but the rest of her just kept reflecting on her first kiss and the feeling it gave her.

As Naraku sat at his desk and looked through some papers Kagome thought about how the feeling was betraying her. Her first kiss didn't come from Inuyasha, but from the man who was in the office with her and who she had worked for during the last five years. Naraku kissed her that night when he was drunk, but did that count?

"I demoted you to half day because of the stress you would receive from being married to a celebrity and helping your daughter adjust, and I can't fire you because the rumors about you being a spy will start up again, so whatever will I do with you Higurashi?"

"I am very sorry," she apologized for the third time, "I will get to those documents."

"This chair is uncomfortable," he stood up and paced around the room for a bit, making her feel uncomfortable for he could look at her work over her shoulder.

Not only was Kagome thinking about the kiss her and Naraku shared, and how it compared to Inuyasha's, but she thought about the man's connections to some of her earlier fears.

"I didn't know you were married to Kaguya before the divorce."

"I wouldn't call me being associated with that wench a marriage, but by paper, indeed I was."

"My mind has just been wandering because of her," Kagome said not telling him about her experience with her brother-in-law, "I received a child support check from her to make up for all the years I spent raising the girl, and she signed her rights away."

"I bet half of that money was mine, but I believe she owed you more then what she maid. You probably could have received more if she was paying every month, so of course she signed away her rights."

"It's just weird knowing that she is out there somewhere. The real mother of my child, and that you were with her this whole time."

"I like Sesshoumaru thought I could break her into the perfect wife, but she is nothing like you."

That made her head snap up from work, "What was that?"

"Too bad Sesshoumaru has you caught up in a confusing arrangement, because you would make an excellent bride Kagome. Since you haven't quit this place yet it is obvious you are loyal, and you would do whatever you could to make yourself useful. I reflected on having a girl like you when I announced my divorce, so that's what drove me to attack you that night."

"It wasn't really an attack Mr. Senaka, you said it yourself, you were drunk."

"I was in need Kagome."

Naraku was no longer pacing. Now he stood behind Kagome close enough that his front was leaning against the office chair. Her skin crawled a bit as his hand rested on her shoulder. To add to the weird sensation he was referring to her by her first name.

"Mr. Senaka?"

"So Sesshoumaru allows you to be free, does he?"

"As long as it's not at home."

"I don't blame on going anywhere near that dreadful house, so perhaps this can work?"

With one flick of his rest he turned her chair around so she was now facing him and his body touched her legs, "What do you think?"

Being the virgin that she was Kagome's brain turned to mush when being this close to an attractive man, "Are you asking for a relationship?"

"Do I not speak clearly?"

"You just got divorced."

"And I believe I need someone like you to heal me."

Though her brain was scattered she looked at the basics of her decision. Naraku was a handsome man with a silky voice that often entertained her like a lullaby before bed, and he was understanding enough to keep it all quiet so the papers wouldn't accuse her of being a spy again. She needed to grow up and find someone at some point in her life, and at the moment men weren't lined up to be with her. It would also be a good relieve to turn to another man after feeling inferior to her husband.

"I can give it a try Naraku."

(End of Chapter 25)

AN: This is a Christmas gift to all those who keep requesting Kagome get with someone. Not only did she receive a kiss from a man who wasn't Sesshoumaru, but now she is going to date someone who isn't Sesshoumaru. So yippie for all of you who requested this and for Kagome to do certain sexual positions in this situation, but I am sure you people who want Kagome and Sesshoumaru to just get together already aren't very happy with me! Well you can wait, unless of course one of you is at the risk of dying sometime this year, and if in that case I will call you and tell you the rest of the story before you go to bed. …I could totally sell that on Ebay, but you all don't love me enough to spend money on me. I could see it already, 'Tamasha Toko's MOC bed time story' Current Bids: $0.00. I would totally do it though.

Okay, thank you for the Kikyo responses! But now I feel horrible because I was just reading over Baby Blues and Under New Management, and there are a few times when I make Kikyo out to be the horrible person. Well, someone has to be the evil person once in awhile I guess, but I am still not a basher.

Anyways next topic, so I am on my school's newspaper staff, and it is all wonderful, except there are over 2,000 students in our school meaning my class of 20 have to release over 2,000 papers every two weeks. Well on today's issue we mentioned that our school isn't doing well on the standardized test we took in the fall for the information has just been released, and after the paper was printed and ready to be delivered to classrooms our principal told us that we had to get read of the test information because it was 'negative' and our paper has too much 'negative' information about the school. So my class had to spend two hours using a strong smelling Sharpie to mark out one little paragraph in over 2,000 issues. Last time I checked our country had freedom of press didn't it? And what is funny about it is that nobody would have read that paragraph anyways since nobody cared, and if they did care they could have ready it in the town's paper, but now everyone will try and read through the Sharpie to see why it is marked out.

Sorry, but I had to vent, and you people are the only ones that listen to me anymore, but since everyone loves this fic I thought we could have a topic for every chapter. So if there are any other journalist out there give me your opinion and tell me if you have ever been censored.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Since Kagome's car still wasn't ready yet she had to be picked up from work by Inuyasha as usual. The car rides always had their ups and downs, but Kagome was ready to kill her escort. He was going to pay for what he did in the kitchen.

"Three reasons," Kagome took her seat in the red sports car, "I need three reasons to not kill you."

"Three?" he sped off as soon as she entered, "who ever asks for three?"

"A person who got kissed by her brother-in-law in front of her husband and daughter in the kitchen!" Kagome yelled, "that's who!"

"Are you still hung up about that?" his voice revealed that he had almost let the event slip his mind, "you should be flattered. Not only did I do you a great favor, but maybe Sesshoumaru can start taking notes."

"You did me a favor?"

"Not only are you a virgin at your age, but I can tell you have never been kissed by a real man either."

"I hate you!"

"I hate you," he mocked her in a bad Kagome impersonation, "blah blah blah, give it a rest."

Kagome sighed. It was impossible to argue with Inuyasha about anything. If you threw something at him he would turn it around to a point of justice.

"It would be one thing, no, a huge thing, if you just decided to kiss me out of the blue, but you used me as a pawn. You and Sesshoumaru are fighting about something and you used me to get to him."

"I can't believe it actually worked," the bastard laughed, "did you hear him? The way he told me to let you go? Who would believe that he would get mad over something like you."

"Something like me? Gee, thanks."

"I'll give you some money if you make out with me after dinner. That should really piss him off."

"I am not your personal prostitute pawn Inuyasha!" Kagome was so angry that she decided to hit him where it hurt, "you are such an idiot! No wonder Kikyo has been blowing me off?"

"What?" he looked away from the road, "she isn't blowing me off. She has work to do."

"For someone who is very busy I have been running into her often. Did you try giving her your number?"

"I done it twice now."

"You are such a loser. Like she would ever be with you."

"That's what makes it interesting."

Kagome decided to look away from Inuyasha. She had no trouble befriending him from the start, because he was the opposite of his brother. He had a sense of humor and wasn't big on material goods, but she feared the two were the same when it came to women. They just pursued what they wanted and it didn't matter who they hurt in the pursuit.

"Loser," she muttered again.

"I hope you aren't comparing me to what my brother does with women, because if you are then you are dead wrong and you can get out of my car right now."

"You sound so serious."

"Sesshoumaru was there before my father created our little empire, so he has never had to experience what I have dealt with since high school. Our last name was on newspapers and the TV so much every girl was always coming up to me and would offer anything. Some were sluts who wanted to survive by gold digging while others wanted me to increase their reputation, so instead of dealing with that drama I decided those who are best for me are the ones who can't stand my guts."

"I guess that is kind of a good thing."

"Sesshoumaru treats his sexuality as though he is an animal or something. When he uses a woman he says he did so because he had a temporary urge, but of course it can't just be with any woman or the tabloids would screw up his name. If Kikyo wants to blow me off that just makes her a better target. She has money, but isn't big enough to have a reputation. She is perfect."

"She is also carrying a child."

"I just have to look at the bright side and think that it means there will be less competition for her."

"Have you done this sort of thing before?"

"Yes. A few good things, but it always ends up in a mutual break up, which leads to me gaining a friend I didn't have before."

Kagome could respect Inuyasha now. He could created a method that would get him relationships with people who would be true. It made her question her agreement with Naraku. Why would she date someone who previously made her skin crawl? It couldn't be his money because she had Sesshoumaru, dating him would not clear her name of spying, so maybe it was pity. She must have felt sorry for him because he had been involved with Kaguya, but then again that should have been another reason to draw away. He was just one step closer to the woman she hated.

"That's good of you Inuyasha," Kagome replied knowing not to speak of Naraku, "but why did you do what you did? Come to think about it, I have never really seen you and Sesshoumaru alone in the same room. I didn't know you two fought the way you did."

"Sesshoumaru was never a big fan of my father's affair that led to my birth, so I kept my distance, but when the old man died and I had to collect my inheritance, but Sesshoumaru made me a fool. He went in front of lawyers and his friends talking about how I was a result of an affair and nowhere near a blue blood since my mother was just a maid. After that I haven't been too friendly with him."

Kagome didn't understand why Sesshoumaru reacted the way he did when Inuyasha kissed her, but it hit a nerve and that's what Inuyasha was hoping for. Now that she knew what the boy had gone through she could probably drop it.

"Don't tell anyone this Kagome," Inuyasha began, "but I guess I can sort of forgive him. It isn't like Sesshoumaru to talk to anyone about anything, but I think him embarrassing me the way he did was his way of showing he was trying to hide grief from father's passing."

"So my husband has emotions?"

"He must. Not only did he do that, but also acted weird when Kaguya did what she did, and the way he is acting now that Rin is back into the picture is also unlike him. He has something going on in his icy heart."

"I will keep that in mind."

- - -

Once again Sesshoumaru had been summoned to Hong Kong to earn another six-figure paycheck for his work, but not once had he ever unpacked a suitcase. He was managing his time wisely so he planned to go to the required meetings and get out without booking a hotel. Being the man of business that he was he planned everything out just right with even some time to spare.

While waiting for the evening train he took out his cell phone to see that someone by the name of Diane had called. He paid no attention to it. Diane had just been one of the women he had dated to keep the papers happy for she was a popular interior designer. It would have been in his best interest to call back for he had gone awhile without his flavor of the month, but he just wasn't in the mood. Soon the press would question his lack of female companionship, but for whatever reason it just didn't matter to him at the moment.

"This is so awesome Jeniji," Sesshoumaru was forced to hear some woman squealing after her lummox of a boyfriend offered to marry her.

Due to Sesshoumaru's agreement with Rin's adoptive mother he would never have that luxury, but why was he taking notice to it? Did he want some woman making such a sound at the flash of an expensive ring? Perhaps he did, but nothing would come from it. He could afford any jewelry, so he could make any woman scream like that. It would be nothing special like the couple sitting on the bench was experiencing.

The man hated waiting for the train, but it would be quicker and easier than having to wait for a jet to be fueled and taking it. It would be better if the people who were waiting with him could act quiet and civilized in public. Not only was there a girl excited about marriage, but there was also a woman sobbing on a bench.

"It will be okay Yuri," her friend returned with a drink, "you can stay with me for awhile."

"Thanks, but I already miss him."

"Which one? Your husband or the one you cheated on him with."

"It was a mistake. He didn't have to kick me out."

Speaking of cheating, that was all that was bound to happen if Sesshoumaru ever married. It had already happened a dozen times with Kaguya, so why would any other women by any different? Kagome was only his wife on paper, and she wasted no time getting acquainted with men. He was aware that Inuyasha had performed that kiss to spite him, but he saw her reaction and she was just melting into it. The girl was obviously a virgin and not use to men's touch, because, he guessed, she had spent so much time working two jobs and taking care of Rin. It wouldn't be long before she returned to living and started to date.

Why was he thinking of her? Would he miss her if she were to spend time on a romantic quest rather than pass around his house doing nothing? Of course he would. It wasn't as though he loved the girl and wanted her for himself, that wasn't why he acted the way he did when Inuyasha used her. Kagome was his possession in a way. If it wasn't for him she would still be working two jobs and struggling to raise Rin. He had saved her, not Inuyasha.

"I thought the play was terrible," two intellectuals were talking over coffee at a table, "it was nothing like the original."

"How could you say that? It was magic."

"It was lacking."

A whistle had proved Sesshoumaru's train came in right on time. He entered and sat down closing his eyes. He had to listen to more conversations about other people and what was going on in their heads.

It was still daylight, so if he wanted he could have taken a jet and still been home at a reasonable hour, but he wouldn't no why he would he ever do that. Not once during this trip had Mei Lin even crossed his mind, and if she had he wouldn't have been in the mood. It would have ended up wasting time, because every time she finished pleasuring him she would ask him questions and say a few things about herself.

Why couldn't that Chinese bitch or the people on this train be like him? He kept his thoughts and feelings out of the open, and he was successful.

AN: Well this chapter might have seen lacking any action, but this is how I have decided to work with this fic. Every ten chapters is like an episode. For example let's take chapters 10-20. We had the conflict, which was Sesshoumaru marrying Kagome and the two getting along. I figure every episode has it's conflict, it's finale which would have been the way Sesshoumaru acted at the party, and it's resolution. Since I have decided to do it that way it only makes since to have a chapter ever once in awhile that goes on the insight of a character. In this case we take a look at Sesshoumaru through the eyes of Inuyasha and Kagome, and then we saw what he was thinking.

One more little note from me on this story. So after checking my much appreciated reviews I noticed that about, 10 out of every 20, that sounds like a good probability, all requested that Kagome lose her virginity to Sesshoumaru. It is already unrealistic that someone like Kagome who is her age, attractive, and not really following any type of religion is a virgin. The only reason this happened was because I didn't want to say she ever had past relationships, because really with Rin and two jobs she never had the time. And really who looses their virginity to the one they are meant to love? The way I see her future relationships going I don't know if she will get that far with them, but don't get mad at me if she does.

And since a few of you liked me starting a topic every chapter I figure this time around we talk about Christmas.

Begin Christmas Rant:

When I was a child I would ask for a doll house on Christmas. When I got that dollhouse there would be four rooms. Bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and living room. Watching my little cousins open there gifts and peaking into the toy section at Walmart I have learned these houses no longer exist. If kids today want to find a home for their toys they get dream mansions. Why should they get mansions? It's not as though they could just buy one when they're older. And how about the electric cars we use to drive when we were little? I remember having one of those crappy red jeep things before I realized how stupid it was to drive a block before having to recharge the thing and riding my bike while it did, but they don't exist anymore. Children can actually own their own small electric Cadillac Escalade, because when it is time to get a driver's licensee those things just grow on trees as we all know. So is society trying to teach it's youth that normal houses and normal cars aren't good enough? What do you think?


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was bound to happen, but Kagome hadn't expected it to take place when they were finally moved into a good house with promise of survival. Rin had been a good girl all her life and did everything her mother always asked of her, but she had now done something every kid conspired to do. Rin had taken a crayon and colored on one of the white walls in the hallway.

"And why did you do this?" Kagome asked with her arms crossed doing what she could to appear angry.

Rin just shrugged.

"Rin."

"I wanted to."

"Is paper not good enough?"

"My maid can clean it up."

"That's not the point Rin! You don't just make a mess, because someone other than you is going to clean it up. You never did this type of thing before I married your dad."

"We didn't have a maid."

Kagome grabbed on to Rin's arm, "Come on."

Rin frowned, "Where are we going mommy?"

"You never did this before we moved here, and this is your father's house, so you should apologize to him."

"What? Mommy no!"

"You are going to apologize for treating your father's house like your own play thing Rin. You know better than to do what you did."

"I'm sorry mom."

"It's not my house Rin. Pick up your feet."

By this time in the afternoon Sesshoumaru was probably in his den looking over what he had done at work. It had been made clear that he wanted to go undisturbed, but Kagome was going to do so anyways. Where did he go off separating himself from his daughter by shutting a door? Kagome was no longer a single parent, but she couldn't just shut a door, so neither would him.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome knocked.

There was an eerie silence that followed, and she guessed it was him in a daze, because before no one ever dared to summon him when his door was perfectly closed.

"In," was all his voice said.

Kagome opened up the door still tugging on Rin to come forward. When the two girls had finally appeared in front of his desk Rin just hid behind Kagome. Not once did she figure her daughter was afraid of her father, but more of the fact this was no different than having to be disciplined in front of a desk by her principal at school.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked hanging up his phone, "I have work to do."

"But you are still here and Rin isn't just my responsibility anymore," Kagome was still pissed that he could just shut a door when ever he liked, "anyways Rin would like to say something."

Sesshoumaru gave his daughter a questioning look, but Rin just stayed behind Kagome, "No I don't."

"You're daughter was coloring on your walls," Kagome stated just to see Sesshoumaru looking down at a paper.

"So?"

Kagome was about to agree with Sesshoumaru, that was of course until she heard him just mutter a 'so'. When Kagome had colored on the walls as a child she recalled being spanked and forced to clean it with smelly nail polish remover, but Sesshoumaru didn't care.

"So?" she questioned, "what do you mean so? She is just taking advantage of the maids."

"It's not taking advantage. It's their job to clean after her."

"Shouldn't she learn it is wrong?"

"How is it wrong when it will just be cleaned up?"

"What? I at least want her to apologize."

"She didn't do anything wrong."

Kagome sighed. She wasn't going to get anywhere with Sesshoumaru. She didn't see how he ended up this way since he didn't have maids in his childhood to clean up his messes, but then again she didn't see him to be the type to color on the walls at all.

"It is wrong Sesshoumaru," Kagome noted, "I don't like her attitude about it."

"Then punish her as you see fit," was all he said trying to get the conversation over with and done, "I will not have her apologizing though."

"I am going to go play then mom," Rin smiled glad that she was off the hook.

"No," Kagome kept a grip on Rin's hand, "thanks for your help Sesshoumaru, not. I am just going to go do something about it now."

Sure every kid had drawn on the wall at some point in their life, but Rin needed to learn that if she was going to do something bad she was going to get punished whether there were maids to clean it or not. Kagome would not have her to grow up to be one of those spoiled teenagers that threw ridiculous parties on their sixteenth birthday like those on her TV. (Stupid MTV)

Kagome went back to the mess on the wall, but she found out it had been added to. The other child of the house now had a crayon in his hand was coloring on the wall as well.

"Inuyasha," she spoke lightly, "what are you doing?"

"This hippo looks like a five-year-old drew it."

"Because Rin did draw it, and she is about to clean it up."

"But Inuyasha is drawing to!" Rin yelled getting angry about the whole thing.

"Inuyasha is a baby though and much to young to know about punishment," Kagome was getting into a sarcastic mood about now.

"Feh," he put the crayon down, "I am out of here."

Kagome looked to one of the maids who was about to clean up the mess and requested a bucket of warm soapy water and a dish towel. The maid returned with requested items and was then dismissed. Kagome got the feeling that she wouldn't need to spank Rin, because she was already so tired of the created drama she wouldn't do it again, but still she was going to clean what she created.

"Start cleaning Rin," Kagome told her, "you have an hour before it's time for you to eat dinner with your dad."

"But mom-

"No buts. When I did this as a child I got a lot worse then you, so be thankful."

Rin muttered something before dipping the washrag in the water and getting water all over the place. Somehow Kagome ended up doing most of it while demonstrating how to soak the rag, squeeze it, and then rub the color out. When Rin was finally on her own Kagome headed into the reading room to rest a bit before she would have to go to the kitchen and eat her dinner.

"Wake up," Sesshoumaru barked as he entered the room even though Kagome was just watching the fireplace and not sleeping.

"What?" she questioned not happy with him at the moment.

"Why is my daughter cleaning? We have maids."

"You told me to punish her as I saw fit, so I made her wash the walls."

He turned his back on her, "Rin has returned to playing and Jaken is cleaning up the mess. You will not make her do that again."

Kagome was already on her feet ready to chew her husband out, "She has to learn not to do it Sesshoumaru. If she doesn't want to clean anymore then she won't color on the walls anymore."

"You will not have her working. What she did in the hallway is beneath her."

"Beneath her? For your information Rin had a list of chores before we moved in here."

"And now she doesn't. End of discussion."

"End of discussion?"

He turned around and made her stop with that scary glare of his, "Stop repeating what I say. Life is short and you are stalling."

Kagome finally got the courage to speak again, "Raising a child is not like a business deal Sesshoumaru, and either is having a wife. You can't just shut a door on us or tell us when the discussions are over."

There was no comment on that, "Just leave my daughter be. She will not grow up doing manual labor. End of discussion."

Sesshoumaru had just walked out leaving Kagome alone. He had once again succeeded in ruining her mood.

- - -

"And that is why I hate Sesshoumaru," Kagome had just got done spilling out her angry over a fancy dinner in some restaurant with Naraku.

Kagome still wasn't sure why she was dating her husband's enemy other than the fact that she felt pity for him, but it worked out because now she had someone who would listen and agree.

Naraku just moved his spoon through his soup as she talked, "Children grow. You will be free from his grasp soon enough."

"We made a truce and everything, but we still can't stand each other. Why couldn't Rin have a nice loving guy as a father?"

"People say the apple never falls far from the tree, but in her case with both of her parents I guess the apple got up and fly."

Naraku went back to playing with his soup, so now Kagome felt bad, "I'm boring you, aren't I?"

"I find you entertaining."

"No you don't, but I can't help it. I haven't been able to go on about myself in years and now I am making you suffer it."

"I find it entertaining, because it surprises me you went from my obedient secretary to this after just one date."

"Surprises me to," Kagome sipped on her ice tea, "but why are you dating me? I am sure the women in Sesshoumaru's circle are the same as yours. They are so much prettier than me."

"Perhaps because you are indeed the opposite of Kaguya. There have been too many Kaguya's in my life, and you have narrowed it down. Anything else? Why do you make that face?"

"It is just so strange, and I don't think this will work. Kaguya is Rin's mother who wants nothing to do with her, but it is just so strange that she is out there and some where, and I am close to you who was close to her."

"Just don't think about it Kagome. I married Kaguya because I thought her modeling days were over and I felt sorry for her, but she took advantage of my kindness and bounced back. I have learned my lesson, and now I have you. You aren't going to leave me, are you?"

Kagome felt pity again, "I guess not."

Naraku stood up, "Sorry to cut you short, but I have somewhere to be. I hope you get this whole crayon thing worked out."

"I will see you tomorrow."

He looked down at her again, "Kagome how about a real date tomorrow? One where we forget our problems and just have fun?"

"That sounds fine."

Naraku kissed her cheek before taking his leave, "It's a date."

AN: Kagome is a naughty girl. Not much to say about this chapter…so it's time for topic of the chapter. Before when I talked about Kikyo bashers most of you thought I had something bad against Shippou, so I will say something. My problem with Shippou is that he is nothing more than a plot device. Sure his fox fire has come in handy a few times, but it seems he is used to make filler episodes. Like that Shippou's first love and the stone flower or the one where he makes the heart scar. These are filler episodes and they piss me off. I have never read the Inuyasha magna before, hence me making my own stories about Sesshoumaru's mother and such, but those who read it say the show sucks because it is still going on while the show doesn't really have the proper ending. Maybe we could have gone further in the show if money wasn't wasted on episodes about a character who really doesn't contribute, ones about Myouga getting married, Sango and Miroku's drama, or other junk. It's bad enough that things get dragged on because Naraku always finds ways to make himself invincible, but do we really need all these filler episodes? What do you think?

greeneyes: ...Be Patient! This is a Sess/Kag fic, also I have returned to updating my profile, so it can be checked again. You will notice many things are going to be deleted soon.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Mommy!" Rin ran into the bathroom ready to cry.

Kagome had spent hours in front of the mirror messing with her hair and make up. Sure Naraku had been involved with Kaguya, he had been married seven times, and he never looked too interested in anything Kagome talked about, but tonight would be her first ever date and she wanted to look good.

"What is it dear?" she asked.

"Shippou's fire truck ran over my doll!"

"I didn't mean to Miss. Higurashi," a small boy with orange hair quickly tried to defend himself.

Kagome gave Akiko's son a smile, "Her doll will be okay Shippou. Just go back to playing your game."

"Can you play mommy?" Rin asked hopeful.

"Sorry," Kagome gave up on curling her hair because it always went back to normal, "mommy is going to go somewhere tonight Rin. Ask your daddy if he wants to play."

"Daddy is watching us tonight?"

"Yes. He will make sure the sleep over goes well."

After being chewed out for treating Rin like a business obligation and always shutting his office door to keep the family out Sesshoumaru was going to be tested by his wife. She was going on a date with Naraku, and Sesshoumaru would have to feed and watch Rin and Shippou. Hopefully he could handle two five-year-olds.

"He can't handle two five-year-olds," Inuyasha declared from the couch after the children had turned the TV into a zoo of talking cartoon animals when Kagome entered, "and what are you all dressed up for anyways?"

Kagome was for once glad for Sesshoumaru's unlimited bankcard. She had found a knee length red skirt with a matching top. Over the phone Naraku said he wouldn't bore her with any place fancy so she could wear something comfortable.

"I have a date tonight," Kagome whispered not wanting Rin to know.

"Who is the poor fool?" Inuyasha asked.

Of course Kagome couldn't talk about Naraku. She didn't know why, but he was a hated enemy in this household. Maybe if she talked to Naraku she could get a better understanding of why. Sure he was creepy from first glance, but he was kind.

"None of your business Inuyasha, but if you are so considered with the children why don't you baby-sit? I will pay you by the hour."

"While your daughter's dad is in the same house? That's pretty pathetic."

"It was a joke."

"Good, because I have a date tonight. I am not going to be rude like you, but I am going to break out in the I-told-you-so. I am going to meet Kikyo tonight."

"You are such a liar."

"Am not."

"Well have fun with your imaginary girlfriend then. I am going to dance and have fun."

Inuyasha had a look of disbelief, "And Sesshoumaru is letting you get away with that?"

"No matter what he says I am going. I have not been out at all during the five years I was raising his daughter, so in a way he owes me."

"Whatever you say love," Inuyasha at first had her confused, but Kagome figured out he was calling her such because Sesshoumaru entered the room.

"If you two are lovers then take it in the bedroom like I have advised before," Sesshoumaru announced, "but I doubt it since Kagome and you have a date."

"Sesshoumaru is my car here yet?" Kagome was hopeful.

"I have been told it will be tomorrow afternoon. Take my car."

"Eager to get me out of this house?"

"I am eager to get Inuyasha out, but obviously you doubt my parenting skills, so I will take this challenge."

"Okay. I took the liberty to getting myself a cell phone. The number is on the fridge. They both like pizza, so I thought that would be a good dinner for them. I guess I will be on my way."

An awkward silence then came and Kagome felt like an idiot. She had actually stood there in front of Sesshoumaru looking at him quietly. Why? She wasn't sure, but it was as though she needed something from him. Something like a good bye or good luck, but he just looked at her like she was mad before turning around and talking to Rin.

Kagome released a sigh before she went to Sesshoumaru's car and drove off to meet Naraku.

- - -

Naraku wasn't lying when he said he would take Kagome somewhere normal and lively. The two had met in a small pub in downtown Tokyo where food and drinks could be ordered. He had arranged for there to be a table next to the window close to the jukebox across from where the strippers were.

"You look saucy," was Naraku's comment for Kagome's comfortable outfit.

"Saucy?" she questioned.

"Maybe because it's red. Would you like a drink?"

"Maybe just a water."

Naraku muttered something that sounded like her being no fun, but Kagome wasn't paying attention. When she had said she wanted to go somewhere normal she didn't mean a bar/strip joint. By the time her date had returned a guy asked her if a few bucks would get her off of her break so she could perform a lap dance and a fight started at the table close by.

"Lively place isn't it?" Naraku commented handing her a bottle of water.

"Indeed," Kagome began to drink, "but why here?"

"Before we can take our relationship any further I am sure you want to know why your husband hates me so much."

"Well it would be a start."

"It started here Kagome. That abandoned building next to this place was once apart of it and it use to be a hotel. My father owned it."

"Really?"

"It doesn't look like much now, but it use to be grand. However there were never many tourist during the winter, so my father took in a poor family that was stuck in the cold. That family was Inutashio Murashu, his wife, and infant son. They all pitched in and did work there, so in return my father let them stay. I grew up friends with Sesshoumaru."

Kagome smiled a bit before Naraku continued, "Since the hotel gained a lot of business corporations wanted to buy it and give us shares for the new company that was about to be started up. When this happened I was already married to my first wife, a woman I loved, so I was a bit distracted with that and the passing of my father. Before the plan was to keep the hotel going and not sell out for stocks, but I decided to do so and share with Inutashio since he worked his way into becoming partner with my father.

"Instead of doing that Inutashio betrayed my family. He found out that selling the hotel for money and buying the stocks straight up would have got him a lot more then was previously offered, so that's what he did, and he became majority share holder. Eventually he took control of that hotel industry and became the Murashu corporation. I never received a dime since the bastards somehow got a hold of the deed. I was penniless and couldn't afford medication for my first wife who passed."

Kagome was shocked and wished she didn't hear this story. All the money she had used to buy nice things for her and Rin was all the result of Inutashio wronging Naraku so he lost his wife.

"Don't feel bad Kagome," Naraku replied, "I worked hard and somehow made my own company. I don't blame Sesshoumaru for my wife's death, but I don't blame her illness either. If he would have just remained a loyal friend he would have stopped all the madness."

"I am so sorry Naraku."

"I just thought you should have known. Now get up Kagome. We will dance."

Kagome and Naraku stood in front of the jukebox and did a few fast and slow dances with each other. Kagome enjoyed herself since it had been awhile since she had fun like this, but Naraku touching her still felt weird. She would just have to get use to it though. Naraku wasn't some kind of bad guy that she could fear, but more of a victim.

Another entered the bar a few hours later and had no problem finishing off some hard liquor. This place was nothing special, but Inuyasha would go anywhere there was booze at the moment. He was in the worst mood at the moment.

He indeed when on his first date with Kikyo, and after the first hour of talking to her and getting to know her Inuyasha swore he somehow fell in love with her. It was not only her appearance, but also how smart and idealistic she was. He just couldn't get any of her words out of his head.

Then he had gone and destroyed anything. He mentioned that if Kikyo was with him she would never have to deal with such hard cases anymore because she could be supported by him. Somehow to her that meant Inuyasha just wanted her to be his expensive whore. Now she wasn't talking to him, so he was left with nothing from his love.

"Kikyo," he whispered as his drunkenness forced to see her out on the dance floor, "wait, Kagome?"

Inuyasha had to rub his eyes a few times, but indeed he saw Kagome on the dance floor looking as though she was enjoying herself. He smiled, because now he had someone he trusted to confide in about the whole Kikyo situation, but he frowned when he seen who she was with.

Doing the best he could in his state Inuyasha got out his cell phone and dialed Sesshoumaru's number. His brother didn't pick up the phone, so it just went to voice mail.

"Dammit Sesshoumaru answer your phone," Inuyasha spoke after the beep, "whatever. I am down at dad's pub and there is a problem. Your wife is with Naraku, and who knows what shit he had been feeding her. I am going to try and get her away from him, but get here soon."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and readied himself for a confrontation.

AN: Still not much to say, so how about another topic. Today we are going to talk about why sometimes I hate anime. So I go into Suncoast (that place and Sam Goodys are the devil because they charge too much money for stuff that I can find else where) to look at the anime section, and I don't feel like an anime fan. There is now so much stuff that I don't know what it is anymore. I don't want to buy any of it because I am so picky about what anime I watch, I can never find the first episode of anything, and everything that I do know is expensive. And don't even get me started on the manga. Do you know how many titles of stuff there is. I got something called Angel Diary because I need to get hooked on something else besides Inuyasha, but anyways when is enough going to be enough with the anime? I look at all these titles I have never heard of before and sometimes I doubt anyone even reads them, but then again what do I know about anime? My life has revolved around Digimon and Inuyasha.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

If only the woman didn't have five years worth of guilt to place on him then he would have made sure she stayed home to monitor the sleep over she had arranged. At some point when Sesshoumaru wasn't surveying the living room the children had put something in their mouths that caused them to run around the room screaming and jumping on the couch. Why did the girl never act this way around her mother?

"Rin," Sesshoumaru called out, "it is almost midnight. You and your friend need to go to bed."

"I don't want to," Rin replied playing with her dolls in front of some cartoon about an annoying sponge, "and either does Shippou."

Rin couldn't really speak for her friend, because the boy's eyelids were dropping as he lay on the floor.

"Your friend is tired, and you will soon."

"I don't want to go to bed!"

"Rin-

"No."

"Don't test me Rin. There isn't much you can do to stay awake when I take your toys awake."

"I want a story!" she then yelled.

"A story?"

"Tell me a story and I will go to bed! I promise."

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do about that. The only stories he ever had to read to her were the ones she brought home from school. Other than that all there was were toys Kagome brought over from her old home, and since Rin had just turned five around that time not many reading books were brought over for her. Of course Sesshoumaru didn't have any personal ones anywhere.

"I don't have any books Rin. You will have to ask your mother for some next time she goes shopping."

"I need a bedtime story!"

"Scream like that one more time and there will be nothing for you. You do not scream in this home."

"Story!"

Sesshoumaru was at a loss. Her violation of his rule wasn't enough to deserve a beating, but he refused to make her do labor. That was always the punishment this called for when he was Rin's age causing a disturbance with Naraku in the hotel during his child hood, but if he did that he would be a hypocrite towards Kagome.

"I will read you a story if you quiet down."

"Okay," Rin whispered quietly.

"You will never make such demands of me again Rin, do you understand?"

The little girl nodded, "I understand daddy."

"Good. You will get your story as we agreed."

He noticed he was doing the wrong Kagome accused him of again. He was treating Rin like a business client who made an impossible demand of him, so it called for a compromise. It may have a bad way to parent, but it worked.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru called for his personal servant, "I need a children's book. Don't return until you have purchased one for me."

"Must stores that carry books are closed at this hour Mr. Murashu," Jaken claimed.

"Then you won't be returning, will you?"

"I will return master," Jaken left in search of a children's book.

Rin was indeed Sesshoumaru's daughter that was for sure. While Shippou lay on the floor asleep Rin stayed wide-awake with no intention of falling to slumber until her demands were made. Unless he had another child who could do calculus at the age of five Rin would be a good heir.

"I returned master," Jaken came back with a book that wasn't new showing he had borrowed it from someone else's house, but it was better than nothing.

Sesshoumaru took the book without even thanking the servant before dismissing him and sitting on the couch with his daughter. Automatically he scowled when he saw the title. It was _Puss in Boats_. Not only did it remind him of his childhood, but now he could hear his wife's annoying voice calling him Fluffy over and over again.

"Great story daddy," Rin finally fell asleep at the end and Sesshoumaru picked her up to move her to her bed before placing Shippou in a guest room.

He returned to the living room, which was now a mess. Most of the help, especially Jaken, were asleep in their quarters or at home, so the pizza stains in the carpet, scattered puzzle pieces, and naked dolls run over by fire trucks wouldn't be cleared from his view until the morning.

Sesshoumaru then smirked when he got a vision in his head. Since Kagome believed in the manual labor punishment so bad why not make her clean it up? Sure she had Rin for five years now, but she probably had never seen this type of mess before. Her reaction while doing so would just be all the better to him.

"Almost forgot," he whispered as he turned around and noticed his cell phone on the table, "missed a call?"

He flipped open the phone and saw that Inuyasha called him moments ago. What could he want? Wasn't he busy pursuing some average woman to add to his bed? A bit curious he checked the voice mail.

"_Dammit Sesshoumaru answer your phone," _Sesshoumaru felt slightly irregular for answering to one of his brother's petty commands_, "whatever. I am down at dad's pub and there is a problem. Your wife is with Naraku, and who knows what shit he had been feeding her. I am going to try and get her away from him, but get here soon."_

Kagome was with Naraku? Sesshoumaru spared no time grabbing some of his car keys and speeding off on the road leaving the children with Jaken. He knew letting the wench work for Naraku would eventually lead to trouble, but he didn't put an end to it soon enough, because if he would have forced her to pull out the press would feel the need to talk about he had a spy working for his rival. It would be the end after tonight though.

And why did he have to take her to that bar of all places? He must have been using it to feed Kagome some bullshit story about how his family betrayed Naraku's when really it was the other way around. Naraku was trying to get her to turn on him for whatever reason. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have it. Though he held no emotions for Kagome she was his and no one else's without his permission.

- - -

"Kagome," Inuyasha approached the table his friend and enemy were at, "go over to the bar until Sesshoumaru comes."

Kagome looked up with the most questioning glance, "What are you doing here Inuyasha? Wait, why am I waiting for Sesshoumaru?"

"Just do what I said!"

Naraku gave Inuyasha a glance that showed he was already bored of this conversation, "Inuyasha the girl came to me for a date on her own free will. I would advise you not to take away her freedoms."

"Seriously Inuyasha," Kagome spoke quietly since she was still confused about the whole thing, "I haven't been out in forever."

Inuyasha didn't seem to want their permission to get Kagome away. He roughly grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of her seat pushing her towards the bar area.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled.

Naraku stood up, "Return my date to her seat and stop annoying us Inuyasha?"

"Bark one more order at me Senaka and I will tear your limbs off."

"Leave us," Naraku had no trouble testing him.

Inuyasha's fist balled up. He was ready to make a strike, but it didn't help that Naraku just chuckled at him.

"So you say Sesshoumaru is coming for his wife Inuyasha? Good, he doesn't go to violence so early in a confrontation. Why do you always have such anger anyways? Maybe you and Sesshoumaru are so different because of your backgrounds and possible the way you were born."

"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha moved to punch, but missed, "because of your ass my mother is dead! So unless my brother shows up here quick enough I am going to kill you."

"I would say the world is better off with one less whore."

That earned another punch attempt that failed, "You really like to mess around with people's feelings don't you? I won't allow you to do it to Kagome!"

"Inuyasha back away," Sesshoumaru had entered now, "what you are doing is just a lawsuit waiting to happen. I will handle it."

"The bastard is talking shit about my mother."

Sesshoumaru stood in between his half brother and business rival, "Naraku you are to never go anywhere near my wife again. I will see to it that a restraining order is placed immediately."

Normally this would be the point where Kagome talked about her independence and Sesshoumaru had no right to do what he was doing, but there was nothing she could do at the moment. She had felt sorry for Naraku and he was kind to her, but Inuyasha was her friend and if he said Naraku was a bad person that he wouldn't lie. Sesshoumaru had never made it his business to lie to Kagome either and there was the fact that Naraku's mask seemed to fade when he insulted Inuyasha's dead mother the way he did.

"Let her make her own decision about me," Naraku responded, "she is my date after all."

"According to law she belongs to me, so whatever my decision is will be her decision. You will now excuse us."

Sesshoumaru went back to the bar area where he didn't even look at Kagome, "Inuyasha, are you drunk?"

"Wasted, and Naraku is lucky to or I would have beat his face in."

"Get **her **in my car then," Sesshoumaru spoke as though she was some kind of diseased pet or something that he was stuck with.

"Come on Kagome," Inuyasha had her follow him out to the parking lot and to Sesshoumaru's unlocked car where he took a seat in the back wanting her to sit in the front.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome wanted an explanation for what just happened inside, but he gave her none before driving off; instead he smacked her across the face.

AN: Finally getting somewhere in this fic…so what shall we talk about today? Okay, what's better? Star Wars or Lord of the Rings? And who would win in a fight? Spiderman or Wolverine?


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Kagome now sympathized with Rin when it came to waiting for Sesshoumaru in his office. It did remind her of the school days when she had to wait to see the principal in fear of getting scolded at. Of course she had always been rewarded for her good grades, but there was always the fear.

Sesshoumaru came with his keys that he used to unlock his office before he looked at Kagome, "in."

She still had a red mark over her cheek that she was rubbing. There was a chew out in order for Sesshoumaru for daring to lay a hand on her, but she was too terrified of him at the moment. She had never seen many emotions on Sesshoumaru including the one he held now, pure anger and disappointment.

"Sit," she had to sit in a chair in front of his desk as he took his own, "what were you thinking Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru was so enraged that was all he could ask at the moment, and he didn't even care what her excuse was. Of all the people for her to be seeing behind his back it had to be that man! To top it all off she sat before him looking like a whore in that skirt and top.

Really the outfit was quite moderate compared to what other girls had worn around Naraku, but Sesshoumaru could see whatever he wanted to see at the moment.

"He was just so nice and he asked me on a date," Kagome squeaked.

"Nice? The man has been married seven times for several different reasons and he betrays everyone he comes across. Not only that, but it is PR suicide for all of us if you were caught dating my business rival."

"I'm sorry, but I know a few bad things about you at the moment."

"So Naraku has already begun weaving his web around you? I have figured as much. No matter what he has said you are going to quit that job and be a mother towards Rin. You are to make no more contact with him."

"He said you and your father betrayed his family and left him for poor resulting in his wife dying," Kagome spoke quickly just to try and prove to Sesshoumaru that he himself was an awful man.

Sesshoumaru didn't look too surprised, "he said that did he?"

She nodded.

"That woman didn't die because of business deals. She died because he killed her. This was before he had all the money he has today so he escaped the charges barely because there wasn't enough evidence, and she wasn't the first one he killed."

Kagome couldn't process all of this. Naraku a murderer? The same man who gave her bonuses and guaranteed her a job when she needed it most?

"It is also his fault that Inuyasha's mother died. Naraku's father and mine got along very well, but when his father died the will came up missing. Naraku took control of the hotel and used Inuyasha's birth as an excuse to fire a maid, and afterwards she died of something unnatural. He also manipulated shares and started his business empire somehow."

"I didn't know."

"I don't care about what you do Kagome, but as long as you have my last name you will do my family the honor of staying away from that scum. Can you at least do that?"

"I don't know how I would tell him."

"You won't have to. You aren't going to work there anymore, and I don't want to hear your response. You will stay in this house, understand?"

Kagome couldn't do anymore than nod. Sesshoumaru would have normally been very disappointed in this girl. He gave a command that took her freedom into question, but she just agreed with a pathetic look on her face, but since they were talking about Naraku he could only hope that she would follow through with her promise. Otherwise he would find entertainment in seeing her squirm under his commands, so that was what she was to him. He had finally figured it out, entertainment.

Kagome had the expected sigh though, "Fine."

"I need your promise."

"I promise."

"I **mean **it."

Kagome didn't know Sesshoumaru would be this serious about it. Usually he never said anymore than a few words, but he kept going on about it. She really didn't want to hear the whole story about Naraku, because then she would be stuck in a conflict where she had to find out who was telling the truth and who was not, but even if Sesshoumaru's side was true what did it matter to him? It was Inuyasha who was affected most wasn't it?

"I won't go near Naraku!" Kagome finally burst out, "do you want me to sign a contract or something?"

Sesshoumaru's entertainment theory was proven correct when he smirked at her fiery outburst, "It won't be necessary. Just as long as your word is good enough, and never leave me with those children alone again."

"I have been doing the babysitting for the last five years now with no help Sesshoumaru, you can handle a night once in awhile."

Sesshoumaru glared, "How long are you going to play that card Kagome? All the trials you went through during Rin's infancy should have been covered by Kaguya's check and my half is being covered by your stay here."

Kagome had then lost the spirit as she frowned, "Sesshoumaru, I don't care about the money or what you can give me."

"Then what do I owe you?"

"I don't know, but Rin didn't only affect me financially. That girl has a way at grabbing at your heart and not letting go. Rin wasn't my daughter, and I knew that since she was premature and had illnesses there wasn't that much of a chance for her, but still I cried every time I had to take her to the hospital fearing that I would lose her. She couldn't talk yet, but I kept making her promise that she would come out alive. Rin kept her promise."

Sesshoumaru could see a little speck of liquid coming from the woman's eye. He had never before thought about how hard it must have been on her. Now the thought of offering her money for all of her troubles was foolish. What the girl had needed the whole time was a companion to express herself to.

Kagome looked up not feeling at all ashamed about her emotional spur. She looked into her husband's golden orbs and noticed that they decided to show an emotion today. Today he was showing her sympathy, so maybe he finally understood. Maybe now he knew that she needed more from him than financial support. She needed a partner when it came to raising Rin who would give suggestions and take suggestions on the proper way to raise a child, and maybe at best a friend. She would feel a lot more comfortable if Sesshoumaru would be her friend.

"Send my brother in," Sesshoumaru dismissed his wife.

Perhaps that offer of friendship would never come. Sesshoumaru would be nothing more than a cold man who used money as a tool and did what he could to make things simple for him hiding behind beautiful eyes. To think he could ever be more than a legal husband…

Kagome left the office and passed the message along to Inuyasha, who was close to passing out.

"What?" Inuyasha didn't even bother sitting down in a chair.

Sesshoumaru kept a few moments to himself questioning Kagome's latest look of disappointment, "She has given her word to stay away from Naraku."

"Dumb girl," he muttered, "she lives here, but worked for scum."

"She will quit. Do you think she is dumb?"

"Smarter than me, so it isn't saying much."

Why was it that Sesshoumaru only had business with Inuyasha when he was far from sober?

"You must have feelings for my wife Inuyasha. I watched you kiss her."

"She is attractive, and it pissed you off in a way, so I took advantage of that. It's not like I would normally walk up and kiss her Sesshoumaru."

Attractive? Sesshoumaru had never really taken it into consideration, because when he thought about his wife he only saw the department store clothes and mediocre objects she owned, but when looking past all that was average about her she wasn't so bad. She had curves that his dates had to pay for and she managed to keep her body in shape.

"She is lonely," he continued, "that much is certain. She is still getting use to Rin starting school, and now she has to stay here rather than mingling in Naraku's building."

"Well get her a boyfriend, obviously she isn't good at choosing one on her own."

"I want you to court her."

"I already went- wait, what?"

"She has found a companion in you. If you date her you can both stay out of trouble and I won't have to deal with the mopping she will start."

"Well the thing with Kikyo went bad, but Kagome and me? I don't think it's right for you to ask your brother to date your wife, and since when do you care about her anyways? She is just Rin's mother, remember?"

"Rin doesn't need to hear her mother whine like she is going to, and if you are there and make you relationship with Kagome perfectly clear Naraku will disappear. You said it yourself that she is attractive, so there shouldn't be a problem."

"I see what's going on," Inuyasha had a drunken smile, "you are going out with her through me."

"Kagome is my wife on paper," was all Sesshoumaru could say to that, "I am making it your responsibility to keep her occupied."

Inuyasha then finally sat down and had an amused look on him, "Okay, so let's say that I did date Kagome. I am a Murashu, and as such I am above going to McDonalds for a meal, so we would have to be seen at one of the best restaurants in town. Who would pay for the pricy meal? It would end up being Kagome, but no one in their right mind would feel comfortable having their girlfriend pay for dinner with their brother's money now would they."

"You aren't sober, but yet you speak well when you are trying to swindle me. I suppose you want access to father's money."

"The will said his money would be left to his two sons, he never said anything about you screwing me over."

"Once you prove yourself in college you can have access."

"Well I don't want to feel uncomfortable with Kagome, so sorry. Don't wake me up tomorrow."

"I will give you access," he said before his half brother could leave with a smirk, "just keep an eye out on her."

"Oh I will."

(End of Chapter 30, End of Episode 2: The Naraku Problem)

AN: This will be my last chapter update for awhile, because the semester is ending and I won't have access a floppy disk accepting computer. My only alternative is to write everything down on paper and then type what I can during downtime in Journalism, which I still don't have access to the computer every day, but thank me because I at least took the liberty of finishing off a section before leaving you again.

I know I am going to catch hell for this chapter, because Kagome is away from Naraku, but now she is dating Inuyasha. What does this have to do with Kag/Sess may you ask, well also keep in mind that in all the chapters where I have Kagome getting involved with another man it's the chapters were we see the most insight on the Kagome Sesshoumaru relationship. Here Kagome was hoping for a relationship with Sesshoumaru, but he couldn't see that and only showed her sympathy.

I also got a complaint about how I don't give enough insight on the chapters coming up…well sorry. I can't really answer questions either with my limited time, but since this is the end of a section I guess I can tell you what is to come ahead. I will do it in one sentence: Inuyasha does his best with Kagome and Sesshoumaru thinks about having another child.

I know I am going to get comments about that, so I am not going to bother with the topic of the chapter. Just do what you can review wise.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

As uncaring and objective as Sesshoumaru always seemed to be he never liked working in the same scenery for too long. This Kagome noticed over the past two months. He had spent a lot of time at work first, probably to escape her horrid sleuthing around the house like he had predicted she would, but when Rin noticed the long hours he and the laptop retreated into the reading room. Then when that no longer satisfied him he went into his office where he should have stayed, but now his place was in the living room where he was singing business related checks.

"Where will you be going?" his voice caused his wife to tense up as she went through the room.

"Who said I was going anywhere?" this had been the first time Kagome questioned her husband since the Naraku incident.

"You aren't dressed up in sleeping attire like you have been for the past few days. Just because I have freed you from working doesn't mean you don't have to dress in the morning."

Her voice became timid, "Rin wanted to go to the zoo, so Inuyasha is going to take us when he gets back from, well, I don't know exactly where he goes half the time but we are going to the zoo."

Sesshoumaru would have told Kagome that her new boyfriend was out drinking with some friends, but he was too overcome with surprise at the moment. Had he struck fear in her the moment his hand harmed her face? She always seemed to make herself scarce whenever he was around and no longer questioned him. It surprised him even more that he kept thinking about hurting her. That was a while ago and everyone else forgot it, but he couldn't. Once again he had overestimated her though by expected her to act more independent to vex him, but instead he got this frightened little girl who feared being called a horrible mother. That was something that Sesshoumaru wouldn't dare label her after she cried in his office when asked about raising Rin.

He needed to return her to her formal self before Rin began to notice. This was just like the night he had her car smashed up and she retreated to her room crying. He needed to apologize, listen to her stance on the whole thing, and then an activity like going to the zoo with her daughter and boyfriend would make her forget about the whole situation. To him Kagome had become an equation with a solution that could help solve the problem at anytime.

"Kagome," he did not like how she tensed up again, "wait for my brother in here."

Kagome took that offer as a polite way of him saying, 'sit down while I deal with you'. She sat herself in a recliner next to the love seat her husband had been relaxing on before waiting for some kind of lecture.

"What is it Sesshoumaru? I won't take Rin if you don't want me to."

Using his business etiquette Sesshoumaru looked Kagome in the eyes while addressing her, and that's when he took in what she was wearing. It was a summer dress that seemed to hang loosely and free down to her knees, but it fit her chest well since it was strapless. It's color was a light shade of red, which implied she might have been trying to impress Inuyasha since that was his favorite color. Sesshoumaru liked just plain white, which was the color of the flowers printed on the dress.

"If Rin wants to go then take her," he replied.

"Then what do you need from me Sesshoumaru?"

"To listen to my regrets. I believe in my rage during the night of seeing you and Naraku together I physically harmed you."

"It's in the past," Kagome's statement proved she had no backbone.

"Striking a woman is beneath me, and you will not dismiss it. I need to assure you that I will never lay harm to you again Kagome."

Kagome remembered the event well and she recalled she used every ounce of her power to fight wanting to smack him back. The only thing that stopped her that night was guilt, because it would have been easier on everybody if Kagome would have announced to one of the brothers that she was dating her boss. The fact that she was sneaking around was probably what put her husband on edge, but it was so amazing that he was apologizing in his own special Sesshoumaru way that she couldn't help but to forgive.

"I trust you Sesshoumaru," Kagome gave him a sweet smile that caused an odd feeling in his stomach.

"As long as you are assured you are safe in my household and care."

Kagome didn't listen to what Sesshoumaru said, because her boyfriend arrived through the front door. It was great that Sesshoumaru's plan was off to a good start, because Inuyasha and Kagome managed to stay a happy couple for the last few weeks now, but his half brother still disappointed him. Just the way he walked in like he was someone important sporting a pair of $700 sunglasses that he would lose and replace in a matter of hours while waiting for Kagome to hug him before a welcome kiss was appalling. It made his stomach feel weird again.

Sesshoumaru just had to remind himself that it was okay for Inuyasha to make an ass of himself at the moment. He had made a plan for his brother now that their father was no longer around to do so, and Kagome was the perfection solution for that equation. She was nice, but not a push over when someone was acting downright disrespectful like Inuyasha, so she would put him in his place. After that Inuyasha would realize he couldn't go on without Kagome to keep his life organized and the two would fall into a romantic relationship. By the time the two would realize it was time to get married Rin would be old enough to understand everything, so Sesshoumaru could divorce Kagome, but yet still keep her in the family. She was an outsider to his home, but she found a place in his frame of mind and he would do what he could to keep her safe and healthy for the remainder of her life.

"Let's go," Inuyasha said when Rin came into the living room with his hand locked with Kagome's.

"Daddy," Rin looked curiously at her father, "aren't you coming?"

He shook his head as he got up, "I have a meeting coming up soon Rin, sorry."

Sesshoumaru took his leave before he could be further interrogated, so the trio was free to pile up into the brand new sports car Inuyasha purchased now that his assets were no longer frozen. Kagome had been asking him where he was getting money from all of a sudden, but she wouldn't take too kindly to the fact that Inuyasha was only able to get a hold of his money because he was dating Kagome.

"Uncle Inuyasha can we pop the time?" Rin begged since this was a convertible, "please?"

"Sure thing," he smirked as he pressed a button and they were met with window brushing in their face.

Now that Rin screaming with excited yelps Inuyasha turned his head to Kagome. It was still hard to think of her as his long-term girlfriend now since he was pretty sure he was in love with Kikyo. He couldn't stop thinking about her, but he couldn't have this relationship fail with Kagome. She didn't want her to get upset and it was nice being able to blow money again.

"You look beautiful," he said when noticing she had a distant look while her hair blew all around her, "and I like your dress, but then again I like anything red."

Kagome didn't seem to be paying attention, "Sesshoumaru is working too much again."

"Your clothes and Rin's toys don't buy themselves."

"Oh that reminds me. Rin has been really good lately Inuyasha, which I wasn't expecting with having access to all this money. She has been quiet and remembers to be polite, so I think I should buy her a gift today."

"A zoo souvenir?"

"A good expensive one that will entertain her until her birthday next month."

"Sounds like a plan, but why are you telling me and what favor do you want?"

"Well I know Rin well, and if I give her a gift she will no longer pay attention to the animals but play with it the whole time, and it will take me awhile to make a decision so you will be babysitting her towards the end of the trip while I get it."

"Sure thing."

The zoo trip did work out very well. Just seeing the big smile Rin had when looking through glass and seeing animals she had only seen in cartoons made Kagome smile as well. It was also good quality time with Inuyasha like predicted. The two hadn't really been on a date, but just ate together when it was Rin's time with her father in the kitchen since Kagome never wanted to leave the mansion incase she was needed. They would sit together on a bench while Rin ran around holding hands and just thinking.

"Mom it's time for the shark tunnel, please!" Rin went over to her mom who quickly broke hands with Inuyasha before she could see.

"We already went through it," Kagome sat her daughter in her lap and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"But I like the sharkies mom," she smiled, "and I want to see the penguins right now, but they are being fed so we can't."

"Well you wanted to see the lions and that's on the way, so I guess…"

"Thanks mom," she kissed her mother on the cheek.

Inuyasha stood up, "It would be a good way to get out of the sun to, which I could really use right now, Kagome shouldn't you be going somewhere else?"

Kagome nodded after looking down at the diamond watch Inuyasha gave her after their first week of being a couple, "That's right. Rin Inuyasha will take you to the shark tunnel and I will meet you two at the lions okay?"

"Mommy why don't you want to see the sharkies?"

Before Kagome could make up some last minute excuse Inuyasha began to chuckle, "That's because Rin your mom is terrified of sharks. Women wearing red dresses are their favorite prey."

"Really? Go away mommy or the sharkies will get you!"

Kagome smiled before heading off, "I will, thanks Rin!"

Inuyasha got Rin into the shark tunnel by chasing her while humming the Jaws theme song. When in the dark room surrounded by tanks of killer fish Inuyasha's mind went elsewhere. He was burdened with Kagome right now, so there was no way he could pick up the phone to call Kikyo. He wanted to so badly tell Kikyo that what he said was wrong not to mention to soon, and if they ever got that far she didn't have to quit work.

That was when a fact dawned upon him. Kagome wasn't here right now, and it was the modern age he always had a cell phone handy somewhere. He reached into his pocket and sure enough found one. One that had Kikyo's number in it!

He took a glance at Rin who was distracted by some kind of fish before leaving the tunnel and hiding in another aquarium. It wouldn't be good if Rin asked who Inuyasha was begging for love from when around her mother.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha sighed when the cell phone only went to an answer machine, "I am sorry about what happened that night, and I was wrong to say any of it. Please call me back so we can talk about it. My number is –

The machine cut her off and he snapped his cell phone shut. She made enough money being a judge so she probably had caller id, but still being cut off only made him more depressed. With a defeated walk he went back into the shark tunnel sick of the damn fishes already!

"Rin," he spoke quietly.

There was no answer so he went back to the spot where he last seen her at. She wasn't there, so he had to search the whole shark tunnel, and she still wasn't anywhere in sight. Inuyasha literally spent a minute cussing at himself. Why was he stupid? Rin was five and he actually left her alone. If he was five and left alone in a zoo he would be on the other side of it by now. Because of his ignorance Rin had run away and Kagome was going to kill him.

Kagome smiled as she had a bag in one hand and two panda ice creams in the other. She found the perfect gift for Rin and it was tucked safely away in a box that lay in thick plastic bag. It was a great gift idea because her little girl would love it, and best of all Sesshoumaru would hate it! So much pleasure was going to come from the item she shopped for and it wasn't even expensive at all.

"Kagome," Inuyasha ran towards her when she came in sight.

"Inuyasha wait until you see what I got Rin," Kagome smiled, "of course you will need to give us a ride to the- where is Rin?"

"That's the problem."

"Inuyasha this isn't funny."

"I turned my back for a second in that stupid tunnel and she was gone."

Kagome made a sound that was like a growl before throwing the ice cream on the ground and looking everywhere. They would have to alert the zoo that a child was missing and probably eventually the police. She was already crying at the thought of her daughter disappearing and never coming back.

"I can't believe that little bugger ran off!" Inuyasha chased after her.

"Ran off!? If you honestly believe that would happen you idiot! What if she was kidnapped or killed? Do you ever think of these things Inuyasha?"

"Well you shouldn't just yet Kagome. Rin would have screamed and I would have heard it so calm down."

"What if she couldn't?"

"I said calm down."

"You lost my daughter and you want me to calm down!? I hope if you have a kid it gets kidnapped and then you-

"Mommy."

Kagome stopped in her tracks when she heard her daughter's voice. She saw Rin standing next to a sign with a guy that Kagome recognized. It was Kouga.

"Rin," Kagome quickly hugged her daughter, "what happened?"

"Inuyasha was gone and I was bored so I went to find the lions on my own," Rin frowned, "I am sorry mommy but I got lost. This man helped me though."

"Kouga," Inuyasha roared, "what in the hell are you doing here?"

"I am going to be in town for quite awhile Inuyasha. Actually I was just going to see your brother, because my dad wants me to stay with him for awhile and get some training in before I am left with some major tasks, but first I thought of a nice trip to the zoo."

"Stupid punk."

"You're the one who left when you were suppose to be watching Rin!" Kagome growled at her boyfriend, "so you helped her Kouga?"

"Yeah I was going to see the sharks, but then I saw her on a bench crying. I knew the best thing for us to do was to stand next to a sign for a bit, and here you are. So this is your daughter Kagome? She is a nice kid, and I wanted to see you anyways."

Inuyasha crossed his arms thinking to himself. It wasn't like he was gone for hours leaving Rin to fend for herself. It was only two minutes at the most. And Kouga knew that was Kagome and Sesshoumaru's daughter. He read the tabloids and could see her picture anywhere.

Kagome was still hugging her daughter closely whispering for her to never do that again for she had been worried before looking up at Kouga with teary eyes, "Thank you so much Kouga."

"It's the least I can do after trashing your car, and it's nice to see you again."

Inuyasha was ready to yell and get rid of the creep, but then Kagome was getting the box out of the bag to show Rin. Rin smiled and screamed when she saw what was in the box. It was a small brown baby rabbit that she was given to take care of.

"Thank you mommy!"

Kouga smiled, "That looks like a nice gift, want a ride to the pet store to get a cage or anything?"

"Back off Kouga Kagome is my girlfriend so I will give her rides."

Kouga smiled, "It's okay I will see you all back at the mansion. Kagome and Rin…and mutt face."

Inuyasha growled as Kouga disappeared into the setting sun like he was some God from a romance movie. He embarrassed him in front of Kagome big time and the worst part of it was that damn sun kept getting into his eyes. While looking for Rin he lost his sunglasses so he would have to replace them before going home. After all of this he deserved a better and more expensive pair.

AN: That was the beginning of part 3, but now I have to address some issues. Aurora and punkish furball believe like many of you that this fic is too drawn out, but if that's how I want that how it's going to be. I am not drawing it out like some authors do when they get a lot of reviews and it's like they don't want the fic to end I am doing it because that's how I write. In a lot of Kag/Sess stories Kagome and Sesshoumaru don't like each other and then something happens and they are in love. Screw that! I don't believe in one event triggering love or that love at first sight crap, and if I did write this fic like that so it was only 10 chapters like you all want this fic would suck and we wouldn't have the gracious number of 1000 reviews would we? So this is how I am going to write the fic, and no I don't know when I am going to end it or how they will fall in love yet, but if you would read between the lines you would see that Sesshoumaru has feelings for Kagome right now, and isn't that better than nothing? All I can promise is that this fic will be done before my junior year ends, because I might not get another chance to update, so that's how I write and that's my plan so no more complaining. All you have to do is not read it anymore and you will be fine.

Once again 1000 reviews, wow! And I once thought I was the coolest person on the block when one of my old fics got 50 reviews. Thanks to all and to cookie tirone for being my favorite distraction during fourth period and giving me cool reviews and everyone else who gives me long enjoyable reads like RED EYES, punkish furball, Rachster, and many others. (Yeah I printed your reviews and took them with me this time…so I'm watching you all.)


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Here is one," Kagome opened the door to one of the guest rooms, "yes this one looks good. Will this room work for you Kouga?"

Kouga threw his suitcase on to the bed and smirked, "It's great Kagome. Thanks for picking it up."

"No," they only caught a glimpse of Sesshoumaru once and that was all he said.

"Huh?" Kagome went into the hallway where the ghost like figure that was her husband passed, "I thought this room would be pretty good for him."

Sesshoumaru wasn't in the mood for this. Already he was pissed at his money hungry brother for loosing his five-year-old daughter in a crowded zoo where anything could have happened, some flea bag rabbit was brought into his house, and he had to baby-sit Kouga just for her to return to challenging him. He had wanted her to get a backbone and return to her fiery self, but now wasn't the time.

"There is an order on how things go in this house pertaining to guest rooms," Sesshoumaru stopped to explain as though he was reading from some imaginary rulebook, "a single man will not sleep in the same hallway as an unmarried woman."

Kagome looked very confused, "I am married to you aren't I?"

"You know what I mean Kagome, and this is how the house has always been and how it will stay."

Kouga didn't look too happy as he came out with his arms crossed, "I thought that dirt bag brother of yours was dating her."

"Dating and being confined to a man emotionally and by law are two different things Kouga, and that is final. You are single and Kagome is not strictly bound by a man so you two will not stay close together."

Ever since Kagome had been out of work she had been trying to do what she could around the house. She became a full time mother and tried to play a great hostess around the house no matter if it were Sango paying a visit or one of Sesshoumaru's clients. This room was decorated to a taste Kagome thought Kouga would enjoy and she wanted him to have it. If she couldn't get it for him and he had to locate else where then she had failed, and she wouldn't have that just yet.

"I don't understand this household law," Kagome told him outright, "it sounds like something made in the feudal era or something to stop princesses or other royal women from sleeping with the knights."

As Kagome went on about how Sesshoumaru was trying to hard to make himself seem like a feudal lord rather than a rich hotel owner he paid attention to what she was wearing again. Some kind of decorative top that he didn't pay much attention to, and a red skirt that was almost dangerously short. Why did she insist with the red? Why didn't she just ask Inuyasha to take her if she was going to work so hard on impressing him? Sesshoumaru really hated the color red at the moment.

"Anyways," Kagome was still going on, "not only is it the modern age, but these are different circumstances. I am a married woman so Kouga can have this room even though it is next to mine."

Sesshoumaru wasn't in the mood to fight or declare defeat so there was only one thing he could do, "Fine girl. If you want to be a married woman then you can act like a married woman."

Sesshoumaru gave Kouga and every servant a warning look not to interfere as he grabbed a hold of Kagome's rest gently and pulled her through the hallway like a ruined rag doll that needed to be thrown away. During every twist and turn through the house she told him to let go and demanded he tell her what was going on, but of course if she wanted to break his grip she could do so at any moment except her adventurous side wanted to know what he was going to do with her.

"Here," Sesshoumaru threw her in front of a door.

Kagome looked at the plain white door and the unfamiliar white hallway that wasn't like the other strawberry peach colored corridors, "I have never been to this part before."

"Because you haven't had a reason to be here, but now obviously your stay in my home will be a lot longer now that you are committed to raising your daughter with me. This is the master hallway where my bedroom is and this is another good-sized bedroom. You will move all of your stuff into here."

"Wait? I am sharing with you?"

"You're room is connected to mine through a doorway, but we do not share. There are other women I desire in my bed."

Kagome was more curious then hurt by that statement. Sesshoumaru had always been a playboy ever since he came into the spotlight, but he hadn't dated anyone in quite awhile. Kagome couldn't believe that she finally had a boyfriend while some celebrity somewhere didn't.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked looking at the door.

"Perhaps you should go in before doubting it. Like you said you are the lady of my household and you deserve to be treated as such. Kouga may stay in the room you selected for him now."

Kagome nodded before turning the knob and falling in love with the room at first glance. It's walls were painted with some kind of water melon pink and the carpet was a soft green that promised to make her feet feel good when she eventually escaped her shoes. Of course it still had it's basics like a dresser, closet, bed that was way bigger than the queen sized from before, and then there were more luxurious items like jewelry display, computer, and her own book shelf.

"Will this work or do we needed contractors up here?"

"I love it!" she smiled at him almost ready to give him a hug, but she stopped herself the moment his eyebrow arched at her weird reaction.

"If it works for you. The design was different, but this was what was put in after my father's girlfriend moved out."

"I like it a lot, and now that I know you won't throw me out of here in an angry rage maybe I can customize the place a little. Make a few photo albums and get a CD player. I miss falling asleep to the blaring TV."

"Sounds like a full day of shopping, but anything to keep you busy when Rin is at school will probably be good for you. Was it you who did the grocery shopping?"

"You might not have noticed, but I cooked your dinner last night also."

"So you did," was all Sesshoumaru had to say to that, but it was fine since he wasn't insulting it, "maybe I can add a special shoe rack to your room that can change your shoes color depending on what clothes you are wearing."

"I doubt they exist, but what would it take to get one?"

"I will make it exist if you get rid of that long eared rabbit Rin keeps."

"No can do Fluffy. She loves it too much."

"That is not my name and you will never-

"Hey," it was then that Inuyasha interrupted, but Sesshoumaru would tolerate it since for once his brother held a tone of seriousness instead of an annoying angry screech, "can I borrow Kagome for a moment?"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "like my room?"

"Makes you way further from me, but it's proper I guess," was his only reply, "I was thinking we could talk in the tea room."

Kagome nodded as she followed her boyfriend, and after a few steps Sesshoumaru began to follow as well. The tea room was kind of like a miniature dining room meant for drinking and playing cards at times, but the great thing about it was that there were no walls, but instead windows, so anyone in the hallway could see who was instead. After the two went in Sesshoumaru sat on the floor next to a decorative statue so he could peer in and be undetected.

He wasn't the type to be in other people's business, but he was worried by Inuyasha's tone. He needed to make sure his idiot brother wasn't planning on breaking up, and especially since Kouga would be living with them for kami knows how long.

"I got these for you," Inuyasha revealed a bouquet of red roses he had been hiding under the table in the room, "to make up for what happened at the zoo."

Kagome took them with a smile and then took a whiff, "They are great Inuyasha, but it's in the past. I might have overreacted a bit. I seem like one of the most overprotective mothers in the world, but even I have lost Rin on several occasions at the mall and such. It happens."

"But I feel bad. I know how much she means to you even though she really isn't your daughter by blood. I would be a horrible father."

"Don't say that. You would be a good father."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

Rather than sitting on one of the chairs the table was low enough Kagome sat on it instead. Inuyasha smiled as he looked at her legs. Why was he complaining about this arrangement so much? Not only could he blow money again but Kagome was really hot despite her being an average girl from Tokyo.

Inuyasha lowered his head a bit and began to kiss Kagome on the lips. As he did so he wondered how many have consumed her lips before knowing it couldn't have been many. Despite lack of experience it seemed that she wanted more. He kissed again and held it feeling her lips part. She was begging for entrance so he slipped his own tongue in, but it wasn't easy because her own pinkish devil tried to wrestle his down.

Sesshoumaru could now see that the two were clearly making out meaning that Inuyasha had no intentions of breaking up with her. Now that his spying had served his purpose and the two lovebirds had their eyes closed he took his leave. Before disappearing he did, however, look at the roses that now lay at Kagome's side. He really hated the color red.

Sesshoumaru went to his office where he quickly picked up his phone. A bit ago he was asked if he could survey something in China about the new building, but he declined wanting someone else to do it, but now a trip to China seemed good and he was going to arrange it. Maybe a visit to Mei Lin would get his brother and wife out of his head.

Inuyasha on the other hand was also coming across difficulties. He being a man of course got into it with Kagome and was now consuming her mouth, but as the motions continued there was a bit of regret. His thoughts about how smooth Kagome's legs were and the size of her breast were clouded by all the things she was not. She wasn't able to voice her opinion with a clear voice that promised organization or have a rare smile that could light up his day. There was only one girl in his thoughts that could do that, and that girl wasn't his friend, because that's what Kagome was to him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned when he separated, "I am sorry. I have never done that before, so I-

"You're fine Kagome," he sat down in a chair, "even you can't mess up four play. My stomach just hurts."

"Was it something you ate?"

"Probably. You can't trust that fast food sometimes. Can you excuse me?"

Kagome nodded as she picked up her roses, "of course. I will just put these in a vase or something."

"Yeah you do that," he gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek before sighing to himself in the hallway.

It was obvious to him that he was indeed love with Kikyo. He just couldn't get the woman out of his mind, and right now wasn't the time for that. Kagome was a very nice girl and a good friend who didn't deserve to be hurt by his pining of another woman, and even if they had a nice mutual break up it wouldn't be good. It took this long to get an ounce of respect with Sesshoumaru, and breaking a deal would set him back even further. All he could do was learn to make out with his friend and like it.

AN: Yeah dumb last sentence for the ending, but what can I do? Topic of the chapter? Huh? Well why don't we talk about hot guys, because I have determined that only girls read my fanfics. Actually I have never seen a guy on If there is a guy reading my fic reveal yourself!


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Once again Sesshoumaru found himself waiting at the train station and thinking about Kagome. There wasn't even a reason to wait here since his train just dropped him off unless of course he wanted to return to Japan since there was no reason to be here. The survey problem was taken care of before the train could even stop, so now there was no excuse to be here. No excuse except for paid sex of course.

"Why is she visiting?" a girl on a nearby bench was complaining, "my sister has no reason to go to Hong Kong."

"Her excuse was that the market sells better fabrics then she can get in her town and that she needs some new bed sheets, please! She just wants to bitch at you for whatever."

That meaningless chatter led Sesshoumaru to thinking about the new room he put Kagome in. She would be closer to him, but that didn't change a thing. He gave her the free will to do whatever she wanted with the room's design, so what if she bought bed sheets of her own. Knowing that wench she would probably select red since she was so hell bent on getting into Inuyasha's pants. The bed would of course be the best place for it, especially after how they were making out. It was like he was going to eat her face off or something.

"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru Murashu? That is you!" a voice from behind him called out.

Since there was now chatter that concerned him Sesshoumaru turned his head and that's when his eyes were reacquainted with Victoria. She was a stone cold fox with her bright blue eyes and long smooth black hair and a decent bra size. She had done some modeling which eventually led her to owning her own clothing line and perfume scent, but the great thing about her is that she wasn't dumb like all the other models Sesshoumaru had been involved with. Victoria was a player in the stock market, heir to a famous law firm, and hell of a businesswoman.

Sesshoumaru now stood up to look her in the eye, because Victoria was one of the few women he had respect for. He had never spoke about her around anyone else, but she was always on his mind. That was because she was one out of the few woman he could never have, and now she was talking to him.

"What brings you here Murashu?" she flashed him a smile as she spoke.

"New hotel here," he spoke with confidence, "it will be our latest and most luxurious. You?"

"Looking into a fabric company for my clothing line," she began to walk away and he followed.

"I have heard Hong Kong has the best fabric," Sesshoumaru of course didn't know that for sure he was just repeating what he had heard.

"That is what I am going to find out, and as you know I have to do it myself. Those damn business associates of mine or always wanting to do this stuff for me like I am some blonde model."

"You are way higher up then them."

"Which is why I am curious as to why we have never spoken before. I would say we are both pretty equal in our standing with the business community, are we not Murashu?"

"I have just never had a chance to confront you at any of our social engagements, but perhaps we can change that."

"Perhaps. Did I read that you were married or was my graphics department photo shopping my news again?"

"Marriage of Convenience," he quickly responded, "I believe any news about the marriage is a way of celebrating the finding of my daughter."

"So she was out there somewhere with another parent? I had always assumed Kaguya was really hiding her somewhere and she would eventually get back together with you when that super model bitch matured."

That was right, Sesshoumaru once did have a chance to get with Victoria, but she didn't know who she was at the time. Both her and Kaguya were on the front covers of many magazines and that was around the time he started spending a lot of money on advertising. He wanted billboards for his hotels and he decided to use those two since they were the best models at the time. They both claimed they fell in love with him, and he just entered the business so he knew nothing about Victoria Umara except that she was a model, and he decided to go with Kaguya since they both lived in Tokyo. What a mistake that had been! To think Rin could have had a respectable woman like Victoria as a mother who knew how to be loyal.

"Kaguya is the past," Sesshoumaru spoke, "but Victoria Umara is timeless."

"Such kind words Mr. Murashu. Kaguya is definitely in the past now from what I heard."

"Call me Sesshoumaru."

"Well would this wife of yours be jealous if I treated you to something good to eat later, well not in China of course. I hate the food and I have to be in Korea soon. I have a pent house in Tokyo now. I thought it was time to move to the city with all the businesses and all."

"Right choice, and I would love to join you for dinner."

There was then an annoying beeping sound coming from her belt that skirt that covered her lovely legs, "That's the alarm. I have to be somewhere. Good luck Sesshoumaru. Hope to see you on our date."

"You as well Victoria," he spoke with a cold voice, but really his mind was in the same place as a pathetic high school boy who got asked out by a hot girl.

Now that Sesshoumaru's mind was nowhere near his work he never paid a visit to his new state of the art hotel. Instead he went right to the slums to the apartment where his own personal whore would be waiting for him, but he might want to soon think about severing ties with Mei Lin. With Victoria he would never have to go back to mediocre women. She had the perfect body, and once Rin was old enough she would be good wife material. His mind was now perfectly clear of Kagome unless of course when he thought about her and Inuyasha's relationship moving fast enough so they could share a room and Victoria could get Kagome's room and his bed.

When Sesshoumaru entered Mei Lin's apartment that had been upgraded with his money of course her voice told him to wait a bit for she was in the bathroom. He sat on a chair and studied the room. It was a bit messy, so she was either out a lot or just plain lazy since she didn't work and had nothing better to do then make sure her room was clean for visitors or him, her lord. Kagome, Kaguya, Victoria, and every woman he had ever known then came into his head because they all shared one thing, they were clean unlike Mei Lin. She had fast food wrappers, dirty laundry, and used condoms laying all over the bed.

"Mei Lin," he spoke with when she entered the room, "I don't believe I have ever used a condom with you. You told me you were on the pill."

"Actually I am just unable to get pregnant, but there has been some diseases going around in the apartment building, so I can't be too careful. It's only fair to my clients."

His voice didn't change, because he believed she was too far below him to deserve any anger, "I give you enough money not to need clients anymore. I believe we agreed that you weren't anyone else's whore, but mine."

"You also said I could move in with you and I have noticed that hasn't happened."

"I have a daughter, and I cannot have her taking after sluts like you. What I said was an accidental fantasy."

"How can a fantasy be an accident? And I won't impose on your daughter. I just want to be your little mistress."

"That won't be happening. You broke our agreement and I won't attempt to understand you. Our deal is off."

Sesshoumaru got up to go towards the door but she quickly grabbed a hold of his hand, "You don't understand! I have to get out of this country. There are these men after me."

"That's what happens when you deal in the career you do."

"Actually it's a drug thing, but it's because of my little career that I can't go to the police. You have to help me Mr. Murashu."

"It sounds like your problem so-

Sesshoumaru stopped as the girl began to chuckle, "yeah I found out a long time ago that you are no Mr. Higurashi. You are Sesshoumaru. That guy building the hotel, and I didn't want to do this, but if you don't meet my demands I have a video of us doing the nasty that I am sure a magazine will pay me big money for."

Sesshoumaru didn't even have to think about why that wouldn't work out for him, "Where is this tape?"

"I will give it to you if you take me with you. To Japan to live in your mansion."

"That won't work, how about if you give me the tapes you can stay in the new hotel. Or I can have you seen somewhere else in Japan. Obviously you have friends in low places that can identify you if we are seen together."

"They won't say a thing Sesshoumaru, but of course everyone will know if I am not in your mansion by tomorrow. Your daughter will not know about me and neither will your wife or whatever woman he come in contact with."

It took literally an hour of fighting with Mei Lin to reach a compromise. The woman was now packing to move into her own room in Sesshoumaru's place, but the deal was she had to earn her keep by being a maid and not come towards Sesshoumaru at all. Obviously she agreed and the tape was in his hand.

"I don't want you around my daughter," he made that statement priority in her mind.

"I have no plans on going around her," Mei Lin was leaving instructions for her belongings such as hooker clothes to be given to friends since she wouldn't need them anymore, "and what does it matter? She is rich isn't she? Wouldn't she be too busy buying toys to give my presence a second thought?"

"My daughter isn't like that and her mother would notice, and if her mother finds out you are banished and I will take the consequences."

"I heard that girl was nothing more to you than a pest, so who cares about her opinion."

"Because she is a mother who will somehow find a way to get me out of the house if I don't deal with you."

"Whatever," she had a cocky smile that now made him sick to his stomach, "give me a sec I have stuff to take care of in my room."

Mei Lin went skipping off thinking about the luxury and riches she would enjoy in Sesshoumaru's home as his mind went into a rage. He would not have this, and if he wasn't so sure that she had more sex tapes laying around he would have betrayed the agreement at first opportunity. He had to put his mind somewhere else, so he had to click on the TV. There had to be something to break his mind away from that dirty black mailing slut.

"Speaking of the hotel going up in Hong Kong," Sesshoumaru was now disappointed that he missed public opinion about his contribution to the Chinese town, "everyone knows about the incident with his daughter several years ago and how grateful he is now to have her back, but the tale continues as we discovered earlier today that his ex-girl friend and model Kaguya was found dead in her home. There was an autopsy performed, but doctors cannot find what killed her. It is believed to be toxins."

And Sesshoumaru had found something to break his mind away from the dirty black mailing slut. He quickly stood up and went towards the door.

"Hey," Mei Lin came out into the living room.

Sesshoumaru glared at her before throwing the contents of his wallet on the floor, "Get your own ride to Japan. I have to go home now. I will take care of you when you get there."

"But-

"Shut up and leave me!"

Sesshoumaru wasn't messing around as he left the apartment quickly and had a taxi speed towards the apartment. He indeed needed to get home.

AN: I probably need to state that this chapter creeps the hell out of me! I wrote this whole chapter down on paper about the super model Kaguya dying of something unknown and typed it before Anna Nicole Smith died…so it's weird. I guess the topic can be Anna Nicole Smith….


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Kagome had been surprised when Sesshoumaru came back home out of the blue and even more surprised when he demanded to see her in the tea room. She had better things to do than talk to him, and especially about the latest events taking place. Yes, she already knew that Kaguya was dead. It was kind of sad that there was a war and famine going on in the world, but eyes were immediately yanked away from that when a model dies of what was probably a drug overdose. Obviously her mind became so numb from the news that she just couldn't register that the mother of her child was gone and could never return.

Sesshoumaru's mind being not as complicated always knew Kaguya was going to die prematurely, but he didn't know it would happen when Rin was so young. Did Rin know her mother was dead? He knew that his daughter was aware that Kagome wasn't her biological mother, but it was odd that the girl never asked hard questions, like why did her mother give her up so easily and hide her?

"Kagome what exactly does Rin know about Kaguya?" he sat down at the table and looked her in those doe eyes of hers.

"That she couldn't raise her, which is kind of the truth I guess."

"So you didn't tell her the circumstances of her adoption."

"Of course I didn't. That would just lead to more questions for her that she is too young to ask and I really don't want to answer."

Kagome spoke in such a tone that didn't match her. Sesshoumaru easily figured out that his bride didn't want to deal with this right now. He had shook up her world by moving her in and forcing her to quit her job at Naraku's company. Things were finally going back on track when her relationship with Inuyasha began just for things to become complicated.

"We can't just push her mother under the rug and pretend she never existed," Sesshoumaru spoke nothing but the truth, "one day, like most teenagers, Rin is going to question her heritage, and it might be better for us to inform her about Kaguya's demise rather than having her find out her mother's death was seen on the news and everybody knew about it except her. Even I would be like to be currently informed about my mother's death rather than hear about it later."

"I just don't know Sesshoumaru. I want to tell her, but then she will ask about why she was given up? How do I tell a little girl her mother gave her up just because she could? And that would be the lighter version of the story."

"Well we have to make up our minds before something else is on the news," Sesshoumaru did indeed talk like a professional on a deadline, but Kagome would give him some credit since he had returned home just to talk about this subject face to face like a real father would do with the mother.

"Sesshoumaru how did your mother die?" Kagome already knew she would be in trouble for asking such a personal question, but changing the subject would maybe dull down the stress of the situation.

"She isn't dead," Sesshoumaru spoke coldly, "I never met her. When I was born she gave me to my father and disappeared. He married a woman afterwards whose purpose was to be a mother towards me when he wasn't able to care for me, but that woman who I was forced to call mother left when the affair with Inuyasha's mother began."

That short biography actually told Kagome a lot about Sesshoumaru and made his world appear valid. No wonder women didn't receive any respect from him; His biological mom and adopted mother both abandoned him at a very young age and then after deciding he wanted Kaguya to be his loving wife she turned around and hid his daughter and released no information just to toy with him.

"My mother's name is Yuska Hojo," he spoke again, "she is married to Akitoki Hojo and has two children. One day I got curious and had Jaken put together a file that has broad information like that all the way down to all her relative's overdue library books. That woman doesn't have a problem raising the two children that Hojo man gave her, but I wasn't good enough, so there is no reason to bother with it anymore, but like I said I want to be informed if she passes."

Kagome then quickly shook her head, "If anything Sesshoumaru you aren't good enough for her. I might have only been raising Rin for five years, but the woman who gave birth to you doesn't deserve to call herself a mother!"

Sesshoumaru's beautiful golden eyes caught her in such a fiery stance, "Am I good enough for you?"

Kagome's lips parted to give him an awkward answer, but there was then a knock on the door. The first thing Kagome asked herself was why would somebody knock when the doors and walls were made of glass and then she wondered why Kikyo of all people would be interrupting.

"Kikyo," Sesshoumaru opened the door, "I've been expecting you."

"Sorry I'm a bit late," Kikyo was the only one who took the liberty of sitting at the small table and pouring herself a drink, "that brother of yours doesn't understand that he isn't my priority at the moment."

Kagome was ready to question that. How could she have forgotten that Inuyasha had major hots for Kikyo not long ago? Was it possible that her boyfriend still wanted Kikyo as a lover, or was this just a part of his method to gain her as a trusting friend? Whatever it was Kagome didn't really care right now. Matters that involved her daughter always came first.

"Will you tell her Kikyo?" Sesshoumaru asked, "if you are brought into this situation it might make things easier on her."

"What is he talking about Kikyo," Kagome was hoping Sesshoumaru wasn't talking about anything Inuyasha related, because this wasn't the appropriate time at all, but then again that would be unlike him.

"Kagome I have been keeping a secret from you," she admitted after sucking down a cup of tea, "there is a reason I took such interest in Rin's case."

"Besides the fact that Sesshoumaru could bribe you with a lot of money if it was necessary."

Though she never had showed much emotion on her face her eyes showed that she was hurt, "Kagome I-

"It's okay Kikyo I am really sorry. I am just a bit irritable at the moment. I will always love you for what you did for us and helping with this arrangement."

"The reason I wanted to help out Rin so badly and do what ever I could for you is because Rin is my niece. I am Kaguya's half sister, and I have always wanted to find Rin, but when you entered the picture and Sesshoumaru's hate for Kaguya was at an all time high I decided it would best to be quiet about it until it could be handled. I didn't know if you would want me in your daughter's life or not."

That information hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. She had never thought about Rin's relatives since most of Sesshoumaru's were dead. Of course Kikyo deserved to be in Rin's life being the great woman that she was, but it would still be weird.

"Certainly Kikyo. She would probably be happy to know she has more than her father and me."

"Well that's why Sesshoumaru asked me to come to you. There are a few more relatives in the family and if you are considering breaking the news to Rin about her mom than maybe you could go to the funeral and meet the Yamada family. I haven't talked to my family in awhile because of my work, but some of them would like to meet her they just don't know how to approach you."

Kagome sighed, "I guess that would be a good approach. I just don't know how to tell her. Kikyo can you do it?"

"What?"

"You are a custody judge, you know child psychology and all that good stuff. Is there a way you can explain Kaguya to Rin without hurting her?"

Kikyo nodded and agreed to do so if Kagome was going to show up at the funeral with Rin. Knowing that the little girl was in her room with the rabbit; Kikyo headed towards there to break the news. Sesshoumaru just didn't know what to think of his wife at the moment. She had been a great mother to Rin these past five years, but she feared facing Rin with the truth. He wanted to call her a coward for making Rin's aunt do all the work, but then again he wasn't confronting his daughter either.

- - - -

The funeral was four days later and Kagome rode in Kikyo's car as she drove and Rin sat in the backseat wearing a pretty dress. They were just going to visit the graveyard during the burial, because she didn't know if her daughter was ready to walk up to a coffin and see her dead mother laying in it.

Kikyo had obviously handled the situation well, because Rin wasn't asking much except when they were going to get there. Kagome did indeed feel a bit weak for not handling this confrontation head on, but she just wasn't ready yet. Maybe since she was a virgin who had never carried and given birth to her own child she lacked maternal instincts and feared these awkward situations.

What exactly she was going to do was a mystery. Kikyo had told her Rin had a few cousins she could socialize with, so Kagome would probably just stick with her daughter's discovered aunt this whole time. Maybe just maybe talk to one of Kaguya's relatives, but definitely not the woman's parents. It was Rin's very own grandfather who let Kaguya get away with giving her up.

"Rin is sleeping. So how are you doing Kagome?"

"I don't know Kikyo, what am I suppose to do?"

"I could just drop you off somewhere and be there with Rin if you hate Kaguya so much."

Of course Kagome wasn't going to be just dropped off somewhere. She already looked pathetic by having Kikyo explain things to Rin that if she did this she might as well just divorce Sesshoumaru and let Kikyo be stuck in this marriage of convenience herself.

"I'm fine and I don't hate Kaguya just to let you know. After all if it wasn't for her decision to give Rin up where would I be? I am just not happy with her parents, I mean, well one of your parents."

"The father."

"Sorry, but it was him who was there."

"I don't talk to him. He disowned me along time ago. When you see my family you will find out there are a lot that have been disowned. Just stick with me until the service is over."

"Does anybody inherit anything?"

"Don't even bring that up at the funeral. Kaguya's will was never updated after her last divorce, so everything goes to Naraku. They all think he had something to do with it. No one knows what killed her, but they think it's some kind of new designer drug that can't be detected yet. There is no way Naraku had anything to do with it. He was somewhere else at the time of her death."

The two chatted more about the woman's mysterious death before Rin woke up. They indeed stood around a crowd of strangers as an expensive coffin was put into the ground. Afterwards Kagome did find out that Kikyo's family did have it's problems, but then again what family didn't?

As all of them complained about Naraku's inheritance Kagome got a glimpse of Rin's grandfather and Kikyo's father. The man was getting up there in his age, and obviously by the look of his generic brand jacket he never profited off his daughter's success. At the moment he was laughing and drinking with a girl named Kagura, who was Kaguya's full sister and not disowned. There wasn't much creativity in the naming of children in this family either.

"Are you going to talk to your grand daughter?" Kagura asked her father, "I can't believe they actually showed up. I thought Kaguya was cleared of having anything to do with her."

"That's what the paper work states," was all he replied with.

"Kikyo looks knocked up."

"Of course. Her mother was a whore, like mother like daughter. I have been told that I should feel bad about this whole Rin problem, but when you think about it what can be expected from the girl? Like a great percentage of females in this family she will probably become a whore and make the same mistakes that her mother did."

"That's it," Kagome couldn't listen to anymore as she approached them.

"Oh hello," Kagura started, "are you?"

"Spare me," Kagome spoke loud enough for many around her to hear, "I don't want to hear you insult my daughter anymore. Even though many weren't a fan of Kaguya she is dead and you should be mourning, but instead this son of a bitch thinks he honestly as the right to call a baby that he sent away a whore."

"Sending her away wasn't my decision it was-

"Once again spare me! I could go on and on about what's wrong with everything you said about Rin, but something tells me that deep in your heart you have regrets about this whole thing and I will just let you live with it, and don't you dare speak against Kikyo! She is the only one in this family with some sense. Rin!"

Rin had been playing with some cousins, but didn't continue after being shocked that her mom cussed, "Mommy?"

"Tell your friends good-bye we're leaving."

Rin really didn't have much time to do that. Once Kikyo knew it was time to evacuate Kagome held her daughter's hand and led her away from the service. What she did was wrong and wouldn't be approved of. Obviously that man was Rin's only grandfather and Kagome just cussed him out, but that was how it was going to be. When Rin is old to make the decision she can meet with any family member she desired, but right now Kagome was the mother and she was going to what was right.

AN: Sorry sorry sorry sorry this chapter is a good idea, but I don't think the way it was executed was that good. Doesn't it seem like a huge chunk of story is missing? But I try to make every chapter 5 pages long and I knew if I really did what I wanted to do with this it would be about ten and I didn't want to separate it into two chapters cause it would screw all my future ideas up. So I will probably revise this in the future, if you have any suggestions for it drop me an e-mail.

Like last week I want to say thanks to my great reviewers and answer some questions, but I forgot my printed reviews, so I will have to do things by memories. Still I love cookie tirone! Also I got a note about how I use more dialogue than paragraphs. This is a problem I have I do admit, but I am not that good at expressing emotion and personally feelings through paragraphs sometimes, so you get my wonderful long dialogue.

Also the nice thing about this whole Anna Nicole Smith thing is that I can draw from it for now on when Kaguya is mentioned. Personal experiences are a key to writing sometimes.


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Are you drunk or something?" Inuyasha demanded to know after having a conversation with Kouga in the kitchen to keep him occupied while his girlfriend and woman of his dreams were at a funeral together.

"Actually dog breath I am pretty sober," he chuckled, "I am pretty sure Kagome would be perfect for me. I know you aren't into her for the pussy. So what is it?"

"I will only tell you if you tell me why you are really here? Want in Kagome's pants?"

Now that Kagome was out of the house Inuyasha had every intention of trying to figure out Kouga. There had been many times before when his father sentenced him to hanging around with Sesshoumaru to learn about effective business, but he never showed up. Kagome must have been what made this time different.

"She must have a mirror in her pocket, because I do indeed see myself in her pants."

"That is the dumbest pick up line in history. No wonder you never get laid."

"I will have you know I get more ass than a toilet seat."

"There you go with the stupid references again-

"Nice sunglasses and jacket. Looks like very expensive brands, so I would say that Sesshoumaru unfroze your assets. I thought he only agreed to do that if you graduated from college."

"Dating Kagome is a convenience for everybody," Inuyasha smirked.

Kouga had a twisted smile of his own as well, "Really? Well perhaps Sesshoumaru wouldn't mind me taking a crack at her? You haven't touched her have you? They say when you have sex with someone you have had sex with everybody they've been with."

Inuyasha growled. Sure he was having a problem forgetting about Kikyo at the moment, but he cared about Kikyo a bit too much to let this sleazy pathetic excuse for a man anywhere around her. Kouga had a reputation for becoming a bit too obsessed with his targets every now and then.

"Don't even think about it," he warned, "Kagome is mine no matter what the circumstance."

"Actually I believe she belongs to me," Sesshoumaru had entered the room, "the circumstance Inuyasha is that she is dating you, but she is my bride. Don't forget that Kouga."

"Sesshoumaru I don't care who Kouga is the son of!" Inuyasha responded, "all he wants to do is milk as much sex out of her as possible, and just because you don't care about Kagome doesn't mean I am just going to sit back and let this disaster start."

Sesshoumaru admitted Kouga was a problem that needed to be nipped in the bud. Kagome was his to protect, and Kouga would damage her if he could, but the businessman had bigger fish to fry.

"Inuyasha do you know what a Night Saga is?" Sesshoumaru changed the subject, "has Kagome mentioned anything about it?"

"What in the hell is a Night Saga, and what does it have to do with anything."

"A client of mine wants to begin planning on a hotel in Kyoto that is more state of the art than the latest version I have going on in China, but Naraku got to him and has a project called Night Saga that is going to change his hotels around. The client is thinking about going to Naraku instead so our two companies have to go to his home and give a presentation. Does Kagome know anything about his project?"

"You know she doesn't. She would be a horrible spy."

"Then I will be off to the presentation."

His mind couldn't help but drift off back to Kagome. What if Kouga interfered and Inuyasha's relationship with his wife fell apart? Rin would grow up and Kagome would be out of his house for good. They would only see each other during school recitals and graduation, and those would lead to nothing more between the two than small talk. Then again why did Sesshoumaru want anything more from Kagome?

"Kouga you are to learn from me when I get back," Sesshoumaru then said, "and you will not go near my wife. Inuyasha will kill you if you do."

Sesshoumaru didn't have to see the smirk that played on Inuyasha's lips before he left on his next business venture. Today his journey would take him to Korea, where his client had a much bigger mansion than his and was hard to please. That made this whole Night Saga thing a big threat to his company.

The plane ride was uneventful, but Sesshoumaru endured. This problem was a good way to keep his mind off of the complications Kaguya's death caused. Of course he wasn't going anywhere near that funeral. He had even smashed up the idea of sending flowers just as quickly as the gesture was brought up. Sure he should have been thankful Rin was brought into his life, but she would receive no final respects from him.

There was also the thoughts about Victoria Umara. She would also be in the area working on some marketing campaign, and afterwards the two were going to have dinner and maybe share a hotel room. It was a nice thought, but as soon as the actions that would take place in the hotel were thought of ideas went back to Mei Lin. She was already living in his home, but so far she was doing it discreetly. Soon he would have to think of a way to get her out of his life for good.

Sesshoumaru was to meet his client in the dining room of his elaborate mansion, which was where he found both the man and Naraku discussing something. Another challenge would be trying to keep a professional exterior while combating Naraku. That would be difficult after he had made his mark on Sesshoumaru's past and then tried to do the same to his wife.

"Ah Murashu," the client laughed, "me and Mr. Senaka were just having small talk. My wife gave birth to a baby boy last night and he was mentioning some of his sons."

"_Sons he only pays support to and doesn't see," _was what Sesshoumaru would have said if he wasn't professional, "Congratulations to your family."

"How many children do you have?" Naraku asked.

"Well I now have five sons and two daughters, and that's not even counting my oldest whom you both have met. Only four more years to go until you will be meeting with him, and it's a bit exciting really. There is nothing like handing down your company and trust to your first-born. What about you Sesshoumaru? How many rugrats do you have?"

Naraku of course took the twisted pleasure in answering for him, "Mr. Murashu has no children except for the daughter that was just now found after being hidden from him for five years."

"That must have been good for you. I love my daughters. You know, I heard Hugh Hefner's daughter runs Playboy in the United States."

Sesshoumaru wished he could have just walked in and had an orderly conference, but now he saw where his client was getting at. He was losing trust in his company since it was going to be run by a female in the future. Sesshoumaru had every confidence that Rin would grow up to be a bright woman, but it would feel weird not passing it down to his oldest son like all other CEOs did.

"So Naraku has already told me about his new Black Saga method that will be efficient for me money wise," the client spoke, "so he will present a few more bits of information and then I will hear from you. I would like to know how your China project is going. When is the grand opening?"

"That hotel will be hosting a ball the same day Tokyo has it's Spring Festival. I can arrange for you to receive an invitation."

"I look forward to it."

The presentation then went on, and afterwards Sesshoumaru found himself on one of the country's most luxurious restaurants with his current girlfriend Victoria. Usually with his meal he had a glass of water and another glass of whine, but this night he had already worked his way through their personal bottle and was requesting another one.

"Are you alright Sesshoumaru?" Victoria asked causing him to tense a bit since there was a lot of judgment in his eyes.

He stopped drinking immediately after that, "Whatever in the hell Black Saga is it ruined things. My client is going to Naraku."

"I am sure your company will work itself out love. Besides Senaka will probably find a way to screw it up."

"It's more than that. I don't see such a client trusting a method he hasn't seen with his own eyes or hasn't been tested out yet. It seemed like him and Naraku were on some kind of personal ground. I hate it when business comes more than just business."

Seeing Sesshoumaru in such a foul mood make Victoria lose interest in drinking anymore, "I take it that's why every time you host a party it's during the Spring Festival."

"I detest such gatherings with all the dancing and socializing. The Spring Festival is a big deal for those types because there will no doubt be bigger and better parties for them in Japan. This way the ball will be more like a viewing than a dance."

"You need to lighten up. Those engagements can be fun. Have the reservations for invitations begun?"

"I will list you as my date," he replied, "but that bastard weaseling his way to my clients can be a problem. There was also doubt about the future of my company because of my daughter. I need a son."

"Have you been drinking a bit too many?"

"Not enough, but it does have me thinking. Never have I had a sister, and I don't have an aunt. There have always been sons in my family, and now I have tainted that with Rin. Her last name has been legally changed from Higurashi to Murashu, but when she weds that family name will be gone and eventually so will the blood line."

"I would like to help you out Sesshoumaru, but our relationship hasn't gone that far, and I really don't want-

He smirked, "I wouldn't put you in that position Victoria. Why would you bear me a son when I have a wife?"

Sesshoumaru wasn't drunk, because this plan was definitely something he wanted to remember the next day. Having a baby was actually the perfect solution to the difficult equation that was Kagome Higurashi. With no job she was home alone when Rin was gone, but with a baby she would have something to do, and Sesshoumaru would have a son to pass his company down to.

"I almost forgot about your wife," Victoria noted, "so you will do that then? Would seem kind of improper with you dating and all."

"Not really," he shook his head, "think of this as one of my business ventures to secure a few things. That and it would be in the best interest of my wife."

"So you do care about her?"

"I care about my daughter and Rin loves her adopted mother, so I will do anything that Kagome wants. If you have a problem with my parenting methods than maybe you should visit the mansion and see with your own eyes. I even have my brother dating Kagome."

Victoria was finished and the very expensive check came, so she grabbed her purse and stood up, "Sesshoumaru I have some papers to sign at headquarters, but if you want to reserve a hotel I will meet you there."

He stood as well and kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "Not this night. I have to talk about things with my wife."

Victoria was a bit outraged. She thought she had Sesshoumaru eating out of her palm, because obviously he desired her and he was actually opening up a bit this evening, but he didn't want to have sex?

"I can read that look," he dully noted before taking his leave, "but don't worry. Kagome will probably be happy about the whole thing and when she is happy there will be a lot more time for you."

AN: Something feels wrong with this chapter. Dammit! Somebody help me! Anyways the whole baby thing is about to begin, will Kagome be happy, or will she straight up kill Sesshoumaru?


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"No," Kagome said flat out when Sesshoumaru talked about the baby.

Sesshoumaru quickly regretted coming home a bit after midnight just to sneak into her room and share his idea, because clearly her mind wasn't there. Why would she not want this? It was the perfect idea for their out of place marriage, and wouldn't a woman Kagome's age have a maternal clock ticking or whatever?

"You won't give me a son?" he asked.

"Sesshoumaru my life has been busy for the last five years because of Rin," Kagome was wearing a night gown that was a bit revealing, so to not have him look at her she turned her back and pretended to be occupied with making her bed, "I am just now in a position where I can once again date and not worry so much about my daughter, and I am to already trade that freedom in for another kid? What if I have another daughter? That would be another child I would have to care for until I produce a son for you. I am not a baby factory."

Sesshoumaru wouldn't give up on his perfect idea so quickly, "Is that the truth, or are you scared of sleeping in my bed?"

"What?"

"That night gown isn't doing a good job of hiding your breast, and you seem to be running away from me because of it. You're just a scared virgin afraid of intimacy."

Kagome didn't know why after all these years she was still a virgin, but she wasn't going to let Sesshoumaru of all people evaluate her, "That's not true. And like I said it would take up too much of my time, and what would Inuyasha think?"

Sesshoumaru had completely forgot about his arrogant half brother. The family name wouldn't die out, because Inuyasha could breed and have a child. He probably wanted to have a child with Kagome. That wasn't going to happen if Sesshoumaru had any say about it. Inuyasha was half the brother half the talent, so how could he get a girl in bed that Sesshoumaru couldn't?

"I will pay you."

"I am not a hooker, and you already give me access to all of your money not to mention what I got from Kaguya."

"I have done a lot for you, and you can't even do me this one favor."

"One favor? What if I die of childbirth? Won't seem like I was doing you a favor then, would it?"

"I would see to it that only the best doctors would help you through your pregnancy Kagome, and when our children grow up you will have all the time and money in the world to do whatever you want."

Kagome eventually tied a robe around her so her breast would no longer be an issue. She wouldn't tell him, but she actually did want another child. Every woman wanted to push a life out of them and care for it. She took care of Rin, but it wasn't the same as her own, and there was the issue of sleeping with Sesshoumaru. What would be like to lose her virginity to a man she thought of as a monster half the time?

"What about Rin?" Kagome sat on her bed, "We both love her, but it would probably be natural if my mind went crazy and I begun to care about the baby more since it is actually mine and not some dead super model's."

"You aren't dumb or selfish, it will work itself out."

Kagome easily saw in the vanity mirror behind him that she was blushing. She got that comment every time she helped Inuyasha with his homework, but somehow it meant more coming from Sesshoumaru. What was he doing to her?

It didn't help that he then put his hand on hers. What was wrong with him? He wasn't the type to touch someone when talking to them; he was suppose to be professional, but she didn't say anything. It was like electricity the way he touched her, and she wanted to keep that friction between their skins, but sadly that mind of hers took over.

"What are you doing?" Kagome took her hand out from under his.

Sesshoumaru caught himself. Had he been drinking? Why would he touch Kagome of all people when she was nothing more than a partner to him? That would teach him for getting lost after seeing her breast.

"Sorry this decision just made you look uncomfortable," he noted.

A few seconds went past, and Kagome already missed the feeling of his hand on hers, "Maybe you are right. It is kind of weird to have a husband while being a virgin with no intentions of having children. Just give me some time to sleep on it."

"It could be good for Rin to have a sibling also. She looks like she can get lonely at some times."

"It's true. Sometimes I think she has trouble getting friends. Well good night Sesshoumaru."

Now that this was all cleared up Sesshoumaru had a hard time removing his eyes from her chest. Why did she cover up her good-sized breast? It wasn't as though he was going to do anything to them at the moment. He just wanted to look.

"Are we done?" she asked.

"Have you eaten?" he thought of something very quick, "we could go out and get something if you haven't."

"Sesshoumaru it's past midnight, and I already saw on the MSN homepage that you were spotted at a restaurant with your new girlfriend Victoria Umara, so you aren't hungry. The website thinks you two will be the perfect couple of the year."

"You have been on the internet a lot lately."

"I am looking for something."

"Well I know we had an agreement, but while Rin is at school tomorrow Victoria will be here. I just want to show her my house before another date. Is that alright with you?"

Kagome nodded, "It's fine. It's your house you don't have to ask me permission. Inuyasha has classes so I will be just bumming around."

Sesshoumaru said good-bye to her with a nod before returning to his bedroom. Something was wrong with him and Kagome was causing it! All in the period of a few minutes he had touched her, tried to get her to agree to make babies with him, and then asked her out. Maybe her giving him a son was a good thing, because if she was in his bed and he took her maybe whatever strange attraction he had towards her would fade, and as strange as it was he was looking forward to the moment when he could put himself in her and be one.

"So you must be Kagome," Victoria shook hands with her boyfriend's wife before sitting next to her on the couch.

Kagome already hated the woman she use to watch on TV and desire being. The way she was able to touch Sesshoumaru without feeling ashamed and then walk in like her presence was no big deal.

"That would be me," Kagome replied as nicely as possible, "Sesshoumaru will be with you shortly. He is just finishing up a phone conference and then trying to teach Kouga something."

"I know the feeling," Kagome also hated the way Victoria moved her hand through her beautiful smooth black hair as she spoke and then had a giggle, "but I can wait for him. Actually I talked to him on the phone late last night, you know, different time hours and such. Are you going to get pregnant by him?"

Kagome really wasn't sure about the whole thing. She actually spent all morning writing a pro and con list about this whole thing, but for now why in the hell not? She was a bit curious about how Victoria would react to the news.

"Actually I think I will take the offer."

There wasn't any expression that Kagome had been hoping for, "That's nice. So maybe we should talk about things."

Victoria was sort of introducing herself as though she needed to give Kagome her resume or something. Kagome was sort of fading in and out during the whole thing. During the incoherent period she noticed a maid walk through the room. She never remembered seeing that maid before, and what was so strange about it was that during her brief passing through the room she gave Victoria a deadly looking glare.

"Hey, you," Victoria snapped her fingers to get the maid back into the room, "can I get something to drink. I have been craving some ice tea."

"Yes madam," the maid agreed.

"Wait," Kagome would do anything to ruin Victoria's train of thought, "I have never seen you before."

"My name is Mei Lin," was all she said before getting some tea and then disappearing again.

"Anyways Kagome as you know I will be dating Sesshoumaru while you are taking care of his children. I know it seems unfair, but they will be your kids and Sesshoumaru does have a taste of women like me."

Kagome knew what Victoria was getting at. She would be the hard working housewife while Victoria was the mistress who could do whatever she pleased. Why did it have to be spelled out that way?

"**My **husband has already made that clear Miss. Umara, and if you don't mind I have some business to attend to in my room."

"This isn't right," Victoria replied after sipping her tea, "this is some kind of raspberry flavor. I am going to have to track down that maid."

Kagome watched as Victoria disappeared down the hallway to find the maid. Kagome enjoyed her silence and thought about Inuyasha. Would he break up with her now that she was going to be Sesshoumaru's baby factory, and due to Kaguya's funeral she never really did reflect on what was going on between him and Kikyo.

Kagome's train of thought crashed when she heard a scream and a cry. She went down the hallway, but Sesshoumaru was already there cradling his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?"

"Her leg is broken," Sesshoumaru deducted, "call an ambulance."

"Somebody tripped me," Victoria cried out, "I felt someone do something! What am I suppose to do with an injured leg."

"It's a broken leg Sesshoumaru," Kagome noted, "can't you just drive her to the emergency room."

Clearly that's not how it was done for celebrities, because Sesshoumaru gave her this look that made her feel so inferior before she went into the living room and dialed the number. They told her the woman could just be driven to the ER, but they said somebody would be sent out the second Victoria Umara's name was mentioned. After hanging up Kagome almost jumped when she seen Mei Lin standing there watching her.

"She was looking for you before it happened," Kagome tried to calm down, "did you see what happened."

Mei Lin shook her head, "I am afraid I was in the next wing at the time."

Kagome nodded and went back to check on the suffering couple in the hallway. She had no clue that Mei Lin was of course lying. She hid in a room and inched her leg out to trip Victoria before striking the back of the leg with an iron rod and then disappearing. Before becoming a prostitute she was hired to do some dirty work, so she was perfectly trained to injure someone without being noticed. All she would have to do is warn that Victoria bitch a few more times that she needed to keep her distance from Sesshoumaru, and then Kagome would be the next target.

AN: Mei Lin has now found her purpose in this fic to be a total bitch. Yeah! I just need to find a good idea for Kouga. Anybody have any Kouga suggestions, because I really don't know what to do with him at the moment.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The warm soap felt so good being rubbed against her naked skin in the shower. The stream caused by the hot water surrounded Kagome in her own peaceful world. The soap suds were squeezed out of a loofa and destined to trail down her thigh. Her hand rested there as she was stuck in the ecstasy of the warm water dampening her hair and embracing her face that held tired Monday morning eyes. It was all such a reliever that she didn't notice the sliding door silently closing and shutting, or the strong arms that pulled her into an unclothed chest.

"Thought I'd join you," his now softened voice whispered into her ear before his tongue flicked at her ear lobe.

"That's fine with me," she moaned tilting her head back for a consuming kiss and a glimpse at those beautiful eyes.

Her tongue slid into his mouth getting a taste of him. He did the same attempting to push her's back and get access through her petal like lips. While that battle was going on his hand went over her's and squeezed lightly causing the loova to disperse more suds before falling to the ground. His fingers then followed the trail of suds down her slender thigh and towards her sweet clean flower.

"Sesshoumaru," she moaned again wanting him to advance.

"_Sesshoumaru?" _Kagome's eyes opened after hearing the question from an unwanted voice, "why are you saying his name?"

And there was Inuyasha sitting on her bed with his arms and legs crossed. His golden eyes greeted her in a way that showed he had been watching her when she was asleep. His eyes then went to her hand that was moving around her womanhood area.

"In order to masturbate you have to be naked down there Kagome."

Kagome quickly blushed. She had been trying to touch herself while asleep? That had never happened before. It must've been the hot dream that caused it, which made things a lot harder to understand since Sesshoumaru was the man making the advances.

"Go away!" Kagome pulled her blanket out from under Inuyasha to cover herself causing him to fall on the floor.

"Dammit!" he growled before standing up, "what was that for?"

"Don't watch me while I sleep."

"So just because you're my brother's baby maker I have to lose my boyfriend privileges?"

"I never said you could do that," she laid back down in a more decent way, "but we do need to talk."

"I know," he sighed, "are we breaking up?"

"It sounds unfair since Sesshoumaru is dating Victoria while this deal is going on, but it will be hard to work on our relationship while I'm taking care of the baby."

"What if you can't even have children? It's possible, so this could all be for nothing."

"Sesshoumaru sent me to the doctor yesterday to make sure I can, so everything is set."

"So my girlfriend has to lose her virginity to my brother to make things less confusing for his daughter? No wonder why we need to break up. There are so many things messed up with this marriage stuff when you say it out loud."

"Like I said Inuyasha if I was going to stay with you all my time would have to be dedicated to you, because I know you have a thing for Kikyo, and there is no way to stop that if I can't put the effort into it."

"Kagome I'm sorry about that- it's just Kikyo-

She put a finger to his lips, "It's okay Inuyasha. I know you didn't want to hurt me; I mean it was kind of obvious with all the clues you left. I want you to be happy if Kikyo is willing to give it another try."

Inuyasha felt really bad then. Kagome was going to break up and allow him to be guilt free with Kikyo since he didn't hurt her or deceive her, but he had been. He was not dating her because she was smart, pretty, and had a great personality like any man should have dated Kagome for, but he was too interested in having financial freedom with his money and completing a task for his brother that didn't end in failure or disappoint. Inuyasha would just have to lock his conscience away and never let her now he was dating her because Sesshoumaru told him to. If he did Kagome would never speak to him again and wouldn't do anything for Sesshoumaru.

He got her out of her laying position before hugging her close to him, "You meant a lot to me Kagome, even though it didn't seem like it. I love Kikyo, but if she doesn't accept me I will eventually move on. Would you want to try again?"

"When I am not busy with my army of children," she smiled before giving him a kiss on the lips.

Even though Inuyasha was in the middle of meeting a mutual end with Kagome that kiss had him going. After seeing her touch herself and moaning in her sleep he was a bit turned on by this girl in his arms, and if they separated now who else would he turn to? He wasn't exactly with Kikyo, but until she turned him down he wanted to be loyal, but since he had wronged Kagome it felt okay to be attracted to her.

He returned the kiss losing himself a bit as his hands traveled down her chest. As he thought about groping those large breasts that wanted to be tamed he didn't count on one of Kagome's doors opening and an intruder making the scene.

"Inuyasha you will cease this now," Sesshoumaru's voice had Kagome immediately separating.

Kagome quickly went to the other side of the bed and fixed her nightgown a bit that had been messed with by Inuyasha, "I am so sorry Sesshoumaru."

"You two are a couple," he stated plainly, "you may see each other, but there will not be any intercourse in this house or with Kagome period until it is for sure that it is my child she is carrying."

Inuyasha mumbled something before he patted Kagome on the head and left the room. Kagome was in a bit of a shock at how she got lost in her actions and was about to let the man she broke up with do anything to her, but she had bigger fish to worry about.

"We broke up," Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru accidentally smirked a bit when she said that.

He was just glad Inuyasha couldn't abuse the bank account anymore and Kagome had nothing else to be occupied with, "Understandable. Come."

"Come where?"

"I am assuming you are in the mood now."

Kagome stood up like a frightened prisoner about to be sent to the electric chair. Sesshoumaru saw how muddled Kagome's mind went when another male touched her, so he saw this as the perfect time to have sex with her. It would be more comfortable that way and make it less awkward in the beginning, but plaguing thoughts made her lose her stamina. What if Sesshoumaru thought she was ugly when her clothes were removed? Or that she wasn't a good enough lover?

"Kagome," he had already returned to his room but kept the connecting door open.

"Sesshoumaru I am sure you would rather be doing this with someone like Victoria at the moment, so maybe there is another way to get me pregnant. If we just take your sperm we can get it-

"I will have no test tube child."

"It wouldn't be a – never mind I can't win with you."

She went into his bedroom and joined him on the edge of the bed positioned the way they were last night. Sesshoumaru was a bit angered that Kagome had come to him like she was on a death march. For the last two days he had been thinking about what kind of a lover this virgin would be, and he knew the only way to quiet these thoughts and concentrate on once again being a father and a good partner to Victoria was to take his wife.

His hand went towards the sash that kept her nightgown together, but she moved her waist away. He gave her a look of annoyance wanting her to realize this would be difficult to do if she kept her clothes on. Like a punished pet she moved herself back to him, but took advantage of the delay and removed the gown.

"Bra and panties?" Sesshoumaru didn't expect those annoying articles to be a hindrance when she was supposed to have had on comfortable attire, "remove them."

Her hands went behind her back to unsnap the bra before they went back in front of her. Sesshoumaru didn't have her in a spell like Inuyasha did. He was now closer to her, but she couldn't bring herself to having their skin touch at the moment.

Annoyed he removed the bra as his hand began to grope at her breast. This action took away Kagome's fear and made her a bit angry, "Aren't you just suppose to you, you know…"

He gently took hold of her and lowered her so her back was flat on the comfortable mattress. Her underwear was still on, so Kagome knew no uncalled movements would come without warning.

Sesshoumaru's body also lowered and his member was hardening when it was laid close to her thigh as his voice tried to coax her, "Overheard that you were touching yourself. What little dirty thoughts were you having?"

Kagome almost forgot about that dream! Why was she dreaming about shower sex with Sesshoumaru where she did it willingly, and froze up at his touch right now? Every touch he made on her put more confusing thoughts in her head. She couldn't do this.

"Wait!" she had to put both hands on his chest to push him back a little, "I can't do this."

Sesshoumaru looked like he was close to gritting his teeth, "What now?"

"Did you get checked? I mean, you have had sex with lots of women."

"Are you implying that I have a sexually transmitted disease?"

"Well-

"I was just checked yesterday while you were being checked," Sesshoumaru made sure to get an examination often now after being with Mei Lin, "are you not ready for this Kagome?"

"Can't I have a bit more time. Rin is going to be home from school soon anyways."

"In four hours now, but you have ruined this for me," he stood up knowing he was going to need a cold shower because this wench dared to deny him.

"Sorry it's just weird."

He didn't spare her another word before removing the rest of clothes to change into a comfortable robe and then leaving. He went to the balcony and dialed a number in his cell phone. He planned to spend this day having sex with Kagome so he ended up canceling all plans with Victoria on this rare occasion that she was in the neighborhood doing business again.

"Umara's phone," when Sesshoumaru heard how annoyed her voice sounded he felt shocked that his business members went out the window; important people such as Victoria were never to be called during business hours for something personal and not emergency wise.

"Victoria," he then came to the conclusion that he was far more important than whatever she was doing, "are you free lunch?"

"Why? This is Kagome's day with you."

"She has turned into a cold fish on me."

"Really, she has always looked like a bit of a whore to me."

"She is a virgin."

"She would rather save it for that Inuyasha I'm sure. Sorry, but I have my suspicions about her. She was the closest one around when my leg was broken."

His eyes widened before growling, "I hope you aren't implying that my wife attacked you Victoria. I know her better than that and she wouldn't have been able to do it fast enough without tripping over something."

"I just call it as I see it."

"Then perhaps this relationship of ours won't work out if you can easily say such things about Kagome."

AN: Ha! Take that Victoria! We have finally got to the part where it seems Kagome is now very important to Sesshoumaru if he is willing to break up this girl over it. Don't you agree? Topic of the day is Tamasha Toko's foot.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Kagome couldn't believe she was actually here, but she wouldn't say anything, because it just added to her rage that would later be used on Sesshoumaru when she returned home. Right now she was sitting on a comfortable couch expected to tell all of her problems to a shrink with a clipboard who was being paid three-thousand-dollars an hour by her bastard husband.

"You do know why you're here Miss. Higurashi, don't you?"

"My husband thinks I have a physiological disorder that makes me fear intimacy," she spoke with her arms crossed and eyes closed thinking of different ways to turn Sesshoumaru's cold expression into one of pain.

"Well you must admit that it is a bit strange to be a mother and be married without ever experiencing sex, and even if it wasn't for that it is quite odd. You are in your twenties while being as attractive as you are. Do you feel attractive Miss. Higurashi? Perhaps your problem is that you were worried what Sesshoumaru would think of your body. He told me that this is just for child bearing terms, so those fears should be put to rest."

The psychologist was a short portly man named Myouga, who wasn't a bad person, but was the type Kagome didn't see herself getting along with. It turned out Sesshoumaru had been seeing this man every week, because when you had a powerful position it was very important to be have long term health for both the physical half and the mental half. This man was perfect for Sesshoumaru, because he didn't really seem to want to dig deep into someone's soul.

"I don't know what it is doctor," she sighed deciding that she should tell a bit more due to how much how was being paid right now, "but not even half an hour before he wanted to get me into bed did I have a sex dream about him."

"Really? Details?"

"It's sort of hazy, but I willingly had sex with him in the shower, and then my ex-boyfriend woke me up and I was pretty close to kissing him, but when I was in Sesshoumaru's bed I freaked out."

"Really? Interesting. Does Sesshoumaru know about this?"

"If I told him then I am pretty sure my shower would be ruined by tomorrow morning."

"Well we learned last hour that you have built up some courage after Kaguya's funeral, and you don't seem like the type who would fear Sesshoumaru. Perhaps it's love."

Kagome's cheeks quickly turned red, "What? Love!"

"You have had feelings for Sesshoumaru, and if you are nothing more to him than a 'baby factory' as you have called it then that would ruin your chances. He told me during his session yesterday that he broke up with Victoria Umara, so perhaps if you wanted to- Miss. Higurashi?"

Kagome picked up her purse and put on her jacket, "I won't listen to this."

"The first step is overcoming denial, and maybe you shouldn't appear so angry when insinuations are made. After all Sesshoumaru is having the whole broken leg thing-

"That wasn't me!"

"Nobody said it was, but I can't keep you here, and neither can your husband unless he proves you are incompetent."

Kagome left the building and got into her Grand Am before returning home. She was in love with Sesshoumaru? If anything he was in love with her with the way he had been groping her when that wasn't in the plan, but then again that couldn't be the case. Sesshoumaru had never before cared about an individual's feelings when it came to sex.

"Shut up Kagome," she told herself as she finished a drink in the kitchen, "me and Sesshoumaru just want to have a son. That's all, and why in the hell did I even agree to that?"

Sesshoumaru was an ass, plain and simple, and thanks to Myouga's accusation and Rin being in school Kagome had no reason to hide her anger anymore. The moment he walked through that door her foot was going up his ass. Couldn't he have just left her alone until he had a sexual urge again or something? It felt as though her honor had been insulted after being accused of fearing intimacy.

The kitchen was one of the best parts of the house with it's marble counter tops and expensive Italian cupboards, but it didn't look very appealing when a pile of dishes lay in the sink surrounded in filthy water. Judging by the nasty orange that stained the murky water it had been at least two days since the dishes were last washed, and Kagome had a feeling a certain maid who looked intimated with her scowl and raven hair pulled into long pigtails was behind it.

Ever since Mei Lin had taken residence at the mansion the household's productivity sharply declined. Not only did the woman not wake up until the afternoon but also she was lazy and her attitude had forced some of the more motivated servants to quit. Of course Kagome had the power to fire the useless maid since Sesshoumaru had put her in charge of domestic affairs, but there was something fishy about the whole arrangement. Mei Lin didn't have a resume or any information filed in the storage room like the others did, and Sesshoumaru always shooting glares at the maid in the hallway wasn't firing her despite her obvious incompetence. It was as though the girl was under some kind of protection Kagome couldn't interfere with.

Kagome's fist balled up before she prepared the sink to have the dishes taken care of, "Bet you would like that wouldn't you Sesshoumaru? Me, you're little wife doing the household chores and taking care of your daughter while you bring home the bacon. Of course when you get home I will have to prepare you your favorite meal, and then to the bedroom where I can bear you more children!"

The more the wife tried to think about what went on in her husband's head the more disgusted she got. It was a bit odd for the usually passive and forgiving Kagome to go on such a mental tantrum, but in a way it helped ease her mind. It reminded her that she hated Sesshoumaru way too much to hate him.

After refilling the sink with some nice clean warm soapy water she let the dishes set for a bit longer before retreating to her bedroom where she ferociously dug through a box of her random treasures, "There you are!"

Stuck between a half full box of animal crackers and a document showing she was the runner up in the second grade spelling bee was the very box that held the ring Sesshoumaru gave her when he made that pathetic excuse of a proposal. Kagome returned to the kitchen where she opened the box and watched her ring's diamond gleam in the dim light cast from ceiling lamp that needed it's light bulbs replaced.

"And while I'm being the perfect little wife maybe I should just wear the perfect little ring."

"I would hope so since I spent good money on it."

Kagome's pulse raced one hundred miles a second when she turned around to find Sesshoumaru standing next to the kitchen counter eating a muffin, and not just any kind of muffin, a banana nut muffin. How dare that bastard ruin the innocence of Kagome's favorite snack!

"You didn't seem to notice when I had it stashed away in a box," she rolled her eyes before she began to scrub a dish, "and what are you doing sneaking up on me?"

Sesshoumaru finished the muffin without getting a single crumb anywhere unlike Kagome who would have had it all over her top, "Well you are no Inuyasha who is content with throwing around our family's money, and this is my kitchen and I was hungry. Stop what you're doing."

"The dishes? They need to be done."

"Not by you. Get a maid to do them."

"Most of them quit except for the third shift. I think it's because of- Wait! You have me ticked off right now so figure out your household problems on your own."

Sesshoumaru didn't have to hear what she was going to say, because he knew it all had something to do with Mei Lin. It seemed like every time he did something to brush the woman under the rug she drew attention to herself. He just wanted her to have whatever she wanted so she would shut up, but now she was causing trouble here.

He walked up close to her and softly pushed her aside so he could drain the water from the sink. Once all the water was drained he picked up all the dirty dishes in his strong arms before throwing them in the trashcan, "We can just buy more."

"Who is wasting money now?" Kagome couldn't believe him, "Sesshoumaru quit being a jerk and apologize for wasting my time today. I don't need to talk about sex with some expensive good for nothing psychologist."

Sesshoumaru wasn't responding, but his golden eyes were locked on to her. It was about time he got to experience this. In her voice was the fire and passion she had when he met her that night in her hold neighborhood. For awhile he was blaming himself for taming such an enticing creature, but it appeared this whole time it was just being dormant and waiting for a chance to come out. Kagome wasn't a model or successful like the other women he had in bed or Victoria, and she wasn't experienced like Mei Lin or Kaguya, but still she was the one he was attracted to. He didn't want this girl submissive, but like this, ready to challenge him causing excitement in his life that had always been the same everyday.

"You should go weekly," his lips twitched a bit into a dangerous looking smirk, "when I was next door in the living room I could hear you having a psychotic breakdown. You were talking to yourself and now all of a sudden you adorn that ring that wasn't meant to show union between us."

"What is its purpose?"

"Actually, it was an apology gift, for thinking I could buy Rin off of you. That, and it's not fair for your first marriage to be deprived of all the martial experiences."

So Sesshoumaru wasn't just throwing money around when he arrived at her footstep that day with the beautiful engagement ring. He was actually being kind? She then mentally slapped herself, that was in the past, and she had to keep her mind on the present. Sesshoumaru had humiliated her today and she wasn't going to let him get away with such behavior anymore. It was her who had to grow up and get use to make sacrifices for her child by sharing a household with a stranger, but it turned out to be Sesshoumaru who had a lot of growing up to do when it came to the treatment of a marriage partner. How could she ever love such an immature arrogant ass? The psychologist's statement kept crawling under her skin and festering into pure hatred for the man in front of her.

"Sesshoumaru!" all she could do was scream his name.

"What now?" his desire for her at the moment had him wishing she had screamed his name last night instead of turning away.

"I want to fight you."

What the hell! Kagome was now mentally beating up herself. She just wanted to yell at him so badly she was just saying random things. Fight him? She had never fought before and he was much stronger, not to mention it would be inappropriate for two parents to harm each other, but still she imagined herself holding him by the throat and strangling him like in a Simpsons cartoon.

Sesshoumaru was really close to questioning his wife's sanity, especially when she spoke about fighting him and was now laughing, "What is funny."

The moment she smiled it was like she grabbed a hold of his heart, "Nothing, just had a picture in my mind. Just leave me alone about the whole crazy thing. I have just been stressed out a bit lately. Probably because of the funeral and mentally preparing myself for the baby."

When the son Sesshoumaru desperately wanted was mentioned he quickly backed off of her, "No more mental analysis for you. I don't even meet with Myouga half the time, I just have him mark down I am sane so my health record is flawless."

She sighed before opening the garbage up to gather the dishes, "Well for the ones that aren't broken I am going to clean them. You made me quit my job so I have nothing better to do then work here."

"Very well. If it will give you a peace of mind doing maid work then do so, but when are we going to fight?"

"It was just something said at the spur of the moment, besides I don't know how we would," she organized the dishes in the sink before starting the water again.

"Suit up and meet me in the dojo."

"You have a dojo. This house is too big."

"So you are too afraid to fight me? You forgot to put the drain in."

Kagome looked at the sink to find out all the water was for nothing and then she had to dig around under the plates to put the drain in, "As much as I would like to kick you in the stomach or hit you in the face I still think it would be inappropriate."

"Is it?" Sesshoumaru thought about a poster he had seen in Kagome's room of a popular attractive guitar player, "what if I told you success in kicking or hitting me would result in meeting that Bankotsu guy?"

"You know Bankotsu?"

Even though Sesshoumaru had a fixation with his wife at the moment it didn't bother him in the slightest mentioning the name of the guitar player would result in her mouth hanging open and drooling. Indeed he had contact with the celebrity since they were on the same financial playing field, but he had every intention of keeping the deal, meaning she would never meet him since he would win.

"If you win I will make sure you two go on a date," he continued, "If I win have to work at my firm."

"Bankotsu is so- you would give me a job?"

"If you are more trust worthy than my maids then you would probably make a good secretary, and if you are under my supervision I can prevent certain unwanted actions when you come face to face with Naraku during meetings."

"We don't have to worry about Naraku anymore Sesshoumaru. I remember one day I was at his office I was hanging out with Aiko running coffee and such, and he called her in. I thought he was going to transfer her, but nothing happened."

"Shippou's mother."

Kagome nodded so deep in thought she forgot that her hand was still in the empty sink around the drain, "he asked her out, and she told him she had to think about it. Of course he was then dating me, but now that you removed me from the picture those two are dating. Each of us was a rebound girl to his divorce."

"Figures," was all he said before he heard her gasp, "what is it?"

Kagome removed her hand from the sink and stared at it, "My- I mean your ring. I think it went down the drain."

Kagome was ready for what she had seen done in a million sitcoms. Sesshoumaru would quickly be at her side ready to get on to his back and bust up the pipes looking for her wedding ring. Sure they would be accompanied by a laugh track after suffering a few more mishaps and unwanted visitors who had their own back story leading up to the event, but in the end she would have her ring back. That fantasy quickly died when Sesshoumaru just stood there before turning his back to leave, "I will be back."

She stood there confused before he came back with a small box in his hand. He opened it up before her to reveal another ring, but this one truly did take Kagome's breath away. The band was white silver and there were three diamonds all surrounded by a thin glaze of emerald.

"This will be the last one I give you," he noted before taking her hand from her side and slipping it on the wet finger, "from what my father told me it use to belong to my grandmother, so I would rather it not go down the drain as well."

Kagome stared at it amazed something so beautiful could be around her finger. Kagome wasn't as pretty as some of the girls Sesshoumaru had been with, and if it wasn't for having the right parts in the right places the girl would be pretty average looking, but it seemed that she deserved nice things like that ring. Despite her stubbornness Sesshoumaru planned to give her whatever would make her content.

Knowing that he wouldn't let her reject it Kagome kept it tight on her finger deciding the dishes didn't need cleaned, "Thank you Sesshoumaru. I promise I won't lose it."

And that was it, and that's what disappointed Sesshoumaru the most. This wasn't supposed to happen! In every romantic movie he had seen when the girlfriend was given the ring she embraced her fiancée and kissed the hell out of him. Sure they were already married, but this time around it was much more romantic.

It was then that Sesshoumaru truly opened his eyes. What was he thinking? There was no romance in this relationship and there never would be. This was a marriage of convenience not marriage with romance in waiting. He had been a jerk to her, so of course she would never love him, and after how she followed Inuyasha around when in that obvious sham of a relationship it was made quite clear that she was into ignorant men, after all she had been with Naraku and Kouga was all over her.

Why was he even attracted to her? She was just average and he could have a lot better anytime he wanted. Thinking about her average life and her appearance could make him rethink breaking up with Victoria, but it didn't. This was all just a fixation, and him thinking with the regions below his waist. He just wanted her luscious skin to be his and a successful son to rub in Naraku's face, and nothing more.

Sesshoumaru turned away and dug deep into the cabinets that hung above the stove, looking quite pathetic as he had to stand on the tip of his toes to reach. In the cabinet he found everything he would need: a teakettle, tea bags, and a very small red plastic jar.

"Whatcha doing?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru curiously unable to remain mad at him after he made such a nice gesture, though it would have been better with a laugh track.

"Making tea," he grunted making his actions hidden by his back as he opened up the small jar.

In the jar were small little red pills that were in the shape of hearts. This drug was officially the most effective aphrodisiac in the world, but he couldn't exactly brag about it since it wasn't legal. Sesshoumaru didn't even know why he had it since no woman besides Kagome had ever rejected him in bed, but he knew it worked since Inuyasha got an old woman all over her husband one night during a business dinner when he slipped it into her drink. Sesshoumaru would do the same for Kagome. Once he could have her anyway he pleased the fixation would die out and they could go back to raising their child in a mutual loveless relationship.

"Want some?" he asked as the tea was boiling with one of the heart shaped pills since that was all that was needed.

"I guess," he tried not to look as she smiled while digging into the box of banana nut muffins to go with her tea.

Sesshoumaru had it right into a cup the moment it was done brewing and into Kagome's hand. Of course he had to wait until she downed about three muffins, but eventually the tea went into her mouth. This would take time, but soon all he would have to do is touch her a little bit and she would be in his bed begging for him.

"It's getting a bit hot in her," Kagome noted, "I thought the temperature was suppose to go down."

"All the money in the world can't guarantee anyone a proper weather forecast Kagome."

"Woah," she said out of the blue after another minute or so ticked by, "I do feel strange. Sesshoumaru?"

He got close to her now. So close that their noses were touching. The time had gone by and she was ready to mate willingly to silence the urge within her. With his cologne wafting in her nostrils she was going to have no choice but to accept him.

"What is it?" he lowered his voice ready to seduce her.

"I don't feel too good."

She was a virgin and her body was giving into urges she had never felt before, at least that was what Sesshoumaru kept telling himself. Even when her usual bright aura just flashed with sickness he kept telling himself it was a normal reaction. Finally he stopped reassuring himself when she vomited on his expensive shoes before collapsing on to the ground.

AN: Just to clarify Kagome had an allergic reaction to whatever chemicals were in the pill and it made her sick. This was also about three more pages long then I wanted it to be and finally I am giving you the Kagome with the backbone you all wanted to see. So I hope for now this will justify me for a bit, oh wait that can't happen, no matter what I do Sesshoumaru is an ass, but I bet Kagome giving him a swift kick in the balls can change that. I would like to answer some reviews, but I forgot to print them again, but most of them with questions that can't be answered in later chapters have been private messaged…so all is good in the hood homies.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

An allergic reaction was what Kagome had to her tea, but Inuyasha told her the truth. Sesshoumaru had used an illegal drug on her in hopes of seducing her, but the one Kagome hated the most right now was herself. Her husband was too impatient for her to make a decision and as a result she was lying in a hospital bed right now. To make things worse ever since she woke up two hours ago after having her stomach pumped she had done nothing but stare at the beautiful ring around her finger. Myouga was such an idiot for accusing her of loving Sesshoumaru! How could she even think of him as anymore than a monster after all this? If it wasn't for the fact that she didn't feel like doing anything she would have chucked the ring across the room by now. What had she been thinking anyways by agreeing to have a child? He wasn't even home when he made that decision, because he was never home! He had planned for her to stay home taking care of crying babies while he traveled and banged girls like Victoria. He wanted nothing more from her then to be his slave and Kagome almost bit into it like she was getting a deal of a lifetime.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome awakened the brother-in-law who was sleeping in a chair at her side, "get Sesshoumaru in here! I am officially going to kill him!"

He smirked, "About time! I say we cut his balls off!"

She smirked back, "I say we drug him and have him undergo sex change surgery."

"No need to waste money; we can just go with my plan since he looks like a girl already."

Even though Inuyasha was having fun trying to cheer her up he felt like Kagome should be threatening to take away his manhood as well. He did after all date her on payroll, and even though Sesshoumaru was the one who devised the plan he was the sleazy bastard who took the money without even thinking about Kagome's feelings. It was as though she were a tool.

"Who are those from?" Kagome spotted a vase of red roses next to think sink.

"Kouga," Inuyasha sighed retrieving the card for her.

During her slumber he had been continuously plotting how to dispose of those things Kouga had sent, but after thinking about how everybody had abused their Kagome privileges he gave in. Kouga was the only one who hadn't taken advantage of the great person Kagome was, yet.

"Ah it's cute," she smiled, "the card has a picture of a chibi angel."

"Sesshoumaru is here," Inuyasha received a text message from his brother who was in the lobby, "do I send him in?"

"No!" she declared.

"It's not like he is going to do anything. He just wants to apologize."

"Like he did when Kouga smashed my car or when he smacked me? Not this time! Even if he begged for forgiveness, he doesn't know about what I am allergic to or not. What if there was more doses of that chemical, he could have killed me."

Sesshoumaru who was sitting in the waiting room pretending to read some hip hop magazine, didn't have to be in there with them to know what they were saying. They could take any cheap shots at him to their heart's content, because he was finally able to admit he had been nothing more than an ass to his wife who had never done anything to him except treat him with respect and allow him to be the father he wanted to be. He was so obsessed with having a hair and taking away all of Naraku's word filled ammunition he didn't care about taking Kagome's innocence and depending on her to go through all the stress of being a parent.

"Well?" Sesshoumaru put the smutty magazine away, "is she fine?"

"The drugs they gave her made her a bit drowsy so she is out," Inuyasha lied as he joined his brother in the lobby, "she will probably be kept here for the night."

"The doctors said she is ready to go home now and it has been hours since the drugs, so don't lie to me Inuyasha."

"Lie to you like when you told the doctors it was the tea that hurt her! I know our family's cash flow depends on your reputation with the world and your clients, but she could have died! I think it's in everyone's best interest if you two keep your distance right now."

"Not in mine. Does she know about the little deal we made concerning your past relationship with her and the unfrozen bank account?"

He gulped, "No, you didn't tell her, did you?"

"She won't find out. That would anger her Inuyasha and I won't allow that in my house after what has happened today."

"Good luck with that."

Within the blink of an eye Sesshoumaru's hand snatched Inuyasha's bangs to make him listen, "I am serious. Things are going to change Inuyasha."

"Ouch! Let go you fucked up son of a bitch! That's my hair."

The younger brother's whines went ignored, "Starting now Kagome is queen of the household, and you and everyone else in it including that mangy Kouga will obey every word till she is content. If anyone angers her even slightly I will have your manhood chopped off."

"If Kagome doesn't do it to you first. What does any of this have to do with me?"

It hurt Sesshoumaru to say it, but he spoke the truth, "She might still be attracted to you for all I know, and she looks to you since her faith in me is lacking."

"A little more than lacking!"

Sesshoumaru stood up, "I am going to meet with Kagome. I gave Rin some money to get soda from the vending machine, so go get her."

When Sesshoumaru entered Kagome's room he indeed found her lying down with her eyes shut. It was obvious she was faking it, but he decided he would just play on that. Never once with anybody had he ever shared his feelings or anything that went on inside his head, but after everything he had done to the innocent creature on the hospital bed he owed her whatever he could give.

"I really can't stand you," Sesshoumaru commented as he walked past the hospital bed and to the window.

If her eyes were opened Kagome would have rolled him. How lower could he get? He had endangered her life, and now he was going to waste their time insulting her.

"Within the month or so you have been in my home you managed to embarrass me that car of yours, let Inuyasha lose Rin at the zoo, and to top it all off you ruined a good pair of shoes, but what I can't stand most is that feeling I have when I hurt you."

Kagome's eyes then widened_, "What is he saying?"_

"I thought I wanted your body," he continued not sparing her a glance, "and as soon as I had you in bed I could go back to my normal life, but if that was true why do I feel this way? I was once in a long term relationship with a popular singer before I traded up for Kaguya, that girl died of cancer last year and it was no big deal that I forgot to send flowers. I truly believed Kaguya was the perfect match for me, but when she died I felt relieved. For years I had respected Victoria and always had fantasies about her being my wife, but I broke up with her last night without another fault, but you! You are nothing to me."

"_Really? Well you're scum to me!"_

"At least you shouldn't be. Who are you anyways? Sure, you were accepted into Tokyo University, but you're just ordinary, and living in the ghetto like you were just makes you even lower. All you are is Rin's mother, and really you're not even that seeing as how I know for a fact you are impossible to impregnate, but even though you're nothing you won't get out of my head and I want you."

"You want me?" Kagome then quickly gasped when she found out she said that out loud.

He still didn't look at her as he nodded, "I don't understand the fixation, because now I know that if I did sleep with you I would feel guilty for being the one to take away you're innocence and like I have just learned feeling guilty about something I have done to you is much worse then the regular feelings."

Kagome didn't know what to say? Sesshoumaru wanted her? Like a girlfriend or something? No, after this Kagome had a pretty good idea of him. He wanted her as not only a baby factory, but also some kind of sex slave. He had no interest in her other than that and he never would, and if maybe there was any slightest chance he was in love with her he would have to work hard to receive anything from her.

"What are you saying?" Kagome just wanted him to make his point and quit his rambling.

"I want you," Sesshoumaru then turned to her, but didn't look at her with any affection, "do whatever you want with that information, because for now on everything is your decision. We won't have a child."

"We will."

Sesshoumaru had not been expecting that reply, "Hmm?"

"Well actually I would prefer it if maybe we waited a year or so, but I do want a child that's mine. It sounds selfish, but Sesshoumaru I want you to have a child. Sure despite what you just said I will probably go on hating you, but I know it's in us that we can put all that aside when it comes to Rin and the baby and being their parents. You missed out on how hard it was to take care of Rin, but you also missed her first steps and words. I think if you went through the discipline of being a father and the rewards it brings it can unthaw that heart of yours, and if we could achieve that it would be better for everybody."

"Mom!" Rin burst into the room then interrupted the conversation, but it was okay since Kagome missed her daughter and Sesshoumaru needed time to think, "are you okay?"

"Rin?" Kagome questioned as her daughter was shaking_, "of course she is afraid. She has never seen me sent to the emergency room before and after going to her real mother's funeral she knows I am not immortal."_

"I'm okay Rin," Kagome hugged her daughter close, "I just had some bad tea. Daddy will make sure it is thrown out and never used again."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he made his exit. It would make no since to return home with Kagome and Rin since he already had his own vehicle here and Inuyasha was capable of returning them. He had to think about Kagome's offer right now. He couldn't disagree with her, he needed to change and perhaps experiencing real fatherhood was the way to do it, but still having a child was no simple task. What if in the process of completing the task to thaw his heart Kagome died in childbirth? He would never be able to move past that, and what would be the point in her risking anything to get to him. She even said herself that she would never love him.

"Oh," Rin looked up at Kagome when the 'My Love' song from Justin Timberlake was being released from a small phone in her pocket, "here mom."

"Yeah that damn song is getting on my nerves," Inuyasha put his hands on each side of his head, "your phone has been ringing off the hook, but Rin thought it would be rude if it was answered."

As Kagome flipped open the phone she was a bit baffled at the thought of someone trying to desperately get a hold of her. The cell phone was new and the only ones that knew her number was Inuyasha, Rin, Sesshoumaru, and a few friends who were always too busy for her nowadays. She had come into contact with all three of those individuals in the last five minutes, so who needed to get a hold of her so badly?

"Hello?" she spoke into the mouthpiece before hearing the voice of a familiar child.

"Kagome?"

"It's me Shippou, what's wrong. Are you crying?"

"Mom is dead."

AN: And now part 3 has come to a close, and with a cliffhanger no doubt. Usually I try to provide you with 3 or 4 chapters every two weeks, but since this is the end of a section I will just take a break. Besides I plan to spend all spring break in front of this computer typing and maybe…a very slight maybe…actually finish this story. I have some of this planned out, and by the way it's looking I would say this fic will end at chapter 50 or 55, so a bet some of you are saying, at least 15 more chapters and after 39 you just now got Sesshoumaru to admit something? There is no way this is going to work…well I will prove you all wrong!

Anyways like I did on chapter 29 or 30 I can't remember, I will give you a preview of the next section in three statements.

Rin has a birthday party, Naraku gets what's coming to him, and Mei Lin goes crazy with a knife. (speaking of which has anyone seen Fatal Attraction? I figure since I ripped the plot which sort of doesn't apply anymore because only the beginning seems a little like the movie and the ending will as well but everything else is mine I could rip off that movie and have Mei Lin be the crazy chick. But I promise she won't get her hands on Rin's pet bunny and boil it on the stove.)

Ja-ne homies.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Here," Kagome gave the poor child a cup of coca as he looked helpless sitting on the couch; it wasn't as though she believed the whole coca made everything better cliché, she just didn't know how to handle this situation.

Shippou nodded thanks, but was unable to drink it. Unlike Rin Shippou had a bond with his biological mother, and that had been taken away from him at such a young age. Kagome also lost her family, but by that point she was able to take care of herself and didn't need to depend on anyone. Shippou had no other family anywhere and he was only five, nowhere near able to do what Kagome did let alone get over this.

Without a family and foster care not being the most suitable place to live she knew it would be in everyone's best interest to let Shippou stay. The problem was in order to do that Kagome would have to ask the man of the house, and of course he would object. He wanted his own child, not an orphan, but she had to at least try and convince him.

"_I want you. Do whatever ever you want with that information, because for now everything is your decision."_

By that Sesshoumaru probably meant she could either try to start a relationship with him or continue things as it was. Obviously she had chose to keep her distance from him, but if he really was attracted to her could he just forget about? What if he made deals with her, like in order to take in Shippou she had to be with him? No, he wouldn't lower himself to that level, would he? Whatever he could do had Kagome afraid to ask Sesshoumaru.

"Mommy can Shippou stay?" Rin asked as she came by with toys cradled in her arms.

"Rin, Shippou probably isn't in the mood to play," Kagome tried to explain to her daughter, "but I know he will be spending the night here at the very least."

"Who am I suppose to play with?"

"I will once I make sure Shippou is okay."

Rin smiled before returning to her room with all her goodies. Kagome did feel a bit guilty about her daughter's overjoyed reaction since it has been awhile since playing with her. Sure she now had a pet bunny and always had a smile on her face, but she was probably lonely most of the time with no friends at school. The thought of Rin being sad tugged at her heartstrings, and then she thought about Shippou again, who had nobody.

Kagome was pretty depressed about Akiko's death as well. She felt guilty about not having much contact with her friend before her death. Being forced to quit her job wasn't much of an excuse since Kagome had a phone, was never busy, and when Akiko wasn't getting coffee she wasn't working either. The only explanation she had for her rudeness was that Akiko had been dating Naraku. Kagome wasn't jealous, but she still didn't like how Akiko hooked up with him right after they broke up.

Sesshoumaru heard Kagome coming towards his office, but didn't look away from his computer. He knew staring at her would only lead to wanting her, and he couldn't have her. He gave her all that she needed to hear, so it was up to her to make a decision, meaning she would never be his. Apologies and gifts weren't enough for her, that was something he already knew.

"Sesshoumaru," her sweet voice addressed him, "you busy?"

"Not lately," he accidentally said it in a very cold tone unworthy of her, "the boy still here?"

"Yes, he is pretty shaken up. I miss Akiko also. Besides Sango she was my only friend."

"What did she die of?"

"The doctors couldn't figure it out. They think-

"An invisible drug? Just like Kaguya."

"Who just divorced Naraku before- you don't think?"

"The most obvious conclusion is usually the right," Sesshoumaru's facial expression definitely showed he wasn't coming up with random theories, "I know what kind of person Naraku is, and it wouldn't surprise me at all if he killed both Kaguya and Akiko. Three out of his other six wives died also, so it doesn't strike me as odd. He always gets out of everything, so there is no point in doing anything about it Kagome."

"But what about Shippou?" Kagome was angry at herself for once thinking Naraku was actually a decent man, "he is now all alone because of that bastard."

"Do you honestly think Naraku would ever consider others? I think he killed Kaguya with his drug for divorcing him, maybe your friend was just an experiment."

"An experiment! She wasn't a lab rat!"

"Like I said there is nothing you can do for there is no proof of anything talked about in this room," his computer made that sound that confirmed it was shutting down since he was planning on going to work right now, "Shippou is one who needs to be taken care of. Are we sure he has no other family?"

Kagome shook her head, "Akiko was an orphan also, so nothing about that family is known."

"Then maybe you should get online and print out some adoption papers. Foster care wouldn't know how to handle a child at a young who went through something like this. If he keeps responding to you things will be better for he won't go mute."

Kagome's eyes widened. Here she thought she would have to get on her hands and knees, which he probably would have enjoyed, and begged for Shippou to stay, but he was the one who brought it up. Maybe his cold heart really was thawing out by this point.

She smiled, "I will do that Sesshoumaru."

Her smile was like a drug to him, because it had been a long time since he saw one from her. It stayed in his mind and commanded him to make her do it, because he wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to be his happy little wife!

No! He gave Kagome a choice, and obviously she made up her mind to not be with him, so he had to quit interfering. Honestly his plot of adopting Shippou had nothing to do with her. Despite what she said in the hospital he decided to drop having a baby, because there was no way in hell she really was going to do it to see if it could 'make him softer', that was just a bluff, so he would have Shippou to talk about to prevent getting slammed from Naraku, and the poor boy would have a home with a loving mother like Kagome. For every horrible thing he did there was always a good thing, he tried to make sure of that.

"I just wanted to easy access to his whereabouts," Sesshoumaru then said coldly, "I will have my people follow Naraku and investigate, and if our story is proven true we will need Shippou to testify."

What? That was a good idea, but that's not at all what he had been thinking. It was as though there was an inner demon in him that wanted to destroy her smile. If she wasn't going to be with him then she didn't deserve happiness. Sesshoumaru needed to get to work fast before this woman turned schizophrenia. He was proud of his clean bill of health, even if he just did have Myouga sign a paper and never even ask him a single psychology question.

Indeed she did frown, "Of course that's what you wanted!"

"You want to bring Naraku down don't you?" he couldn't stop lying, "I know I will take advantage of that while I can. If Naraku was going my paycheck would be doubled."

"You're despicable," Kagome showed pure disgust on her face now which hurt him in his chest, "you don't need anymore money let alone it doubled. I don't have anywhere near what you have with Kaguya's paycheck and I have a hard time getting rid of it all."

"Does this have to do with you always being on the internet?"

"What? Are you analyzing what websites I go to now?"

She was getting awfully snappy lately, but Sesshoumaru took a mental note. Maybe he should check the history on her computer, because late night Internet surfing and a pocket full of money usually met some expensive hard core porn. If he could just take a gander at the type of man she was interested in seeing in bed he could try and get her again.

"What are you up to Kagome?"

"I donated it," she admitted proudly, "all of it to orphanages for children given up like Rin, and then I didn't think that was enough so I decided to become a full time volunteer when Rin is at school starting tomorrow, but I need to delay it a bit since I have to get Shippou enrolled when his feeling better."

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed, that meant he wouldn't be able to see her anymore during the day, and he had no excuse to see her during the evening since that was his alone time with Rin.

He gave her no comment, since it would probably be the wrong one, and he didn't want to do that about the orphanage since that's where Rin would have ended up if it weren't for Kagome. The world was definitely a better place with her in it, especially his world.

"I'm going to work."

"Is it mandatory?"

"No," his heart starting doing flip flops, did she actually want him to stay?"

"Rin is in her room wanting someone to play with her," Kagome said it in a cold tone similar to his, "she is lonely Sesshoumaru, and I don't think Shippou is ready to be her happy little brother."

Sesshoumaru was going to object. Sure, he didn't have to go to work, but it was going to be another paycheck he didn't need verses playing with dolls in Rin's room, but he couldn't quit interfering with Kagome. He was done with the decision he made earlier, because obviously she wasn't smart enough to make her own decision. Kagome would be his, and until then she would do everything he said.

"I suppose for a little bit," he knew she was imagining him sitting on Rin's pink carpet placing a doll in the dollhouse.

Kagome smiled, "Okay. I am going to take Shippou shopping so he has some clothes here and stuff that is his. He can't get anything from home since it's all been shut down for evidence."

Sesshoumaru nodded as he pocketed his cell phone and made his way down the hallway to play with Rin. He would have a lot on his plate now, doing what he could to bust Naraku, keeping his daughter content, making enough money to support their lavish lifestyle, kick a prostitute, who was good for absolutely nothing, out of their house, and to top it all of make sure Kagome's heart was his and only his.

"Oh," Kagome said, "and plan to take over as mother during the spring."

His heart now sank. What did that mean? When the season of chirping birds, flowers, and his stocks usually going up came around she wouldn't be around. Was she planning on leaving them?"

He healed a bit when he saw her smile, "I decided to go back to school, and pick up my life where it left off. The semester I want starts in the spring."

He waited until she turned her back before smiling on his own. She would never leave, because she would be his by the time fall even ended. That then made him dread visiting Rin even more. Her birthday was only a mere few days away, and it would be him who would have to ask her about the parties and the presents, but what could he do? He was her father, and it would be difficult, but he would have to act as Shippou's father as well.

AN: Okay it's time to handle some reviews that I forgot to print again, but I remember them well. Mei Lin was an issue with some of you, because you don't understand what the point in Mei Lin is since she is hardly in any chapters anymore and she hasn't been doing anything.

Let's just say when Mei Lin does do something you will know about it, because it will all be horrible, because she is one fucked up bitch, but those crimes she will do need to take place later because I need to get Sess and Kag together right now. I am trying to do five pages per chapter, and with little room I have to focus on only a few characters at a time. Like I would like a little more Kikyo and Inuyasha, but I know from reading fanfics it's kind of annoying when stuff is going on between the main pairing and we have to break away for a few pages to read about the other characters.

I do agree with what some of you say about my 'in between' scenes where avoid the action and the drama and just talk about the aftermath. It is annoying me right now as well, but it helps me when working on this pairing, but I promise that will change as well. Soon you are going to be missing my 'in between' scenes, because due to stuff Mei Lin is going to do and stuff Kouga is going to do there might not be enough time for the Kag/Sess stuff I need to do.

Basically what I am saying is this fic is in a place we don't want it to be in right now, but we need patience, because it will dig it's way out. This is just stuff that needs to put out of the way, and we might as well do it now so the perfect ending can be achieved.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Mom!" Rin cheered loudly when she opened one of her many gifts during her birthday bash, "did you get this for me?"

"Yes," Kagome said even though she used Sesshoumaru's money, but still it was hard to get the rare limited addition dollar, "do you like it?"

It was the mermaid princess doll Rin had been begging forever since she knew her birthday was coming closer. Usually she never demanded such things, but now she knew they could afford it. Kagome wasn't going to admit her daughter had become spoiled, because she was still pretty sweet, and this whole toy-begging thing wasn't noticed that much until Sesshoumaru got more time with her. So of course that jerk was to blame!

She played with it for a little bit before adding it to her pile of gifts. It was easy to tell what gift came from what parent. Fun things, such as stuffed animals, dolls, video games came from Kagome while nice, but yet not fun things, such as jewelry, school supplies, and a savings bond came from Sesshoumaru. There was also a stuffed hippo from Kouga, who had been scarce lately, and a coloring book from Inuyasha, who must have been doing well with Kikyo since he was also missing.

Sure it did seem like a bit too many gifts, but they would let the little girl be as spoiled as she wanted to this birthday. It made up for all the gifts she couldn't get from her mom and dad during the last five- now six years.

And no longer was she lonely, because Shippou, who was still a bit shaken up, had gotten slightly more comfortable with his environment. Now that there were two small children running around Kagome was finding it hard to get them to go to bed since they now had another to play with, but who said she had to do it every night? She now had Sesshoumaru being the mother half the time, and strange enough he didn't defy her?

He had been acting strangely, and it wasn't hard to notice. Every time they passed in the hallway he noted how nice her clothes were or her hair, he made it his business to invite her to every dinner he shared with Rin, and she had been finding small gifts on her desk next to her computer every night that were obviously from him. They weren't anything expensive since if there was something she honestly wanted she would go and get it, just common things like flowers, chocolates, or a fruit. He really did have something for her, and as long as he did she would take advantage of it. After all the crap he put her through she deserved it.

"Fluffy," she brought up his nickname again as Rin opened up another gift.

"Kagome," his tone was still cold, but that was because he wasn't going to make himself an obvious fool in front of Rin or his adopted son, "something wrong?"

"What are we doing for the birthday dinner?" she asked curiously, "I was going to order a cake- but I thought you probably already had it taken care of."

She wanted to show off her powers of control over Sesshoumaru, but she decided not to. This was not the night to be greedy, but instead celebrate that she had been Rin's mother for this many years now.

"I will return," Sesshoumaru said as he went into the kitchen.

If only he could be more assertive with Kagome, then he could have made her take care of the party planning, since she was the woman of the house, but she had him wrapped around her finger. It was okay, he liked being there, right beside the ring she still wore, but obviously he couldn't plan. All he did was buy the gifts he wanted for Rin along with picking the design of the wrapping paper. This wasn't really a party since Shippou was the only guest, and he wasn't a guest, but her new brother, and being the love sick fool that woman had turned him into he forgot about dinner.

Jaken knew how to cook, for that had been his career before Sesshoumaru hired him, and then demoted him to a butler when he had a fondness for dining out with beautiful super models. The short man could usually be found in the kitchen sighing over his lost dream, but he grew angry at what he saw. Standing over the stove was her, the bitch who might have had curves in the right places, but was no different to Sesshoumaru than a cock roach.

"What can I do you for Lord Sesshoumaru?" Mei Lin still spoke to him as though they were role-playing in bed.

"What are you doing?" he demanded to know, "it's not like you to do work."

"Well your other servants keep quitting," she had an innocent smile that gave even an emotionless giant like him the shivers, "and since it's Rin's birthday, I decided I should make a cake."

"You are not to even mention my daughter's name, let alone go near her."

"What's wrong Fluffy? Don't you like me anymore?"

"I want you out of my house. I thought when I made it clear to you that I didn't want you anymore and my family is my priority you would have returned to China where you didn't have to work for a living."

She wasn't paying attention to him as she removed a spoon from her mixing bowl and began to lick the batter in a seductive way, "Fluffy? Why is that she calls you that Sesshoumaru?"

"She is the woman of this house and can do what she wants."

"I don't want to go back to China. I want what she has?"

"What does she have?"

"Stability of course. She gets to do whatever she wants all day and come home to a daughter and a husband. I want that life."

"Whores like you don't deserve it."

"You have probably had more sex then me and you are living large. I think it's just a game of luck, and you were a lucky one, as well as her, but I am sick of being stepped on."

"Then leave here and make something of yourself. I will even give you a few thousand if you destroy the sex tape and don't come back."

She shook her head before giving off an innocent smile, "You know Sesshoumaru. We aren't that different. I heard you had hard times with that Naraku bastard and your mother giving you up and all, I had it bad also."

"I don't care," he stated as he watched her continue to cook a cake and also saw she prepared many other assortments of food.

"Oh Fluffy don't be so mean."

That was annoying him as well. That was Kagome's word. Only she could call him that, with that sweet voice of hers.

"You see after my mother died my father married this bitch who had her own children to add to his household that already had me and my two sisters. With so many children she decided to become a homemaker while father had to work very late, do you know what she did? She abused us, why? I think she enjoyed the power. She could hurt us both physically and mentally, and somehow manipulate father to not even think about it. She enjoyed the power she had over him and us children that she abused it."

She moved over to another counter to work on chips and salsa, "the worst thing she did was pretend to poison us. She would actually make us all drink some kind of liquid, I think it was beer so none of us could identify it, and when we were finished she would talk about the poison we drank and how long we had to live. She would smile at us and tell us about how much both her and father hated us as she pointed at the clock and kept counting down. My siblings were just happy that it was a trick and that they were alive, but not me. I wanted to die to escape life, but still the experience terrified me, and I decided to live to get revenge."

Once the food was arranged perfectly on the plate she held it up, "So you know what I did? When I was older she always forced me to make her breakfast in the morning. She would always eat her eggs first, sausage second, and bird last before spitting it in my face, but one morning she never even got to her bread. I decided to poison her for real. Chips?"

Sesshoumaru was out of the kitchen before she could even offer her food. He went into the living room where Rin and Shippou were playing and Kagome was watching them with a smile on his face.

"Were leaving," he told her.

"What?" Kagome asked, "but I thought I smelled food."

"Never mind that. I already have a private room set up at my club. This way when they're done eating they can play there as well."

Sesshoumaru finally got her to gather up the children and prepare to leave. He knew Mei Lin wouldn't poison their food after bragging about it, but he wasn't going to take any chances. The woman was unbalanced, and he wasn't going to put off getting rid of her now. The problem was the sex video she threatened to have. It wouldn't have been a big deal if he was a pop culture celebrity, because it didn't affect his work, but nobody wanted a lowly man who paid for sex working on their hotels. He would be blacklisted and never have a job again, so he had to handle this delicately.

They all rode there in his Escalade, to the very club where the husband and wife first hated each other. The place with the koi pond and the live plays, but they were put in the private room Sesshoumaru requested. It was a bit boring, but Kagome preferred to stay out of the sight of her husband's rich friends.

"Cake, ice cream, pizza," Sesshoumaru thought about all the food needed for a party and demanded his cooks make it all.

"Fluffy what about Buffalo wings?" Kagome used her power again_, "That's what you get for making me live the couch you bastard."_

He nodded and quickly ordered them before dismissing the man. Now that he was away from the deranged prostitute he felt a bit better, and the children were distracted, so now he could do what he truly wanted to do. He had to win Kagome's heart!

"How is volunteering?" he asked her.

She smiled; glad he was taking an interest, "It's great. There are a lot of great kids down there that I am working with."

"Just don't adopt them all."

"Why?" her eyes of concern hurt him in his chest, "is there something wrong with Shippou?"

He quickly shook his head not wanting to mess up this time, "No Kagome, bringing Shippou was a good decision for all, but we don't need a million children in the house."

"It's okay," she replied lying down since the booth seat was comfortable and big enough to do so, "with the money I put into that place there is almost no reason to get adopted. They have all the food and play things they would ever want."

She was an angel that he would admit over and over again. The children had everything they needed at that place, but still she put time in. Victoria had put twice as much as her into charity, but never really cared. Why was he even comparing? Kagome was perfection in every way, nothing that image could keep up with.

That was it, he needed her, and this birthday party wasn't going to last long enough.

"I gave you an offer at the hospital."

"After you poisoned me," she just wanted to remind him why she had the right to control him, "but yeah, I know."

"I want to revoke that offer."

Was her power going to end? Had Sesshoumaru given up on her, and was going to return to his playboy ways?

"I don't care what choice you make, I am just going to take you as my own. You have become an obsession I can't ignore."

Oh, how she wanted to go off on him. What a selfish prick! He wanted her, so he was just going to take her? There was no justice in that whatsoever, but then she repeated his words. He wanted to take her? She just kept thinking about a romantic Sesshoumaru as she gazed into his golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru thought about how corny and stupid he sounded, but then decided who cared, nobody was listening, "It's not as though I am going to force you to have sex this day or give me or children, I just have to know you're mine."

"Like a girlfriend. No offense Sesshoumaru, but I know what happens to your 'flavors of the week.'"

"Those were just whores that would boost my popularity," he admitted grabbing on to her hand tightly, "they can't compare to you, and I would stab myself in the gut before throwing you aside."

"Okay I understand," she said escaping his grip, "you're serious I get that, but I am serious to. You have done me wrong many times Sesshoumaru."

"And I will do what I can to make up for them. Give you anything you want, do whatever you want, even if adopted a million of those orphan children if I must."

"Don't have to go that extreme Fluffy."

He lightly growled, "That nickname might have to go though."

"But I like it."

"Then only you shall call me it."

She didn't know what came over her after that, but she found herself giggling and blushing. What the hell? She wasn't a damn schoolgirl. She needed to snap out of it! Sesshoumaru needed an ass kicking, not her as a girlfriend.

"You're blushing he noted," he moved his head closer as to examine her more.

"Yeah," she just couldn't pull herself out of this emotional hole Sesshoumaru had pushed her in, "I am."

Then the fireworks went off. His head was close enough, but it wasn't him who did it. It was her who moved her head up and kissed him. Not on the check, not a peck on the forehead, but a true kiss. A true kiss on the lips.


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Shut up," Kouga quickly told the maid known as Mei Lin after she poured him coffee in the kitchen, "Kagome was obsessed with that stupid mutt Inuyasha, and he picked another girl, and I know for a fact she hates Sesshoumaru."

"Oh," she gave off one of her evil smiles, "you think so?"

"I know so. She is saving herself for me, but that bastard Sesshoumaru keeps sending me out on assignment and I can't spend enough time with her."

"I think this is all one sided, and that you might have a mental problem."

"I have a mental problem? You're the one who honestly thinks Kagome might have a thing for Sesshoumaru."

Mei Lin sighed. How dumb was this Kouga idiot? Sesshoumaru was an unreadable little bastard, but his interest in Kagome had become obvious. The way he had been obeying her every command the days prior and could no longer focus on his work every time she passed through the hallway! That should have been her he was pining over! After all she was the exotic one in the street corner who attracted his attention and gained a bit of trust before he even had second thoughts of Kagome.

When Mei Lin learned Kagome didn't have anything for Sesshoumaru she decided to lay off the poor innocent girl, because after all Victoria was a bitch who had it coming despite being a threat or not, but after the scene she saw last night Kagome would have to become a target.

Her deranged thoughts about what to do to the girl then stopped when she saw a lump in Kouga's pocket, "I know what those are, and I would say you do have a problem."

Making sure Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha wasn't lurking around Kouga pulled out the photos. They happened to be pictures of Kagome, about three of them were pics of her in the shower, that Kouga was able to get by hacking into Sesshoumaru's security network and rearranging where the cameras were.

"I bet Sesshoumaru would be curious about you carrying those around, Kouga was it?"

"What do you care bitch? I don't believe a word you said!"

"I am telling the truth. When the brat express came back from the little birth day party I saw that whore Kag-

"Watch it! She is anything but a whore, that's why I want her. She is different."

"Should have thought about that before taking a hammer to her car, anyways when they came back she was holding Sesshoumaru's hand. Doesn't seem like a big deal since I would have been sucking his dick by that point, but holding hands with a man she once hated is a big step for that bitch. They might be dating."

"My Kagome dating Sesshoumaru? Never, and if the impossible were possible it wouldn't last very long."

"It won't," she smirked, "I will make sure to it. Kagome is a cock sucking bitch no matter what you say, but after seeing how the other buffer women were treating me by demanding there stupid tea and threatening to report me I gained a little respect for her. She even did the fucking dishes when I didn't have to. A made woman did the dishes! So I don't want to hurt her that badly I guess, so I will just move straight to the first plan."

"And that would be?"

"Don't worry stupid. You're going to help."

"I think I am going to enroll in journalism for my major," Kagome talked to Sesshoumaru about her plans for college after their kiss, "or business."

"Quit talking to him Kagome," the bride whined to herself as she was half asleep.

"Like I did," his silky voice was in her ear now seducing her.

"He is a jerk. Don't be seduced by him."

The voice played with her ear before his tongue began to dominate her ear lobe. No longer was Sesshoumaru afraid to touch the angel he desired, using his words she was putty in his head that he could mold in any way he wanted.

"How can I love him? He has made too many mistakes…"

She couldn't stand it anymore! She tilted her head back a bit more giving him access when his tongue began to play around her flowery lips begging for entrance, and…

"Don't do it!"

She did it, she let him sneak his snake like tongue into her mouth and demand a match with hers. Rin and Shippou were busy playing with new toys, but even if they were looking they had no clue nor cared. When the two of them were together the outside world was just a white hazy fuzz that they had no need to explore, because they had each other.

Kagome opened her eyes to discover she was in her safe little bedroom. In her dreams she had been reliving what happened and last, and was happy to find out it was an exact replica. They made out, held hands, and that was it, but still Kagome hated herself. She promised herself she would never bow down to Sesshoumaru after every time he screwed up with her, but she couldn't help herself last night.

"I can't just kiss him then lay down and beat myself up about it," Kagome told herself as she sat up, "the only thing I can do is just wipe his slate clean. He has already apologized to me for everything terrible he has done to me, and if I just forget I can enjoy him without feeling guilty afterwards."

No, something was missing. Sesshoumaru had apologized for almost killing her with a sex drug, slapping her, having her car destroyed, and a few other things that made Kagome's blood boil when thought about, but she felt as though no matter what he did she wouldn't be able to be with him and still feel honorable. There was something about him that just sent complicated mixed feelings through her. That bastard Sesshoumaru!

"Kagome," and just like that the man she was thinking about opened the door and walked right in like he owned the place, which he did, but that wasn't the point.

Kagome went to beating herself up again. All she did was let Sesshoumaru slip her a little tongue the night before and now he had the power to walk in her room while she wore pajamas anytime he felt like it.

"What?"

Her tone made his chest hurt. Out of all the things her annoyed voice revealed it was that he wasn't wanted. He had finally gotten what he wanted last night, and was ready to make peace with her and create a future, and now she didn't want him? Curse this woman! He didn't feel like this when the whores from before his fixation with her rejected him. It was like she had cast a spell.

"I am going to the office, and then I have to sit down with my lawyers about a matter. You and Rin are on your own for dinner tonight. I apologize."

It had been awhile since he had to discuss anything with any lawyer since that's what his workers were for, but this case wasn't anything too major. He wanted Mei Lin out of his house! The sex tape had been confiscated and destroyed, but he still couldn't kick her out. As a hired maid she was issued to live in the mansion, and to get someone properly evicted from their residence when they could pay rent, which she didn't have since she was a maid, six months. He couldn't just fire her as maid, because that would further complicate things with the legal issues of being evicted and he would come out the bad guy from it all. Hopefully if he sat down with his lawyers and invested enough money into this Mei Lin would be out of their hair by midnight.

"Good for you."

Kagome hated how she was talking, and she didn't understand why she couldn't cool it. Sesshoumaru had no expression on his face, but she was around him enough to tell her tone wasn't pleasing him. Why was she doing this? It was as though she had been so sick of being timid and pushed around by him that she couldn't suppress herself anymore. She had to say something else…

"Sesshoumaru," she started, "about last night."

"_No Kagome, that's the worst thing to bring up!"_

Sesshoumaru didn't want to hear it. The only times he had been rejected were from the girls Kagome's car scared off and her, but he knew what 'about last night meant'. They had bonded last night and got closer than they had ever been, and now she was going to do the usual female tactic of pretending 'last night' didn't happen.

"Say no more," his voice changed to one that was barely containing anger, "you disappoint me Higurashi."

Those words stung Kagome when he finally left her room. To make it even worse her called her Higurashi, she was his wife now, so she had a different last name, but he couldn't think about that. She disappointed him? It was probably true, by saying that one little line she made herself sound like nothing more than a shallow bitch.

Before she could go out and apologize to Sesshoumaru, but he was gone. Off to work, disappointed in her. It shouldn't have been cycling in her mind so much, him being disappointed in her, but it did because she was disappointed in herself to. She had never went off on Sesshoumaru when he was treating her like dirt, and now when he would do anything for her she verbally put him back in his corner of the ring.

It was then that she remembered Sesshoumaru was an important businessman, so getting a hold of him would be hard, but not if you did it in the right way. Using her secretary skills Kagome recalled that a CEO like both Sesshoumaru and Naraku never checked phone messages unless the secretary said it was important, family calls weren't important, but they always checked memos since they were usually all business.

"Just need to write him a memo," Kagome said after calling his cell phone to get the busy tone.

First rule of memo's, they had to be short!

Sesshoumaru-

I'm sorry

-Kagome

"Kouga," Kagome saw her friend packing up a brief case while looking hung over and depressed all at the same time.

"Kagome," he gave a toothy smirk, "what's cooking good looking?"

"I'm not…cooking…anything," she gave a nervous laugh.

"Well usually you are, so never mind."

"I need you to take this memo to Sesshoumaru's office," she then declared handing it to him, "it would mean a lot to me."

"For you Kagome," he began to chuckle, "anything."

He left with the sight of her smiling stuck in his mind. Soon that smile, those lips, that ass would all belong to him. The memo never made it past the mansion's gate though. When no one was looking he snuck into one of the guest rooms where Mei Lin was looking over some papers.

"You can forge handwriting right," Kouga laughed as he threw the memo in front of her.

"I can do anything that some would consider immoral," Mei Lin noted, "do you have anything in Sesshoumaru's handwriting?"

"Tons."

Mei Lin smirked before going back to work. After a while of perfectly forging everything she needed she had two notes. One that was to be sent to Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru's reply to Kagome, "Make with your end of the deal Kouga and I will see to it that nothing happens to Kagome."

He nodded before leaving this time for real and helping the disaster unfold.

Sesshoumaru-

I can't stand you anymore, and I am going to leave! I am going to take Rin with me along with Shippou, not that you care about him since you only care about yourself. I just don't know what to say! First you almost kill me and then you were doing stuff with me last night. You're a fucking jerk! Rot in hell.

-Kagome

Sesshoumaru gave it no thought as he crumbled the paper up and threw it in the trash. Kagome didn't write that, and he knew it. Kagome worked as a secretary for Naraku for a long time and should know that memos written on sticky notes are to never go past ten letters, that and Kagome didn't cuss. Someone was out to get him, and he was pretty sure it was a certain whore named Mei Lin. He would have taken care of it this minute, but he was too busy trying to kick her out.

As surprising as it was despite his attitude during the last few days Kagome just wasn't on his to do list right now so it was hard to think about this matter in a clear way when the phone kept ranging. He had been disappointed in her that she used the 'about last night' line, but already he was forgiving her. Maybe he should have just heard her out, because he knew a good reason not to date Kagome, and that was Rin. What if the two had a problem in their relationship like they were now? Rin would have to hear the fighting and would suffer for it. He still intended on dating Kagome, but he was now going to go really slow to make it perfect for Rin's sake. Despite going slow though he would make sure to give her flowers for saying he was disappointed in her.

Kagome-

Apologizing? I gave you a choice, and you chose now, so stay out of my affairs. I do not deal in sluts.

-Sesshoumaru

The letter in Sesshoumaru's name seemed authentic enough, because it was short and to the point like Sesshoumaru always was. It was easy for Mei Lin to write because she knew how he would speak when he was angry, because she experienced it many times.

Tears pricked out of Kagome's eyes. He wouldn't accept her apology? She had spent the whole time when she was waiting for the letter to return thinking about how to make it up to him. Maybe sit down and talk about preparing for a relationship, but that jerk didn't want her. Just because she didn't make her decision last night she was now a slut to him!

"He keeps hurting me," she whispered to herself, "and I can't keep taking the abuse. I have to leave."

AN: Dun dun dun…dun dun dun….actually it's hard to type out the tone I want…but anyways here you go…oh and I was watching Inuyasha and there was something that pissed me off that I want to share with everybody.

How's come it takes them forever to get around Japan, and there always discovering new mountains and villages? Last time I checked Japan was an island that is only a bit bigger than Indiana, where a bet an Amish man in a buggy could get across in like two days, but it takes them forever. For as much as we see them walk you think they would have covered every inch of Japan.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

After agonizing hours of screaming, crying, and cussing Kikyo finally gave birth to a baby girl, that she named Sorcha. At first Inuyasha berated himself for being in the room while this was going on, but when he got a chance to hold the infant in his arms it was all worth it. There was something about that child that melted his heart quickly.

"She is beautiful," Inuyasha noted when he had to give the child back to Kikyo to be fed, "just like you."

"You know I don't like flattery," Kikyo responded, "I don't like blushing."

"Too bad, I could comment on you all day."

The baby then cried ruining the moment. Inuyasha already knew Kikyo was going to have a tough time with this baby. She was a single mother, her job was full time and demanding, and already she never even had time for herself.

"You should move in with me," Inuyasha then whispered.

Kikyo's beautiful brown eyes then focused on him, "Inuyasha, that's very nice, but we haven't been dating too long."

"It doesn't matter, we're both wealthy so it's not like one of us is the rude gold digger or anything, and you don't have to be in the same room with me or nothing."

"It's Sesshoumaru's house though."

"Actually Sesshoumaru said I could have it when he decided to move."

"He won't move. He has a daughter who loves this town as well as a wife."

Inuyasha nodded, but he didn't care. He was going to get Kikyo to move in no matter what, and he wanted to make sure Sorcha was safe. For some reason the little girl was growing on him and he wanted to protect her, perhaps he was finally getting some parental instinct.

"I should go back home though," Inuyasha said, "but only for a bit. I have to get some homework done and stuff. Want anything while I'm out?"

"A double cheeseburger would be nice. I can't stand hospital food."

He chuckled softly, "Okay."

As he drove like a maniac in his red sports car down the street he thought about how good things were right now. He was in good with his true love Kikyo, Kagome was his friend who he could trust with anything, and it appeared there was a flame between her and Sesshoumaru meaning there would be peace in the house.

At least he thought there would be peace, but that was before he walked in to find his niece on the couch balling.

"Rin?" he questioned with a much softer voice he didn't have a few months ago, "what's wrong? You're not hurt are you?"

"I want my mommy!" tears were streaming from her eyes as she screamed and latched on to Inuyasha's leg.

"Whoa hold on," Inuyasha looked around frantically for Kagome, "where is she?"

"She packed and left Uncle Inuyasha, and I want her back. I wanted to go, but she said it would be better for me to stay here."

"She left?" his eyes widened before thinking to himself,_ "Come on Kagome, don't do this! You and Sesshoumaru were so close!"_

There wasn't more he could do for the young girl so he left her in a depressed heap deciding Sesshoumaru could deal with as he went into Kagome's room. She was no where to be in sight as well as some clothes that had been hanging in her closet that was left opened. He was about to deny this, because the Kagome he knew wouldn't have abandoned her child to leave for no reason, but then he caught sight of paper on the floor.

It was a memo, but it was too long to be one nor was it in an office, and there was something a bit odd looking about Sesshoumaru signature. The handwriting was perfect, but Sesshoumaru's signature had always been different depending on how much he cared about the document he was signing for. He knew because he tried forging that signature tons of times, and Sesshoumaru didn't sign memos since he used stationary with his name already printed on it.

"Whatever sick bastard did this is going to pay," he growled crumbling it in his hand.

"Why is my daughter crying?" Sesshoumaru demanded to know when he entered the room after a long day with trying to find a loop whole in Mei Lin's lease.

"You should spend some time with her," Inuyasha replied handing him the letter, "she needs you right now. I am going to find Kagome."

Sesshoumaru's heart sunk when he heard that sentence. Was Kagome lost? Something was wrong, because he had never seen Rin cry like that, and Kagome wouldn't just abandon her young like that if it weren't something serious.

"Where is my wife?" he demanded to know with a slight growl.

"Isn't it obvious. Look at the letter. She ran away."

That dirty slut by the name of Mei Lin had gone lower then he expected! If only he wasn't too busy running his company and trying to get the whore- no, if only he hadn't slept with her to begin with then none of this would be a problem. Now thanks to her nice forgery job Kagome was out on the streets somewhere and Rin was crying.

"Inuyasha," for the first time he sounded insecure, because he had a hard time getting the voice out of his throat, "Watch Rin and Shippou. I'm going to find-

That bastard brother of his! He was on his cell phone at a time like this now ignoring his request? It would be different if Victoria or someone else was missing, but this was Kagome, and Inuyasha was ignoring him to have a casual talk on his phone.

"Okay thanks," Inuyasha was actually acting strangely polite to whoever called him, maybe it was Kagome?

"Was that her?" he narrowed his eyes.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, but turn on the news."

Sesshoumaru picked a remote control off a table and clicked the TV on; he would kick his brother's ass later for ignoring the fact that Kagome was missing. It didn't help any that the first thing he saw on the TV was Naraku's face. Maybe if it wasn't for that bastard Sesshoumaru wouldn't have physically hurt Kagome that one night and he could have had her faster, but then his attitude changed, Naraku was wearing handcuffs.

"Senaka will go on trial for secretly paying scientist to develop illegal chemicals," the news reporter started, "and for murder. We have been told he used a toxin, which can be undetected if it's not looked for with specific equipment, on his late wife Kaguya Yamada and a secretary at his company, which resulted in death. Sources say he was caught when transactions between him and the lab were discovered during the making of a mixture called, 'black saga'. It was believed he was going to use this chemical in his hotel chain by putting it in the water and beverages, which would make customers lose memory and miss flights resulting in having to book the hotel for another night."

Sesshoumaru was glad his brother had answered the cell phone when he did. What this meant was that he had to go to work right this minute. Naraku's clients would be constantly calling wanting to switch and see if he could take care of the current projects, which would cost them a bundle. His stocks were sure to be rocket high, and he would be ultimately on top now that his competition was gone. He was ready to get Jaken to summon the limo and one of his muscle men for when the reporters would want his reaction to the Naraku ordeal, but…Kagome.

At first he scolded himself for letting that woman get between him and his work just because she believed a note and was pouting somewhere, but then he thought about how much her mind set would change if he put her above work when things were this crucial. He then cleared his thoughts of that when he thought about Kaguya and Shippou's mother. That poison could sit in someone for a long time before shutting down the nervous system of the victim. Obviously, Naraku dated Akiko for a free test subject, so maybe he did the same thing to Kagome. He had to find her right away and get her to a doctor!

Getting into his car and stepping on the gas he knew where she would be. She told him before that she was volunteering at the orphanage, so that's where she would be, and he was right! When driving next to the sides walk of the complex, which was new thanks to Kaguya's child support, he saw her picking up litter as a way to attract parents who were interested in adopting by showing how clean the living environment was.

When the car stopped, she froze. Dammit, he found her. Why would he go looking for her? She was nothing but a slut in his book.

"Sesshoumaru," her voice sounded like ice, "what are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question," his amber eyes stared at her with a dangerous glint, "you have already done you're part here, but yet you would rather be here while your daughter is at home crying her eyes out because you're gone."

"Rin knows I will visit her as much as I can, and she is better off there with you where it's safe. I am just going to go back and forth between Sango's and-

"You are my wife and you live in my house."

"You can't tell me what to do. This is just a paper marriage, remember?"

Sesshoumaru would like to argue with her more about that, because if this was just an arranged marriage for the sake of Rin's happiness Kagome wouldn't be on his mind all the time. When she yelled at him he saw the tip of her pink tongue and he also thought about how great it would be stroke it with his own, but then he thought about the poison.

"I haven't the time for this," his hands clamped around her slender wrist, "I'm taking you to the doctor. Naraku has been taken into custody for the use of a poison that killed Kaguya and your friend Akiko and since it's untraceable and unpredictable it might have been put inside you as well."

"I can go on my own time."

Sesshoumaru had enough to hear with her defiance. He made up his mind already that she was his and she would soon learn to company with him. Before she could fight for her wrist back he hoisted her off the ground and held her bridal style.

"You won't get away from me," his silky voice teased her ear.

Kagome stopped as she was carefully placed in the back seat. She could have ran right then and there, but what was the use? There was no way he wrote that letter. If Naraku was seriously in jail this meant there was a million things going on with his company, but he wasn't in his office answering phone calls. Instead, he had been home comforting their daughter, and now was with her getting her to the hospital.

"Sesshoumaru," she smiled.

The doctor's visit was a success and was enough to relieve Sesshoumaru of his anxiety over her. She didn't hold any trace of that vile poison in her body, and now the two were quietly sitting down in the examination room. Well, Sesshoumaru had been kicked out a few times while Kagome dressed and undressed, he had declared her his in his own mind, but yet he still wasn't allowed to see her fully.

"So Rin was crying?" Kagome felt bad, but Rin also needed to realize she had two parents now and didn't have to be so clingy all the time now that she didn't work.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "She missed her mother."

"What about Shippou?"

"He was trying to comfort her, now small talk aside I didn't write that memo."

"I believe you now," she had a small smile which was grasping at his heart, "someone who chose me over watching the stock market ticker or taking on projects for a few million couldn't have said all those things, but I don't understand your story. Why would our maid write that stuff?"

This was where Sesshoumaru was going to have trouble. How could he tell her that he had been sleeping with a prostitute during his trips in China, and now she had been living under their roof. Not to mention the woman obviously had a chemical imbalance.

"Something tells me she had help," was all Sesshoumaru said, "I don't see how any message from her could have got into my office."

"Well that aside-

There was that tone again. Kagome was going to say something related to the 'about last night' cliché, but this time he would let her do whatever. She was his, but not for right now. Not until Mei Lin was taken care of once and for all, someone who slept around with whores didn't deserve an angel like Kagome.

"Go."

"What?"

"Rin doesn't need you so much anymore," Sesshoumaru continued for her as he stood up ready to leave alone, "and you are free to visit her as much as you want. You want space, I understand."

She frowned, "You sure? It doesn't feel right."

"If you come back feeling better from this little vacation you are taking then it is necessary," he said before for the very first time ever he had a small twitch of the upper lip for Kagome, "I want you to go."

Sesshoumaru smiling was just wrong! Kagome knew that. This meant he didn't want her to go, but he was right. Space was what Kagome needed. She had to think about what she really wanted. There was something about Mei Lin that Sesshoumaru was keeping secret, but she still wanted to be with him. Could she be with someone who kept secrets from her?

"Thanks Sesshoumaru," she walked past him ready to sign out and get back to Sango's place, but that was before his hand latched out and grabbed hers.

Kagome was lost for words when he pulled her into his chest and held her tightly. If his arms had squeezed any harder around her chest she wouldn't be able to breath. Before letting go he lightly kissed her on her cheek wanting to taste her luscious soft skin. He then separated and decided to let her go for now, because he was fully confident that when she returned she would truly be his, and he would be her's.

(End of Chapter 43)

AN: I know you all hate me right now, but this is another necessary part. Yeah, I did have them kiss in that restraunt scene then have some drama happen, but it leds to this part that occurs in almost every good fanfic. This is where seperation anxiety takes place, and I promise that after wards it's all Sess/Kag…well we better hope cause there's only about seven chapters left…and if every chapter is five Microsoft word pages then…what's seven times five…oh only 35 pages left that I have to write…that would be like one Harry Potter chapter I think…I don't know cries


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

It was the afternoon on a Saturday so Sesshoumaru was probably doing some last minute work at the office, and since Kagome was on break from her volunteer work she decided to sneak in and check on her children. She was welcome to come and go as she pleased, but her husband couldn't catch her, or she would be his. It was the ultimate game of hard to get and she was enjoying every minute of it.

"Mommy!" Rin quickly hugged Kagome's waist crying a bit.

"Oh Rin," Kagome sighed, "you just saw me yesterday. This needs to stop honey."

"But-

"One day you'll be on your own, and your husband won't want me visiting everyday."

"Boys are gross mom."

"Didn't you keep telling me that everyone needs to be married? That's why I'm here isn't it?"

"Girls are the gross ones," Shippou argued.

Those two then went at it before Kagome smiled and went into the kitchen. She would get some food in their bellies and be back at the orphanage to get a bit more work done. It made her feel a bit pathetic to escape in volunteer work when there was a hot, arrogant, but still hot husband at home who wanted her. Still, she was helping out a lot and Sesshoumaru could wait. Sex might have been on her mind for the fast few days ever since her husband's actions and the shower dream, but she had to test Sesshoumaru's love. When she returned to him and decided to start this relationship it would have to be stable or they would bring down much more with them.

"Oi bitch, you better be cooking me lunch," Inuyasha entered, "I have been starving around here without you wench."

She sighed, "Don't you mean breakfast? Usually you are just waking up around this time."

He shook his head, "No. Kikyo wouldn't let me, and I have class."

"Kikyo?" she questioned.

"It was the only way to get her to move in. I have to wake up early, pass math, and buy her a gallon of moose track ice cream whenever she wants it."

"So she has you whipped?"

"No! She is mine; I just don't want to make her mad that's all. Not a big fan of angry sex."

"You're whipped."

Inuyasha then got serious, "You don't mind her being here do you? I mean Sesshoumaru doesn't care, her being Rin's aunt and all, but its house also."

Inuyasha was just trying to make sure she wasn't feeling as though he was replacing her too quick, and that made her feel worse. Now she was like hi friend that needed to be pitied when the other woman was mentioned.

"It's fine Inuyasha," she tried to keep her voice normal, "there is hardly any food here."

"Because your ass isn't at the store with a shopping cart," she liked him better this way.

"Maybe Kikyo would go for you then."

"She would kill me if I asked her. You will always be my cooking wench."

"Well I don't have time to run to the store and these frozen chicken nugget meals are for Rin and Shippou."

He watched her as she got on her tiptoes and removed the frozen dinners from the freezer, and then frowned. He was in love with Kikyo, but yet Kagome still had an effect on her. Why couldn't any of his women ever believe in polygamy? Wanting her wasn't the case though this time. He was guilty, and there was only one way to take away that feeling.

"Kagome wait," he called out to her softly.

"Yeah?"

"I have to confess something, but it's going to make you mad."

"Then maybe you shouldn't say it Inuyasha."

"I have to, because I still have some feelings for you Kagome, and it's not all my fault either. Sesshoumaru set it up."

Kagome really didn't want to hear it. The moment she heard Sesshoumaru had something to do with whatever Inuyasha was about to confess her heart started to beat. What had he done now? Was this going to be their downfall, or was it just another test for their relationship. Whatever it was she would just have to treat it as a test since the crime was probably committed before they decided to play hard to get.

"At first I didn't want to date you," he admitted, "well, maybe bang you, but not have a relationship. Well now I like you and it's thanks to our relationship but-

She sighed, "Well I was pretty sure something was up, because I really didn't want to date you either, but I got to like you also. Just tell me what the arrogant ass did."

"He didn't want you with Naraku, which is a blessing right now, so he got me to date you in exchange for unfreezing my assets."

Kagome sighed. Of course Sesshoumaru set it up, but she was sort of denying it and would deal with it later. It was just a test, and there was only one way to get her anger out…

"Inuyasha," she spoke lightly before reaching out and grabbing on to his silver bangs and yanking down, "maybe Kikyo would like to hear about your prostitute façade."

"No because if she heard that she wouldn't trust me! Let go!"

She just yanked harder, "You know, I don't think I should waste any more time on you."

Kagome finally let go and acted as though he wasn't even in the room, and like she predicted it annoyed the shit out of him. He was already behind her peering over her shoulder as she preheated the oven. Inuyasha was a bit too predictable.

"Come on wench talk to me," he begged, "I am not into the whole silent treatment thing. Come on!"

"Inuyasha!" she snapped as though she was going to put hell's fury on him.

"Yeah?"

"You're the one who hears things around here. What is up with Mei Lin?"

"The worthless maid?"

"Sesshoumaru said she forged those memos that made him look angry at me, and I don't know why she would do that."

"Probably a few screws loose, that fact makes her cheap labor."

"Maybe, but something strange has been going on. Have you even seen her lately?"

"Well the room she was staying in is cleaned out, but I have seen her around since I discovered that. I don't know what to tell you."

"I was just curious, but I'm sure Sesshoumaru has it all taken care of."

Kagome chose to have faith in him despite what Inuyasha just said. Even when she was a little girl she had always believed in destiny, and she and Sesshoumaru didn't get this far just to back out and make things worse again. It was so strange that someone who looked perfect made so many mistakes that she would have to learn to forgive on a regular basis.

"Here," Inuyasha dropped something in Kagome's hands, "I know you aren't the type to be bought of with material goods and such, but I want you to use this key and stay at my pent house downtown. I met that Miroku guy that Sango is married too, and maybe it would be best for you to sit in the lap of luxury for a bit."

"Thank you I guess. I hate being a burden on those two and knowing that the place is yours will make it feel a bit more like a home."

He nodded before giving her a quick hug that she really didn't want at the moment, "Well I have to get to class. See ya later Kagome."

"See ya."

Once he was out of the picture for now she fed her children and bonded with them a bit. It was a joy that Shippou was slowly returning into a playful kid after the tragedy he endured, but Rin needed work. After what happened to Akiko she believed her mother was bound to just disappear at any time, so now she was more clingy than ever.

"When are you going to stay for good?" Rin asked after eating.

"Soon Rin. I promise."

"Really?"

"It will be okay. Your daddy will take care of you and Shippou while I do some work."

"Okay I guess."

She checked her watch, "Well give me a kiss. I have to go for a little bit."

Rin went over and hugged her mom again before good-byes were also exchanged with Shippou. Kagome smiled as she left locking the door behind her. The children knew the drill by now, when Sesshoumaru returned they wouldn't tell him that she had been there just to see if he got worried. It made her feel evil, but the thought of a confused dumbfounded Sesshoumaru was always great.

Meanwhile Kagome's exit was being watched. Mei Lin, who stationed herself in a room with a great view of the driveway, stood in front of the window with her cell phone. She had tried to get rid of Kagome the nice way hoping she would get the hint now that it was obvious who was behind this whole thing. Kouga would have to get over his little obsession as well, because she wasn't playing around anymore. Kagome Higurashi had to be dealt with.

"Hiten," she spoke lightly on the phone, "you there?"

"Stationed by the driveway like you requested. Will you make due with your promise?"

"Yes I promise. You know how I am. Mr. Murashu will be my husband and you'll find my contribution enough to do whatever you need."

"Yeah, that's what Yura has told me. It will be taken care of."

The phone conversation was done, and Mei Lin smirked. It would all be taken care of.

Kagome pulled out in her Grand Am ready to get back to work. Helping the needy children would get her mind off Inuyasha and Rin's latest attitude.

**Bang.**

There was a bit more of the earth shattering sounds as Kagome found her vehicle unable to move. Using common sense she knew nothing was wrong with the car, and that someone had shot her tires out. She looked out the window to discover a windowless van with two exiting passengers.

"We can do this the easy way," a tan man with a long braided pony tail declared as his female partner opened the car door and held a gun up to her head, "or the hard way where we shoot you dead right here for your children to see. Your choice."

(End of Chapter 44)

AN: Cliff hanger bitches! You getting sick of this yet? Well there is good news though.   
My typing computer is at my house in my room so I can type fanfics when ever I choose. As long as the school year holds out there will be a lot more updates from me, and then when that ends I will return to updating at the most every other week, but hopefully this story will be over by then.

I know I have been a hypocrite about it before, but I now have a myspace. I'm not using it to hook up with some gross pedafile like the rest of you are, but I am going to use it to put up fanfic information for you all as well as my fanfiction profile. The name is tomikahapner….I think but if not you can just search people, Tomika Hapner, I don't know how many other people have my name, but if there is I'm the one from Indiana. Please leave my comments and be my friends.


	46. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The detectives on the case were idiots, and Sesshoumaru didn't even hide that fact from the ears on their fat faces. Never before had he insulted authority since their status made them only slightly more powerful than him, and that was to say if bribery was left out of the equation, but his wife was missing and he wanted results.

The only thing they had to go on was an eyewitness account from the gardener, who failed to see the license plate number and some tire tracks. There was also the ransom video that had just been broadcasted on the news about an hour or two ago, he didn't know since all time without **her** didn't seem to move at all anymore, demanding forty-million in exchange for her safe return. He would gladly pay it, but they wanted the money to be handed over to the police who would later be informed on where to deliver it. It was believed the kidnappers were the same two infamous for hostage situations last year, and every time they got the ransom the hostage was killed.

Sesshoumaru's body went into knots at that thought. Kagome was the only girl whose influence could physically harm his body. Not only did it make him sick to his stomach, but he was afraid, something else foreign to him. He feared what his life would be like if Kagome died. He had wanted Rin all to himself that time he first met Kagome, which seemed like another lifetime ago, and offered her money, but raising Rin on his on now wouldn't seem right. He doubted he would even be able to go on without winning her affection being a goal of his. The only things there would be was meaningless paperwork, conferences, and seeing what woman he could hook up with to get on the cover of what magazine. Those had always been the things everyone expected him to do, and to him that wasn't living, but just existing.

He slammed down the phone when he was informed there was still no leads on her location. He wasn't going to give the money to the police no matter how much they declared to be equipped to handle the problem. He wasn't going to let her die!

There was that pain again and he clenched his fist. Kagome was the woman he desired, but he wouldn't let it weaken him at a time when he had to be strong. There was only one way to quiet these feelings, and that was to get revenge. Obviously thanks to Tokyo's finest he couldn't do anything with his wife kidnapper's at the moment, but he knew who was behind all this. A certain Chinese bitch he forgot to tell the police about…

He knew she wouldn't be the room she had been assigned too, but yet he knew she hadn't fled the mansion. It was though his hidden revenge craving sub conscious could smell her cowardice.

He started in the west wing and checked every room. Guest rooms, supply closets, servant's quarter's, and rooms used by his brother for useless collections of comics and adult videos. He had stopped in front of a door that wasn't labeled nor showed anything special about it.

Though there were many bedrooms in the house all of them pretty much just held beds, except for his master bedroom, making it so guest and servant's would have to leave to do laundry, get food, or use the restroom. This room was different though, it was like a small house within a house. It had its own kitchen, laundry room, living room, and everything else a medium income family would need.

When his father was alive and lived in this house he believed himself to be too tired and too grief stricken from the loss of his second wife and Inuyasha's mother to deal with marriage, so when he found a female companion to talk to and he felt an attraction to he let her stay in this room to avoid being seen around the mansion by servant's who could be spies for the media. Sesshoumaru had always called it the room of whore's, so how fitting would it be for the biggest whore he knew to be scheming in there. It had to be true, because there was a tinted window that allowed the occupant the look over all the grounds in the front of the estate.

He twisted to doorknob to find it stuck, it was locked, she was in there.

Using his master key to the house he opened it up to find himself in the laundry room. It was made that way to make anyone think it there was nothing special about it, but he bypassed it all and found a skinny pathway in the back covered by a veil. He emerged into the living room where he found her looking at a magazine. The bitch who sentenced his wife to death was reading a magazine about some fucking boy band.

Her eyes widened in surprise when he came charging at her, but it was too late for her to react in defense since he had her neck clamped securely in his hands. As he thought about his precious Kagome's life being threatened by a gun his grip tightened ready to strangle the life out of her. Every time she made a sound he went tighter as his rage consumed him.

His sense kicked in as he noticed her skin appear blue a little. Obviously he needed her alive to get the information he needed, and if he knocked her out he would just to look at her disgusting form longer until she woke up. With a growl he flung her back on to the couch hoping she was harmed in some way.

Mei Lin panted a bit trying to catch her breath before her vile voice reached her ears, "Harming a defenseless woman Sesshoumaru? You appear so weak and pathetic when you're angry."

Wrong thing to say, because he quickly smacked her hard across the face, "It was your connections that got Kagome kidnapped, and your going to tell me where she is."

Being the cocky bitch that she was she stood up and brushed off her leisure kimono that was probably purchased with his money, "You didn't seem so worried about her when you let me fuck your brains out."

Sesshoumaru confirmed that was another wrong answer by yanking her up by the collar of the kimono and thrusting her away. He had thrown her right into a mirror and the sound of it shattering while she screamed in pain was lovely to his ears for some reason and served in claming down the ache in his heart.

Once she lay on the floor with only her outfit ripped a bit and her cheek stained with blood he picked her up once again ready for the attack. He held her by her wrist plotting what punishment she deserved this time, but the slut kicked him in the abdomen overpowering him before she fled down the hallway. He quickly recovered and followed her into the kitchen.

"Stay back you lunatic," she yelled out brandishing a large kitchen knife, "I don't care who you are, I'll cut you."

He didn't seem too threatened as he ran forward and caught her wrist. She tried hard to get out of her grip, but it was dangerous since his hand wrapped around her knife hand. After many squeezes it fell to the floor and quickly kicked it away so slide beneath a closet door and away from her. Not wanting to give her anymore time to escape again he went back to strangling her.

He paused only for a second on his assault to overpower her on to the floor as he kneeled above her struggling body. She would kick at him over and over again and scratch him with her dagger like finger nails, but he did his best to ignore the pain. She must have wanted him to get as far as he did last time when he tried strangling her, because she was putting up one of a fight now. He as close to being tired out before he released his hold.

Once again she seemed to be out of breath. She began crawling away, and he didn't do much to stop her this time around. She crawled over to where the sink was and turned the faucet on. She cupped the water into her hand and shoveled it into her mouth like she had never had a drink before.

She whimpered lightly as she rubbed some water again the slashes that were on her cheek before Sesshoumaru went forward. He watched the bitch closely to make sure she didn't grab at another weapon. He would take this opportunity to save Kagome.

"Where is she?" he asked, "and don't make me repeat myself Mei Lin."

"I don't know."

"You're lying," he said dangerously before he put the stopper in the sink and made sure she didn't shut the water off.

"I don't know where in the hell they do there stuff at!"

"So you did set this up? Would you like to return to China and have me tell the courts about how you have been scheming in Japan with murderous intent? You already have drug accounts against you…it would be a shame for you to be locked up for good…"

"I don't fear anything."

Sesshoumaru turned the water off once the sink was filled, "I will change that, where is Kagome?"

"I am not going to tell you. Why do you care anyways? There's nothing special about her, she won't even have sex with you."

"That wasn't the answer to my question," he grabbed her by her neck again, but this time instead of taking her breath away with his hands he submerged her head under water in the sink.

This time around she didn't have enough to strength to fight back, which was good, because this was getting tiring. He got a hold of her long pig tails and pulled her out allowing her to open her mouth for breath before quickly forcing her head back in hoping that she got a lung full of water. He took her out for the second time and had to listen to her cough painfully, but still didn't remove his hand, which had his finger nails digging deep into her scalp.

"Where is she?"

"They probably have her in one of the warehouses down by the sheet metal place."

"The one that closed down a few months ago?"

"I think so."

He flung her across the kitchen floor preparing to take his leave as though nothing had happened. He wanted to kill her, but thoughts of Kagome stopped him. Even if his wife was dead right now he didn't think he could bring himself to do it, because she would never accept him killing in her name.

"I want you gone or I'll kill you," Sesshoumaru stated taking his leave, "I only issue warnings once."

Yura Takeda was the stereotypical big city girl you could find in sitcoms and movies where she somehow was never seen working, but she always had the money to buy $400 dollar shoes and have her nails done everyday, but it seemed that more money went into her hair than anything. How did she pay for it? Well she always thought herself to be too high and mighty for a job, so when she wasn't living from wealthy man to wealthy man she was into organized crime.

There was also Hiten. The way he braided his hair and talked like the world was his for the taking reminded Kagome of her favorite singer Bankotsou, so of course he needed money to be the poser that he was. That, and take his many women on dates who keep constantly calling him on his cell phone.

Kagome got to know both these faces as she remained tied up on a concrete floor with a patch of duck tape over her mouth. The ransom tape had gone out a few hours ago, so what would Sesshoumaru do? Hopefully not waste any money, because they were going to kill her anyways.

"How much are we going to get?" Yura asked brushing her hair while looking at it in the mirror.

"The forty-million we get from the billionaire and the money Mei Lin will give us for killing the girl," Hiten rolled his eyes, "you've asked about twenty times now."

"Just making sure, so do we kill her before, or after?"

"I don't know," Hiten walked over to the captive Kagome and cupped her cheek, "killing something so pretty is such a waste."

"You have a million of them back at the club."

"I like this one though," he then painfully ripped the tape off, "make you a deal girl. Dance for me at my place and we'll put your death on hold for a while."

"Get away from me you freak!" Kagome struggled fruitlessly to get out of her restraints.

"Too bad," Hiten noted as he picked up a gun, "because I'm going to fuck you whether you want it or not."

"Honestly Hiten can't we just kill her? You think with your dick too much."

"Like I said killing her would be a waste of a very pretty girl," he cupped her chin while holding the gun to her head, "so I might as well take advantage. Besides being married to Murashu makes her famous, and I've never had a celebrity whore before."

"Get away from me!" she yelled again, "you'll see. The cops will be here any minute."

"Actually they won't make an appearance until Sesshoumaru gives them the money, which he hasn't, and that little pretty is why we haven't killed you yet. I do admit though you must have courage to talk like that when I could pull the trigger any moment."

"I'd rather die then give you what you want," Kagome wasn't going to be a coward.

She still couldn't move though as his lifted at her sweater, trying to pull it past the ropes and over her head until she was in front of him with just a skirt and her bra. Not being able to contain himself at the sight of her breast he groped at them despite the silky material in the way.

"I said back off!" she was able to thrust her body a few feet backwards.

He smirked, "You can't avoid me for very long."

To make sure of that he grabbed her by the ropes, that was now putting red marks all of her bare stomach, and forced her against a wall. She let out a yelp, because she was forced against something sharp that was probably a broken pipe or something else that could be found in a warehouse. Blood was tricking down her back, but Hiten didn't seem to care as he moved in to remove her bra.

The pain had her oblivious to abuse her breast were taking from the bastard, but she clenched her teeth and thought about where the metal was poking her in the back. She maneuvered herself a bit and lifted up her wrist. Eventually the roped slid down her body and crumbled on to the ground.

"You bitch," Hiten smacked her across the face when it became obvious that she was free.

"Hiten," Yura called to him as she looked out the window.

He glanced towards the woman and Kagome took advantage of that by pounding her fist into his stomach. Of course her dainty hands did her no good as he quickly grabbed a hold of her overpowering her as he attempted to go for his gun. He had left the gun sitting on a crate, but when his hand went across the surface finding nothing he turned around to see Sesshoumaru Murashu standing above him.

Before he could open to his mouth to say an obscenity Sesshoumaru pistol-whipped him across the face and then kicked him in the stomach. Even after his battle with Mei Lin rage still burned within him, and fuel was only added the flame when he saw her blood. He held the gun at Hiten's face trying to make the decision of whether or not to shoot him like the bastard planned to do to Kagome, or make him suffer for hurting her.

"Sesshoumaru," she spat out.

She didn't know what to make of this. He was her hero, he had come to save her without following the bad guy's terms that would have led to her death, but yet he was also an idiot. What was he doing here without the police? If he were killed Rin would be an orphan along with Shippou who would be experiencing it for the second time. And to top it all off he was going to take a life, and Hiten didn't touch him so it wouldn't be self-defense.

"Stop Sesshoumaru," Kagome spoke, "he can't touch you. You have the upper hand."

"And if I didn't you would be dead," his beautiful golden eyes seemed dangerous when he was like this, "he will pay."

"The bastard brought the police with him," Yura scowled getting out her own gun, "what do we do Hiten?"

Sesshoumaru wouldn't even let the man speak, "No sudden movements."

Kagome actually believed for a moment Sesshoumaru was going to pull the trigger, but then the police came and stopped. He could have stopped because she asked him too, or because the police were already there and it would be a publicity nightmare. She would never know what was going through his head during that moment, but all thoughts came to a halt when the sound of a shot rang in her ears.

At that time Sesshoumaru had been bending down in front of her ready to help her up and so something for her wound.

"You okay?" he grunted wanting her to answer the question.

"I'm fine," she responded feeling liquid stream down her chest a bit too freely for her liking.

She looked down to discover it was blood, and it wasn't hers.

(End of Chapter 45)

AN: I don't want to hear any whining about my cliff hanger this time, because this chapter was a lot longer then usual, not to mention for the first time ever there was more paragraphs than dialogue.

What else? A good reviewer has made it come to my attention that this fic has been nominated for three awards on A Single Spark, so thank you to anyone here who had anything to do with that. If I win any I'll be sure to give everyone a cookie (also said that I would give cookies to Teen Blues reviewers but I never did).

Well I thought I would be getting a lot done with the computer at my house, but my mom bought me and my sister a blue and gold macaw, and I didn't know much attention the thing wanted. All it does is squawk and squawk…

And one last note, to all those who wanted to be my friend on MySpace wait until Friday to be added. I have to go to MySpace to actually add you, which I can't do at school because it's blocked. Speaking of which, does anybody know of any anonymous proxy sites? Only ones I knew of were getmepast avoidr and the myspaceunblocked, but those have all been taken care of…


	47. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Kagome sighed as she heard the clock signal 11 o' clock. Sesshoumaru promised to arrive home before Rin went to bed, but that ceased to happen two hours ago. Tonight would be the first time she would see him in two weeks after he took every measure to push her away. She should have just been happy that her romantic interest and husband was alive after being shot, but he didn't have to make her worry more by using body guards to keep her out of his hospital room.

"Jerk," she muttered as her fingers were nervously tapping on the arm of the love seat.

His rescue attempt had taken a horrible turn for the worst when the police arrived. At first she thought they came because Sesshoumaru called for them, but that wasn't what happened. The cops didn't have to worry too much about Hiten before his arrest since Sesshoumaru had him unarmed and pathetic, and Yura's gun had been dropped before she had a chance to use it. There was not one, but two shots that both stopped in Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and they had been shot by the maid that who was involved in the letter forging. Why did Mei Lin try so hard to ruin their relationship? It didn't matter now though, because she was now behind bars.

Her heart leapt the same time she did to her feet at the sound of the door opening. He was home. She didn't even bother to turn on any of the lights as she met him in the hallway ready to let him have it for being so rude even when in surgery and resting, but she couldn't get the words out when she noticed how his amber eyes seemed to glow from a bluish light coming from the living room.

"Sesshoumaru," she spoke his name softly, "you're- I mean-

He didn't have a reply to her nervous rambling. Staring at her he was lost for words and didn't know what to do. While at the hospital he made sure to make it so she didn't find out about what had happened to him, but he couldn't hide it anymore.

Kagome was what he had been desiring for a while now, but he had made the decision on the drive her to let her go. He wouldn't be the man she needed now, and he couldn't change that. Sure she would look at him with those affectionate eyes now, but it would eventually turn into a look of pity when she found out. How could they love each other with that stare of pity fresh on his mind?

"Kagome," he said in a low and husky voice before left arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

She hid her face in his chest trying to stop herself from crying as he just held on to her tighter, "I was so worried."

"There was no reason for it. Bullet wounds aren't much anymore."

"Why do you always talk like that? Like you're invincible?"

His chin rested on her head, "I'm not. I learned that."

Something was wrong. Kagome could tell just by every movement he made. Usually when he was affectionate towards her there was sexual motivation behind it, but this time he seemed almost loving, but as though he was acting as such out of shame or guilt. She must have been falling for him to be able to read him in such a way.

"What's wrong?" she attempted to ask him, something she would never had dared to do when they first met.

He didn't answer just held her tighter with that one hand before lightly kissing her on her forehead. The kiss sent electricity surging through her body and she tilted her head up, wanting to feel the same on her lip, but he knew that wasn't going to happen when his hand forced her out of his grasp. He did it in such an angry motion she wondered what she did this time to anger him, but it didn't seem to be her fault.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"I'm going to retire for the night."

He was doing it again. She had gotten so far with him just for him to go back to being cold never speaking his mind, no, she wouldn't let him slip through her fingers.

"Wait," she walked forward and reached to grab his arm, but instead she grabbed a hand of cloth from his long baggy sleeve.

She moved her hand up a little before her fears were realized. There was no right arm in that sleeve.

His eyes darted away from her ashamed with himself, "too many nerves and such were severed from the bullet wound."

"Sesshoumau, is this why you didn't want me around you? I don't care if your arm is gone."

"That's not what your eyes are telling me."

"Well I was sort of blaming myself…if it wasn't for me being kidnapped it wouldn't have happened."

His single hand rested on her shoulder doing what he could to convince her she couldn't blame herself since this had been a result of his stupidity, "My quells were with that maid, and you were involved. I am your husband, but I couldn't protect you."

"Don't worry about it at least your safe."

He now had a dangerous scowl on his face, "They were planning to kill you."

Sesshoumaru had enough of explaining himself to her. All that would come out of it was that she would blame herself and he would think about what could have happened if he had not arrived in time. That sickening feeling he had when he thought she could be dead…he never wanted to have it again, and what was worse was now there was guilt on his mind every second. If it hadn't been for his affair with Mei Lin Kagome never would have got kidnapped in the first place.

Still his arm was a major issue as well. Kagome was kind enough to never make a big deal out of it, and the eyes of pity would be hard to deal with like he already predicted, but what would be worse was she would take it upon herself to assist him. He wanted it the other way around, she was the one who deserved to be waited on hand and foot.

"Have you thought about using an artificial one?" her sweet voice asked.

"I'm fine," he scoffed, "now I'm going to bed."

That was all? Kagome wouldn't throw herself at him or admit the thoughts she had been having earlier, but she wondered if Sesshoumaru would ask her to join him. Not to make love or anything, but at least to be close. After all they were a couple now, weren't they? Hadn't they nonverbally agreed on this?

It didn't seem like it since he was acting as though she was some damned disease every time she laid a hand on her. Now that he had her he was just going to throw her away?

"Sesshoumaru," she called out his name again.

"Go to bed Kagome," he snapped before disappearing.

Of course to go to her bedroom she had to follow Sesshoumaru down the hallway since their rooms were connected. He seemed annoyed as he quickened his pace.

"I don't take orders from you."

She was definitely a temptress now wasn't she? He loved that fiery spirit of hers, which made him lust for the ability to tame her. He wanted to reach for her, but he couldn't…

"Then don't go to bed," he said instead of something else that involved her lying on her back.

His door then closed in her face and he lay down in bed with nothing but inner turmoil. What was wrong with her? She was beautiful, she could have any man she wanted, and thanks to the connections he could provide for her she now had a gateway to the rich and fabulous. Why care about him?

If she bothered to start a relationship with him she would eventually turn unhappy. Now that his business had taken off he would be expected to take many trips away from her where he could be tempted by another Mei Lin, and there was still that arm…

He scolded himself for being so damn vain. Without 100 physical health he felt like a waste. Someone who wasn't good enough for Kagome and never would be…he had to push her away, and there was only one way to do that.

Kagome discovered what his plan to force her out of his life was the next afternoon. Sitting on her pillow was a VHS tape marked 'ML'. That tape was that revealed everything to her. Mei Lin was a prostitute who had taped all her sexual encounters with Kagome's husband and her black mail proposal, which landed her the maid position.

It was hard to know what to think. Sesshoumaru and her were married, but they were allowed to date so it was okay, but by doing what he did he endangered both her and Rin. Of course he didn't mean for that happen, because who knew the maid obviously had a chemical imbalance.

"Just forget about the ass Kagome," Inuyasha motioned after watching the video display, "Damn stupid crip."

"Don't you dare!" Kagome quickly snapped very defensive of Sesshoumaru's missing arm, "he saved my life."

"He endangered you and lost an arm then," Inuyasha stated, "you two are equal, so forget about him."

"I can't do that Inuyasha. He is Rin's dad and I can't stop having feelings for him."

Inuyasha was with Kikyo now, but he still felt a bit jealous, "Feelings for him? Kagome he doesn't give a damn about you, his just playing you that's all."

"I don't believe that. Why would he have saved me?"

"Like he wants to take care of those kids on his own? With his work he won't find enough time to get another wife."

Inuyasha's words were just babble, but Kagome nodded as though she was listening to him. He must have had feelings for her to risk his life for her like he did, but now he was being a crybaby.

Her fist balled up, that's what he was! A little pouting crybaby who lost his arm!

"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled since he should have been in the bedroom next to her.

"His not her," Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Kagome are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" her eyes still held fire and voice revealed bitterness that was unlike her.

Inuyasha knew it would take a while for her to heal. She had somehow fallen in love with that bastard and he tossed her aside. Inuyasha's heart belonged to Kikyo now, but if he didn't he would make sure Kagome would never be sad again. He was too hung up on his sister-in-law, so he made the decision to move out once his schooling was finished. If he didn't he wouldn't know what would happen. He was in love with one woman, but he had the strong desire to confront this one.

"Kagome I-

He wanted to say don't care, but it was too late. He could see the tears pricking out of her eyes.

"I hate him," she declared feeling as though her heart had been ripped into two.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

_It _wasn't right in any shape or form, but Kagome had somehow let it slide for a month or so. Somehow the bastard had done it! He managed to be on her mind every waking minute of every day. She had feelings for him, and she knew he felt the same about her, but yet it was after the holidays and the only conversations they had shared either involved the kids or the house. If it wasn't for that bitch Mei Lin Sesshoumaru would still have his arm and he wouldn't be hurting her like this.

Rejection. She should have been able to take it. The girl's in her romance movies and books always got past it and found someone else more attractive and caring, but she couldn't. Sesshoumaru seemed hell bent on avoiding her just because he was vain about his handicap or whatever in the hell his problem was.

Another feeling consuming her was loneliness. She'd never felt so alone before, not even after her mom and Souta died, but this was partly her fault. She was the one closing herself off from the world. She didn't talk to Inuyasha, because all he would do is tell her about how Sesshoumaru didn't deserve her, and she felt her heart ache every time that name was mentioned. And it was nice having Kikyo as Rin's relative and another adult female in the house, but it made Kagome think about her and Inuyasha's relationship and how she wasn't good enough.

"Is dad coming home from his trip today?" Rin came into the bedroom while her mom as in one of her usual depressed states, "mommy?"

"Huh?" she looked horrible after having her face smashed against a pillow all day.

"You weren't listening," Rin sounded sad because she was now getting to use to her guardian looking like this every day, "I'm just going to go play with Shippou then."

Kagome scolded herself for ignoring the one person in her life who stayed by her side while not hurting her, "Wait Rin, I'm sorry. Mommy just isn't feeling very well."

"You're never feeling well any more! Why do you look so sad mommy?"

Rin was obviously becoming more aware of her surroundings to say just things, and that made Kagome feel worse. How could she be this way? Laying around depressed because Sesshoumaru turned his back on a relationship they could have had.

If this had been last year and she looked at her future-self she would have been disgusted. She had declared many times to Rin then that she didn't need a man because she had every thing she needed, and that could still be true now. Sure Sesshoumaru paid the bills and was also going to put her through college this spring, but anyone who had been making her feel so low and depressed, very 'unkagome-like' qualities then he couldn't be good for her anyways.

"I'm not sad honey I'm just-

"Mommy you're sad."

Yep, Rin had discovered Kagome's depression and was going to make her mother put an end to it all.

"I'm sorry Rin."

She felt tears pricking in her eyes because of unexplained emotions. Hopefully it was because of the fact that she'd been a bad mother, she didn't need to cry for him. The jerk!

"Can me or Shippou make it better?"

"I have to do it on my own Rin, now what was it you asked? I promise I'll listen…and hey do you want to go get any ice cream or anything later?"

"Ah maybe later," Kagome started getting the cold horrifying feeling that Rin was actually blowing her off, "me and Shippou had cake and I have to do something."

Rin had to do something? What did Rin possibly have to do in this house that was possibly of importance? Yeah, Kagome was getting blown off by her own daughter. If this was the downside of laying in bed day after day with nothing to do she would remind herself to take up a hobby.

Kagome watched as Shippou burst into the room and the two children waved their arms around pretending to be airplanes before buzzing out of the bedroom.

Great, she'd been abandoned by flying children.

From her room she heard Rin cheer happily from the hallway about how Sesshoumaru had returned home. Knowing this Kagome quickly fell backwards into bed again. Why was this happening to her? She should have had the usual attitude of Well-if-he-doesn't-want-me-then-that's-his-loss, but she just felt so rejected by the whole thing.

Her attitude had even taken a turn for a worse last week when she accidentally eavesdropped on a phone call he'd been having in his office. It was about the dance that would be taking place in Spring at the China hotel upon it's opening, he'd been calling Victoria about it of all people since they'd had their tickets reserved since fall.

Sesshoumaru had kissed her, let her be independent, and lost his arm for her, but he wasn't going to take her to a dance? What made her think they could have ever worked?

Still, if he was so arrogant and hated by her then she should have been able to think about something else now, but still she only thought of him and what they could have had.

Sesshoumaru, who had made a reputation being emotionless and as cold as ice, somehow felt uncomfortable whenever his daughter made an appearance. It just didn't feel right. When he first appeared in Rin's life and agreed to marry her mother she treated him like a hero, and how could he feel like that when one of his sleeves were always empty? It was a true sign of weakness.

"Daddy," Rin actually never really talked about the arm having everything explained to her from her mother, "why is mom sad?"

Kagome.

That name had been on his mind every minute of every day, and it was such a burden. Why did he feel anything for that girl? She was average, and that was all. Victoria had once been his object of desire, but last week he found himself calling her to cancel their plans to attend the dance. With all the business flow Naraku's incarceration had caused him he finally had an excuse not to show up and still be polite about it.

It didn't matter. Though he refused to have a relationship with Kagome because she was too good for him in many ways she was still his. He would continue to protect her and ensure she was happy, but wait, didn't Rin say something was wrong? Something was off with the girl, she had been sleeping a bit too much.

"What do you think is wrong with her Rin?" he asked before his heart seemed to tighten, something that he wasn't suppose to feel.

He watched Kagome remove herself from her bedroom wearing the same type of robe he suggestion she by all that time ago. She spared him one glance, a very distressed one before continuing down the hallway. She muttered something about the kitchen before disappearing from his sight, and of course he pretended not to listen to make it seem like he could care less about the girl anymore.

"Why did you marry mommy if you hate her?" the question sounded so foreign coming from the sweet girl's mouth.

"I don't hate your mother," he spoke to her matter-of-factly before walking the opposite end of the hallway to insure he wouldn't run into his wife again.

"But you don't talk to her, and you don't care when she cries."

He stopped, "Has she cried?"

"Uncle Inuyasha said she did a while ago, and I heard him tell Aunt Kikyo that she misses you very much, but you don't care."

Kagome shed tears for him? Nobody had ever done that.

Well everyone would assume his parents had at one time, but clearly his mother could care less since she was off somewhere else with her _family_ and his father had been too busy enjoying other female company to ever pay attention to him. He'd been in a lot of relationships, but after Kaguya he'd learn no woman would ever love him for him, so there was no point in putting on a gentle façade when being his could self would be easier, but then there was her.

Kagome had hated him at first, and who could blame her with the way he'd treated her, but never once did she stop respecting him. She also made it clear that she was not interested in her fortune. That much was obvious by her refusal of the two million dollars, and then she did whatever she could to help around the house as though to earn her keep.

She wasn't just a woman he was taking care of though. Honestly even though she was his wife, he doubted he would have asked any other woman to bear him a son even if Victoria would have jumped at it.

And…well hell, he'd lost an arm for her, hadn't he? That was right! Despite whose fault the injury was, whether it was him for messing around with Mei Lin, or her for not staying home and getting kidnapped he lost an arm to protect her.

Why ask his life for a woman he wasn't going to keep. Damn, she was going to be his despite any objection she might have. She owed him one.

"Where did your mother say she was going?" he asked his daughter even though he'd heard well.

There was a smile on Rin's face.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Mommy is in the kitchen dad."

Not wanting to question his strange little daughter any more Sesshoumaru turned around and headed towards the kitchen. It had been a couple of months since he decided to leave Kagome alone, and he was just realizing it now that she was to be his? How strange it was that it turned out to be his six-year-old daughter that made him wake up and face reality.

Kagome checked the cabinets to see that they were out of cough syrup. No big deal, except that her throat was beginning to feel a bit tight. She always liked to stop a swore throat before it got out of hand.

"Grapefruit," she noticed when she opened the fridge and grabbed at the large orange sphere, "maybe this will help."

"That's the last of the grapefruit Kagome."

Her stomach felt like it was going to explode releasing thousands of butterflies when she heard his voice from behind her. No, she wasn't going to allow herself to become a nervous wreck. He'd made up his mind that he didn't need her, so she would do the same.

"There are other fruit Sesshoumaru," she snapped back slamming the fridge door shut.

Such fiery spirit. Another attribute he loved about her. Something that he would own…

Oh, how he would play her little game.

"I believe my pay check goes to everything you use in this house, so that grapefruit is mine and right now I desire a piece."

"Haven't you ever heard snooze you loose, or early bird gets the worm? Oh that's right Fluffy; somehow you were sheltered from those kinds of things."

Fluffy? She was enticing him right now, but that nickname would have to go. Maybe he should punish her…yes, punish her in a way they would both enjoy.

"I am hungry. Unless you plan to prepare my breakfast you will give me the fruit."

"Like I'd ever cook for you! I am not some damn housewife that needs to serve her master or anything, but-

Dammit! She should have just told him that it was her damn grapefruit and took off, but it was Sesshoumaru asking for it, and Sesshoumaru was the one who'd been on her mind for months. She couldn't deny him.

"We'll split it," she took a knife and cut the fruit into two even ruby colored pieces, "here. A piece for me, and a piece for you."

He noticed she was leaning against the counter as she placed his on a plate and bit into her's. Perfect…she was cornered.

After she took another bite his chest pressed against her's as he planned forward. She opened her mouth to scream or question his motives, but he just took advantage of that and forced his tongue past her sweet pink lips.

Being him he liked to play around with her, even though he'd like to just kiss her and coax her into whatever necessary to say that he was sorry and they could be in a relationship, but instead he enjoyed his tongue massaging her own and playing around the walls of her mouth to taste the remnants of the grape fruit that she swallowed.

When he felt that she was confused and flushed enough and he could no longer taste the fruit, not that the rest of her mouth was bad, he pulled his tongue out carefully maneuvering herself just incase she decided to smack him, which she did not. It looked as though his actions was what both of them needed.

"What was that for?" she demanded to know looking very appealing as she put her hands on her hip shouting at him.

"This Sesshoumaru does not share."

She had a million reasons to be angry with him right now, but it didn't matter. She missed him, and somehow she trusted him this time. He was here to stay.

Once he seemed to lean in again she made sure to kiss him like she'd done all those month ago. This time wanting to, it made her feel whole again, like everything would be alright from now on.

Before Sesshoumaru decided to exchange grapefruit, again they had been spied on. Rin had been watching from the hallway with a smile until she decided that some of the things mommy's and daddy's did with their mouths were gross.

(End of Chapter 47)

AN: Wow…that was nothing like I wrote in the outline. Originally Kagome was going to be hit on by Kouga who was going to enrage Sesshoumaru, but that would have started more drama, and I can only have so much drama in this five paged chapters…I have decided that Kouga might be a little obstacle in the next chapter or so and that will be it, because were almost done, and there wasn't enough fluff or enough Rin…I promise in these last four chapters I will try to make them longer and do whatever I can to make up the long wait for romance to everyone.

This fic is rated M. There might be a sex scene…there will be a sex scene. I have seen other fics on here with sex scenes, but I've been told I'm not allowed to have one…well the only way I'll get caught is if someone on her snitches on me…and we know that won't happen because if that does there will be no updates and you won't know about the ending now will you? If you don't like rated M stuff then skip it…oh and like I said if you do snitch reviewer Red Smartiez will kill you…because she wants lemons as do a lot of you…but it will be mild so don't worry.

I mean come on, don't we see worse in our movies? Well, except when it comes to sex there are no penises…I mean come on! Brokeback Mountain was for chicks and gays, but yet everyone seen Anne Hatthaways boobs, but yet nothing from Heath Ledger…I mean come on, that's crap!

Oh and something else no one probably cares about? What made me change this from the Kouga plot? Well I knew I wanted to update tonight, and as I read it I was eating a grapefruit and somehow this happened, and I like this chapter a lot. Just goes to show you that inspiration can from anywhere.


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Ah, sweet revenge.

That was what Kagome thought of as she waited by Sesshoumaru's bedroom door with a smile on her face. She was perfectly healthy, so obviously doing what she could to get rid of that swore throat when it first showed up was a wise idea. Too bad for Sesshoumaru he knew nothing about it before he got the cold that had kept him in bed all day.

She knew she wasn't kind who would normally enjoy her husband's sickness, but that would teach him for sending her into a foolish depression, that, and she enjoyed nursing him.

"Fluffy," Kagome smiled as she entered, "want anything? Tissue, soup, something to read?"

He lifted his head from his pillow, his golden eyes staring her down quite dangerously, "Didn't I forbid you to use dumb nicknames?"

"It probably came up once or twice."

"So on what grounds do you defy me?"

Kagome made sure to beam a smile at him as she sat down in a chair, "The fact that you are helpless and depend on me to nurse you back to health my little Fluffy."

"I'm not helpless, nor have I ever been. I just have a headache, and your chattering isn't helping me any."

"Still helpless enough," she approached when he laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes looking as though he was in pain, "Sleep poor baby."

Why was it that when Sesshoumaru wasn't angry or had dangerous intentions he appeared so gentle?

Thinking that maybe he was out for the rest of the day Kagome turned around to leave, only to have his one arm wrap around her waist and pull her into bed. He had tricked her! Now he sat up and she was stuck between his strong arm and his chest.

To think it would have been such a compromising position a few months ago, and what was ironic about that was even then they had been man and wife, but now it was right. They had finally overcome all the obstacles that had stood their way and were now ready to give this a try. The only thing Kagome could find discouraging was that there were really no goals to meet with Sesshoumaru. After all, how could she ever aim for falling romantically in love with him till the point they were engaged when they'd all ready been married and raised a kid together?

She wiped that from her mind. Relationships weren't supposed to be about evaluation or goals, it was about…well, just loving someone.

"Let me go," she tried to push his arm away.

"Not so helpless now am I?" she couldn't see his face, but somehow she knew he was smirking while her neck was pressed against lips.

"Not fair," she pouted before playfully crossing her arms.

His lips were now kissing at her neck working it's way to the jaw line and then back again. It was giving her skin a pleasant tingle of excitement before she turned around to lock her lips with his. She wasn't the kind, nor was she experienced enough to do too much with the kiss put separate and snuggle her face into his shoulder.

His hand rested on her head as the other traveled down her top and traced over the button. He seemed playful enough, but he was indeed sick and a little sweat was on his brow from his light fever, and now he knew of a good way to get his mind off it. The most he had ever seen of Kagome was that time he met her in the hallway wearing only a towel, and now he finally had the ability to see what he'd been missing and had been very curious about that day.

The way she moaned contently before resting against his body he stopped. He couldn't do it. Not yet.

After everything they've gone through and everything that would probably happen it couldn't be too casual. If something happened between them, which he didn't want to accept, but could possibly happen he wanted a memory of her that wasn't shrouded around in guilt or regret.

"Kagome," he grunted carefully laying her down next to him, "didn't I ask for cough syrup?"

She looked confused. Truthfully she wasn't prepared for what he'd been planning, but him stopping right in the middle wasn't a good sign either. What if he didn't find her attractive?

"Sorry," she muttered standing up, "I'll go get some."

He lightly smiled at her reaction. Had she been expecting him to just take her right then? What kind of monster did she assume him to be, and more surprising, she seemed disappointed.

"Keep your head where it needs to be Kagome," he shot at her strictly, "I will not have you embarrassing me at the ball."

She turned around in that angry fashion that he'd fallen in love with, the way her face went red and her small hands tensed, "So what I'm an embarrassment now!? And what do you mean the ball? I thought you were taking Victoria."

"Perhaps next time you take the liberty to eavesdrop on my personal phone calls you might want to hear more carefully. I cancelled with her so I could take my wife, is there a problem with that?"

_Is there a problem with that?_

He said it in a way that both truly pissed off and pleased Kagome. He wasn't asking her if she wanted to go with him or not, but was laying it out plain and simple that she was going, and if there were any questions about it. Who was he to tell her where she was going and when, but at least he was getting over his handicap and accepting his new life. At first she thought it would take forever to get to this stage.

"Cough syrup," he said again.

"Fine," he chuckled lightly when her arms flew up in annoyance before disappearing.

She honestly thought he was going to take Victoria? He'd considered it knowing it would look good when the press would crash the party, but decided that maybe it was time to show the world the woman he truly loved…but was the world ready for her? That was the question.

So far the world hadn't been too kind with her. With him she was forced to suffer at the hands of obsessive lunatics such as Mei Lin, or possessive rich boys like Kouga. And before that she lived in the-

Hmm…that was odd.

Sesshoumaru seemed to have a hard time remembering life before Kagome. What had he been doing and why? Nothing, nothing of importance at all. Well, except…

"Mother," he thought aloud.

Why was he thinking about her all of a sudden? He was thinking about the epiphany in his life, and then her face came up. He could remember that day clearly enough. He never told anyone, but he'd actually met the woman who gave birth to him once before. Now that all other obstacles in his way such as being reunited with his daughter, conquering the business world, and finding his soul mate, what else was there, but to be haunted by the past?

_"Why is that you're stalking me?" the woman with the dark black hair and bright blue eyes asked after approaching him._

"_Yuska Hojo?"_

"_That's my name, and what is yours?"_

"_Murashu Sesshoumaru."_

The look that crossed her face, for some reason it lay claim to Sesshoumaru's mind no matter how cold he had been in the past. A look of shock, but more importantly disgust. She was disgusted with him, and more importantly she didn't even remember his face, wasn't a mother always suppose to remember her child's face? Had he not even been worth the memory?

_"You should leave," was all she said ready to return to her car with her grocery bags._

"_I am sure you have children to feed," was the only response he could think of turning around._

_She turned around and looked back once more, now with a different look, but he didn't care to analyze it. He had made up his mind. He had no mother except the one that raised him along side his father, and in a small way Inuyasha's mother. The woman who gave birth to him no longer served a purpose._

Family, that's what he had now, but that woman was the piece missing. Why would he ever want her in the equation though? She didn't care for him, and what would he tell Rin? 'This is your grandma who left as soon as I was born?', wasn't it already bad enough that her biological mother gave her up to a stranger? Kind of strange that they were both so similar, to think that his daughter would have to experience the small bit of pain he'd gone through.

No, she had Kagome. Kagome was a good mother. As was his adoptive one, but still it wasn't the same and it bugged him. He hated being so easily annoyed.

"Kagome," he spoke her name no longer caring about the bottle of cough syrup in her hand, "I have a task for you."

"What now? If it's another damn antidote then you can just-

"I am returning to work tomorrow and I want you to write a letter. I will provide you with the address later."

Clearly she hadn't been expecting that command, "A letter I guess I can…"

"I want you to write it in my name. Say that Rin has been found and I'm happily married, a few more minor details if you see fit, and make it clear that it's just an informative letter."

Worry crossed her face. What a creature Kagome was. The welfare of others always seemed to be on her mind. How had he spent most of his life with selfish whores such as Kaguya when a woman such as this existed?

"Sesshoumaru, who is this letter for?"

"Wouldn't someone who worked for scum like Naraku know that questions are not to be asked when it comes to such a task?"

"I'm not your secretary," she sat at the foot of his bed, "I'm your wife, and something tells me that this isn't business related."

He couldn't lie to her. Not so someone so peaceful and deserving of honesty.

"My mother never wanted me, but informing her might ease my feelings of it a bit."

She wanted to say something along the lines of 'you have feelings?' but thought now wasn't appropriate. His mother had somehow put a wound on his heart, and Kagome hated the woman she didn't even know for it.

"You will never be at ease Sesshoumaru," Kagome announced truthfully, "no one writes a letter without wanting a response, and you probably won't get one. If she didn't care about you she won't care about me or Rin."

He had no reply for her, she was probably right, nor did he want to admit how pathetic his lineage was.

Kagome kind of got an understanding of why Sesshoumaru had been so often thinking about his mother. Him and his daughter were in the same boat. Both had bad mother's…

"I'm Rin's mother, but I didn't give birth to her…but I know that if I did have a child of my own…I would…well…do anything, so I don't know what I can do about you and your mother, but I will do what I can if we were ever to have a child. It won't repeat…I promise."

"Save your promises, I know you would always be there for our child Kagome."

Well he had that figured out, but still she could read something from him? The thoughts of his mother really didn't have an effect on him.

"Just don't worry about her!" Kagome found herself shouting, "you have me and your daughter, not to mention a brother who is loyal to you and Shippou respects you more than any other male, what does someone you never knew matter?"

What did it matter? It didn't matter, Kagome spoke the truth. So if all the pieces of the puzzle that was a family would never be complete, well it was complete, those he cared about were with him. He could never bring himself to care about such a woman, so why bother?

She would receive no letter, there would be no more of it.

"Kagome," he spoke her name, "lay down."

"What?"

"You look tired, lay down, and tomorrow you should look into preparing for the ball."

Kagome couldn't say no to that, and she was kind of tired. She could have pretended she didn't know he mean to rest in this room, but why bother? No reason to be modest around someone she had just saved from hungry feelings.

"Good-night Sesshoumaru," she was still wearing her regular clothes, but lay next to him and covered up under the same blanket as him.

"Good-night," he muttered before wrapping his arm around her once again and laying a kiss on her lips.

(End of Chapter 48)

Well…

You know what, screw Kouga. There are only two more chapters left, and he doesn't fit anymore, so let's just say his hit on Kagome a lot, and it pisses her off. I just didn't think of him when I was writing this and thought that we touched on Sesshoumaru's mom before and if it could be any conflict of sorts.

Because you know that I need a conflict every chapter.

But just so everyone knows that's all with Sesshoumaru's mother. She will never contact him, and well never know why she was so eager to get rid of him and have another family with someone else…sounds like not a happy ending for that situation, but that's life, my fanfic is having too many happy things going on lately…

Hmm…I like advertising myself! Seems kind of greedy, but hey…what else am I suppose to advertise, I'm not really reading anything to suggest to you. Well, Angel of Agony you review my fic don't you? Well I'm reading one of her fics called Love isn't Luxury, and it seems we need to compete for reviews, well, I haven't read it yet, but it's saved on my computer so I will, and then I'll be like, hey, here's a fic a recommend.

So more advertising myself since I'm only going to have two more chapters to say crap to you people. I also am working on Inu/Kag…I am liking Hanyou in a Bottle. You are all being nice to me on MySpace, just don't talk to each other, because I don't need a TamashaToko-needs-to-update-her-fics-or-die-cult forming, so your all not allowed to talk to each other. I just now got a youtube account where I'm going to work on Inuyasha anime music videos, so far I've only got one and it's to the song Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake, so if that arousing your curiosity look me up on there, where I'm also TamashaToko.

That's all I really have to add…

Well have fun.


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Kagome watched Kikyo as the woman who was now family pressed her tea to her lips, but didn't take a drink. Obviously something was troubling her, but still, she looked so elegant like a fragile flower that somehow demanded respect and dignity as much as it was beautiful.

Tomorrow would be the dance at the opening of the Chinese Murashu Hotel, her first date with Sesshoumaru, not as Rin's mom, but as her husband's wife, and there would be a feudal theme. Since she was Sesshoumaru's wife, a title she never thought of until lately, she would be considered royalty, therefore forced to wear a royal kimono.

She stared at herself in the sitting room's mirror with a frown. This kimono that was mostly purple, but had rainbow sleeves caught her eye just like the few before it, and like the others before it she didn't look good in it. It was as though she was unworthy of the very cloth that probably cost more than her old apartment.

"Kikyo," she sighed letting her know it was time to try again.

Kikyo moved to untie Kagome's obi, and she couldn't help but stare at the woman in the mirror. Kikyo had only tried on two kimonos, and they both looked perfect on her. The red one gave her a sexy but yet formal aura, but of course Inuyasha would be going with her wearing some red outfit so it was out of the question. Now she wore a creamy pink one with a light blue obi and it made her look like a graceful swan; Kagome hoped to see her move again just to note how right her observation was.

Rin's aunt wasn't even wearing a royal kimono and she would still appear the richest and most beautiful of the Murashu household, while she stood there looking…well, plain. It kind of hurt her to compare herself with Kikyo over and over again because it kept making her question her whole situation.

'Am I not good enough for him?'

"I do like lending you assistance whenever I can Kagome," her voice even seemed as inviting as the outfit she adorned, "but these kinds of kimonos take a lot to put on and then take off, and I don't want to leave Inuyasha with the baby too long."

"She's such a cute girl. I know how much you like to be with both of them, but all the servants would say I look good in anything I try on and I want tomorrow night to be perfect."

"Have I said you didn't look good in anything?"

"You haven't said anything, is something bothering you?"

"Like you pointed out, she's cute. It's all just a recipe for diaster…I don't think I'll be a good mother, which is ironic…my job is deciding whose good parents and whose not, and making decisions."

"I would still like to one day give you my opinion about this marriage arrangement idea…"

Kikyo, showing the kimono didn't make her a complete gentle flower, got a hold of the back of bra when getting the final layer off and 'accidentally' used her finger to pull back and then let go.

"Ouch!" Kagome replied to the snap realizing that maybe Kikyo didn't like her decisions questioned.

"Inuyasha, even though he has his faults, I'm sure he will be a good father, but it just seems like even with us two living together and his devotion he'll never be her father, is it right to make her think his her father?"

"I don't really know. I wasn't going to tell Rin about her mother at first, but figured if I didn't do it right away she would find out she was adopted on her own and yell at me for lying to her."

"Seems wrong to just cut Onigumo out, but I'd rather not think about it…it's kind of like I'll be her only family."

"Your parents?"

"I'd rather not think of them either, they sort of disowned me when I confronted them about favoring Kaguya and allowing him to let Rin be put up for adoption."

"I can't believe I forgot, sorry."

"It's actually tradition in the Yamada family to name the first born daughter after the first sister to my husband, sounds stupid…but it's what I grew up with…and we were thinking about not submitting the name Sorcha."

"Come on Kikyo, it's a beautiful name."

"It was Onigumo's sister's name…that's not my husband, Inuyasha doesn't have a sister and it would be weird having two Kagome's under one roof. So why don't you name her?"

She almost choked. Her, name Kikyo's bastard daughter? She was in a minute of pure delight that she would finally be someone to Sesshoumaru and he put aside his fear of making public appearances with a missing limb, while being insecure of her looks, and now a responsibility was being put on her. One good thing about Kaguya was that at least she named her child before passing her on avoiding Kagome from the chore.

It seemed like a dumb thing to be worried about, but she was kind of sentimental about names more than most. The name she would chose would be the name someone would have for the rest of their life, well, unless they changed it, but still it would be their name…

"You were the only one I confided with about the child," Kikyo spoke up, "I didn't go to anyone else, they all see me as the divorce judge, and how would it look if it were me who got caught up in a one-night stand? I was scared, and you were there even though we didn't know each other very well. I want you to name my daughter."

"Did you know Onigumo's sister? It was a one-night stand…so I don't think you did."

"He mentioned her at some point."

"Then it's not on a personal level, name her Sorcha, and if people don't see it as just a pretty name at least she'll have some connection to her family."

"Sorcha," she repeated again, her mouth and mind obviously not very synced today, "I do like the name, okay."

"Hey, wait, I did you a favor, I have this thing about naming, so you can name my child."

"Oh, you and Sesshoumaru are going to go back to planning that? I was assuming now that Shippou was in the equation and his adoption helped boost your husband's publicity he would be the heir."

"Wait, no, never mind!"

Kagome saw herself in the mirror blushing. Sure, she had kissed and laid next to Sesshoumaru in bed, but sex? It would be kind of strange after what happened last time with the drugs, and did she really need to have children? She had Rin and Shippou, and would they feel left out if they had kids that were 100 there's?

"Well if you ever have a daughter, I'll name her, but no boys…now how about emerald?"

"Emerald?"

Kikyo revealed another kimono that Kagome hadn't noticed before. It really didn't stand out in the pile of royal kimonos that was presented to her, kind of like her.

"Green seems like it would be your color."

Before she could add to the conversation or object Kikyo was already forcing her arms through the sleeves and doing the same with many more layers and tying several things. It was done after a while, and it didn't make Kagome look at herself displeased, but it didn't thrill her either. She just looked like her; she looked like Kagome in a kimono that held many shades of green.

"Sesshoumaru would probably like it," for some reason Kikyo's statement calmed all her fears.

As long as Sesshoumaru liked it, that's all that really mattered, didn't it? Yeah, the rest didn't matter.

"Woman this thing keeps crying!"

"Inuyasha we are both trying on clothes," Kikyo told her boyfriend as he emerged into the room, "go somewhere else and wait for me until we're done."

"I'm so tired of taking care of babies, getting ready for this stupid fancy dance, and the damn finals to top it all off that I could care less if you were both naked, which you're not."

Inuyasha stopped for a while as though he needed to think about his statement, "Unless of course you were both naked and kissing each other, then maybe I'd notice."

"Inuyasha get out!" Kagome yelled at him, "you said you would be Mr. Responsible and help Kikyo with the baby since she has to work, so get out there and do it!"

He looked at Kagome with a face that said he would scream out a bunch of obscenities and objections, but then he seemed to cower under fear at a gaze Kikyo was giving him.

"Inuyasha Kagome is Sesshoumaru's wife, who indeed has the power to rid this house of both of us despite whatever deal you previously had with your brother. If she chooses to act upon that you'll find yourself in my apartment, without much room to escape my crying child."

"Feh, whatever."

Once the arrogant half brother of the house was gone, Kagome decided on the emerald kimono since she seemed worthy enough of it and gave a pleasant good-bye to Kikyo. There were many things she had planned for the day; run to the grocery store, make a dentist appointment for Shippou, and get the wheels on her car changed. None of that happened though, she would up playing with the children all afternoon, and the kimono thing took up all her evening.

"Kagome."

She stopped in the dark hallway when she heard the voice of her husband. Of course he would be the only one awake, and watching her from his bed in his bedroom with his door wide open. Actually, she noticed in the dim light from one of the bathroom's that he would have eventually caught her. After all their rooms were contacted, and he made sure to have the connecting door wide open. So he intended on trapping her did he?

"Yes?" she answered meekly coming over and leaning in the doorway.

"It is late, are you coming to bed?"

That question! What did it mean? Did he mean what she first assumed, that she would join him in bed, or that she would return to her own room to go to bed?

"What do you mean?"

He was laying down now, his shadowy figure absent from her view, making this conversation eerie, "We have to find Rin and Shippou a babysitter you approve of, catch a timely flight to Hong Kong, and I assume you will need a while to prepare for the dance…you need to go to bed."

"I could say the same about you."

"I am able to sleep on planes."

"And what makes you think I can't?"

"I can tell, come to bed."

It was true, she couldn't sleep on planes.

And there was that word again 'come', that must mean she was to sleep next to him…

"And what if I don't meet this little curfew you have given me? Will I be grounded?"

"Perhaps, are you willing to test it?"

"Maybe."

"Come here then."

She gulped before approaching him. It was kind of messed up how he was able to make her feel scared and excited all at the same time, these feelings…they were- just so unfamiliar…

"Lay down," his golden gaze could be seen looking into her soul when she approached.

"Next to you?"

"Have I not been making myself clear?"

"Yes, well,-

"Something wrong with what your husband advises Kagome?"

"No, but-

"Lay down, or I will 'ground' you. How about not being able to leave this bed for a week?"

She found herself walking around the bed and indeed laying down, but she made sure she was on the other side, separated from her husband.

"You seem nervous."

He moved forward, but luckily she was on the side where his arm was missing, so that still made enough distance for her.

"You've just never asked me to lie down before, that's all."

"Are you not my wife?"

This was what Kagome had been thinking about earlier when it came to her and Sesshoumaru's relationship; since they were truly married what goals were there to work for? There wasn't a certain time it would be proper to sleep with Sesshoumaru because they'd been together for almost a year now under the same roof with the same last name…so there was no stalling.

"I am, Sesshoumaru," she spoke, "but I don't think I'm ready. I don't even know the rules to that roleplaying thing you do."

His golden gaze met hers when he used his one arm to balance himself above her, his silver hair forming kind of a curtain around them. The way he was staring at her, and the touch of his hand pinning her shoulder down, it made her want to melt right into the sheets.

"You're not ready to sleep?" his voice seductive and silky, as though he was throwing it out there that even though he wasn't going to do it, he had the power to manipulate her at anytime anywhere.

Kagome's attitude was quite humorous. He'd already told her she wasn't one of those whores from before, but she assumed he was ready to bed her. He awaited for the day, but pressuring her, or doing anything that would cause her to frown, was out of the question.

"Sleep?" she seemed so relieved, "sounds good."

He smirked, still not retreating to his side of the bed. He would respect her wishes and not take her yet, but that didn't mean she would get out of providing him with some kind of entertainment.

"I like you there," he whispered as his body lowered on to hers and he moved his nails through her hair, but his cocky attitude didn't last long when he took in her appearance laying there like that, "you're beautiful."

Her eyes widened in surprise at his words before his lips pressed on to hers.

Her, beautiful? She didn't even look good in any of the extravagant kimonos he provided, but yet it seemed the sight of her could give him a turn around in attitude fast.

The kiss turned from a peck to something much more passionate that made Kagome's body heat up. It was time for her to just roll over and go to bed, but something built up in the pit of her stomach that just wouldn't allow that. She quickly found herself parting her lips when Sesshoumaru's tongue began to caress, begging for entrance.

Her mouth was everything he'd been expecting, warm, slick, and sweet. The taste, it was something he'd been wanting for a long time, but this was just a sample.

"Kagome," he grunted after a few seconds that seemed like an eternity of bliss.

She gave no answer, as she felt the same way. Her body pressed against his, and she noticed how well they fit together. Just like a puzzle.

"Kagome," she could hear him again, "I need you."

She nodded, even though he probably didn't see it. Her body was demanding it, she would comply to what he wanted.

"Oatmeal," was Inuyasha's reply to the meal Kikyo sat out for him after hearing Sorcha cry all night last night.

"It's corn beef hash," was her cool response, "you ever even eat oatmeal before?"

"Can't you look in the fridge for something else? I'm sure there is some steak or something else, or hell, maybe we can just order some take out."

"I've got some work I need to do before the party tonight, and I'm already running late. Just eat your food Inuyasha."

She sat down next to him in the dining room, but he didn't seem to be too satisfied with her reply. His fingers traveled to her stomach and began to rub, before working themselves up to the top and playing with the button on her blouse.

"No," he muttered, "you can stay here."

His tongue began to lick at her ear lobe, "we can lay in bed, order food, and then we can have desert…the good kind that no one had to cook."

"Inuyasha."

"Hell, we can even skip Sesshoumaru's fancy little party, and maybe check into one of those nice hotels with the silk sheets and-

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes love?"

"Your seductive talk and pick up lines are horrible."

Another early morning fight between Inuyasha and Kikyo, well, it wasn't really a fight, because Inuyasha was the only one yelling while his girlfriend quietly gave comeback after comeback. Then it began a conversation about how horrible their sex life was, and good thing Kikyo had common sense to keep him quiet because Kagome was too drained to go and cover her children's ears.

She frowned when she rolled over and patted the other side of the bed to find no Sesshoumaru. He'd left her, no wait, she remembered now. He had to go early to monitor the system setup on the computers in the new hotel, he told her hours ago in the early morning after getting up and giving her a kiss on the forehead. She'd just been too dazed to think much about it.

After hearing more of Inuyasha's ravings Kagome discovered herself far away from the slumbering world and forced herself out of bed. She would soon have to catch a flight to China, and then have to get ready for the ball, and then she would meet up with him.

First thing she planned to do would be to turn on the air conditioner. She felt so hot, and the cotton blanket she'd been laying on seemed as though it'd been collecting sweat trapping her in a humid prison. Her naked body stretched after positioning herself on the edge of the bed before wrapping a different blanket around her and heading towards her room. She was always like that, even if no one was around to see her.

"Kagome," her name being spoken proved that she was wrong and someone was watching her.

Inuyasha had just entered her room from the other way, obviously pissed about the end result of him and Kikyo's fight.

"Inuyasha get out!" she screamed, "you can't just come in here whenever you want!"

"I came in here to get your curling iron for Miss. Bitch to borrow," he looked the other way with a blush on his face, "I'm sorry that- wait a fucking second!"

She blushed herself as she turned away from him.

"You just came out of Sesshoumaru's room…looking like that. You two-

"Shut up!" she hissed lunging cross the room, still with her blanket wrapped around her tightly before clamping her hand over his mouth, "I do have children residing in this house."

"But-

It was true, she and Sesshoumaru, well, finally had each other last night, but still she kept her brother-in-law quiet. She wasn't ashamed of it or anything, actually it still left her flush. Sesshoumaru had been so gentle, but yet skilled at the same time with her untouched body, and she just couldn't get it out of her head. She just hoped she didn't disappoint him in any way.

"Did Sesshoumaru make sure to breast fuck you?" obviously she was doing a bad job and the bastard's mouth was free, "I know that's a favorite of his when a woman with your sized tits hangs around."

After elbowing him in the head she sighed, "I guess all the polite talk you exchange with Kikyo on a daily basis has you keeping all these wonderful words in."

"Damn right, so was it good?"

"What do you mean?" she really didn't want to answer any of this.

"Well I mean from his point of view, I guess you wouldn't be able to tell me."

He was elbowed again, "I would expect this from Sango's husband, but not from you Inuyasha. Damn hentai."

"Me the hentai? I turn my back on you two for a second and already-

Kikyo then walked in the room so Inuyasha quickly shut up. The woman obviously picked up on what transpired between Kagome and Sesshoumaru the night before, but didn't feel the same need Inuyasha had to elaborate on it too much. Luckily she dragged the bastard away before she went to work.

Once the mayhem was over with and the children were handed over to the babysitter, with whom they would stay until the China trip was over, Kagome returned to Sesshoumaru's room now wearing a tank top and jeans. The servants had already changed the bed spread, so there was no evidence that last night had been the night Sesshoumaru turned Kagome into a woman.

It was about time she lost her innocence, she was 20, and not getting any younger, but they weren't married, her mother would not be proud.

Wait a minute! Yeah they were married, for almost a year now! How did she keep forgetting? Because this relationship couldn't go any further, last night was as far as it would ever go…

What did Sesshoumaru think about this? She knew he had stuff to do, but still it felt like he left a bit too quickly without exchanging any pleasantries.

That was how her husband operated though, and he was the one she loved. It felt as though he'd always been the one she was meant to be with, and that her relationship with Inuyasha and few boys from her high school days was nothing but a distant memory.

"I love Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

Kagome.

Not one moment went by that morning without him thinking about her. Her petal soft lips, silky skin, music that was her soft moans during last night's 'activities'.

A while ago when he was obsessing over her he didn't think it was possible to feel any more for her, that was until now. After having her he felt connected, and wouldn't be able to stand losing her. She was his, and that's how it would stay.

"Mr. Murashu," one of the program workers addressed him, "we have the software uploaded and are ready to receive guest."

That was usually great news. It meant profit could begin, but this time it missed his ears. If only he could hear her voice.

"Mr. Murashu?"

"I will be taking a short leave," he informed heading towards the doors, "continue booting up that software."

"But I already-

Still he paid no attention as he walked down the streets of Hong Kong. He could have been walking on the ocean surface right now and not have noticed. All he thought about and all he wanted was her.

He snapped out of it when he found himself walking on a certain corner. If only he hadn't gone this way all those nights ago…

This had been where he discovered Mei Lin and pure chaos ensued. What he would give to turn back time and never see that bitch while taking Kagome for himself before hurting her so badly.

He was about to turn away from the cursed place, taking in only a few sights and sounds, but then stopped. Something had caught his interest.

…Kagome was going to be pissed again, he planned on definitely being late to the ceremony.

(End of Chapter 49)

Warning: Chapter 50 will be the last one and I don't plan on writing an author's note, because it's already too hard to take in the fact that this will be over. And since this is the last author's note…it will be a long one.

What the hell happened here? This chapter was suppose to be the ceremony and then chapter 50 was suppose to be a look into the future…but obviously that didn't happen…I honestly don't know what's going on. What did Sesshoumaru see that's going to make him late? …I don't know, but I'm sure I'll have it figured out on the last chapter. See, that's how I write these things…

I don't mean to advertise myself again but, wait, no, never mind I'm not advertising, because I have a gift for all of you. It should be obvious by now that I like making Inuyasha anime music videos, and I just made a Kagome Sesshoumaru tribute, and it's for your guy's eyes only, so if any random anime fan dares to look upon the videos greatness make sure to cut them! But yeah, I'm not trying to get comments or better numbers, I just made the video for all of you for putting up with my crap, and you will all watch it. And I don't want to hear none of that 'Oh I got dial up, I'll never be able to watch it' Well you got some attitude! JK. My youtube account once again is TamashaToko. Recognize!

In a tad bit more of fanfiction news Teen Blues was going to be updated, but the writer who took over for me on that chapter had comp troubles, so don't ask me when it will be dealt with it's out of my control unless we poison her food and only give her the antidote if she updates.

Hmm…hey, how loyal are you all to my fanfics? I think you should all be my assassins for free.

Oh, and don't ask about My Mermaid.

That's almost it, hey, and don't, and I mean don't, ask for a sequel of this. Next chapter were done, end of story.

Like I said this is my last author's note, so I guess this is where we say our good-byes, well hopefully not, because most of you are reading my other stories.

Oh, and to make sure you read them I am going back to my assassin plan, you see, why wait for volunteers when I can just draft? My army will consist of Cookie Tirone, drageonfire, Angel of Agony, Dark Inu Fan, and whoever in the hell else I see worthy, but I will be the jedi!

Okay, my nerd fell out, thanks for reading, and remember to few the next chapter even though I don't plan on talking to any of you as well as this one.


	51. Chapter 50

AN: Yes, just incase I haven't been clear, this is the last chapter of this fic, thanks for reading and reviewing love you all.

Chapter 50

Hamburgers…

It put a smile on Kagome's face when she had to put in more orders for ground beef and burger buns. Before this place was all the hundred dollar steaks and twenty-dollar cocktails, but now she'd turned this place around a bit. To believe a few years ago this place was about to be sold off to make way for a bigger parking lot to the nearby mall with no thought about it, but this waitress took it personally.

Besides the porch of her former apartment complex, which to her dismay had also been done away with due to new construction projects, this place had been where the foundation of her marriage of convenience was set in place as well as where Rin celebrated her first birthday in a real family and as Shippou's sister. This place was hers now, and she was running it her own way. Meaning, of course, it was open to everyone.

"A mayonnaise pepper jelly bean burger?" Sango questioned looking at the new menu.

Kagome smirked as she placed her friend's iced coffee on the table, "Shippou suggested I put it on the menu."

"I see, and the triple chocolate turtle shell pizza?"

"Rin."

"I figured as much, come on Kagome take a seat. You shouldn't be on your feet so much."

Kagome nodded since Sango was referring to what they'd talked about earlier. She'd only sit while though. The calling of socializing with all kinds of people and bringing toddlers their kiddie meals was beckoning.

"It's just a conflict," Kagome told her friend later on that night, "and it's not going to get resolved by throwing out the divorce word."

The lawyer sighed, "It's not just a conflict, it's a life choice. Miroku really wants to have children, and every time I consider it a huge case breaks for me and I have no time, well I mean I have time, but I can't exactly leave for ultra sounds and then to actually give birth. Not to mention the school plays and slumber parties. I'd be a horrible mother, but I know making this choice to distract myself with my career is dividing us."

"Sango don't make the same mistake I find myself making right now. Just talk about it rather than automatically throwing in the towel on a great relationship. You're a great negotiator, so I bet you two can come to an understanding, but I also think you'd be a great mother. I mean, if this crazy sugar happy orphan from the slums could do it for this many years so could you."

"Thanks Kagome."

"Shall I bring you a gummy worm dog?"

"How about a double cheese burger, I don't think I have the stomach your children do."

The waitress smiled before giving her long time friend a hug and returning to work. There was still a stage for plays and musicals to entertain the children, which meant the awkward silences between the abandoned married couples would ensue when a production began. Kagome often wondered if they were going to go home, only to sleep in different cold beds all alone tonight, like she would find herself doing.

(3 years ago)

It had been two hours since the ceremony began, and the host, Sesshoumaru Murashu, was nowhere to be found. The traditional music was playing on the intercom and couples were dancing in their kimonos, while Kagome Murashu leaned against the wall with a sigh. None of the rich and famous that inhabited these walls would believe in a million years that some one like her was loved by the owner of this place, and now she had no proof. Why would he do this!? And at his own party no less!

"Jerk," Kagome muttered walking over to the same table her brother-in-law sat.

"Sesshoumaru is a cocky bastard," Inuyasha spoke matter-of-factly while looking uncomfortable in his silky garb, "but being late to his own ceremony?"

So it was strange? What if Sesshoumaru had gotten into an accident? That could be why he wasn't answering the phone. What if he was…

"Earth to Kagome," Inuyasha shouted, "you're doing it again."

She wiped away any liquid that flowed from her chocolate colored eyes, "sorry, I'm just worried."

"If his plane went down we'd all know about it, and his car has a chip in it with heat sensors so my cell phone would be alerted if he wrecked or was shot."

Then he was probably doing something he shouldn't have been doing.

Thoughts of crazy Chinese prostitutes like Mei Lin made Kagome cringe for a moment. To make things worse she was stuck in China and expected to represent her family's support in their own hotel by staying here tonight. There could be no angry door slamming and driving away tonight.

"Where's Kikyo?"

He shrugged, "Probably talking to someone she knows, she's the only reason I came to this stupid thing, and once she's done bragging about me and the baby I'm off."

"Please kidnap me, even go as far as to throw me in the trunk if you have to, if you plan on leaving."

"You would be the one driving to the airport. I plan to be in the back seat either puking my guts out or 'playing' with Kikyo."

"I'm sure she will think it's romantic that you put those two options next to each other in comparison," she rolled her eyes watching him drink some more.

Not only did it hurt that her husband, who claimed to love her, had ditched her at his own party, but Inuyasha seemed to have no regard for her feelings in any sense at all. It hadn't been long since he broke up with her while Sesshoumaru bribed him to date her in the first place, and already he wasn't showing any concern for her dilemma and spoke openly about how good sex with Kikyo was. He was nothing but an idiot, and if he said one more word…

"She better quit talking to that guy over there and give me some ass tonight, or I'll-

"Will you shut up already!" Kagome finally had her outburst, "nobody cares!"

Her statement was pretty loud, and even Inuyasha out of all the people in the universe felt a little embarrassed when everyone looked at their table.

"I'd keep it down Kagome. I can be as stupid as I want because everyone here already knows I'm a bastard and expects no more than that, but you? You're representing the man everyone here to see, and already his ruining his reputation by being late. And don't you even take your anger out on me just because that tit fuck didn't show up."

Things were a bit shaky between the two as another Sesshoumaruless hour went by, but she didn't plan on leaving the safety of her family's table. Still, having an intelligent conversation with Inuyasha wouldn't be possible by this point since he'd hammered down a few more drinks, so she continued where they left off.

"Why tit fuck, doesn't seem like something you'd normally say," she felt so liberated, but yet dirty when she said such words now.

"Feh, you haven't gotten real far with that hard ass yet have you?"

She blushed thinking about last night.

"Like most men my brother has a favorite move that I heard about from one of his past whores, and it is one that would work perfect with you."

She didn't have time to respond to that.

"I have favorite moves to," the also intoxicated voice of Kouga Urashima blurted, "but ones that will be pleasure for both of us, Kagome."

(Present Day)

Kagome Higurashi returned home by the stroke of midnight and felt guilty when dismissing the babysitter. The children were in bed and she hadn't seen them since lunch, but at least she had caught up with Sango and Miroku.

Which reminded her to mentally beat herself up.

Who was she to give advice on settling conflicts? Look at where her negotiation skills had gotten her! She returned to a home that housed her children, but there was no one she can turn to for adult conversation. To make matters worse there was nothing for her to do now except go to bed, alone wishing for somebody. Still, she should have been counting her blessings, her children were family members that had always respected her.

"Moms!"

Kagome smiled when she turned around to discover a beautiful three-year-old girl with intense black hair and piercing gold eyes. She looked a lot like Rin except her hair curled up a lot slightly and she always rampaged around without shoes and paint on her face. The cutie was her youngest daughter and the first she had biologically with Sesshoumaru.

Algeria, a strange abstract name that didn't exactly roll off the tongue sometimes, but it had its meaning.

"Hey," she couldn't help but to scoop the little girl up in her arms, she was just so adorable, "you should be asleep honey."

"I missed you and daddy," she said, "why did he leave?"

"It's okay, don't worry about him. It's time for sleep, okay sweetie?"

She nodded as they walked upstairs into the master bedroom that had once been inhabited by Sesshoumaru till he said he would be leaving it for good. Algeria spoke of having nightmares like she often did so Kagome knew she would be cuddling with her child tonight trying to the best of her ability to protect her from the boogey man.

"Moms," she whispered a while later still wide awake, "I'm thirsty."

Kagome sighed and maneuvered herself to get up, but was then handed a small sippy cup full of water, from someone in the darkness.

That was the thing about him. He wasn't always there for her, but he was always at her side when she needed him.

Just like that night she knew for sure she'd always love Sesshoumaru Murashu.

(2 years ago)

"Let go of me!"

That bastard Kouga had ambushed Kagome on her way to the hotel room when it was apparent that Sesshoumaru had no intentions of showing up.

"Shut up," his breath reeked of booze as he pushed her into her bedroom, "I've worked too hard for you to be someone else's whore."

She tried to defend herself and tell him to clam down, but she was thrown on to the bed and his body pressed her down.

"Stop," Kagome begged, "I can't Kouga. I have a family and I'm in love with-

"Shut up! And don't give me any of that innocent shit, everyone knows you got laid by that stupid bastard last night."

His hands moved towards her sash to untie it while his lips pressed hard against her neck. She tried to scream for Inuyasha or somebody, but she knew there was no one on this floor at the moment. No one was going to come for her, so Kouga was going to rape her and probably wouldn't allow her to walk free afterwards. She'd been told on several occasions that Kouga's father had to work hard to cover up a scandal that involved his son and a dead dancer after a wild night with friends.

"When were done you'll never think of that idiot Murashu again," he unzipped his pants, even though he'd been unsuccessful with removing her kimono.

"Open your mouth and spare me the teeth," he commanded harshly, "your going to-

"Step away from my wife."

Sesshoumaru was here, but Kagome didn't know where he came from or if he'd been here already since she couldn't see him from her position or heard the locked door being forced open. Still, his presence was obvious when Kouga moved away from her to swing a punch, only to end up face first on the ground. All Sesshoumaru could do was make an animalistic growl before dragging his opponent by the collar of his suit towards the balcony.

"Sesshoumaru," she finally managed to breath his name.

"I'll deal with you in a moment," he lifted Kouga on to his feet with his back pressed against the railing.

"This building is forty floors!" Kouga gasped.

"Unfortunately for you it's forty-seven," Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed with revenge, "You'll be an example of why no one will ever touch my wife."

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched her husband violently push Kouga over the railing and with no doubt to his death. The fool, he would probably be trailed for murder now, and even if he got away with it his career would be over and everything he'd worked for would be traded off to lawyers. How could he exchange all of that in one moment like he'd done?

Then a splash was soon heard, and she remembered there was a swimming pool just a few feet below their balcony since this floor for the rich and famous had it's private spas and such.

"He will be fired," Sesshoumaru announced turning to her, "or dead, depending on what he has done to you."

"I'm okay," she spoke glad to see him, but she still wasn't going to exactly embrace him.

She had to take a breath for her oncoming outburst…

"Where have you been!? You left me down there looking like an idiot with that raptist and your drunk perverted brother! It was your own party stupid!"

He smirked. He was actually smirking about all of this.

"I've been in this room for the last three hours now," he stated.

"What? How could you? Now your reputation has probably been-

"I don't care."

That shocked her, usually everything he did that wasn't for himself revolved around his image in some sort of way.

"You can't just host a party and blow it off, even I know better than that."

"I didn't want to talk to anyone tonight, I plan to only concern myself with you for the rest of our stay here. If you'll allow it of course."

He sat down next to her on the bed as her eyes watered, "I thought you abandoned me, or was dead. I was worried."

"I would never abandon you. I was waiting for you to get annoyed and come to me, I didn't think you'd last down there as long as you did. I'm almost proud of you."

"Almost proud of me, though I might have had a stupid outburst me being down there as long as I was probably was the only thing stopping the press from mocking this whole operation."

"You should've come right here. When I want something I get it Kagome."

He then cupped her chain and she looked at him. Though he didn't bother to make an appearance downstairs he was still adorned in a white kimono with red flowers on the sleeve. The moon from outside only enhanced his appearance more as his snowy bangs seemed to glow. She just couldn't resist him, and he knew to take advantage of that.

"I had planned on meeting you prior to the engagement," he couldn't look away from her beauty, "but something distracted me."

"And that was?"

The doubt in her voice made him frown, but he decided to change that. His hand gracefully dug into his pocket and then in a swift motion clasped a silver chain around Kagome's neck. Attached to it was a jade sphere, carved in it was some kind of foreign symbol she didn't recognize.

"Algeria," he spoke.

"Algeria?"

"That's what the symbol means. On a street corner I met a beautiful woman-

He noticed her frowned again, but continued, "a beautiful woman that still wouldn't be able to hold a candle up to you, and she was selling jewelry. There were the old traditional Chinese symbols I understood, but then I noticed some that were like the one you wear now, in invented but yet magical language it was called that is responsible for love spells. I didn't believe I could find a symbol that would make you fall helplessly in love with me like they were advertised, but after conversing for a while and browsing the best quality I discovered the Algeria stone."

She laughed a bit, "Doesn't seem like something you would believe in or spare a time of day too."

"I didn't believe I could fall in love either," he answered quite coldly, "Algeria means complications with positive results, which is what we have and will end up with. I'll make sure to it, but the stone should help."

She sighed, but yet smiled again. When she first met him he was nothing but a cold monster, but now she was discovering a Sesshoumaru that could be destructive one moment and playful the next, and she was in love with him.

(Present Day)

"Get out," Kagome moved Algeria to the side with her drink, "you said you weren't coming back and I was hoping you'd keep your promise."

Sesshoumaru's eyes darted dangerously around the room before targeting her again, "and you think I would just leave you behind. You're the mother of my first three children, and not to mention…mine and mine alone."

She rolled her eyes, "You've abandoned me for two days, I've thought you gave up on this family."

"Oh I see," he crawled into bed and closed in on her like a wolf on the hunt, pinning her, "so what you've done to me was just an elaborate scheme to keep me out of my home."

"Elaborate scheme? Sesshoumaru all I did was redecorating the bedroom and you threw a fit and disappeared. Kind of pathetic that you and Shippou have the same traits of pouting, your almost as bad as your brother."

"Don't compare me to him," Sesshoumaru stated, "my master bedroom is to be white, like I said I won't be returning to it until it's glory is returned."

"The only unmanly color in here is lilac so don't give me that, and by the way Kikyo is pregnant."

"And I would care, why exactly?"

"Grrr, since when have you had such a sharp attitude? If it wasn't for your cold shoulder giving fit throwing you'd realize Kikyo isn't the only Murashu who will be giving birth."

He paused for a moment and stared his wife right in the eye, "I don't have a sister let alone an unwed pregnant one."

"Don't be smart…" she sighed, but still surprised that the cold millionaire she met on her porch all those years ago could have a sense of humor.

Sesshoumaru smirked laying down next to her. He didn't have to say anything, she knew he was proud of her. They would be having another child together, and though it would be another between them their parenting treatment was still equal to that which was given to Rin and Shippou. Kagome had a lot of love to give, that's why she didn't mind another pregnancy and continuing her volunteer work. Sesshoumaru did as well, when he wasn't disappearing due to the color of the wallpaper.

"I love you," she said before closing her eyes wondering about the future of their family, "even though you're a cold bastard."

He nodded closing his eyes as well, "you chose that cold bastard over millions of dollars despite the fact that he ruined your reputation, hired a prostitute, and bribed his brother to go out with you. Live with it."

And she was, one day at a time.

The End.


	52. The Sequel

You know that author's note I posted pretty much two years ago when I finished this fanfic?

Well let me tell you...it's wrong. Because so many of you like this fanfic and i've been itching to go back to the world of fanfiction from the break I took...I've written a sequel to MOC that you can find on my profile. It's title is The Harsh Rules of Convenience

Shouldn't be too hard to locate.

I don't know how often I will be updating this one, but consider it yet your gift for giving me so many positive reviews that give me a smile every time I open up my mail box. Now enjoy while I try to clean my house and consider working on Teen Blues.


End file.
